


Побег

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 63,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Гражданин Г'Кар пытается вернуться на Нарн после двухлетних странствий в далеком космосе...





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия: 2264 год  
> Место действия: планета Нарн
> 
> Постканон. Может содержать спойлеры ко всем сезонам сериала.  
> В тексте присутствуют оригинальные персонажи: На'Ир (кузен На'Тот), Ли'Тар (его жена).  
> Остальные так или иначе упоминались в сериале и книгах.  
> Тра'Кар - персонаж из рассказа Ф. Эвери "Истинный Искатель". В моем хедканоне это кузен Г'Кара, сын Г'Стена.  
> Лита, Шеридан и прочие персонажи больше упоминаются, чем участвуют в сюжете.  
> Много флэшбеков!
> 
> ***  
> Я старалась придерживаться канона (не только сериального, но и из трилогий), но сама по себе история является моим фаноном и хедканоном, поэтому я ни в коем случае никому его не навязываю. Все могло случиться так. А могло случиться иначе.  
> Как и другие мои фики, эта история связана и сюжетом, и героями, с другими моими историями про Г'Кара и На'Тот.  
> Возможен ООС некоторых персонажей.  
> Поскольку текст еще пишется, в нем возможны изменения.  
> Название рабочее, оно тоже может измениться.  
> Точка зрения персонажей может не совпадать с точкой зрения автора.  
> Я пишу медленно, так что прода выкладывается долго.  
> Беты нет, так что прошу прощения, если будут встречаться ошибки.

 

**_Время действия:_ ** _2264 год по земному летоисчислению_

**_Место:_ ** _планета Нарн, г. Моксток, новая столица Нарна_

 

Воронка зоны перехода распахнулась, открывая вид на красноватый диск планеты прямо по курсу. Корабль несколько раз встряхнуло при выходе в обычный космос, а потом из динамиков раздался ровный вежливый голос, говоривший по-нарнски, и Г'Кар чуть откинулся назад в кресле, вслушиваясь в звуки родного языка:

— Вы находитесь в охраняемом пространстве Режима Нарна. Пожалуйста, передайте ваш код идентификации, чтобы получить право на дальнейший доступ и посадку на планету.

— Все, что вам угодно, — пробормотал Г'Кар, отдав команду бортовому компьютеру.

Защитные экраны в рубке его небольшого корабля еще не были подняты, и он мог насладиться видом Нарна в полной мере. Сколько же он не был в родном мире? Неужели прошло всего два года? А по ощущениям — целая вечность…

— Код идентификации получен и опознан, — голос невидимого диспетчера нарушил его задумчивость. — Корабль «На'Тот»[1], владелец — гражданин Г'Кар…

Тут диспетчер сделал небольшую паузу, и Г'Кар тяжело вздохнул, постукивая пальцами по панели управления.

— Подтверждаем ваш запрос на посадку в космопорте Мокстока, гражданин Г'Кар, — наконец, заговорил диспетчер. — Приготовьтесь к корректировке курса и переключите управление вашего корабля в режим автопилота по моей команде, когда выйдете на орбиту и сбросите скорость до требуемого уровня.

Г'Кар внимательно посмотрел на экран монитора, на котором побежали столбцы цифр и символов.

— Корректировка курса принята и задана, — мягко произнес бортовой компьютер. Голос был женским и говорил по-английски.

Г'Кар глубоко вздохнул, наблюдая, как рыжеватая планета перед ним чуть накренилась и стала расти, по мере того, как его маленький корабль подлетал к ней все ближе. Теперь он мог видеть темные пятна кратеров, избороздившие поверхность — глубокие раны, нанесенные центаврианскими бомбардировками. Половина Нарна была скрыта в ночной тени, но и там кольца кратеров были заметны, освещенные огнями городов, расположенных неподалеку.

— Выхожу на заданную орбиту, — продолжал компьютер. — Скоро ты будешь дома, Г'Кар.

Он кивнул, прикрыв глаза на мгновение, когда из-за края планеты выглянуло яркое оранжевое солнце, залив лучами кокпит.

Бортовой компьютер говорил голосом Литы Александер, рыжеволосой телепатки, которая была его спутницей все два года странствий. Но ее самой на борту уже не было. Прошло три земных месяца с тех пор, как Г'Кар высадил Литу на станции Ио, и с тех пор не знал, что с ней стало дальше.

Через месяц после этого расставания он не выдержал и активировал программу искусственной личности, которая была установлена в бортовой компьютер, но не использовалась прежде. Не всем пилотам нравилось общение с чрезмерно эмоциональным и капризным искусственным интеллектом, но, оказавшись в полном одиночестве посреди бескрайнего космоса, Г'Кар понял, почему конструкторы все-таки устанавливали эту программу на корабли.

Всегда приятно поговорить с кем-то кроме себя, пусть даже это всего лишь компьютер. И вдвойне приятно, когда программа обладает некоторыми чертами характера и голосом твоего напарника и друга. Да, что-то в этом есть…

— Надеюсь, за два года ажиотаж вокруг моей книги немного улегся, — пробормотал Г'Кар. — И я действительно смогу вернуться домой.

Компьютер хмыкнул.

— Можешь мне не верить, но это то, к чему я всегда стремился, — добавил Г'Кар.

— Переключаю управление на автопилот, начинаю снижение по заданной траектории, — произнес голос Литы.

— О, Великий Святой! Граждане Мокстока с нетерпением ожидают вашего прибытия! — восторженным тоном заговорил диспетчер.

Г'Кар тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Похоже, незаметно проскользнуть уже не получится.

— И отменить посадку тоже, — с легкой ехидцей заметил бортовой компьютер. — Мы уже входим в атмосферу. Может немного трясти.

Г'Кар почувствовал, как его вдавило в кресло от растущей перегрузки.

Компьютер был прав: раз уж он принял решение, придется идти до конца.

— Не переживай и думай о хорошем, — продолжал голос Литы. — В конце концов, ты же сам говорил, что устал от одиночества.

— Да, говорил, — сквозь зубы процедил Г'Кар, чувствуя, что все его тело стало настолько тяжелым, что он едва мог пошевелиться. — Но сомневаюсь, что успел настолько соскучиться по общению с моими последователями…

***

Посадка прошла гладко и без происшествий, и, когда корпус корабля перестал вибрировать, Г'Кар приказал компьютеру опустить трап.

Он медленно вышел из корабля и был оглушен громкими приветственными криками толпы, собравшейся вокруг посадочной площадки. В Мокстоке был день, солнце стояло в самом зените, и, хотя его отчасти прикрывали облака, свет его лучей показался Г'Кару ослепительным.

Моргая и закрывая глаза ладонью, он задержался наверху трапа, втягивая ноздрями воздух, полный разнообразных ароматов, совсем не похожий на искусственно очищенную атмосферу внутри его корабля. Потом медленно пошел вниз, навстречу вопящим поклонникам, чувствуя, как гравитация родного мира как бы прижимает его к земле с каждым шагом.

— Г'Кар! Г'Кар! Наконец-то ты вернулся к нам, Г'Кар! — скандировала толпа, размахивая книгами и статуэтками. — Великий Г'Кар! Добро пожаловать домой!

Он остановился, внезапно ощутив сильнейшую неловкость. Одиночество и молчание последних месяцев действительно стали его тяготить. Но, узрев эту шумную толпу, Г'Кар почувствовал нарастающую панику.

Просто удивительно, как быстро добрались сюда его поклонники. Ведь он никого не предупреждал о своем возвращении заранее.

Г'Кар вглядывался в толпу нарнов, пытаясь найти среди них хоть одно знакомое лицо. Встречающие улыбались ему, махали руками, кто-то даже кидал цветы и прочие подношения. Мужчины, женщины, дети, старики… Он натянуто улыбнулся им в ответ, отдавая дань вежливости.

Г'Кар вернулся домой, но не чувствовал себя как дома в этом новом, незнакомом ему городе. Его окружали соотечественники, ради которых в свое время он пожертвовал многим, но даже в бездне космоса он не чувствовал себя более одиноким, чем среди этой толпы…

* * *

[1] именно так и назвал свой корабль Г'Кар если верить повести "Гений места" от самого Стражиныча.


	2. Тра'Кар

— К вам посетитель, гражданин Г'Кар.

— Великий Г'Кван, опять?.. — Г'Кар устало оторвался от своих записок и посмотрел на молодого нарна-послушника, стоявшего в дверях. — Я же сказал, что сегодня уже никого не приму. Может быть завтра утром, а лучше послезавтра…

— Он утверждает, что ему срочно нужно вас увидеть, Великий Святой.

Г'Кар поморщился.

— Я же просил не называть меня так.

— Простите, Вели… гражданин Г'Кар. Так что мне ему передать? Он уже стоит за дверью.

Г'Кар встрепенулся и недовольно нахмурился.

— Охрана пропустила его в дом?

Послушник виновато потупил взгляд, теребя свою просторную мантию.

— Он утверждает, что приходится вам родственником.

Г'Кар саркастически усмехнулся.

— И это настолько веский аргумент? Ты же сам видел, сколько подобных «родственников» уже стучалось в двери этого дома. Так почему…

— Вот, значит, как Великий Святой привечает теперь своих родичей? — Г'Кар обернулся, услышав насмешливый голос, идущий от двери. — Не только не хочет видеть, но даже не пускает на порог!

— Тра'Кар… — устало произнес Г'Кар, узнав в посетителе своего кузена, сына дяди Г'Стена. Он был младше его на несколько лет, и, сколько Г'Кар его помнил, они никогда не ладили. Теперь уже было неясно, кто первый начал этот затяжной конфликт, и что послужило его причиной. Г'Стен заменил Г'Кару отца, научил его сражаться с центаврианами во время Первой Оккупации. Но когда у него появился собственный сын, Г'Кар повел себя по отношению к нему недостаточно сдержанно. Возможно, из ревности. И кузен никогда не упускал повода отомстить ему за это. Они ссорились столько раз, что сбились со счета.

— Я терпеливо ждал почти три дня, дорогой кузен, — продолжил Тра'Кар, войдя в комнату. — Надеялся, что, вернувшись на Нарн, ты соизволишь вспомнить о своей семье… точнее тех, кто от нее остался. А осталось не так уж много. Ты да я, если быть точным. Очень печальный факт, тебе не кажется? Знаю, знаю, мы никогда не были дружны, скорее наоборот, но все же мне казалось, что война и проклятая оккупация должны были все изменить в наших отношениях. Наивно, очень наивно было так полагать…

— Тра'Кар, ты, как всегда, все понял неправильно, — перебил его Г'Кар, встав из-за стола и подойдя к нему. — Все эти годы я помнил и беспокоился о нашей семье. Но обстоятельства сложились так, что…

Тра'Кар недобро засмеялся, подняв руки.

— Можешь не объяснять, кузен, я вижу, что это за обстоятельства. Встречи с твоими поклонниками значат для тебя больше, чем единственный родич, оставшийся в живых. Власть кружит голову, да, Г'Кар? Ты всегда стремился к ней, и теперь у тебя есть возможность насладиться всеми благами и радостями положения Великого Святого. Извини, что порчу тебе этот сладостный момент.

 

Г'Кар покачал головой, криво улыбнувшись.

— Рад видеть, что ты нисколько не изменился, Тра'Кар. Даже война и оккупация не смогли притушить огонь зависти, что всегда горел в тебе.

— Уверен, что на самом деле ты досадуешь на то, что из всей нашей семьи именно я остался в живых, — фыркнул Тра'Кар, остановившись рядом с ним. – Но, увы, тебе придется с этим смириться.

— Если я раздосадован, то лишь от того, что мы снова общаемся так, как раньше. Хотя могли бы попытаться забыть прошлые ссоры и просто… поговорить, — вздохнул Г'Кар.

— Сомневаюсь, что это возможно, особенно когда ты постоянно окружен этими раболепствующими поклонниками, министрами и советниками. Мне пришлось чуть ли не с боем пробиваться сюда, просто чтобы напомнить тебе о себе.

Г'Кар потер виски пальцами. Тут гнев кузена можно было понять.

С первых часов появления на Нарне ему почти не удавалось побыть одному. Постоянно кто-то возникал рядом, что-то требуя, о чем-то спрашивая. Он предполагал, что будет нелегко, но не думал, что настолько. Уже к вечеру первого дня Г'Кар впал в подобие ступора, буквально загипнотизированный окружающей его толпой поклонников и  зевак. После почти звенящей тишины и уединения, в которых он пребывал на своем корабле последние месяцы, вся эта круговерть ошеломила его.

Нарн бурлил, и новость о возвращении Великого Святого, распространялась все дальше и дальше. Тысячи поклонников сутки напролет толпились у ворот его большого красивого дома, в ожидании, когда их кумир выйдет на порог. Они пели священные гимны, размахивали статуэтками, и с каждым часом их становилось все больше, что создавало серьезные проблемы для охраны.

Дом. Это была еще одна головная боль для Г'Кара. Его привезли сюда прямо из космопорта, после окончания официальной церемонии приветствия. Объяснили, что построили эти хоромы специально для него. Потому что ждали его возвращения все эти годы.

Это был настоящий дворец. Просторный, выстроенный из дикого красного камня, как и положено по традиции. С роскошной обстановкой внутри. И это богатое убранство и дорогая мебель приводили Г'Кара в смятение. В суматохе первых дней пребывания на родине, занятый общением с советниками Кха'Ри и поклонниками, он почти не успевал увидеть того, что творилось за пределами этого дома или дворца Кха'Ри. Но чувствовал, что большинство граждан Мокстока так не живут и вряд ли едят такую же разнообразную пищу или отдыхают в такой же удобной теплой кровати, как он. И мысль эта вызывала у него чувство вины. Он не хотел, чтобы все сложилось именно так. Не хотел этого слепого и яростного поклонения, всех этих статуэток, подношений и обезумевших послушников на пороге. И этот дом тоже был ему не нужен. Но каждый раз, когда Г'Кар пытался поговорить об этом с советниками из Кха'Ри, на них нападала странная глухота.

С каждым днем ощущение, что его заперли в клетку, становилось все сильнее. Вроде бы, он был волен делать что угодно, но в то же время совершенно не принадлежал себе. Да, прошло уже три дня, а он никак не мог вырваться из круговерти заседаний и религиозных церемоний, чтобы просто позвонить кузену и договориться о встрече.

Г'Кар заставил себя встряхнуться и повернулся к послушнику, который все еще стоял у двери. И распорядился об ужине.

— Надеюсь, Тра'Кар, ты составишь мне компанию за столом? — спросил он у кузена, который все еще сердито раздувал ноздри.

Так странно  было видеть его теперь, после всех этих бурных лет. Г'Кар знал, что они очень похожи внешне — все это говорили. Но теперь ему казалось, что он будто смотрит на самого себя, и видит, каким был раньше, до работы на «Вавилоне 5»: завистливым, обидчивым, властолюбивым и амбициозным.

«Г'Кван, неужели я был настолько невыносимым?» — подумал он, усаживаясь напротив Тра'Кара после того, как лично накрыл для него стол.

— Да, устроился ты с комфортом, — кисло заметил Тра'Кар, приступая к еде. — Тебе всегда доставалось самое лучшее.

Г'Кар постарался не реагировать на эти едкие слова. Характером Тра'Кар точно пошел в свою мать, которая в свое время изрядно допекала различными придирками всех родичей.

— И отец всегда ставил тебя мне в пример, — продолжил говорить Тра'Кар, отрывая кусочек сочного мяса на тарелке и кидая в рот. — «Вот Г'Кар…» говорил он мне. «Посмотри на Г'Кара…» и далее в том же духе.

— Он делал это ради твоего блага, уверен, — проронил Г'Кар очень терпеливо.

— И даже перед тем, как отправиться к проклятому Горашу-7, отец подумал в первую очередь о тебе, — не унимался Тра'Кар. — Полетел на «Вавилон 5», чтобы увидеться с тобой. А мне лишь прислал короткое сообщение по межзвездной связи.

Г'Кар на мгновение отложил вилку в сторону, помрачнев. Зря, ох, зря Тра'Кар вспомнил об этом.

— Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что у твоего отца просто не было времени, чтобы навестить всех своих родичей перед той атакой, — ответил он терпеливо. — «Вавилон 5» оказался на пути следования его флота, вот и все. А межзвездная связь — не самый лучший и безопасный способ общения во время войны. Г'Стен всегда беспокоился о тебе. Так что нет повода мне завидовать.

— Будь я на твоем месте, то нашел бы способ отговорить отца от этого безумия, — яростно прошипел Тра'Кар, и было видно, что эти слова давно жгли его. — Или отправился бы с ним.

Г'Кар закрыл глаза. Нет, вряд ли он поймет. Тра'Кар никогда не хотел ничего слушать. К тому же, всегда легче винить кого-то другого во всех бедах…

— Я пытался его отговорить, брат. Честное слово, пытался. Но твой отец уже принял решение. Он был военачальником нарнского космофлота, и, даже если мне не нравился план, разработанный Кха'Ри, мое мнение ничего уже не могло изменить. Я хотел лететь с ним. Но он мне не позволил.

— Это удобный предлог, да, — Тра'Кар злобно оскалился, посмотрев ему в глаза. — Послушаться приказов свыше и тихо сидеть на земной станции, в безопасности, тепле и уюте. В то время как другие гибли, сражаясь против центавриан, во время бомбардировок, пытаясь отвоевать свою свободу, свой мир…

Г'Кар почувствовал, что его терпение иссякает. Тра'Кар всегда отличался бесцеремонной прямотой и грубостью высказываний. И не следил за своими словами. Эта черта его характера многим не нравилась, поэтому у него всегда было много врагов. Не похоже, что с годами это изменилось…

— Я исполнял последнюю волю Кха'Ри, — коротко ответил он, стараясь сдержать разгорающийся гнев. Тра'Кар всегда выводил его из себя, даже когда был еще сопливым младенцем. Устроить ссору с ним во время торжественного ужина  после стольких лет разлуки — что могло быть хуже?

— И был вознагражден за это послушание, — неприятно засмеялся Тра'Кар. — Ты жив и занимаешь высокое положение. Хотя, на мой взгляд, не следует быть настолько жадным. Несправедливо, когда пост верховного правителя и пост духовного лидера народа достается одному и тому же лицу.

Г'Кар со звоном положил вилку на стол. И бросил на Тра'Кара яростный взгляд.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я этого не хотел!

— Разве? — Тра'Кар продолжал ухмыляться, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Сколько себя помню, ты все время мечтал о власти. И рвался к ней всеми доступными способами. И вот теперь, дорогой кузен, эта власть у тебя есть. Разве не повод для тоста? — и он поднял свой бокал.

Но Г'Кар остался неподвижен, продолжая сверлить его взглядом.

— Ох, я веду себя непочтительно, — Тра'Кар чуть склонил голову, ухмыляясь. — С Великим Святым так разговаривать не подобает.

— Перестань кривляться! — прорычал Г'Кар, чувствуя, что кровь приливает к вискам. Да что же это такое? Впервые за долгое время у него возникло жгучее желание вцепиться кому-то в глотку и как следует потрясти. Если не хуже.

— Правду слушать всегда неприятно, не так ли? — ответил Тра'Кар. — Но должен же хоть кто-то вернуть тебя с небес на бренную землю. Я смотрю на тебя сейчас, Г'Кар, и вижу, что ты вовсе не святой, как утверждают твои поклонники.

— Не тебе меня судить! — отрезал Г'Кар. — Вознаграждение за послушание?! О, Великий Г'Кван! — и он тихо засмеялся, качая головой.

— Почему же не мне? — Тра'Кар облокотился о стол, не сводя с него взгляда. – Я, в отличие от тебя, на земных станциях не прятался. И все эти годы воевал с центаврианами, пытаясь изгнать их из нашего мира, проливал свою кровь. Как и сотни… тысячи других нарнов. Многие из них сейчас торчат на улице возле твоего дома в ожидании твоего благословения. Они выглядят идиотами и ведут себя как идиоты. Мне стыдно за них, Г'Кар. И противно видеть, как ты продолжаешь морочить им голову своей книгой и всей той чушью, что в ней написана. Они не меньше, чем ты, достойны высокого поста в Кха'Ри. Но они там, у порога, а ты здесь, за столом, вкушаешь свой ужин, пьешь хорошее тари. Как-то это несправедливо!

— И ты пришел сюда только для этого, брат? — медленно спросил Г'Кар. — Чтобы обвинять меня?

— Не только. Просто хотел посмотреть, во что ты превратился. Увиденное меня не радует.

— Хорошо. Я не самый лучший кандидат на роль верховного правителя. Кого ты предлагаешь вместо меня? Себя?

Тра'Кар пожал плечами.

— Почему бы нет? Уверен, народ бы принял меня. В отличие от тебя, дорогой мой кузен, я не бродяжничаю среди звезд и других миров, пытаясь сбежать от ответственности. Не развлекаюсь с земными женщинами и центаврианами, в то время как Нарн лежит в руинах. Я люблю свой мир и  народ и приложу все силы, чтобы вернуть ему прежнее положение в галактике. Я сражался здесь, на Нарне, бок о бок с нарнами, а не с инопланетянами, и готов на все ради нашего мира, а не ради…

— Если бы не инопланетяне и их помощь, Нарн и сейчас был бы оккупирован! — процедил Г'Кар сквозь зубы.

— Да, я слышал твои доводы, читал об этом в твоей книге, — отмахнулся Тра'Кар. — Но я лучше сдохну в страшных муках, чем признаю, что мы обязаны нашей свободой центаврианам! Никогда! Никогда этого не будет! Пока дышу, я этого не признаю! И, будь уверен, большая часть нашего народа со мной согласна!

— Вот почему я никогда не стану рекомендовать тебя не только на место верховного правителя, но даже как советника в высших кругах Кха'Ри, — очень тихо произнес Г'Кар. — Слишком много в тебе ненависти, Тра'Кар. Если ты действительно любишь наш народ, то должен понимать, что сейчас ему нужно совсем другое.

На некоторое время в комнате повисло тяжелое молчание.

— Я предполагал, что ты именно так и ответишь, — сказал Тра'Кар с презрением. — Но попытка усидеть на двух стульях тебя погубит, кузен. Ты не сможешь вечно быть и тут и там. И ведешь себя крайне эгоистично. Если тебе не нужна власть, как ты сам любишь повторять, значит, надо передать ее тому, кто сможет распорядиться ею более разумно. Но ты  сам не пользуешься ею и другим не позволяешь!

Он хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— Одного не понимаю: зачем ты решил вернуться? Ведь тебе не нужны власть и поклонение… и нет дела до проблем нашего мира. Здесь почти все улеглось и, поверь, мы прекрасно бы жили без тебя и дальше. Зачем?

Г'Кар посмотрел на него очень печально.

— Здесь моя родина. Здесь мой дом, — ответил он коротко. — Все мы рано или поздно должны возвращаться к своим истокам.

— Ты, как всегда, преисполнен пафосного бреда, — фыркнул Тра'Кар. — А я слышал другое объяснение. Слышал, будто бы та женщина, с которой ты странствовал, — Лита Александер, так, кажется, ее звали? — бросила тебя, вернувшись к своим сородичам-телепатам. Самое время вспомнить о своих истоках, согласен. Вспомнить, что ты все-таки нарн и должен жить среди своего народа…

Лицо Г'Кара застыло, превратившись в маску.

— Думаю, нет смысла продолжать нашу беседу, Тра'Кар, — сказал он очень спокойным голосом. — Уже поздно, и нам обоим пора на покой. Был рад тебя видеть, несмотря ни на что.

— Впрочем… не знаю, остался ли ты нарном после столь долгого общения с инопланетянами, — Тра'Кар поднялся из-за стола, вызывающе глядя на него.

— Доброй тебе ночи, — произнес Г'Кар более жестким тоном, а потом встал и указал ему на выход.

— Настоящий нарн вышвырнул бы меня за дверь еще несколько минут назад, — презрительно сказал Тра'Кар, выходя из комнаты. — Ты действительно изменился, Г'Кар, и не в лучшую сторону.

— Убирайся! — прорычал Г'Кар, с силой захлопнув за ним дверь.

Тра'Кар только рассмеялся в ответ.


	3. Потерянный

Г'Кар, тщетно пытаясь справиться с накатившей волной бешенства, посмотрел на стол, на котором стояли почти нетронутые блюда. И, не сдержавшись, сшиб все тарелки на пол одним взмахом руки. Они с грохотом разлетелись по всей комнате, а еще мгновение спустя в дверях показался встревоженный послушник, вопросительно уставившийся на него.

— Вели… гражданин Г'Кар, я… — забормотал он, увидев царивший в комнате беспорядок. — Я… могу быть чем-нибудь вам полезен?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он ринулся подбирать осколки тарелок, но Г'Кар его остановил.

— Не нужно. Я сам все уберу.

— Но…

— Я сам! — прорычал Г'Кар, сердито посмотрев на него. Молодой нарн аж отшатнулся, когда увидел выражение его лица.

— Как вам угодно… гражданин Г'Кар.

Послушник быстро поклонился.

— Быть может… больше не пускать сюда господина Тра'Кара? — осмелился предложить он.

Г'Кар резко взмахнул рукой.

— Нет-нет! Ни в коем случае. Это просто… — он на мгновение замолчал, потерев переносицу, — просто мы всегда так общаемся.

Послушник еще раз поклонился.

— На сегодня ты свободен, Ха’Дрок, — сказал Г'Кар, быстро вспомнив имя этого чрезмерно услужливого парня. — Когда ты действительно понадобишься, я тебя обязательно позову.

— Всегда рад служить вам! — молодой нарн смотрел на него преданным восторженным взглядом.

— Ступай же… — Г'Кар еле сдерживал себя. Еще не хватало сорвать зло на этом совершенно невинном юноше.

 

***

 

Он прибрался в комнате, стараясь позабыть о недавнем разговоре с кузеном. Но слова Тра'Кара продолжали звучать у него в ушах, причиняя боль.

Может, он и впрямь совершил ошибку, вернувшись сюда так рано? И  Тра'Кар был прав, сказав, что ему не стоило снова сбивать народ с толку? Все эти безумные поклонники спокойно занимались бы своим делом, восстанавливали бы разрушенный родной мир, вместо того, чтобы сидеть возле его дома, распевая гимны и псалмы дни и ночи напролет. И Кха'Ри принимали бы решения, не дожидаясь его рекомендаций. Некоторым членам совета до сих пор не терпелось усадить его на трон, как верховного правителя. И то, что он был категорически против этого, их мало волновало. Им был нужен символ, идол, которому они могли бы поклоняться. Не живая личность, а новое божество во плоти.

Г'Кар содрогнулся, вспомнив о центаврианском императоре, одержимом такой же идеей. Нет-нет, только не это!

Покончив с уборкой, он прошел в свою спальню, зажег свечи, готовясь ко сну. Расстегнул и снял тяжелый кожаный жилет, потянулся за ночной рубашкой, но замер, уставившись на свое отражение в зеркале на стене.

Вряд ли последователи его учения выбрали бы  на роль бога того, кто сломался во время пыток в центаврианской тюрьме. Тот, кто кричал перед императором Картажье, вряд ли достоин называться нарном. Как и тот, кто вступил в сговор с центаврианином, пусть и ради спасения родного мира.

Г'Кар вытянул руку и дотронулся до своего отражения в зеркале. Его левый глаз был выколот по приказу Картажье. Настоящий бог не может быть калекой. Да и верховный правитель тоже. Он — лицо своего народа и должен быть безупречен. И душой и телом.

Тот же, кто смотрел на него из зеркала, вовсе не был безупречным.

Г'Кар давно привык к своему новому облику, и большую часть времени это его не беспокоило. Но, вернувшись на Нарн, начал чувствовать себя все более неуверенно.

Возможно, потому что слишком много глаз смотрело на него. И это был его народ, его соотечественники, не инопланетяне. Чужаки, не родившиеся на этой планете, никогда не поймут, насколько важно для каждого нарна быть собой, быть частью своего мира и общества. Наверное, это пережиток прошлого, отголосок тех древних времен, когда самым страшным наказанием было изгнание. Изгоя переставали считать нарном, ставили в один ряд с животными, бездушными неразумными тварями. Никто не разговаривал с Потерянным, никто не давал ему кров и защиту, он лишался всех прав и привилегий. Ужасная участь, хуже, чем смерть…

Когда Г'Кар закричал в той комнате для пыток, то стал изгоем, Потерянным. Пустой оболочкой. _Не нарном_. Он пытался сказать об этом Моллари, но тот ничего не понял. И вряд ли когда-либо поймет. Моллари думал, что во всем виновата его проклятая нарнская гордость. Что он сопротивлялся из самолюбия, чтобы досадить ему.

Г'Кар тяжело вздохнул.

Потерянный не может занимать место верховного правителя. Не имеет права вести свой народ и решать его судьбу. У Потерянного нет души, нет достоинства и чести, нет ничего, что делало бы его нарном. _Он — ничто_.

Вряд ли кто на Нарне знал, что на самом деле произошло во время его плена. Да, они видели, что центавриане жестоко пытали его, видели, как он разорвал цепи на суде перед Картажье. Понимали, что уход центавриан с Нарна сразу после этого был как-то связан с этим. Но подробности того заговора были известны только единицам.

Г'Кар знал, что и на Центавре об этом молчат. Огласка могла бы подорвать авторитет нынешнего императора.

Если советники Кха'Ри узнают, что он сломался в том плену, что он перестал быть нарном…

Г'Кар криво улыбнулся, рассматривая себя в зеркале.

О, они проклянут его, вне всякого сомнения.

Впрочем, иногда Г'Кар был готов поддаться такому искушению и сказать им правду. Стать изгоем официально, лишиться права на возвращение в родной мир навсегда… зато и поклонников больше не будет. Не будет этого безумия вокруг его книги. Весьма соблазнительно, да…

 

Он поднес руки к лицу и осторожно вынул глазной протез, выключил его и положил на стол. И снова посмотрел в зеркало. Все сразу стало другим. Мир с левой стороны как будто перестал существовать. Очень странное ощущение. Если правильно выбрать угол обзора, то можно видеть только половину этого мира и его обитателей.

Вот кто он на самом деле. Жалкая половинка.

_Не нарн._

Потерянный.

Опустошенный.

Тем отвратительнее все это поклонение. Он не заслуживает этого. Тра'Кар был прав.

Странное дело, что его это беспокоило только в общении с нарнами.

Все два года, проведенных в странствиях с Литой Александер, Г'Кар не чувствовал себя Потерянным. Лишь иногда накатывало ощущение одиночества. Но не потерянности. Ведь Лита не была нарном. С ней он чувствовал себя спокойно. Ей не надо было доказывать что-либо. Но поскольку Лита не понимала, насколько это важно для него, заполнить пустоту в его душе она не могла.

Впрочем, и он не мог дать ей то, что нужно. Они оба были пусты внутри, каждый по-своему. Лита не могла забыть своего возлюбленного телепата, Байрона. Его смерть опустошила ее душу. Она не сразу открыла ему, насколько это ее затронуло. И Г'Кар не был уверен, что смог понять ее до конца.

Он закрыл единственный глаз, оставшись в темноте. И вспомнил те редкие моменты, когда они были вместе, тщетно пытаясь хоть как-то заполнить пустоту внутри себя. Убежать от невыносимого одиночества и забыться, отвлечься хотя бы на некоторое время. Ему нравилось чувствовать себя живым, прикасаясь к ее мягкому и нежному телу. Близость с ней напоминала ему о прежних днях на «Вавилоне 5» и всех тех женщинах, которых он знал. Что же до Литы… он до сих пор гадал, почему она иногда так тянулась к нему. Нарнский разум — не самое приятное место для земного телепата. Но он чувствовал, что ей это было очень нужно.

_Просто быть с кем-то живым._

Едкие слова Тра'Кара снова зазвучали в его памяти.

Да, Лита вернулась к своим. К таким же телепатам, как она. Чтобы отомстить. Избавиться от этой пустоты внутри.

Г'Кар не был уверен, хотелось ли ему, чтобы ее затея удалась. Месть почти всегда разрушительна. А те разрушения, на которые была способна Лита Александер…

Он содрогнулся. За  два года совместных странствий он успел многое понять об этом. И все еще помнил, как кричала та планета, на которую они попали в самом начале их приключений. Кричала, пока Лита выжигала ее сознание. _Убивала ее._

«Нет, нельзя было ее отпускать», — подумал он горько в который раз.

С другой стороны, как он мог ее остановить?

Г'Кар накинул ночную рубашку, чуть поморщившись при виде беловатых шрамов, обезобразивших все его тело. И уже хотел лечь в постель, как услышал треньканье аппарата межзвездной связи. Звонок наверняка был важным, поскольку на все остальные каналы пришлось поставить блокировку.

— Да? — сказал он, вытянувшись на кровати и глядя в потолок.

— Гражданин Г'Кар… — он встрепенулся и сел, узнав голос Та'Лона. — До меня дошли вести о твоем возвращении.

— Та'Лон, старый друг! — радостно поприветствовал он его. Так приятно хоть иногда видеть знакомое лицо! — Я хотел заглянуть на «Вавилон 5», но не получилось.

— Думаю, это не беда, и мы еще сможем увидеться и поговорить, — улыбнулся Та'Лон с экрана. — Если, конечно, у тебя найдется время. Я слышал, у тебя здесь много дел.

— Да, и их становится с каждым часом все больше, — проворчал Г'Кар. — Я должен был связаться с тобой раньше.

— Не извиняйся, я прекрасно понимаю. Просто хотел поздороваться с тобой. Надеюсь, ты вернулся надолго? — последний вопрос Та'Лон задал очень осторожно.

Г'Кар чуть помрачнел.

— Надеюсь, что да. По крайней мере, мой корабль поставили в док на ремонт. Ему изрядно досталось за эти два года блужданий в глубоком космосе. Проклятые техники почти разобрали его на части, объясняя это тем, что надо все проверить. Так что я здесь застрял.

И он улыбнулся.

— Тогда я успею застать тебя на Нарне, когда прилечу с очередным визитом, — ответил Та'Лон, выдохнув.

— Буду рад видеть тебя, друг! — ответил Г'Кар. — Нам о многом надо поговорить.

— Могу представить. И сам сгораю от любопытства. Наверняка тебе удалось повидать много чего интересного в своих странствиях, — Та'Лон ухмыльнулся. — До встречи, Г'Кар! Не буду занимать твое время.

Экран погас.

— У вас еще сорок не прослушанных сообщений, — сообщил компьютер, когда Г'Кар потянулся, чтобы выключить его.

— Щрок![1] — пробормотал он, проведя рукой по лицу. — И все важные?

— Да, — ответил компьютер.

Г'Кар упал на кровать и подтянул подушку к животу. Сосчитал до трех.

— Хорошо, проиграй их, — сказал он обреченно.

— Сообщение от советника Д’Пара… — начал компьютер.

Где-то в середине перечня Г'Кар задремал.

— Привет, Г'Кар…

Знакомый голос заставил его дернуться и открыть глаз. Г'Кар потряс головой и посмотрел на экран.

— Слышала, что ты вернулся на Нарн. Рада знать, что ты в добром здравии. Со мной тоже все в порядке. Если вдруг найдешь свободное время, можно встретиться и поговорить.

Он уставился на лицо На'Тот на экране. И судорожно втянул в себя воздух.

Она слабо улыбалась. И выглядела почти такой, как раньше до плена. В глазах горел ироничный огонек. _Наконец-то_.

Г'Кар почувствовал, как внутри него все сжалось. Он старался поддерживать с ней связь с тех пор, как вызволил  из центаврианского плена. В первый год это было нелегко: На'Тот сильно болела, выздоровление шло медленно, и каждый раз после разговора с ней по межзвездной связи его еще пару дней трясло от еле сдерживаемого гнева. На центавриан, на Моллари, на себя и на несправедливость вселенной.

Но после того как он отправился в странствия с Литой, связываться с Нарном удавалось не всегда.

Он посмотрел на время получения сообщения. Щрок, оно пришло почти сутки назад!

Г'Кар тихо застонал, проклиная себя за невнимательность. Потом вскочил с постели, намереваясь ответить на сообщение, но вовремя остановился, осознав, что сейчас глубокая ночь. На'Тот точно не будет в восторге, если он позвонит ей именно сейчас.

— Завтра утром, — сказал он себе решительно, снова укладываясь в постель. — Я с ней свяжусь, и плевать на расписание!

— Сообщение от советника На’Рока… — снова затянул компьютер.

Г'Кар накрыл голову подушкой и зажмурился.

* * *

 

[1] Нарнское ругательство


	4. Узник власти

На следующее утро Г'Кар проснулся до того, как его разбудил старательный Ха'Дрок. И, вспомнив о ночном обещании, позвонил На'Тот. Но бесстрастный голос автоответчика произнес, что «гражданка На'Тот сейчас не может принять его звонок» и предложил записать для нее сообщение.

Г'Кар раздосадовано вздохнул, взмахнув рукой, но потом произнес:

— Здравствуй, На'Тот. Я получил твое сообщение, пусть и немного запоздало. Я… очень рад, что с тобой все в порядке. И, конечно, нам надо встретиться и поговорить. Постараюсь разобраться с делами и навестить тебя в ближайшее время. Думаю, нам надо обговорить все более детально. Звони мне в любое время, я постараюсь быть на связи. До встречи!

Он отключил видеофон и, обернувшись, заметил Ха'Дрока, который стоял в дверях его спальни, в то время как слуга накрывал завтрак на столе в гостиной.

— Гражданин Г'Кар, мне поручено передать вам обновленное расписание заседаний Кха'Ри… — юноша с поклоном вручил ему небольшой планшет.

Г'Кар, поджав губы, взял его и уставился на экран. Вспомнил вдруг, что раньше, до войны, подобные расписания приносили на листке пергамента, аккуратно свернутом в тонкий свиток и опечатанном.

Теперь вместо печати требовалось коснуться пальцем экрана, чтобы подтвердить свою личность. Он сделал это и пробежал глазами график.

— Столько встреч… — пробормотал Г'Кар недовольно. — Неужели все из них требуют моего обязательного присутствия?

Послушник молча кивнул.

Г'Кар вспомнил слова Тра'Кара и фыркнул:

— Но ведь все два года, что меня здесь не было, они как-то справлялись…

Послушник почтительно поклонился.

— Кха'Ри считают, что вы, как правитель, должны быть в курсе всего, что происходит в нашем мире…

— Я _не_ правитель! — сердито воскликнул Г'Кар. — Сколько раз мне надо это повторить, чтобы они поняли и запомнили это?!

Ха'Дрок растерянно заморгал, явно чувствуя себя неловко.

Г'Кар заставил себя успокоиться. Провел ладонью по лицу, а потом произнес более ровным голосом:

— Мне просто хочется побыть одному. С тех пор, как я прилетел сюда, все, что я вижу — это сплошные заседания во Дворце Кха'Ри. Да бесконечные толпы поклонников под окном, распевающих свои гимны. С утра до вечера одно и то же. Ха'Дрок, если так будет продолжаться, я сойду с ума!

— Я… я попробую поговорить с вашими последователями… — ответил послушник. — Возможно, удастся уговорить их не петь хотя бы утром…

— Нет, не нужно, — Г'Кар тяжело вздохнул. — Я просто жаловался на жизнь.

Он устало посмотрел в планшет снова. И нахмурился.

— Тур Доброй Воли? Это еще что такое?

— Это обсуждалось вчера на последнем заседании, гражданин Г'Кар. Кха'Ри полагают, что было бы очень хорошо, если бы вы посетили наши новые города… хм… встретились бы с их правителями, с горожанами… что-то вроде… экскурсии по родному миру. Вы же говорили, что почти ничего не видели за эти дни… и они решили, что путешествие станет отличным способом решения этой проблемы.

— Иначе мои поклонники заполонят весь Моксток и окрестности, — мрачно добавил Г'Кар. — Значит, они хотят провезти меня, как диковинку, по Нарну… Да уж, идея блестящая.

— Рад слышать, что она вам понравилась, — вежливо ответил послушник.

— О, этого я не говорил, — проворчал Г'Кар, усаживаясь за стол.

Он приступил к еде, но аппетита не было.

— Полагаю, они уже составили расписание на всю поездку? — спросил он.

— О, да, если вы пролистаете чуть дальше, то сможете ознакомиться с ним, — ответил Ха'Дрок.

— Да, обязательно просмотрю, — Г'Кар уставился перед собой невидящим взором. Нет, покоя ему не дадут, это очевидно. Равно как и возможности хоть немного побыть самим собой.

Ему вдруг отчетливо вспомнился Моллари, там, в последние дни на Приме Центавра, когда он, уже облаченный в бело-золотые императорские одежды, прощался с ним и с остальными. Вспомнился его застывший обреченный взгляд. Как будто ему предстояла казнь, а не инаугурация. Моллари выглядел… _потерянным_.

Был ли император таким же узником власти? Зная, насколько сложна и запутана система центаврианского правительства, в этом можно было не сомневаться.

И вот теперь из него тоже хотят сделать марионетку. Религиозный символ. Громкое имя.

Г'Кар покачал головой. Два потерянных правителя во главе родных миров — это чересчур.

Он подумал о президенте Шеридане. О том, что тот тоже сильно изменился после возвращения с За'Ха'Дума. В то время Г'Кар был слишком изранен после плена и медленно приходил в себя на станции, поэтому не сразу заметил эти перемены. К тому же президент… — тогда еще капитан, — постоянно был в делах, и если они общались, то только чтобы решить какие-то насущные вопросы. Да, вся станция говорила, что он умер и воскрес, и это было интересно…

Путешествуя с Литой, Г'Кар не раз разговаривал об этом. Она поведала ему о ворлонце, частичке Коша, что осталась с Шериданом после гибели посла. Это было так… странно, так ошеломляюще… Но Кош потом ушел. Ушел навсегда.

Г'Кар понял, что видел пустоту в сердце Шеридана. Как будто вместо сияния осталась лишь тьма. Да, президент очень изменился…

«Сыну Шеридана уже скоро исполнится два года, — подумал Г'Кар внезапно. — А я так и не навестил его и Деленн в Тузаноре. Было бы интересно узнать, выиграл ли я тот спор с Моллари относительно гребня…»

Громкое пение за окном нарушило ход его мыслей.

Г'Кар встрепенулся, осознав, что сидит за столом, так и не доев завтрак.

«Если меня усадят на трон верховного правителя, навестить их станет возможно только с официальным визитом. Много церемониала, огромная свита, громкие речи ни о чем, дежурные улыбки. Вот к чему мы все пришли. Боролись и воевали ради этого?»

Он содрогнулся. Ха'Дрок, следивший за каждым его жестом, ринулся к двери.

— Я сейчас попробую их угомонить! — воскликнул он.

Но Г'Кар взмахнул рукой, останавливая его.

— Нет-нет… Пригласи их сюда, Ха'Дрок. У меня еще есть полчаса перед заседанием Кха'Ри. Думаю, что успею принять хотя бы часть желающих.

Это было неожиданно, и послушник удивленно моргнул. Но потом прижал руку к груди и выбежал из комнаты.

Г'Кар глубоко вздохнул, готовясь к разговору с очередной группой последователей. Нет-нет, надо как-то вырваться из этого замкнутого круга, что-то сделать с проклятым идолом, в которого его превращали так настойчиво…

 

***

 

Примерно через полчаса Ха'Дрок заглянул в комнату Великого Святого снова, намереваясь напомнить о расписании. Время поджимало.

Последователи, возбужденно переговариваясь, уже выходили из дома. Как всегда после разговоров с Г'Каром, лица их были полны просветления и изумления. Да, Великий Святой производил неизгладимое впечатление на всех, с кем встречался. Настоящий лидер, гений и мыслитель. Ха'Дрок был потрясен его скромностью. На самом деле, Г'Кар заслуживал большего…

Он замер на пороге, намереваясь позвать Святого. Комната была пуста. Воздух все еще был полон аромата от курений.

— Гражданин Г'Кар? — произнес послушник.

Никто не ответил ему.

— Флаер уже ждет вас, — продолжил Ха'Дрок, растерянно шагая по комнате.

Он заглянул в спальню, но Святого не было и там.

Послушник встревожился, пытаясь понять, не упустил ли его в той толпе?

— Гражданин Г'Кар?

Он заволновался еще больше, обежав все комнаты, даже заглянув в ванную.

Потом выхватил коммуникатор и попытался вызвать его. Ответом было молчание. Коммуникатор Г'Кара был отключен.

— Охрана! — воскликнул Ха'Дрок, выбегая из комнаты…


	5. Прогулка по Мостоку

Г'Кар остановился на мгновение и задрал голову, чтобы полюбоваться на небо. Именно этого ему больше всего не хватало во время странствий по космосу на маленьком корабле. Открытого пространства, свежего воздуха, ветра в лицо и солнечного света. Раньше, до Второй Оккупации, небо на Нарне было совсем другим, ясным, прозрачным. Сейчас же ветер гнал по нему густые облака самой причудливой формы и самых неожиданных оттенков. Такое буйство красок завораживало. Единственное, что причиняло неудобство — это пыль, которую этот же ветер поднимал в довольно ощутимом количестве.

Г'Кар успел вцепиться в капюшон своей алой мантии до того, как налетевший вихрь попытался его сорвать.

Повернувшись спиной к песчаному водовороту, он подождал, когда ветер ненадолго утихнет, а потом продолжил путь по улицам Мокстока. Мимо шли прохожие, спешившие по своим делам. И, — о радость! — никто не обращал на него внимания, не оглядывался, не тыкал в него пальцем, не пытался заговорить с ним или попросить благословения.

Г'Кар довольно улыбнулся, вспоминая недавнюю встречу со своими поклонниками. О, эта беседа, вне всякого сомнения, произвела на них неизгладимое впечатление. Не каждый день Великий Святой решает обменяться одеждой со своими последователями, дабы доказать, что он такой же, как и они, и поэтому им не стоит его как-то особо выделять. Г'Кар настолько вдохновился этой идеей, что произнес одну из самых своих пламенных речей. Но он сомневался, что слушатели были достаточно внимательными, чтобы понять его слова. Их больше интересовали части его одежды, за обладание которыми кое-кто был готов даже драться.

Г'Кар решил, что не стоит пытаться их утихомирить, и поспешил покинуть комнату, пока спор между поклонниками был в самом разгаре.

 ***

Оказавшись за несколько кварталов от своего дома, он понял, что выбрал удачное одеяние для прогулки по Мокстоку: последователи его учения были повсюду, в таких же простых алых мантиях, что и у него. Затеряться среди них не составило труда. Большой просторный капюшон почти полностью скрывал лицо, так что он мог спокойно наслаждаться свободой и одиночеством.

Моксток, нынешняя столица Нарна, был городом новым, возникшим сразу после окончания Оккупации неподалеку от почти полностью разрушенного бомбардировками Г'Камазада. Всего за три года он изрядно вырос и расширился. Почти всё здесь было для Г'Кара в новинку: и дома, многие из которых были построены в инопланетном стиле: причудливые многоэтажные башни, со сверкающими стеклянными окнами, и местные жители, носившие однотипную необычного вида одежду. Сначала он удивленно посматривал на прохожих, укутанных в цветастые накидки из тонкой полупрозрачной ткани так тщательно, что оставались видны только глаза. Но, после того, как еще один порыв ветра удачно швырнул песок ему в лицо, Г'Кар понял, что эти накидки — довольно ценная деталь местного гардероба.

 ***

Он долго бродил по городским улицам без определенной цели, наблюдая за жизнью горожан, разглядывая яркие вывески магазинов и пытаясь найти район, где народу было бы не так много.

Но эта цель вряд ли была достижима, только не тогда, когда Великий Святой вернулся на Нарн. Везде мелькали алые мантии последователей его учения, прибывших в столицу, чтобы почтить имя Великого Святого. Г'Кар слышал, как послушники поют свои гимны, прославляющие его, видел, как они предлагают статуэтки прохожим.

Несколько раз он прошел мимо расклеенных на стенах домов  плакатов со своим портретом. Сначала он только криво улыбался и качал головой, но через некоторое время это начало его раздражать.

Еще через пару часов у него появилось странное и неловкое чувство, что прохожие все-таки поглядывают в его сторону. Особенно когда приходилось идти по людным улицам.

Г'Кар умел растворяться в толпе. Эта привычка выработалась в нем еще в юности, когда приходилось воевать в Сопротивлении. Во время путешествия с Литой по далекому космосу ему приходилось бывать в довольно экзотических мирах, где нарны были редкими гостями. Но даже там, где все глазели на него, как на диковинку, он чувствовал себя увереннее, чем в родном мире.

Г'Кар понимал, что это просто вопрос восприятия, и вряд ли кто из прохожих на самом деле приглядывается к нему, особенно в этом заурядном наряде. Но ощущение, что он идет по этому городу чуть ли не голым, все усиливалось. Поэтому Г'Кар плотнее натягивал капюшон на лицо, когда приходилось проталкиваться через толпу.

«Кха'Ри наверняка уже ищут меня, — подумал он, очутившись на большой площади, где кипела оживленная торговля. — Мое исчезновение сорвало весь их график. Но, в своем роде, чем эта прогулка не Тур Доброй Воли?»

Ветер донес до Г'Кара ароматы от ближайшей лавочки с едой, и это заставило его вспомнить о том, что он уже изрядно проголодался. После недолгого колебания, он рискнул подойти к торговцу, предвкушая приобрести что-нибудь из старой доброй нарнской кухни. В конце концов, он слишком долго отсутствовал в родном мире и ужасно соскучился по местным деликатесам. Но угощения, которые тут продавались, совсем не походили на те, к которым он привык. Даже названия были незнакомыми.

Торговец, заметив потенциального покупателя, принялся нахваливать свой товар, а когда Г'Кар спросил что-нибудь менее экзотическое и более родное, например, _к’ван_[1], только хмыкнул.

— Э-э, гражданин, вы, видать, давно у нас не были, иначе бы не спрашивали. _К’ван_ теперь не достать, даже за большие деньги. Если кто их и ест, то лишь советники из Кха'Ри, и то по большим праздникам. Но, уверяю вас, _йогтри_[2] ничуть не хуже. И стоят недорого!

И он принялся ворошить груду крупных белесоватых червей в глубоком садке, чтобы показать, что они действительно живые и свежие.

— Выбирайте любого, и я приготовлю его для вас прямо сейчас! — приговаривал он. _Йогтри_ , раздраженные его прикосновениями, сердито зашипели в лотке.

Г'Кар хотел было отказаться, но потом все-таки передумал и ткнул пальцем в одного, самого энергичного. В конце концов, ему доводилось пробовать _йогтри_ во время работы на «Вавилоне 5», и они были недурны на вкус.

— Вот и славно! Давайте вашу гражданскую карточку, и я приготовлю его в мгновение ока!

— Карточку? — озадаченно переспросил Г'Кар, пытаясь понять, что он имеет в виду. — Вы хотели сказать, кредитку?

Торговец уставился на него, явно удивленный таким вопросом. Червь, выбранный Г'Каром, бешено извивался в его руке.

— Нет, гражданскую карточку. Вы ведь житель Мокстока, не так ли? Тогда она должна у вас быть. Без нее здесь вам никто еду не продаст. Сами понимаете, времена сейчас сложные, самим еле хватает, так что делиться провизией с приезжими — непозволительная роскошь.

Г'Кар чуть нахмурился, слушая торговца. А потом виновато развел руки и заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Ох, боюсь, я оставил свою карточку дома. Такая досада! Что ж, тогда зайду позже!

И он поспешил отойти от лавки и затеряться в толпе других покупателей.

За три дня, что Г'Кар провел на Нарне, советники Кха'Ри успели прожужжать ему все уши о политике, но о таких вот деталях почему-то не обмолвились и словом. Он вспомнил те роскошные блюда, которые вчера в приступе гнева взял и швырнул на пол, и закусил губу в смущении. Знай он, насколько здесь серьезна ситуация с продовольствием, никогда бы так не поступил…

 

***

 

Вдоволь побродив по центральным улицам, Г'Кар оказался на окраине, где экзотические новостройки постепенно уступали место руинам старого города. Местные жители выглядели более оборванными и потрепанными по сравнению с обитателями центральных районов Мокстока. Очевидно, что эти полуразваленные здания стали приютом для малоимущих слоев общества и переселенцев из других нарнских деревень, прибывших в столицу в поисках лучшей жизни.

Г'Кар брел по грязным улочкам, разглядывая жалкие покосившиеся хижины-хибары, возле которых иногда сидели их обитатели, поджаривая на огне скудную еду.

Прохожие выглядели более угрюмыми и воинственными, но мантия послушника продолжала работать и здесь: последователи учения Г'Кара то и дело попадались ему на глаза.

Ветер в этих трущобах был еще сильнее, чем в центре города, иногда его порывы были столь яростными, что почти сбивали с ног. Возможно, это было следствием того, что местность здесь была более открытой и ровной, в то время как сам Моксток лежал в долине. Г'Кар знал: если пройти еще пару кварталов, даже развалины исчезнут, и дальше будет только безжизненная выжженная пустыня, по которой гуляет ветер, поднимающий пыль и песок в воздух.

Раньше, до Второй Оккупации, такие районы называли Пограничной зоной. Но Г'Кар уже успел услышать, как местные жители зовут то, что лежит за пределами города: Мертвая Зона, Мертвая Земля.

Там раньше стоял один из древнейших городов Нарна, Г'Камазад, исчезнувший в огне бомбардировок в первые четыре дня вторжения центавриан. Огромный метеорит врезался в землю неподалеку, и удар был настолько сильным, что около пяти миллионов жителей погибли в одночасье, а огонь и взрывная волна выжгли и разрушили все на много _чотов **[3]**_ вокруг. Это место было мертво и сейчас.

Г'Кар вспомнил уродливый кратер, частично заполненный зеленоватой дымящейся водой, который увидел, когда его корабль совершал посадку. Г'Камазад, как и многие древние города, строился в долине с горячими источниками. Вид родного города, точнее, того, что от него осталось, заставлял сердце сжиматься от боли.

Видимо ветер дул оттуда, потому что в воздухе витал характерный сернистый запах. Здесь, на окраине, он был заметнее, чем в центре.

Ветер усилился, и от пыли заслезились глаза. Некоторое время Г'Кар кутался в капюшон, но потом, устав чихать и кашлять, решил поискать какое-нибудь укрытие. Он был не одинок в этом: прохожих на улице стало значительно меньше.

 

***

Внимание его привлек небольшой бар, вывеска которого была написана на земном языке: «Торнадо». Заинтригованный, Г'Кар толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь.

В помещении царил полумрак, играла негромкая музыка. Большая часть столиков была свободна — возможно, потому что время было еще раннее. Но возле сцены уже сидело несколько посетителей-завсегдатаев. Г'Кар заметил в зале примерно равное количество землян и нарнов. Также здесь присутствовали дрази, но их было значительно меньше.

Пока он разглядывал публику, к нему подошла официантка и отвела его за свободный столик. Г'Кар натянул капюшон пониже, пока она вручала ему меню.

— Я забыл свою гражданскую карточку, — сразу сообщил он, стараясь не смотреть на нее слишком пристально. Заведение, очевидно, предлагало своим посетителям весьма фривольные развлечения, и официантки одевались довольно откровенно. Г'Кару много чего довелось повидать за свою бурную жизнь, но он с удивлением отметил, что за годы странствий вне родного мира успел отвыкнуть от такого количества… обнаженного нарнского тела.

На официантке, стоявшей перед ним, была только длинная кожаная юбочка — явное подражание одеяниям древних последовательниц учения Вопа Ка'Чур[4].

Она заметила его замешательство и усмехнулась.

— Не беспокойтесь, гражданин, здесь это не помеха. Хотя должна предупредить, что платить придется по двойной цене.

Он кивнул, чувствуя, что девица продолжает смотреть на него, не мигая.

Г'Кар открыл меню и быстро просмотрел список.

— Я здесь недавно… боюсь, многие названия мне незнакомы. Быть может, вы порекомендуете мне что-либо из меню?

Официантка ткнула пальцем в одно из блюд.

— Возьмите мясо _либа_[5]. Его здесь чудесно готовят.

— Возьму. Спасибо.

Он надеялся, что она уйдет, записав его заказ, но официантка не тронулась с места.

Г'Кар посмотрел ей в глаза, чувствуя себя все более напряженно.

— Что-то не так?

Она ухмыльнулась, тряхнув головой.

— Последователи Великого Г'Кара нечасто заходят в наше заведение.

— Я просто выбрал первое попавшееся по дороге, — откровенно ответил Г'Кар.

— И вы не пожалеете, — она снова фыркнула, а потом ушла передавать заказ.

 

***

Г'Кар сидел за столиком, глядя на сцену, где несколько женщин-землянок репетировали какой-то танец, видимо, готовясь к вечернему выступлению.

Завсегдатаи бара, устроившиеся на столиках возле сцены, то и дело подбадривали их громкими криками, смехом или даже свистом.

Г'Кар вспомнил те времена на «Вавилоне 5», когда сам был таким завсегдатаем, занимавшим места в первых рядах. Этот бар вызвал у него ностальгию по старым добрым беззаботным денькам на станции.

— Говорят, этот ваш Великий Святой любил поразвлечься с земными женщинами.

Г'Кар вздрогнул, услышав за своей спиной голос официантки. Она поставила перед ним большую тарелку, доверху наполненную приятно пахнущими пряными кусочками мяса _либа_.

— То было до того, как он познал Просветление, — ответил Г'Кар, принюхиваясь к аромату, исходящему от тарелки.

Девушка присела напротив него, явно испытывая какой-то интерес.

— Вы уже видели его? — спросила она отрывисто.

Г'Кар хотел приступить к еде, но замер с рукой, занесенной над тарелкой.

— Кого? Г'Кара? Ох… да, видел, но не здесь, а на «Вавилоне 5».

— Ух, ты! — восхищенно протянула официантка.

— Да, я совершил… э-э-э, паломничество еще тогда, когда он работал там послом.

Г'Кар попробовал мясо. На вкус оно было хуже, чем на вид.

— И каким же он вам показался? — официантка была настойчивой.

Г'Кар снова посмотрел на нее. Девушка выглядела довольно милой. Но взгляд у нее был жесткий и оценивающий. И это не очень вязалось с ее приятной внешностью.

— Большим шутником, — ответил он и улыбнулся.

Официантка приподняла безволосую бровь.

— Странно слышать такие слова от последователя его учения. Обычно они относятся к своему святому… с большим благоговением.

— Гражданин Г'Кар написал неплохую книгу, но сам он всего лишь смертный, а не святой, — ответил он. — Мне нравятся  идеи, о которых он пишет, но я не сторонник слепого поклонения ему. Да и сам он, насколько я слышал, против культа личности.

Он съел еще несколько кусочков мяса, а потом посмотрел на официантку.

— Но почему ты говоришь со мной о Г'Каре, милочка? Наверняка есть более интересные темы для обсуждения…

Она пожала плечами.

— Потому что вы, последователи его учения, все равно говорите только о своем Великом Святом. Считайте, что я хотела сделать вам приятное, поддержать беседу.

Г'Кар  рассмеялся. И она тоже быстро улыбнулась.

— Я вам надоела? — спросила она в лоб.

Г'Кар затряс головой, продолжая посмеиваться.

— О, вовсе нет. Всегда приятно поговорить с красивой женщиной. И необязательно о Г'Каре.

— Мы могли бы продолжить нашу беседу вечером, когда я сменюсь с работы, — сказала она, подмигнув ему.

Г'Кар поднял на нее взгляд, захваченный врасплох столь откровенным предложением. Давно, ох, давно он не был на Нарне! Так давно, что забыл о том, что дамы здесь не любят тратить время на пустой флирт. Ему были знакомы такие женщины, он провел с ними бок о бок всю свою юность, воюя против центавриан. Они жили одним днем и брали от этого дня все. Смерть всегда следовала за ними, как тень, и они отгоняли ее всего на краткое мгновение, находя себе партнера даже не на ночь, а на несколько часов.

Г'Кар невольно вспомнил одну из первых своих любовниц, которая научила его многим занятным вещам, хоть и встречались они всего пару раз в крайней спешке. Она не любила лишние проволочки и все время сердилась, когда он пытался сказать ей о своих чувствах. Ох, тогда он был таким наивным юнцом и  еще верил в чувства…

«У нас слишком мало времени для этой чепухи, дурачок!» — сказала она в их последнюю встречу. И оказалась права — на следующее же утро ее убили во время вылазки.

— Ты воевала в Сопротивлении, не так ли? — спросил он, прищурившись.

Хотя вопрос его был внезапным, девица только пожала плечами.

— Что, настолько заметно? Впрочем, не нужно быть пророком, чтобы это угадать. Все мы воевали… А вы из какого отряда? Что-то лицо ваше мне кажется знакомым…

Она наклонилась к нему, пытаясь заглянуть под капюшон.

Г'Кар чуть отодвинулся, изо всех сил стараясь оставаться невозмутимым.

— Я воевал не на Нарне, а в одной из наших колоний. Вряд ли мы встречались раньше.

— Да? Жаль.

Официантка продолжала пытливо смотреть на него.

— Так вы свободны этим вечером? — повторила она свой вопрос.

— Такому напору трудно противиться, — засмеялся он.

«А почему бы и нет? — промелькнула у него шальная мысль. — Вспомнить молодость… горячие времена Первого Сопротивления. В этом что-то есть…»

Официантка вдруг хохотнула, хлопнув ладонью по столу.

— Вот! Поняла, на кого вы похожи! На Г'Кара!

Он замер, похолодев внутри. Но заставил себя улыбнуться и покачать головой.

— Тебе показалось. Да, мы немного похожи, и я частенько попадал из-за этого впросак.

— Это действительно становится модно, а? — она легонько толкнула его в плечо. — Но я все пытаюсь понять, зачем вы все это делаете?

— Что делаем? — переспросил Г'Кар, мечтая покинуть этот бар, пока остальные посетители не обратили на него внимание.

— Да изменяете свою внешность, чтобы походить на него, — ответила она, а потом, прежде чем он успел ее остановить, откинула его капюшон. — Делаете такие же пятна, как у него… и даже шрамы…

— Это не нарочно, — пробормотал Г'Кар, замерев, пока она проводила пальцем по его лбу. — А шрамы у меня вообще с детства…

— Я слышала, что некоторые даже глаз себе выкалывали, желая ему уподобиться… — сказала она и повернула его лицо к себе. — Вероятно, они полагали, что это сделает их более привлекательными для поклонниц. Какая женщина бы отказала самому Великому Святому?

— Безумие! — выдохнул Г'Кар. — Они сошли с ума!

— Тем не менее, я лично видела парочку таких идиотов. И рада слышать, что вы не из их числа, — ответила она, а потом провела рукой по его шее, спускаясь все ниже, к груди и животу, в традиционном женском заигрывающем жесте-приглашении. — Тогда увидимся через два часа, м-м-м? Обещаю, что скучно не будет.

Г'Кар почувствовал, что от этих прикосновений по всему его телу прокатилась дрожь. Поддаться искушению? Он так давно не был с представительницами своей расы. Возможно, пора вспомнить прошлую жизнь, отдаться на волю этих сильных, но ласковых рук, позволить им...

Обман. Все обман. Зачем он лжет ей? Знай она, что он — Потерянный, не только не прикоснулась бы к нему, даже близко бы не подошла…

— Возможно. Прости, но сейчас мне надо отойти по важному делу, — хрипло ответил он, поймав ее руку до того, как она проникла под его одежду.

Официантка перестала улыбаться, а потом отодвинулась от него.

— Ясно, — сказала она кислым тоном. — Сейчас принесу счет.

Г'Кар быстро расплатился, порадовавшись, что захватил с собой немного наличных денег. Карточкой пользоваться не хотелось, наверняка его платеж бы отследили.

В бар вошла шумная толпа дрази и принялась громко требовать выпивки.

Г'Кар воспользовался моментом и выскользнул наружу, надвинув капюшон пониже,  надеясь, что никто его не успел узнать…

 

***

 

Снаружи за то время, что он провел в баре, произошла разительная перемена погоды: небо нахмурилось, а порывы ветра стали настолько сильными, что в воздухе повисли клубы пыли и песка.

Убедившись, что никто за ним не следит, Г'Кар заметил общественный видеофон на другой стороне и  пересек улицу, жмурясь и прикрывая лицо рукой. Конечно, это было рискованно, но вдруг удача ему улыбнется?

— Здравствуйте, чем могу вам помочь? — вежливо спросил компьютер, когда Г'Кар коснулся экрана рукой.

— Соедините меня с гражданкой На'Тот, по защищенному каналу, — сказал он, нервно постукивая пальцами по панели управления видеофоном.

— Выполняю соединение… — произнес компьютер. — Связь установлена!

Г'Кар уставился на экран, чувствуя, что сердце бешено колотится в груди.

— Нам лучше обойтись без имен, — сказал он быстро, увидев лицо своей бывшей помощницы. — Я звоню с общественного аппарата.

— Рада тебя видеть, — ответила На'Тот с легкой усмешкой.

Г'Кар мысленно выругался, осознав, что даже не поздоровался с ней.

— И я тоже… очень-очень рад.

— Надеюсь, с тобой все в порядке? — спросила На'Тот, и голос ее был очень спокойным. — Советник Д’Пар позвонил мне еще утром, интересовался, не у меня ли ты в гостях. Просил сразу сообщить ему, если ты появишься.

Г'Кар сглотнул. Кто бы сомневался в этом? Наверняка они проверили его последние звонки.

— И… ты сообщишь?

Она провела языком по губам.

— Только если тебе это нужно.

— Нет, не нужно.

— Что-то стряслось? Я могу помочь?

Он нервно улыбнулся ей, быстро оглянувшись через плечо. На улице стоял совершенный хаос, и ни одного прохожего не было видно, только песок и ветер.

— Да, твоя помощь мне бы не помешала.

— Я могу забрать тебя оттуда, если хочешь. Где ты находишься? Не беспокойся, мой терминал не прослушивается, я сегодня его проверила.

— Не совсем уверен, что смогу сказать точный адрес. Но здесь поблизости земной бар «Торнадо».

На'Тот кивнула.

— Я знаю это место. Жди меня, буду через несколько минут.

Экран видеофона погас.

 

***

Г'Кар сделал глубокий вдох. Слова На'Тот все еще звучали в его ушах. Интересно, сколько раз на дню Кха'Ри тревожили ее своими звонками и расспросами? А ведь он послал ей только одно короткое сообщение…

«Надеюсь, она не очень сердится на меня…» — подумал он, отойдя от видеофона и оглядываясь.

Погода продолжала портиться, и, чтобы хоть как-то укрыться от песка, ему пришлось прижаться к стене дома.

Громко взвыла сирена, заставив его подскочить от неожиданности.

— Грозовое предупреждение, второй уровень! — объявил голос с неба. — Внимание всем жителям Мокстока! Грозовое предупреждение, второй уровень!

Г'Кар недоуменно повертел головой, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

Сирена выла еще несколько раз. Потом в небе пророкотало несколько флаеров, поспешно идущих на посадку.

Г'Кар стоял, натянув капюшон на лицо поплотнее, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть среди неистовства поднимающейся бури.

Прямо над его головой прогудели двигатели снижающегося флаера. Г'Кар увидел, как темный силуэт машины завис в воздухе совсем недалеко от площади перед баром. А потом плавно сел, подняв клубы песка.

Чувствуя все большее волнение, он смотрел, как дверца кабины флаера отодвинулась и оттуда вышла высокая женщина в гражданском платье: темных штанах-шароварах и просторной тунике с кожаным поясом. Голова и лицо были скрыты под черно-красной накидкой.

Она принялась озираться по сторонам, придерживая ткань рукой.

Г'Кар улыбнулся, а потом, воспользовавшись скверной видимостью из-за пыли, подкрался к ней сзади, решив немного ее разыграть.

— О, прекрасная госпожа, быть может, вы почтите Великого Святого, купив эту прекрасную статуэтку? — произнес он, вырастая возле нее.

Договорить он не успел. Женщина стремительно развернулась и со всей силы врезала ему кулаком в лицо.

В его глазах потемнело, а потом мир завертелся и погас…

* * *

 

[1] Мелкое нарнское животное, больше всего похожее на земные креветки.

[2] Древесные черви с Ориона 4, лакомое блюдо у многих рас.

[3] Чот — нарнская единица измерения, равная примерно 5 земным км

[4] Вопа Ка'Чур, нарнская Кама Сутра, - уважаемая и тщательно изучаемая книга. Согласно ей, нарнская женственность — острый шип, но под внешней твердостью таится мягчайший плод.

[5] Либ – центаврианское животное, похожее на земную корову, известное своим вкусным мясом. Было завезено на Нарн во время первой центаврианской оккупации и стало там довольно распространенным


	6. Гроза

Г'Кар медленно открыл глаза, чувствуя, что кто-то тормошит его за плечи и зовет по имени.

— Г'Кар? Ты в порядке? Святые мученики, надеюсь, я тебя не убила…

Он увидел склонившуюся над ним женщину в накидке, полупрозрачная ткань была убрана с лица.

_На'Тот._

Ее лицо расплывалось перед глазами.

_Две…три… снова две На'Тот…_

Голова кружилась, в ушах звенело, а вместо носа…

Г'Кар медленно поднес руку к лицу.

— Вот, возьми, вытрись. У тебя кровь.

На'Тот сунула ему платок, а потом укоризненно посмотрела на него.

— Разве можно так подкрадываться сзади? Да еще в этой проклятой мантии послушника, предлагая проклятые статуэтки? Ты не представляешь, до чего они надоедливые, эти твои последователи!..

Г'Кар прижал платок к носу, и ткань сразу стала влажной. Он чувствовал, что лицо начинает опухать.

— Очень… даже… хорошо представляю… — медленно произнес он, осторожно шевеля челюстью. Вроде бы зубы целы, только носу досталось. Вполне вероятно, скоро он станет похож на хобот. И тогда его точно никто не узнает.

При мысли об этом Г'Кар невольно хихикнул.

На'Тот, конечно, не поняла причину его внезапного веселья и расстроено всплеснула руками.

— Ох, конечно же, ты представляешь. Это ведь твои последователи. Ты можешь встать?

Он кивнул и попытался подняться на ноги. На'Тот подхватила его под локоть, помогая.

— Надвигается гроза, и нам надо поторопиться. Думаю, что мы успеем долететь до моего дома, пока она не разразилась. Сюда!

Она помогла ему устроиться на переднем сидении флаера, а сама села рядом на место пилота.

— Пристегнись, — сказала На'Тот, вручая ему новый платок вместо окровавленного старого. — Полагаю, нас немного потрясет в дороге.

Г'Кар почувствовал, что его все сильнее разбирает смех. То ли удар так подействовал, то ли обстоятельства встречи с бывшей помощницей.

— Ты… точно в порядке? — спросила она, заметив его состояние. — Я… я честно не хотела… просто… рефлекторно получилось… — ее голос стал почти жалобным.

— Ты женщина-беда, знаешь? — сказал он, продолжая хихикать. — Но я тоже хорош, забыл, насколько тяжелая у тебя рука…

На'Тот  посмотрела на него очень выразительно. А потом прислушалась к негромкому голосу бортового компьютера, бубнившему что-то про надвигающуюся грозу второго уровня.

— Но мне еще повезло… — Г'Кар мелко трясся от смеха. — Та'Лон рассказал, что его ты при первой встрече огрела табуретом.

На'Тот застонала, закрыв лицо рукой.

— Да, было дело, — призналась она. — Чуть не убила его, когда он пришел навестить меня в госпитале.

— Он тоже подошел к тебе сзади? — поинтересовался Г'Кар, забавляясь из-за того, как гнусаво теперь звучал его голос. — Сама понимаешь, он мало что помнил о том моменте…

Она кивнула, разглядывая панель управления и бегущий по дисплею текст.

— Частным и общественным флаерам рекомендуется совершить посадку и переждать, пока гроза… — громко заговорил компьютер, но На'Тот, нахмурившись, ударила по кнопкам на панели, и голос замолчал.

— Раньше вроде бы не объявляли грозовых предупреждений… — заметил Г'Кар осторожно. — Это какое-то новшество?

На'Тот поправила свой ремень безопасности, сосредоточенно глядя на приборную панель.

— До моего дома отсюда недалеко лететь. Всего лишь на другой конец каньона. Но из-за грозы придется сделать круг побольше. И нарушить парочку правил. Но, думаю, что разберусь с этим.

Двигатели флаера взревели, Г'Кар увидел, как вокруг машины взвились клубы песка и пыли, скрыв улицу из вида. Флаер плавно качнулся и взмыл в темное небо.

— И все же я очень рад тебя видеть, — добавил Г'Кар, откинувшись на спинку сидения, когда их машина ускорилась.

 

***

 

Флаер быстро набрал высоту, и Г'Кар, поглядев в боковое окно, ахнул, узрев огромную конусообразную черно-красную тучу, которая, клубясь, зависала над городом. Узкая часть воронки быстро вытягивалась, опускаясь все ниже. А верхняя широкая была увенчана сверкающей короной молний.

— Во имя Г'Квана! — воскликнул он в ужасе.

На'Тот оскалила зубы в усмешке, продолжая глядеть вперед.

— Да, это и есть гроза второго уровня. Зрелище впечатляющее, не так ли?

Г'Кар видел внизу серебристые точки флаеров, которые стремительно шли на посадку. Черно-алая туча за ними росла на глазах, постепенно закрывая горизонт.

— На'Тот, ты уверена, что… — начал он осторожно.

Она вскинула голову.

— Не беспокойся, мы должны успеть. Просто держись… и не отвлекай меня разговорами. Хорошо?

Г'Кар кивнул, продолжая смотреть в окно. Теперь он видел, что туча стремительно вращается, образуя гигантский смерч, который ширился, накрывая город под ними.

Флаер неожиданно дернулся и ухнул вниз. Г'Кар услышал писк бортового компьютера, но На'Тот сердито прошипела: «Заткнись!» и в кабине стало тихо.

Они резко снизились, нырнув под тучу, Г'Кар зажмурился, когда совсем рядом полыхнула молния. На'Тот еще раз тихо ругнулась, двигатели взревели, Г'Кар почувствовал, как его желудок подскочил к горлу на мгновение.

Снова затрясло, потом флаер накренился так сильно, что Г'Кар едва не съехал вбок в своем кресле, но ремни держали крепко.

— Придется поднажать, — процедила На'Тот сквозь зубы, не сводя глаз с панели управления. — Гроза идет очень быстро.

Г'Кар засопел, все еще прижимая платок к носу.

Они влетели в сильнейший дождь, и все окна мгновенно помутнели от воды. На'Тот снова что-то прошипела, по стеклам пробежала волна, и они прояснились.

— Так-то лучше! — сказала она, продолжая вести флаер.

— И… ты хочешь сказать, что на Нарне такие грозы теперь частое явление? — спросил Г'Кар, наблюдая за неистовством стихии снаружи. Зрелище было совершенно феерическое, и он должен был признать, что редко видел такое даже на других планетах. Теперь корпус их флаера светился, а на кончиках его крыльев мерцали маленькие шаровые молнии.

— Да, с тех пор, как минбарцы начали проводить здесь свою программу терраформирования, вот такие симпатичные бури случаются почти каждый день, — ответила На'Тот.

Г'Кар вспомнил. Да, конечно, года три назад минбарское правительство предложило Нарну помощь в восстановлении экосистемы планеты. Бомбардировки астероидами и две оккупации опустошили их мир, и требовалось серьезное вмешательство, чтобы сделать планету пригодной для жизни снова.

Терраформирование — процесс долгий, и сейчас проводился первый этап — очистка атмосферы от пыли, поднятой во время бомбардировок. Минбарцы планировали создать искусственные дожди, чтобы этот процесс прошел быстрее.

— Не скажу, что население в диком восторге, но минбарцы заверяют, что это временное неудобство. Они все еще отлаживают свою аппаратуру, обещают, что вскоре грозы станут не такими… бурными.

Последнее слово она произнесла сквозь зубы, потому что флаер снова подскочил, а потом, накренившись, камнем полетел вниз.

— Щрок! — прошипела На'Тот.

— Г'Кван! — воскликнул Г'Кар.

Он заметил где-то внизу зеленоватый блеск воды. Видимо, они проносились совсем близко к кратеру от астероида, уничтожившего Г'Камазад.

— Страшно? — спросила На'Тот, криво улыбнувшись. И повернулась к нему лицом. В ее алых глазах плясали задиристые огоньки.

Флаер выровнялся и теперь летел вдоль отвесного каменного склона на полной скорости.

Г'Кар ответил ей не менее дерзким взглядом.

— Видал я вещи и пострашнее.

Они рассмеялись одновременно, а потом На'Тот снова сосредоточилась на управлении флаером.

Г'Кар некоторое время смотрел на быстро сменяющиеся виды за окном, а потом снова перевел взгляд на На'Тот. И осознал, насколько ему не хватало вот таких мелких подначек с ее стороны. Почему-то именно ей удавалось это делать особенно ловко. Конечно, был еще Моллари, который умел сделать его жизнь невыносимой, да и сам был совершенно невыносим. Но споры с ним были совсем другими…

Похоже, На'Тот и впрямь оправилась после центаврианского плена. И это вселяло в его сердце радость и какую-то легкость…

— Вот мы и дома! Почти… — произнесла она, нарушив ход его мыслей.

И флаер опять полетел вниз, как камень.

— Святой Г'Кван! — воскликнул Г'Кар.

На'Тот только засмеялась в ответ.

 

***

 

Они совершили посадку на площадку почти в полной тьме. Трудно было поверить, что на самом деле до вечера еще далеко. На'Тот выскочила из флаера и протянула ему руку.

— Мой дом неподалеку, но надо поспешить…

Договорить она не успела. Прямо над их головой раздался такой мощный раскат грома, что Г'Кар не услышал окончания ее фразы. Он почувствовал, как На'Тот вцепилась в его руку с такой силой, что запястье онемело. Но потом, опомнившись, ослабила захват.

Она открыла рот и что-то сказала ему, махнув свободной рукой в сторону. Г'Кар покачал головой, пытаясь показать, что ничего не слышит.

Тогда На'Тот перешла на жесты и потянула его за собой.

Не успели они отойти и на десять шагов от флаера, как полил дождь, да такой сильный, что ничего не было видно на расстоянии вытянутой руки. В мгновение ока Г'Кар промок до последней нитки. Улица вокруг них превратилась в бурлящий поток.

Г'Кар чувствовал себя странно. Мир вокруг изменился, и все органы чувств сошли с ума. Он ничего не видел и не слышал. Только чувствовал потоки холодной воды, бьющие ему в лицо, да крепкие пальцы На'Тот на своем запястье. Она тянула его куда-то за собой, заставляя ускорить шаг, а потом и вовсе перейти на бег. И Г'Кар полностью отдался на ее волю, надеясь, что она знает дорогу.

Ему показалось, что они бежали целую вечность.

Потом На'Тот остановилась, и Г'Кар, не ожидая, налетел на нее с разбегу. Возможно, если бы земля под ногами не была настолько размокшей, они бы устояли. Но не сейчас. Вскрикнув, На'Тот поскользнулась и упала. И Г'Кар рухнул прямо на нее, не успев сгруппироваться.

— Щрок! — воскликнула она, лежа на спине. Дождь стихать не собирался, и вокруг них образовалась глубокая лужа. — Вот так приплыли!

Г'Кар перекатился в сторону и затрясся от смеха.

— Действительно… приплыли, так приплыли! — еле смог выговорить он.

На'Тот, посмеиваясь, поднялась на ноги и помогла ему встать. Дождь по-прежнему лил стеной, и Г'Кар видел только ее смутный силуэт.

— Сюда! — сказала она, почти прижавшись к его уху губами, а потом втолкнула его в ворота, которые открылись, когда она коснулась рукой панели. Они оказались в просторном внутреннем дворе, который сейчас выглядел как пруд.

— Идем же, — На'Тот тянула его за собой, шагая по колено в воде к дому. — Быстрее!

Еще через несколько мгновений они очутились в доме, оставив грозу бушевать снаружи.

— Свет! — рефлекторно произнес Г'Кар, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть в темноте, царившей вокруг.

На'Тот чуть сжала его запястье.

— Света нет. Когда идет гроза второго уровня, электричество отключают во всем городе.

Он подождал, пока она повозилась в темноте, а потом увидел медленно разгорающийся огонек свечи.

На'Тот быстро зажгла несколько свечей, расположенных по разным сторонам просторного алькова, а потом повернулась к нему и улыбнулась, стаскивая с себя совершенно промокшую накидку.

— Добро пожаловать, Г'Кар! Чувствуй себя, как дома!

Г'Кар посмотрел на лужу, которая натекла под его ногами там, где он стоял, потом провел рукой по опухшему носу и улыбнулся, кивнув.

— Да, встреча получилась… что надо!


	7. В гостях у На'Тот

— Знаешь, все-таки было здорово вот так пробежаться по лужам, промокнуть под настоящим дождем… — говорил Г'Кар, наблюдая за тем, как На'Тот продолжает зажигать свечи.

В доме стало светлее, и он смог осмотреться.

— Не могу сказать, что за последние пять лет мне доводилось часто проделывать такое. Впрочем, и в прошлые годы тоже, — продолжал он, пытаясь выжать свою мантию. Вода хлюпала в его сапогах, текла по голове и шее. Г'Кар остановился, осознав, что от его попыток лужа на полу становится все больше. — Кажется, я в последний раз видел грозу на Нарне еще ребенком…

На'Тот на мгновение обернулась к нему, и на лице ее появилось странное выражение.

— Зрелище жутковатое, не спорю. Особенно, когда летишь на флаере. Но красивое. Спасибо тебе, На'Тот, за то, что дала мне возможность это увидеть!

Он жизнерадостно улыбнулся ей.

Но На'Тот продолжала смотреть на него непривычно мягко.

— Мне не хочется портить твой радостный настрой, Г'Кар, — сказала она спокойно, — но находиться под этим дождем нежелательно и даже вредно. Потому что он кислотный.

И она решительно выкрутила подол своей туники, отчего лужа на полу увеличилась вдвое.

— Поэтому сейчас нам надо как можно быстрее сменить одежду на сухую и чистую, а те участки тела, которые попали под дождь, обработать специальным кремом, — добавила она, а потом подошла к Г'Кару и взяла его за руку. — Но сначала надо принять душ.

— Кислотный дождь? — расстроено повторил Г'Кар, послушно следуя за ней.

На'Тот кивнула, горько улыбаясь.

— Атмосфера нашей планеты все еще сильно загрязнена, и дожди, которые идут сейчас, по большей части ядовиты. Поэтому всех жителей городов предупреждают об их начале заранее, чтобы они успели укрыться.

Она остановилась перед входом в ванную комнату и пропустила его вперед.

— Дождь второго уровня относительно безвредный. Но, попав под него, лучше все-таки потом смыть всю воду и обработать тело защитным кремом, иначе кожа начнет шелушиться и блекнуть. Попадание под дождь первого уровня может вызвать ожоги.

На'Тот подтолкнула его в ванную.

— К сожалению, водный душ сейчас непозволительная роскошь даже для таких важных персон, как я, — она усмехнулась, — но вибродуш тоже неплохо справляется с этой задачей. Отмывайся, а я пока поищу тебе сменные вещи. Банка с кремом стоит на полке.

И она ушла, оставив его одного.

 

***

 

Г'Кар послушно выполнил ее рекомендации: быстро скинул с себя промокшую одежду и тщательно вымылся под вибродушем. А потом, понюхав крем в банке, старательно натерся им.

Заглянув в зеркало, он смог оценить насколько распух его нос. Прикасаться к нему было больно, но, вроде бы, ничего не было сломано.

Слова На'Тот действительно его огорчили, потому что в очередной раз напомнили о том, как сильно искалечен его родной мир.

«Я должен был сделать для них больше, — подумал он мрачно, продолжая вглядываться в свое отражение. — Должен был быть со своим народом в такие сложные времена. Тра'Кар опять прав…»

Он все еще стоял перед зеркалом, когда дверь распахнулась и позади него на пороге появилась На'Тот, уже переодетая в сухую длинную рубашку из грубой некрашеной ткани, со стопкой одежды для него в руках.

— Вот, думаю, что это тебе подойдет… — начала говорить она, а потом осеклась и вскрикнула: — О, святые мученики!

Г'Кар застыл на мгновение, стоя лицом к зеркалу, а потом оглянулся через плечо.

— Не самое приглядное зрелище, согласен, — сказал он с кривой улыбкой, заметив, что она уставилась на его спину.

На'Тот прижала руку ко рту, и в глазах ее по-прежнему был ужас.

— Боги… Г'Кар… я знала, что ты был в плену у этих тварей, и что они пытали тебя, но это… это… — сбивчиво пробормотала она. — Прости, я не должна вести себя так бестактно… но…

— Это всего лишь шрамы, На'Тот, — мягко ответил он, успокаивая ее. — Земляне считают, что это украшает мужчину и воина. Я бы согласился с ними, но, боюсь, такой «красоты» у меня слишком много.

— Ожоги… сплошные ожоги… — сказала она, подойдя ближе и вручая ему одежду. — Электробич?

Г'Кар кивнул, а потом накинул рубашку, которую она принесла, и повернулся к ней лицом.

— Эти шрамы больше беспокоят других, чем меня, — сказал он, мрачно улыбаясь. — И служат памяткой о некоем покойном центаврианском императоре. Но теперь со мной все в порядке, уверяю.

Г'Кар  видел, что в глазах На'Тот вспыхнул гневный огонек, но быстро исчез, и ее лицо снова стало спокойным. Возможно, слишком спокойным.

— И  я надеюсь, что ты тоже в порядке, не так ли? — спросил он, чувствуя, что внутри снова все сжимается.

Г'Кар вглядывался в ее лицо, выражение которого теперь было более свойственно той На'Тот, которую он знал раньше, на станции. И отчаянно пытался забыть, какой увидел ее тогда, на Приме Центавра, в той жуткой холодной и зловонной камере, где она просидела, прикованная цепью к стене, почти два года. Одна, в темноте. Ее лицо и взгляд, потускневший, безжизненный, долго стояли перед его глазами, вызывая жгучее желание броситься и убивать всех центавриан, что попадутся на его пути. Потому что существа, способные обречь кого-то на такие муки, не заслуживают пощады и права на жизнь. _Не заслуживают прощения._

Но На'Тот всегда была сильной, а в чем-то, возможно, значительно сильнее его. Эти твари не могли ее сломать. Нет-нет, это просто немыслимо. Иначе она не сумела бы пройти тот путь от императорского дворца до посадочной площадки. И не стояла бы сейчас перед ним, гордая и ироничная. Такая же, как раньше…

Он увидел, что она провела языком по губам, поймав его горящий взгляд. А потом опустила глаза и кивнула.

— Со мной все хорошо, Г'Кар. И за это я должна благодарить тебя.

Г'Кар  качнул головой.

— Мне стыдно это признавать, но мое участие здесь было минимальным. Та'Лон сделал для тебя больше. Он, а не я, был рядом с тобой с первых дней возвращения на Нарн. Он, не я…

На'Тот кивнула, а потом поманила его за собой.

— Да, Та'Лон очень сильно меня поддержал, тут я спорить не буду. Я в долгу перед ним. И надеюсь когда-нибудь его вернуть. Но я никогда не забуду, кто вытащил меня из той кромешной тьмы. Не забуду того, кто снова показал мне путь к свету.

И она поклонилась ему, прижав кулак к груди в традиционном воинском салюте.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, Г'Кар, и я всегда буду тебе за это благодарна. Всегда!

Г'Кар, взволнованный этими  словами, осторожно взял ее за руку.

— Но ведь не только я участвовал в твоем спасении, — негромко произнес он, не сводя с нее глаз.

На'Тот вскинула голову и фыркнула.

— Да, я помню. Там был Моллари. С которым, если верить слухам, ты стал очень дружен. Да, я в долгу и перед ним. Но, боюсь, все, на что он может рассчитывать от меня — это то, что я не стану убивать его, если еще раз доведется встретиться. И не буду объявлять шон’кар против него и его рода.

Г'Кар сдержанно кивнул. Большего от нее он и не ждал.

— Щедрая плата за спасение, — сказал он.

На'Тот вспыхнула, почуяв иронию в его голосе.

— Г'Кар, не будь там тебя, этот центаврианин даже пальцем бы не пошевелил ради моего спасения! — прошипела она. — Надеюсь, ты это прекрасно понимаешь?

Он кивнул снова, прикрыв глаза. Вполне возможно, что она была права. Достаточно было вспомнить ту чепуху, которую Моллари нес там, в той камере. Про забытый цветок центаврианской принцессы. И прочий многословный бред.

Но он вспомнил и другое: тот жуткий день, когда флот нарнов и дрази напал на Приму Центавра. И как Моллари прибежал к нему через весь императорский дворец, чтобы вытащить из-под обломков. Позабыв про остальные дела, которые, вне всякого сомнения, были важными. Чтобы спасти его, нарна. Врага, хоть и бывшего.

Возможно, если бы На'Тот видела это, то смогла бы, если не простить, но понять…

 — Жаль, я не видела того, что они с тобой сделали, раньше, — глухо произнесла На'Тот, когда они вошли в гостиную. — Я  тогда бы отнеслась более спокойно к тому, что наш флот разбомбил их проклятую планету. И сожалею теперь только об одном… — ее губы скривились в гневной гримасе, — что была слишком слаба и не смогла полететь туда вместе с моим кузеном и дядей! Вечно мне не везет в таких вещах…

Г'Кар вздохнул. Нет, на понимание тоже пока надеяться не стоило.

— Думаю, нам не стоит разговаривать на такую неприятную тему, — сказала На'Тот  резко. — Ты — мой гость, Г'Кар. Мой дом и все, что у меня есть — в твоем полном распоряжении. Наверняка ты проголодался после такой… прогулки. Я приготовлю тебе ужин, но хочу сразу предупредить, что повар из меня отвратительный. А слуг я отпустила еще утром, сразу, как позвонил Д’Пар. Как видишь, не зря.

И она ухмыльнулась, скрестив руки на груди.

— Быть может… теперь ты объяснишь мне, что случилось?

Г'Кар куснул губу, встретив ее внимательный взгляд.

— Я получил твое сообщение. И решил тебя повидать. Полагаю, что имею на это право? Вот и пришлось удрать из-под надзора Кха'Ри. Но, поверь, иначе в твой дом ввалилось бы полсотни советников и еще столько же последователей моего учения. Не думаю, что тебе бы это понравилось…

Он увидел улыбку на ее губах и тоже улыбнулся.

— Значит, просто решил меня навестить… — повторила она и склонила голову набок, разглядывая его. — Это очень трогательно.

— Да, именно так, — кивнул он. — Я… скучал по тебе, На'Тот.

Она облизнула сухие губы, а потом произнесла очень ровным голосом:

— Хорошо, причина действительно веская. Но мне бы хотелось услышать правду. Полагаю… полагаю, мы знакомы достаточно долго, чтобы перестать обманывать друг друга?

— Правду? — Г'Кар был возмущен. — На'Тот, неужели это объяснение тебя не убедило?!

Она смотрела на него, прищурившись.

— Г'Кар, я проработала с тобой почти два года. И успела тебя хорошо изучить. Если бы ты просто соскучился по моему обществу, то нашел бы возможность навестить меня гораздо раньше… года два назад, например. Но ты сделал это именно сейчас. Значит, появилась еще какая-то причина. Разве я не права?

Г'Кар  некоторое время стоял молча, глядя на нее. А потом тяжело вздохнул и склонил голову.

— Да, ты хорошо меня знаешь, — признал он. — Хорошо, я скажу правду.

И посмотрел ей в глаза снова.

— Правда в том, На'Тот, что если бы я не ушел от них сегодня, то сошел бы с ума. Я… вернулся на Нарн, в слабой надежде на то, что это безумие немного утихло со временем. Что они наконец-то увидят то, что я пытался показать им в своей книге… Я… я просто устал от этого бесконечного поклонения и благоговения. Устал быть идолом для них. Устал видеть, как все мои слова и действия они понимают не так и переделывают под свои нужды. Все, чего мне хочется сейчас — это просто побыть в покое, хотя бы недолго… просто побыть собой…

— Ах, понятно, — она медленно кивнула. Лицо ее стало серьезным. — Тебе нужно убежище, в которое не смогут пробраться твои назойливые почитатели.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Убежище.

— Это я могу тебе обеспечить. К сожалению, ненадолго. Но дня три гарантирую. Кха'Ри рано или поздно все разнюхают. Но, пока этого не случилось, мой дом в полном твоем распоряжении. Будь уверен, Г'Кар, никто тебя здесь не потревожит. Тут гроза сыграла нам на руку. Вряд ли кто видел тебя, когда мы бежали по улице.

На'Тот начала расхаживать по комнате, поглаживая подбородок.

— Поскольку я переехала в этот район недавно, соседи еще не научились мне докучать. Слугам я дала выходной. Да, два дня покоя тебе обеспечены. Возможно, удастся отвоевать и третий, но придется драться с…

Г'Кар поднял руки.

— О, думаю, драться необязательно. Мне достаточно и двух дней. Ты очень меня выручишь, На'Тот!

— Всегда рада помочь, — она улыбнулась и поклонилась ему. — Так что ты желаешь видеть на ужин? Ну, учитывая мою кулинарную… «одаренность»?

Г'Кар рассмеялся.

— Веди меня на кухню, На'Тот. Насколько я понял из прогулки по Мокстоку, мы сейчас не можем позволить себе переводить продукты зря. Так что ужин готовить буду я. А ты расскажешь мне о том, что здесь произошло за два года. Похоже, в моих знаниях есть серьезные пробелы…


	8. Ужин

На'Тот провела его на кухню. В отличие от тех новостроек, что Г'Кар видел во время своей прогулки по Мокстоку, ее дом был возведен в традиционном старом стиле. Толстые стены из дикого красного камня, узкие окна, больше похожие на бойницы, всего два этажа и множество входов и выходов, о существовании большей части которых знал только хозяин.

Такие жилища часто украшали резьбой или росписью, как внутри, так и снаружи. Но стены этого дома были голыми.

— Я переехала сюда совсем недавно, так что прошу прощения, если все здесь выглядит… необжитым, — сказала На'Тот, заметив, что Г'Кар внимательно оглядывается по сторонам. — Знай я о твоем визите заранее, прием был бы более торжественный.

Г'Кар покачал головой.

— Как раз от торжественности я успел устать за эти дни, поэтому хорошо, что здесь этого нет.

Снаружи продолжала бушевать гроза и от каждого раската грома толстые каменные стены содрогались. Все окна в доме были наглухо закрыты массивными ставнями, отчего полумрак стал еще более плотным.

Оказавшись на кухне, Г'Кар хотел было выглянуть в окно, исключительно из любопытства, но На'Тот его остановила.

— Во время такой грозы ставни лучше держать закрытыми, — сказала она, дотронувшись до его плеча. — Поверь мне, то, что там сейчас творится, не очень приятное зрелище.

— Хорошо, тогда мне хотелось бы выяснить, какие продукты есть в наличии, чтобы понять, что можно из них приготовить, — сказал Г'Кар, рассматривая содержимое полок и шкафов. — А заодно услышать о том, как ты тут жила все это время. Конечно, я следил за тобой все эти годы, и Та'Лон очень старательно выполнял мои просьбы, когда навещал тебя. Но у меня есть ощущение, что многого я не знаю.

После недолгих поисков, в холодильнике были обнаружены упаковки с замороженными тефтелями. Г'Кар скривил губы, критически рассматривая их со всех сторон. Судя по маркировке, они были произведены на одной из земных колоний.

— Хм… — сказал он, наконец. — Полагаю, чего-то более мясного я здесь не найду?

На'Тот развела руки в стороны.

— Извини, Г'Кар, но в других домах ты не нашел бы даже этого. У нас здесь действительно не очень хорошо обстоят дела с продуктами…

Он нахмурился и уже хотел что-то сказать, но На'Тот добавила:

— Народ уже не умирает с голоду, как было во время Оккупации, потому что Межзвездный Альянс оказывает нам огромную помощь, в том числе и поставляя продовольствие. Но… как видишь, это не нарнская еда.

И она криво улыбнулась, открывая упаковку тефтелей.

— Но, если приготовить правильный соус, они вполне сойдут за брин[1].

Г'Кар кивнул, чувствуя легкие угрызения совести за то, что был слишком привередлив. И, забрав у На'Тот тефтели, принялся над ними колдовать.

Он достал две сковороды и, разведя огонь на плите, поставил их греться.

— О себе мне рассказывать особо нечего, — сказала На'Тот, наблюдая, как Г'Кар тщательно отобрал ингредиенты для соуса, переворошив и попробовав на язык все специи, найденные на ее кухне. — Уверена, что Та'Лон все тебе сообщал достаточно подробно. Зачем повторяться?

Он хмыкнул.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что Та'Лон — неважный рассказчик.

— Да, он предпочитает действовать, а не говорить, — согласилась она и села за стол, положив подбородок на скрещенные руки. — Поэтому благодаря его упорству и настойчивости мои родичи… — те, кто остался в живых, — нашлись довольно скоро.

Г'Кар высыпал специи в миску и принялся энергично взбивать получившуюся массу.

— Я слышал об этом, — ответил он коротко. — Они давно искали тебя. Даже когда все думали, что ты погибла. На’Кал спрашивал о тебе, когда «Г’Ток» прилетал к «Вавилону 5» в поисках убежища. Он надеялся, что ты осталась на станции. Что хотя бы ты уцелела…

Г'Кар на мгновение прекратил взбивать соус и тяжело вздохнул.

— Не надо было мне отпускать тебя тогда, На'Тот…

Она насторожилась, подняв на него глаза.

— Г'Кар, только не говори, что все эти годы тебя мучила эта мысль…

— Я ведь мог настоять на этом, — ответил он с горькой улыбкой. — И приказать тебе остаться. Но не сделал этого. И в результате ты… — он не договорил, рассеянно повозив ложкой в миске с соусом.

— Г'Кар, я бы все равно уехала, — сказала На'Тот, положив руку поверх его ладони. — Потому что… понимаешь… в отличие от тебя, я бы принесла больше пользы, записавшись в армию. Все-таки я столько училась в Кал'наран[2], и ради чего? Чтобы застрять на земной космической станции в самый разгар войны с Центавром? Было бы глупо не воспользоваться приобретенными во время обучения знаниями, особенно когда они так нужны.

Он выдохнул.

— Но… тогда почему ты осталась на Нарне, а не завербовалась в армию, как хотела? Я помню твое досье, ты же квалифицированный пилот истребителя, помимо всего прочего. Во время войны, особенно под конец, их ужасно не хватало.

— Помешала эпидемия драфы у маркабов, — ответила На'Тот, сморщив нос. — Я успела улететь со станции за несколько дней до того, как она разразилась на «Вавилоне 5». Но потом доктор Франклин поставил в известность об опасном вирусе большую часть миров, представители которых контактировали с обитателями станции. И меня, как и многих, кто прибыл с «Вавилона 5» в то время, поместили под карантин.

Г'Кар высыпал тефтели на раскаленную сковороду, и треск от масла на мгновение заглушил слова На'Тот.

— Был момент, когда мне захотелось вернуться, — добавила На'Тот негромко, наблюдая, как он помешивает мясные шарики. — Но на станции тоже ввели жесткий карантин, поэтому…

Он кивнул.

— Я помню, что звонил тебе и предупредил об этом.

— А когда карантин сняли, я поспешила вернуться в строй…

Снаружи громыхнуло, и На'Тот вздрогнула, едва не сбив миску с соусом со стола.

— Ох… прости, я действительно неуклюжая во всем, что касается приготовления еды, — быстро сказала она, возвращая миску на место и виновато глядя на Г'Кара.

Он забрал у нее соус и вылил в сковороду.

— Но завербоваться не успела, потому что как раз в тот день… — На'Тот на мгновение замолчала, водя пальцем по каменной столешнице. — Как раз в тот день центавриане напали на наш мир и…

Г'Кар отошел от плиты и положил ей руку на плечо.

— Не вспоминай, если это слишком тяжело. Не надо.

На'Тот  кивнула, отвернувшись.

— Я заговорила об этом только для того, чтобы ты понял: твоей вины в том, что случилось, нет.

От сковороды потянуло дымом, и Г'Кар, охнув, ринулся спасать брин.

 

***

 

— Давай лучше поговорим о тебе, — сказала На'Тот, когда они уселись за столом, поставив перед собой по большой тарелке ароматного брина. — Уверена, твоя жизнь за эти годы была гораздо интереснее моей. Последний из Кха'Ри, освободитель Нарна, Великий Святой — весьма внушительный список титулов! Я читала твою книгу. Но не скажу, что все в ней поняла.

Г'Кар  качнул головой.

— Ее издали незаконченной. Я бы сам мало что понял, если бы прочел эти сумбурные наброски. Я пытаюсь писать продолжение, но из-за всего этого ажиотажа вокруг первой части, редко когда находится свободное время.

— Ты два года путешествовал в дальнем космосе, — заметила На'Тот, дожевав мясной шарик. — Наверняка времени там хватало. Равно как и приключений.

— Ах, ты про это… — Г'Кар слабо улыбнулся. – Да, я делал заметки во время путешествия. Это был интересный опыт. И весьма поучительный, да… Я все еще пытаюсь это осмыслить и сформулировать…

— И, конечно, публиковать эти записки ты не намерен, — сказала На'Тот.

Г'Кар провел рукой по подбородку.

— На самом деле, я сел писать продолжение, чтобы хоть как-то исправить предыдущие ошибки и объяснить то, что было неясно или неточно в первой книге. И мне бы хотелось издать эти записи, чтобы образумить некоторых моих слишком рьяных последователей. Но нужно время, чтобы их отредактировать. Вот его-то как раз сейчас не хватает.

— Если почувствуешь очередной приступ писательского вдохновения, можешь заняться этим тут, в моем доме, — предложила она, чуть сжав его руку. — Здесь тихо, и никто не будет тебе докучать. Кроме меня, но я постараюсь стать невидимой.

Он засмеялся.

— Буду иметь это в виду. Хотя с моей стороны, как гостя, крайне невежливо настолько игнорировать хозяйку дома, особенно, когда мы столько лет не виделись.

Г'Кар посмотрел ей в глаза, и между ними на какое-то время повисло молчание.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — ответила На'Тот, наконец, и тон ее голоса был почти беззаботным. Она поддела вилкой еще один мясной шарик в загустевшем соусе. — К титулу Великого Святого я бы еще добавила «Мастер брина». Даже не знаю, чего мне не хватало больше — разговоров с тобой или твоих чудесных блюд. Никогда бы ни подумала, что из этих унылых тефтелей можно сотворить такое объедение.

Она улыбнулась, фыркнув.

Г'Кар засмеялся в ответ, но внутри него снова все сжалось.

— Мне надо было звонить тебе чаще, — сказал он тихо. — И навестить тебя лично, хотя бы раз.

На'Тот  махнула рукой.

— У тебя было много более важных дел. И… не думаю, что из меня в то время вышел бы… приятный собеседник. Я и сейчас-то умудряюсь попасть впросак, — и она указала на его разбитый нос. — Кстати, у меня есть хорошее средство от таких ушибов. Надо будет дать его тебе…

Г'Кар покачал головой, нахмурившись.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. И дело тут не в приятном обществе. Просто…

Он замолчал, не зная, как  сказать На'Тот о том, что с первых дней, как увидел ее в той камере, его обуревали очень сильные и противоречивые эмоции. И справиться с ними было труднее, чем с теми, что мучили его во время собственного плена и пыток у Картажье. Так странно… Ему было все равно, что случится с ним, особенно после того, как пришлось закричать под пыткой, ублажая центаврианского императора. Но видеть кого-то другого, попавшего в такое же  положение — вот это было невыносимо. Почему именно На'Тот? Почему именно она? Это было несправедливо. Она этого не заслужила!

На'Тот выглядела тогда ужасно, превратившись в бледную тень той насмешливой и гордой женщины, которую он знал. И, каждый раз в ожидании разговора с ней по межзвездной связи, он боялся. Боялся, что больше не увидит того света в ее глазах. Боялся, что опоздал, и она никогда не придет в себя.

Как ей сказать об этом? Сказать о том, что уверенность в том, что с ней все хорошо, придает сил и ему?

На'Тот сидела напротив него, все еще держа его за руку. Ее пальцы были сильными, теплыми, уверенными. Там, в камере, она едва могла пошевелить руками, настолько мало сил у нее оставалось. Ему пришлось самому застегивать все крючки на том центаврианском платье, в которое они с Моллари ее нарядили, чтобы вывести из дворца. Она пыталась сделать это, но не могла.

_Не могла даже сжать пальцы…_

— Г'Кар, что-то не так? — ее встревоженный голос вывел его из задумчивости. — Я могу принести мазь прямо сейчас…

На'Тот порывисто встала.

_И стоять тогда она могла, только если кто-то ее поддерживал._

Г'Кар сглотнул, вспомнив, как нес ее на руках, уже потом, когда они состыковались с шаттлом, который должен был доставить ее на корабль, летевший на Нарн. Ему казалось, что он несет ребенка — настолько она была истощена.

— Все в порядке, мне ничего не нужно, — сказал он, удержав ее за руку. — Просто… я рад, что… с тобой все хорошо.

— Лучше не бывает, — ответила она с широкой улыбкой. — Я здорова, если верить врачам. Так что тебе не надо беспокоиться обо мне.

На'Тот села обратно за стол и вдруг спросила, наклонив голову набок:

— Скажи… ты действительно назвал свой корабль моим именем?

Г'Кар улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Но… почему?

— Ты никогда не подводила меня. И ты спасла мне жизнь. Я же называл тебя своим ангелом-хранителем, помнишь? Разве можно найти для корабля более подходящее и надежное имя? Выбор оказался удачным, потому что он ни разу меня не подвел за все годы странствий.

На'Тот  молчала, явно растроганная его ответом.

— Ты и сейчас меня не подводишь, — продолжил он негромко. — Например, дав мне убежище в своем доме.

— Любой житель Нарна сделал бы для тебя то же самое, — ответила она.

Г'Кар покачал головой.

— О да, любой бы предоставил мне кров и еду, но вот покой и уединение… думаю, с этим было бы сложнее.

 — Раз уж ты заговорил об этом, пойду все-таки найду мазь, — сказала На'Тот совсем другим, более деловым тоном. — И приготовлю для тебя комнату.

Прежде, чем он успел ее остановить, она вышла из кухни.

* * *

 

[1] нарнское блюдо из мяса, похожее на шведские тефтели, подается с пряным соусом

[2] Престижная нарнская военная академия


	9. Сон и реальность

— Г'Кар, дружище…

Он вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос, идущий из темноты.

Ощущения тоже были знакомыми: он уже раз сто был здесь, в этом темном зале, бесконечно умирая, чувствуя крепкие пальцы, впившиеся в его горло…

Г'Кар знал этот сон. Знал каждый его миг. Но в этот раз что-то изменилось. Он не сразу понял, что именно.

— Ты… нужен мне… понимаешь?..

Прежде Моллари никогда не говорил с ним. Каждый раз, когда Г'Кар видел этот кошмар, они молча и напряженно сближались, а потом вцеплялись друг другу в глотки и…

Сейчас же он видел только Моллари, не себя. Вот что было странно.

Лита объясняла ему, почему все происходило именно так. Говорила, что эти сны — результат слишком глубокого вторжения в сознание Моллари. Как бы след, отражение его разума. Эхо, осколок…

«Вот почему ты видишь себя, Г'Кар, — говорила она. — Потому что Моллари смотрит на тебя. Это _его_ сон, не твой. _Его_ кошмар. Но ты будешь видеть это снова и снова, поскольку он впечатался в твое сознание очень глубоко…»

— Моллари? — позвал он, двинувшись на голос, идущий из полумрака.

Место также было ему знакомо, он был там, когда Картажье приказывал доставить его для очередного развлечения. Тронный зал в императорском дворце на Приме Центавра.

Только он видел его при ярком свете, а сейчас все погружено во тьму. Только пара свечей тускло мерцала возле трона, на котором сидел Моллари. В белом императорском наряде, при всех регалиях, которые полагались ему по традиции.

Он выглядел очень старым и усталым.

Г'Кар посмотрел в его глаза и не увидел в них ярости или ненависти. Это тоже было необычно.

— Подойди поближе, Г'Кар… — голос императора был еле слышен, и, судя по тому, с каким трудом произносил слова, он был сильно пьян.

— Ты ужасно выглядишь, Моллари.

Император качнул головой и шевельнул рукой в белой перчатке, сжимавшей бокал, полный до краев вином.

— Да, я пьян… но это… необходимо. Чтобы… остаться одному… чтобы… попросить тебя об очень важном…

— Моллари…

— Нам надо остаться наедине… понимаешь? Нельзя _его_ будить…

— Кого будить, Моллари? — Г'Кар ничего не понимал из его пьяного бормотания.

Моллари неожиданно наклонился к нему, повернувшись так, чтобы луч света от свечи упал на него.

— Нельзя его будить… _ты понимаешь?_

Г'Кар оцепенел, увидев, что на плече Моллари, совсем близко к шее, что-то чуть подрагивает и пульсирует… какой-то непонятный уродливый нарост…

— Нельзя… будить…

Моллари закашлялся, расплескав вино. Бокал выпал из его рук, он судорожно принялся шарить по карманам в поисках платка.

Вид этой твари на плече Моллари показался Г'Кару настолько тошнотворным, что он отпрянул назад, готовый закричать. Но тут же ощутил на своем плече чью-то сильную руку, и чья-то ладонь зажала ему рот.

_– Т-с-с! Ты разбудишь ее!_

Г'Кар промычал сдавленно, пытаясь вывернуться из хватки. Голос, обращавшийся к нему, уже не принадлежал Моллари. Говорила женщина. Он вскочил, сев в постели, чувствуя, что эта рука душит его. Паника все больше овладевала им. Но ладонь вдруг исчезла. Г'Кар обернулся и увидел Литу Александер, сидевшую на постели рядом с ним.

— Успокойся, это всего лишь сон, — сказала она, прижимая палец к губам.

— Моллари… где… что… — задыхаясь, проговорил он.

— Это все тот же сон, — повторила Лита. — Ты ослабил контроль, и он снова вернулся. Но я сейчас все исправлю.

Г'Кар огляделся по сторонам. Тронного зала не было и в помине. Он был в спальне, которую ему отвела На'Тот. На Нарне, а не на Приме Центавра.

Но тогда…

Г'Кар изумленно уставился на Литу Александер.

— Что ты тут делаешь?! Я думал, что ты сейчас на Марсе…

Она улыбнулась.

— Ты прав. То, что ты сейчас видишь, является всего лишь моей ментальной проекцией.

— Еще один сон? Ты мне снишься? — Г'Кар растерянно продолжал озираться, пытаясь найти в комнате хоть что-то странное, указывающее на то, что он еще не проснулся.

— Не совсем так, но принцип похожий, да.

Лита подвинулась к нему чуть ближе.

— Я знала, что этот сон еще вернется к тебе. Поскольку стереть его я не могу, то решила… действовать немного иначе. И оставила в твоем сознании свой след… чтобы помочь тебе справиться с кошмаром.

— Еще один осколок? — спросил Г'Кар.

Лита кивнула.

— Да, что-то в этом роде. Частичка меня, призванная спасать тебя от кошмаров. Тебе ведь уже лучше?

Г'Кар почувствовал, что страх и впрямь исчез.

— Все же не совсем понимаю, как это возможно… Ты сильный телепат, вне всякого сомнения, но поддерживать связь на таком огромном расстоянии…

— Я же сказала тебе при прощании, что всегда буду с тобой. И слово свое держу.

Лита улыбнулась и мягко коснулась его щеки.

— Вижу, что ты вернулся на Нарн. Это хорошо.

Он поморщился.

— Если бы не мои поклонники…

— Тебе надо научиться жить полной жизнью. И я рада, что здесь у тебя есть друзья, которые могут тебя поддержать.

— Ты говоришь… о На'Тот? — озадаченно спросил он.

Лита кивнула.

— Не буди ее, хорошо? Она редко спит так крепко.

Лита прижала палец к губам снова. И Г'Кар невольно перешел на шепот.

— Ты говоришь о ней так, будто давно ее знаешь…

— Отчасти так и есть. Я знаю На'Тот   от тебя. Видела твоими глазами…

— Ты сканировала меня?

Г'Кар чуть напрягся, отодвинувшись от нее.

Лита покачала головой, криво улыбнувшись. Рыжие волосы разметались по плечам.

— Нет, ты же знаешь, что я никогда не сканировала тебя без твоего согласия.

— Ты ведь очень сильный телепат, неужели никогда…

Она покачала головой снова.

— Даже если бы захотела это сделать, я не смогла бы просканировать тебя.

Она положила руку ему на плечо, и прикосновение это было вполне реальным.

— Я думала, что ты догадался за эти два года.

— О чем? — тихо спросил он.

— Ты один из тех, чьего разума коснулся ворлонец, Г'Кар. Полагаю, что Кош до сих пор с тобой. Совсем крохотная частичка, маленький осколок. Но этого достаточно, чтобы сделать твой разум закрытым для любого нежелательного сканирования. Ни один телепат, даже такой сильный, как я, не сможет пробить этот блок. Только если ты сам позволишь это.

— Во имя Г'Квана!.. — прошептал потрясенный Г'Кар, глядя ей в глаза. — Вот почему ты полетела со мной?!

Она кивнула.

— Отчасти. Кош значил для меня очень много… трудно объяснить, насколько мы были связаны. Я… просто не могла потерять его снова. Прости.

— И… значит, когда мы были… — пробормотал Г'Кар.

Лита снова кивнула, погладив его по плечу.

— Когда мы были вместе, я могла слышать его. Слышать его Песню. Ты дал мне эту возможность, и я буду всегда тебе за это благодарна. Думаю… именно Кош помогает тебе слышать меня сейчас.

— Если он так важен для тебя, то почему ты его не забрала? — хрипло спросил Г'Кар.

Лицо Литы стало грустным.

— Он не захотел. Я не понимаю, почему, но он решил остаться с тобой…

— Возможно, ему, как и мне, не нравится то, что ты задумала, — ответил Г'Кар тихо. А потом, сделав глубокий вдох, попробовал успокоиться.

— Значит, ты сейчас на Марсе. Я слышал последние новости. Ты теперь вместе с Гарибальди?

— Да, на днях я сняла с него блок, наложенный Бестером. Тебе надо было бы видеть его лицо, Г'Кар. Гарибальди теперь полностью свободен… и жаждет мести.

Г'Кар куснул губу, а потом рискнул еще раз попробовать ее отговорить.

В конце концов, это всего лишь сон. Была, не была!

— Лита… послушай. Здесь, на Нарне, я обладаю огромным влиянием. Я долго думал, когда ты ушла… и понял, что смогу уговорить Кха'Ри выделить тебе и твоим телепатам отдельную пригодную для жизни планету из числа наших отдаленных колоний. Знаю, мы уже это обсуждали, но не отбрасывай этот вариант, умоляю! Ведь это именно то, чего ваши люди всегда хотели, не так ли? Планета, которая была бы только вашей. Да, мне придется злоупотребить своей властью, но, уверен, это предложение примут и одобрят. Даже если оно совершенно сумасшедшее.

Он увидел, как Лита подняла глаза к потолку.

— О, Г'Кар, прошу, не начинай это снова! Мы действительно много раз это обсуждали. Я верю в то, что правительство Нарна может подарить нам планету, но самих телепатов вы вряд ли оставите в покое. Вам всегда будут нужны или наши услуги, или наши ДНК. Рано или поздно вспыхнет конфликт. И твой народ попытается подчинить мой. Захочет превратить нас в рабов… Или уничтожить, если подчинить будет трудно. Вот почему твое предложение неприемлемо.

— Тебе просто нужна месть. А планета для колонии телепатов всегда была только предлогом, — жестко сказал Г'Кар.

— Ты бы тоже мстил, если бы оказался на моем месте. Совсем недавно ты был таким же, как и я.

— Но я изменился. И ты тоже можешь стать другой! Лита, еще не поздно выбрать другой путь! Откажись от войны! Откажись от насилия! Месть Пси-Корпусу не стоит той крови, что прольется в войне!..

— Даже во сне ты споришь со мной, — хмыкнула Лита. — Но тебе лучше не тратить зря силы. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я _хочу и могу_ уничтожить Пси-Корпус. Я поклялась, что сделаю это. Ради того, кого любила больше жизни. И ты знаешь, что если кто и способен это сделать, то это я!

Г'Кар смотрел на нее, пока она говорила, и видел, что ее глаза начинают светиться, сначала совсем чуть-чуть, а потом настолько ярко, что в комнате стало светлее.

— Возможно, именно к этому вела вся моя жизнь. И все, через что мне довелось пройти.

Г'Кар зажмурился, не в силах выносить столь ослепительное сияние.

— Лита! Лита! — воскликнул он, забыв об осторожности. — Послушай меня! Не уходи вот так, выслушай меня до конца… Лита!

Свет стал невыносимо ярким, и Лита вспыхнула, заставив его отвернуться.

— Лита! _Лита Александер!_

 

***

 

Кто-то схватил его за плечо, и Г'Кар подскочил, как от электрического разряда.

— Г'Кар… Г'Кар… проснись же!

Он открыл глаза и увидел встревоженную На'Тот, склонившуюся над ним. Она продолжала тормошить его одной рукой, а во второй сжимала небольшую лампу-шар.

— Ты кричал… и я подумала… — сказала она, когда он сел в постели, проводя ладонями по лицу. — Подумала, что кто-то пробрался сюда и…

Г'Кар  убрал руки от лица и посмотрел на нее.

— Ты звал… _кого-то_ , — договорила она ровным голосом. А потом выпрямилась, поправляя ночную рубашку.

— Это просто кошмар, — ответил он хрипло. — Мне иногда снятся такие сны, особенно если сплю на новом месте. Прости, если разбудил тебя.  Надеюсь, я не очень громко вопил?

— Ты звал Литу Александер, — сказала На'Тот спокойно. — Эту земную женщину-телепата, которая путешествовала с тобой почти два года.

Г'Кар тихо застонал, пытаясь успокоиться и перестать видеть сияющие белым светом глаза.

— Этот кошмар… связан с ней?

— Отчасти, — ответил Г'Кар, чувствуя себя ужасно разбитым. Невольно он провел рукой по кровати, в том месте, где совсем недавно сидела Лита.

Он услышал, как На'Тот коротко фыркнула, а потом, развернувшись, направилась к двери.

— Столько лет прошло, а ты по-прежнему питаешь интерес к человеческим женщинам. Извини за вторжение, я… просто…беспокоилась за тебя.

— Это не то, о чем ты думаешь, — ответил он.

На'Тот остановилась у двери, криво улыбнувшись.

— Неужели?

— Лита… — Г'Кар говорил медленно, как будто эти слова причиняли ему боль. — Лита — не человек. _Уже_ не человек…

Слова, произнесенные вслух, как будто разрушили наваждение. Г'Кар почувствовал странную легкость во всем теле. Но на душе легче не стало.

— Не понимаю, — коротко и сухо ответила На'Тот.

— Я и сам понял это только сейчас, — горько произнес Г'Кар. — Точнее, признал то, что отказывался видеть так долго…

На'Тот шагнула к выходу, но Г'Кар окликнул ее.

— Ты говорила, что не будешь против, если мне захочется заняться своими записями? Я… мне бы хотелось приступить к этому прямо сейчас.

— Посреди ночи? — спокойно уточнила На'Тот, запахивая рубашку поплотнее.

Он кивнул с виноватой улыбкой.

На'Тот вздохнула.

— Хорошо, я принесу тебе бумагу, перо и чернила.


	10. Уединение

На улице бушевала гроза, хлестал ливень и гремел гром, но Г'Кар не обращал на это внимания, погруженный в свои записи.

На'Тот принесла ему стопку бумаги и перо, а также несколько толстых свечей, поскольку электричество все еще было отключено.

Г'Кар был взволнован из-за того, что увидел во сне. И было ли это сном?

Он не знал, что беспокоило его больше: непонятная тварь, сидевшая на Моллари, или то, что рассказала ему Лита?

Несомненно, подсознание пыталось что-то поведать ему. Возможно, этот сон был просто результатом постепенно накапливающихся тревог. Он не видел Моллари уже больше двух лет. И, странствуя с Литой по галактике, не всегда имел возможность получать свежие новости о том, что творится в Межзвездном Альянсе и около него. Центавр находился в изоляции с тех пор, как Моллари стал императором. Несомненно, ему приходилось сейчас нелегко, ведь планета была разрушена бомбардировками. И это если не считать репараций, к выплате которых Альянс обязал его мир.

_«Ты нужен мне… понимаешь?»_

Г'Кар потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от увиденного кошмара.

У Моллари и раньше было много врагов, а теперь, когда он взошел на трон, стало еще больше.

«Надеюсь, его телохранители знают свое дело».

Он склонился над листами, обмакнул перо в чернила. И попытался не думать о центаврианине, сидевшем в темном тронном зале. В одиночестве.

_«Ты один из тех, чьего разума коснулся ворлонец…»_

Голос Литы эхом звучал в ушах.

Перо дрогнуло, и на бумаге осталась клякса. Г'Кар быстро промокнул ее, но лишь размазал еще больше. Неужели это правда? Но тогда насколько сильно это повлияло на него? Были ли те перемены, через которые он прошел за последние годы, результатом его собственных достижений, или… или это всего лишь подсказки Коша? Кто, в конце концов, написал его книгу? И сколько откровений из нее действительно принадлежат ему?

Г'Кар чувствовал, что волнение нарастает. Он прикрыл глаза и попытался медитировать, но шум грозы мешал сосредоточиться.

Лита… После всего, в чем она призналась, можно ли сказать, что он, Г'Кар, значил для нее хоть что-нибудь? Конечно, он давно вышел из того возраста, когда чужое мнение имеет огромное влияние. Нет, он с раннего детства был сам по себе. Но, все-таки…

Г'Кар почувствовал, что ядовитые слова кузена снова начинают звучать в памяти, и поспешил вернуться к записям, надеясь, что вдохновение поможет ему разобраться и с этой проблемой. Еще на «Вавилоне 5», попав в тюремную камеру почти на два месяца, он понял, насколько записывание мыслей на бумаге помогает увидеть ситуацию в новом свете, как бы проработать ее, разобрать на мелкие детали, найти то, что ускользает и многое понять. Возможно, и сейчас это подействует?

 

***

Г'Кар  оторвался от исписанных листов, только когда в комнате вдруг зажегся свет. И осознал, что гроза кончилась. Он потер усталые глаза, посмотрел на скомканные листы бумаги, разбросанные по кровати и полу. Вдохновение пришло не сразу, и большую часть текста пришлось несколько раз переписывать.

Г'Кар заставил себя встать, подойти к окну и открыть тяжелые ставни. На улице было светло, по бледно-голубому небу плыли рыжеватые облака. Окна его спальни выходили во внутренний двор. Вокруг дома На'Тот был высокий забор. Поглядев вниз, Г'Кар увидел блестящую зеленоватую воду, по которой плавал различный мусор, принесенный ветром.

Он потянулся, хрустнув суставами, а потом, сложив записи в аккуратную стопку, решил спуститься вниз, на первый этаж.

Открыв дверь, Г'Кар  прислушался. В доме было тихо. Возможно, На'Тот еще спала. Хотя на станции она всегда вставала раньше него. Но, возможно, это было не из-за любви к ранним подъемам, а из-за ее обязанностей.

Г'Кар вышел из спальни, и в коридоре тут же зажегся неяркий красноватый свет. Пока он шел вниз по лестнице, огоньки сопровождали его.

Он уже хотел шагнуть вперед, когда услышал мелодичный звук видеофона. И отпрянул назад, замерев на последней ступеньке, в тени.

— Гражданка На'Тот вызывает советника Д’Пара, — услышал он голос На'Тот. – Да, это срочно. По тому же вопросу, который мы обсуждали вчера. Так ему и передайте.

Г'Кар отошел еще на одну ступеньку назад, весь обратившись в слух. Сердце его невольно забилось чаще. Не совершил ли он ошибку, понадеявшись на свою бывшую помощницу? Она ведь пообещала, что не выдаст его Кха'Ри. И вот теперь, судя по всему, его ждет разочарование…

Он почувствовал, что его губы начинают растягиваться в нервной улыбке. Главное, не расхохотаться прямо сейчас. Конечно же, он сам виноват. Прошло много лет, и не самых легких для них обоих. Они изменились. Он многое утаивает от На'Тот. Наверняка и у нее есть свои секреты. Она была себе на уме еще на станции. Иногда это его дико раздражало… Но… все равно, не слишком ли много неприятных откровений за один день? Лита, Моллари… и теперь На'Тот?

— Доброе утро, советник! — снова заговорила она, и голос ее зазвучал немного иначе, в нем появилось волнение и даже… тревога? — Прошу прощения за то, что беспокою вас в столь ранний час. Но мне бы хотелось узнать, нет ли новостей о гражданине Г'Каре? Нет, советник, он так и не появился у меня… Да, советник, я не покидала дом, на случай, если он объявится. Но, возможно, если бы я приняла более активное участие в его поисках… О, советник, я понимаю…, но должна признаться, что очень трудно сидеть без дела, когда наш Великий Святой мог попасть в беду…

Г'Кар покачал головой, слушая разговор. Голос На'Тот теперь почти дрожал, и, если бы он знал ее чуть хуже, то поверил бы в ее искреннюю тревогу.

— … да-да, я понимаю, что не стоит пока предавать огласке тот факт, что он пропал. Скорее всего, он просто захотел побыть один. Все-таки его поклонники весьма… неугомонны и назойливы… Хорошо, я подожду еще день. Но потом, советник, не обессудьте, я займусь его поисками лично. Вы же понимаете, что это мой долг чести по отношению к Великому Святому… И я надеюсь, что вы известите меня, если он найдется. Мне действительно важно это знать. До встречи, советник!

Видеофон снова звякнул, и голос компьютера объявил о завершении разговора.

Г'Кар закрыл глаза. Святой Г'Кван, какой же он идиот! Как он мог даже подумать о том, что На'Тот…

Он шагнул в зал. На'Тот все еще стояла перед видеофоном, но, услышав его шаги, резко обернулась.

Г'Кар заметил, что сегодня, при более ярком утреннем свете, она выглядит немного иначе. Ее лицо было осунувшимся и усталым. А сетка морщин вокруг глаз стала глубже. На'Тот заметила его, улыбнулась, и ее лицо мгновенно преобразилось, как будто помолодев.

— О, Великий Святой уже на ногах! Или он так и не сомкнул глаз всю ночь, терзаемый своей музой?

Г'Кар  качнул головой.

— Я не святой, На'Тот. Зови меня просто — Г'Кар. Ты разговаривала с Кха'Ри?

Она кивнула.

— Пыталась выторговать для тебя еще день покоя. Похоже, получилось. Сам понимаешь, если бы я не позвонила им первой, они могли что-нибудь заподозрить. Но теперь все в порядке, так что ты можешь продолжать писать свою книгу.

— А ты? — спросил он невольно.

На'Тот пожала плечами. Сегодня на ней была золотистая туника с вышитым по рукавам и подолу узором, и Г'Кар подумал, что на станции ни разу не видел атташе в гражданской одежде, поэтому теперь чувствовал себя странно, когда глядел на нее.

— Поскольку я дала слугам выходной, придется самой заняться уборкой во дворе. Иначе через пару часов там можно будет устраивать плантацию спу. Бессмысленная работа, учитывая, что вечером гроза вернется, но если ее не делать, двор превратится в болото. Ненавижу эти дожди!

И она сердито тряхнула головой.

— Если тебе нужна помощь… — начал было Г'Кар, но На'Тот перебила его, подняв руку:

— Увы, Г'Кар, тебе не стоит выходить из дома. Конечно, он стоит на отшибе и обнесен высоким забором. Но я не могу гарантировать, что кто-нибудь особо любопытный не заметит тебя. По этой же причине я бы не хотела, чтобы ты выглядывал из окна.

— Понимаю, — огорченно кивнул он.

— Если ты проголодался, то я приготовила пиццу. Помнишь, мы пробовали это земное блюдо на станции? Оно довольно милое на вкус, особенно если дополнить его спу. Для твоего спокойствия добавлю, что мое участие в ее приготовлении было минимальным. Так что вряд ли она несъедобна.

— Мне нравится пицца, — Г'Кар улыбнулся ей. — Спасибо!

— Стол накрыт в гостиной. Приятного тебе аппетита! — сказала На'Тот и повернулась, чтобы уйти.

Г'Кар озадаченно посмотрел на нее, чувствуя, что улыбка сползает с его лица.

— А как же ты?

— Я уже поела, Г'Кар, прости. Работа не ждет.

На'Тот улыбнулась ему снова, но на сей раз ее улыбка была ледяной. И Г'Кар почувствовал, что она действительно сейчас не в настроении продолжать беседу.

— Советую тебе наслаждаться уединением, пока можешь. Пока поклонники и советники не докучают тебе, пиши свою Книгу.

— А ты?.. — повторил он.

— О, я привыкла быть одна, так что не беспокойся на этот счет, — сказала она с усмешкой. А потом повернулась и вышла из дома.

Г'Кар в растерянности остался стоять, глядя ей вслед. И почувствовал, как внутри снова возникает мерзкая неловкость. Что он сделал не так? Вчера она была так приветлива и, несомненно, рада его появлению. А сегодня явно избегает общения с ним.

Он почесал затылок, а потом направился в гостиную, решив, что подумает об этом позже, когда будет сыт.


	11. Долгий путь во мраке

Наверное, сказался тот факт, что уже несколько дней Г'Кар не мог основательно засесть за свои записки. И теперь, оказавшись в тишине и покое, ему удалось сосредоточиться на тексте. Сначала пришлось многое исправлять. Но постепенно скомканных и отброшенных листов становилось все меньше, а стопка исписанных страниц стала расти. Г'Кар писал, как одержимый, то и дело покусывая кончик пера. Он настолько погрузился в этот процесс, что не заметил, как наступил вечер.

Вой сирены за окном заставил его опомниться и поднять голову.

— Внимание всем гражданам Мокстока! Грозовое предупреждение! Грозовое предупреждение! Гроза второго уровня! Гроза второго уровня! — загремел голос на улице.

Г'Кар отложил перо и посмотрел в окно. Небо уже заметно потемнело, ветер стал сильнее.

— Пожалуйста, убедитесь, что окна в ваших домах плотно закрыты, — продолжал вещать голос.

Г'Кар вздохнул и подошел к окну, борясь с искушением выглянуть наружу и посмотреть на надвигающуюся новую бурю. Потом решительно задвинул ставни и проверил, что они закреплены надежно.

В комнате сразу стало совершенно темно.

— Свет! — сказал он, и небольшие лампы плавно замерцали, отбрасывая причудливые тени на стены.

Ветер за окном продолжал набирать силу, и Г'Кар слышал его унылое завывание, перемежающееся шелестом песка, швыряемого в стены и окна дома.

Он чувствовал усталость, проведя весь день в одной позе, согнувшись над записями. Но и остановиться не мог. Вдохновение — штука коварная и непредсказуемая. Но, раз уж оно пришло, нельзя от него отворачиваться или откладывать на потом. Г'Кар уже успел убедиться на личном опыте, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Он решил еще раз вернуться к истории с «прахом», и попытаться вспомнить свое видение как можно подробнее. Если Лита права, и его оставил ворлонец…

 

***

 

За окном загрохотало с такой силой, что Г'Кар подскочил, чиркнув пером по бумаге.

— Щрок! — прошипел он, пытаясь понять, насколько испорчена запись.

Свет погас, и он оказался в полной темноте.

Ставни скрипнули, задрожав, и он услышал глухой удар в стену дома, как будто невидимый великан подошел и принялся стучать по нему огромным кулачищем.

— Щрок, щрок! — Г'Кар вытянул руки, пытаясь на ощупь найти свечу.

За окном творилось что-то невероятное: Г'Кар увидел в щель между ставнями очень яркую вспышку, а потом снова громыхнуло, еще сильнее, чем прежде.

Он многое повидал на своем веку, но должен был признать, что в темноте местная гроза выглядела крайне неприятной и жуткой.

Дом содрогнулся снова, ветер теперь ревел, как взбешенный ну’ток, стены дрожали, как будто этих ну’токов было целое стадо, и все они били своими рогами одновременно, явно желая сровнять это здание с землей.

После очередного громового раската, заставшего Г'Кара как раз при попытке зажечь свечу, он услышал — или ему показалось? — как кто-то вскрикнул где-то рядом, возможно в соседней комнате? А потом что-то с грохотом упало на пол.

Г'Кар мгновенно подобрался, насторожившись. Все-таки старые рефлексы невозможно истребить. Темнота, грохот и испуганный крик — все это вызвало воспоминания о детстве и бесконечных часах и днях, проведенных в катакомбах Г'Камазада, где приходилось пережидать бомбардировки центавриан. Будучи совсем юным, он боялся их. А потом, уже воюя в отряде Г'Стена, своего дяди, он чувствовал только жгучую ненависть к тем, кто загнал их под землю. Тем, кто лишил их света…

Он бросил свечу и ринулся к двери, воспользовавшись тем, что постепенно приспособился к царившему в доме мраку. У него было лучшее ночное зрение во всем отряде…

Г'Кар вышел в коридор и прислушался. Больше никто не кричал, только гроза продолжала бушевать снаружи. Но потом он услышал грохот, идущий откуда-то слева. И ринулся на звук.

Толкнув  массивную дверь комнаты, он влетел внутрь, настороженно озираясь, готовый дать отпор в любой момент. И увидел, что окно распахнуто, ставни бешено хлопают, а ветер с дождем вперемешку уже учинил в комнате полный хаос, разметав вещи, которые оказались недостаточно тяжелыми, чтобы устоять на своих местах.

— Щрок! — проворчал он.

Окно осветилось яркой молнией, заставив его зажмуриться и отшатнуться назад. На мгновение ему показалось, что все вокруг залито огнем и вот–вот вспыхнет.

И тогда он снова услышал крик.

— Закрой! Пожалуйста, закрой его!

Обернувшись, Г'Кар увидел На'Тот, стоявшую у противоположной стены.

Она замерла, скорчившись и закрыв лицо руками.

— Закрой окно! — закричала она снова, раскачиваясь.

Г'Кар никогда еще не слышал такого ужаса в ее голосе. Честно говоря, он сомневался, что На'Тот вообще способна испытывать подобное чувство. Она в любой ситуации умудрялась оставаться поразительно хладнокровной. Конечно, бывали исключения, как во время инцидента с Джа’Дур, но там ужас наводила она.

— На'Тот, с тобой все в порядке? — спросил он растерянно. И подошел поближе, намереваясь успокоить ее.

Она опустила руки, посмотрев на него, и при вспышке молнии он увидел, что ее глаза были черными от расширенных зрачков, а щеки мокры от… слез?

— Это песок, — произнесла На'Тот, как будто почувствовав его удивление. — Прямо в глаза угодил, когда я пыталась захлопнуть ставни. Закрой же это проклятое окно!

Она пыталась говорить спокойно, но все равно сорвалась на крик под конец.

Г'Кар кивнул и отошел к окну, чтобы выполнить ее просьбу. Сделать это оказалось не так уж просто: ветер дул с ураганной силой, и дождь хлестал потоком. Г'Кар вымок и перемазался в грязи, пока смог дотянуться до ставней. Чтобы захлопнуть их, потребовалась немалая сила. Он почти сделал это, когда снова сверкнула молния, и почти сразу за ней ударил следующий раскат грома.

На'Тот позади него вскрикнула, но, увидев, что творилось снаружи,  Г'Кар тоже не удержался от вопля.

Все небо осветилось так ярко, что перед его глазами заплясали черные точки. Г'Кар только успел заметить пробежавшие по горизонту ветвистые оранжевые молнии. А потом уши заложило от грохота.

Вслепую он захлопнул ставни и защелкнул задвижку. Поскользнулся на мокром полу в темноте и чуть не упал.

— А смотреть на грозу сверху не так страшно, как отсюда, — произнес он, чувствуя, что руки его мелко дрожат. И попытался улыбнуться.

На'Тот ничего ему не ответила, продолжая прижиматься к стене.

— Ненавижу это… — прошептала она, задыхаясь. — Ненавижу!

Г'Кар перестал улыбаться и остановился, не уверенный, стоит ли ему подходить к ней ближе.

— На'Тот… — осторожно произнес он.

— Со мной все в порядке! — заорала она, сердито посмотрев на него. — Просто я не могу это слышать! _Не могу_! Эта проклятая гроза сводит меня с ума!

— Я сейчас зажгу свет, — смущенно пробормотал он, попятившись.

— Да, так будет лучше, — кивнула она, судорожно вздохнув.

Г'Кар пошарил в темноте, пытаясь найти хотя бы одну свечу, не сброшенную на пол ветром.

— Видимо это никогда не пройдет, — сказала На'Тот, опустившись возле стены на корточки. — Наверное, забавно выглядит со стороны, не так ли?

Г'Кар подошел к ней.

— На'Тот, что ты говоришь такое? — негромко произнес он.

— Просто я думала, что смогу обойтись без трижды проклятого снотворного, — ответила она, и голос ее все еще дрожал. — Но ошибалась.

— Снотворного? — переспросил он тихо.

На'Тот  кивнула, криво улыбнувшись.

— Да. Его мне прописали врачи… чтобы эти отвратительные грозы не так меня беспокоили. Иначе я не усну.

Она медленно выпрямилась.

— Сейчас попробую найти эти проклятые таблетки. Они действительно помогают. Но после них еще полдня ходишь, как неживая. За любое удовольствие надо платить, как ты знаешь…

Г'Кар поймал во мраке ее руку и сжал в своей. На'Тот мелко трясло.

— И… насколько часто случаются эти грозы? — хрипло спросил он.

Она качнула головой.

— В последние два года очень часто. Минбарцы запустили почти все свои установки. Говорят, это нужно просто… перетерпеть…

И она нервно хохотнула.

— Та'Лон не говорил мне про твою бессонницу и снотворное, — сказал Г'Кар, чувствуя, как все внутри него сжалось.

На'Тот улыбнулась, шагнув к нему ближе.

— Конечно, не говорил. Я заставила его поклясться, что он об этом тебе не скажет.

Г'Кар тихо выругался, укоризненно посмотрев на нее.

— И о чем еще он мне не сказал?!

— Это сейчас уже неважно, — сказала она, проведя рукой по его влажной от дождя щеке. — Осталась только бессонница. Это и в самом деле пустяк. Здесь, на Нарне, ею сейчас страдает каждый второй. Центавриане хорошо постарались, ты же знаешь…

И она опять усмехнулась.

— Но почему? — простонал Г'Кар, все еще расстроенный из-за того, что На'Тот ему сейчас сказала. — Если бы я знал…

— То что? — перебила она его, продолжая водить пальцами по его лицу в темноте. — Что бы ты тогда сделал, Г'Кар? Остановил грозу мановением руки? Бросил бы все свои великие дела и примчался сюда закрыть ставни?

Он молчал, сраженный горькой правдой в ее словах.

— Это только зря встревожило бы тебя, — мягко сказала она. — Бессонница — моя личная проблема, и рано или поздно я с ней разберусь. В конце концов, научилась же я снова ходить.

— Г'Кван! — прошептал он.

— Помнишь, что ты мне сказал, когда увез с Центавра? — спросила она, не сводя с него потемневших глаз. — О том, что мне предстоит долгая дорога к свету?

Он кивнул.

— Ты запомнила мои слова? Великий Г'Кван, я думал, что ты тогда была без сознания!

— Почти. Я слышала тебя как будто во сне. Но запомнила очень хорошо, как видишь… — На'Тот  криво улыбнулась, и пальцы ее замерли на мгновение возле его левого виска. — Дорога была долгой. Но я почти одолела ее, Г'Кар.

Он вздохнул и взял ее за плечи, потянув к себе.

Но На'Тот неожиданно увернулась, отпрянув от него.

— Я в порядке, — сказала она. — И мне не нужны одолжения и милости от Великого Святого! — в ее голосе зазвенел гнев.

— А  что насчет поддержки от простого гражданина Г’Кара? — тихо спросил он. —  Ты и этого не примешь?

Она посмотрела на него более мягко.

— Боюсь, из меня получится неважная поклонница для Великого Святого. А тот гражданин Г’Кар, которого я знала, больше интересовался земными женщинами и прочими инопланетянками. Вряд ли его привлечет обычная нарнийка.

Он улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, я так давно не был с обычными нарнийками, что они кажутся мне не менее загадочными, чем инопланетянки. Это и привлекает больше всего…

На'Тот фыркнула.

— О, Г'Кар, неужели ты думаешь, что я поверю в то, что ты, будучи постоянно окружен толпой восторженных поклонниц, устоял против их напора? Ты  же сейчас можешь заполучить себе любую из них, причем, красивее и моложе, чем я,  стоит только поманить...

— Тем не менее, я говорил правду, — сказал он негромко. — Но  меня не интересуют поклонницы.

— Невероятно… — пробормотала она.

— Хочешь знать, почему? — прошептал Г'Кар, подтягивая ее к себе. На'Тот снова рванулась назад, и он едва не разжал руки, но потом опомнился, осознав, что и впрямь слишком долго общался с земными женщинами, которые вели себя совершенно иначе в подобных ситуациях. И он настолько привык подстраиваться под их привычки и традиции, что и сейчас действовал также.

Большинству земных женщин не нравилась нарнская чрезмерная настойчивость. Они считали такое поведение грубым и слишком агрессивным. И Г'Кар научился сдерживать свои порывы. В этом было что-то очень возбуждающее. Все эти игры в «да–нет». Многие инопланетные женщины, говоря «нет», часто подразумевали именно это. Нарнские же бросали отказ, как вызов, и проверяли, хватит ли у партнера духу ответить на него и продолжить флирт…

— И почему же? Потому что они недостаточно экзотичные для тебя? — спросила На'Тот ехидно.

Г'Кар  заметил, что страх постепенно исчез из ее глаз, а улыбка стала более дерзкой.

— Потому что на самом деле им нужен не я, а мое имя, — ответил он. — Тот образ, который мои последователи так тщательно создают в своем воображении. Им нужен Великий Святой. Символ веры, идеальный и безупречный… Но я далек от идеала, как ты знаешь. Да, ни одна из поклонниц не отказала бы мне, если бы я вдруг попросил. Но что за удовольствие в такой легкой победе? Имею ли я право пользоваться своей властью над ними столь бесцеремонно? Если бы я принимал их предложения, то чувствовал бы себя вором… взявшим то, что на самом деле предназначалось не мне…

— Бедный гражданин Г'Кар… — пробормотала На'Тот, а потом вдруг перестала упираться и прильнула к нему. — В таком море всеобщего поклонения нетрудно запутаться, ты прав. И сложно понять, почему кто-то принимает твое предложение. Чтобы угодить Великому  Святому? Или потому что этот кто-то действительно что-то… чувствует по отношению к тебе? Но я скажу вот что:  Великого Святого, так и быть,  могу оставить поклонницам! Мне же вполне достаточно простого гражданина Г'Кара, пусть и далекого от идеала...

— Есть и еще одна причина, — хрипло добавил он, обнимая ее в темноте. Ее тело было теплым и сильным. И он чувствовал теперь, как неистово колотится ее сердце.

А потом мерзкая волна страха пробежала по его спине, сковывая, вызывая дурноту. Наверное, лучше промолчать. Хотя бы на одну ночь снова стать нарном. Он ведь и впрямь совсем забыл, каково это…

Но не сказать было бы подлостью. И На'Тот этого не заслужила.

— И ты должна знать об этом, прежде чем… — прошептал он, чувствуя ее быстрый поцелуй на своей шее. Прикосновение губ было почти невесомым, очень осторожным и больше походило на вопрос, требующий подтверждения, нежели на предъявление прав.

— О чем же? — задыхаясь, спросила На'Тот, поглаживая его плечи. Он почувствовал, как теплые пальцы скользнули по его груди, проникая под рубашку, а потом спустились ниже, к животу, к сумке, и замерли на мгновение, как будто в нерешительности.

Г'Кар перехватил ее руку и мягко сжал в своей ладони.

— Когда я попал в плен к Картажье… — заговорил он, стараясь держаться спокойно, — тот  приказал высечь меня электробичом. Потому что ему был нужен мой крик…

На'Тот удивленно посмотрела на него.

— Да, я слышала, что тебе нанесли почти сорок ударов. Это верная смерть. Как же ты уцелел?

Г'Кар закрыл глаза. _Вот и все_. Но отступать назад уже поздно.

— Я выжил… потому что закричал, — ответил он медленно.

На'Тот молчала, и он боялся посмотреть на нее.

— Да, я сломался, — сказал он глухо. — И доставил этому центаврианину удовольствие.

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее.

— Я… сломался и перестал быть нарном, На'Тот. Я — Потерянный. Вот почему… я не могу…

Он виновато улыбнулся и прижал к губам ее руку.

— Знаю, что поступил отвратительно, воспользовавшись твоим гостеприимством. Но зайти дальше было бы слишком… непростительно.

Г'Кар  отпустил ее руку и медленно отодвинулся.

«Нельзя было мне сюда возвращаться, — подумал он тоскливо. — Надо было лететь на Минбар. Там никому нет дела до того, являешься ты нарном или нет…»

На'Тот смотрела куда-то в сторону, и Г'Кар подавил желание уйти, просто выскочить из ее дома прямо под грозу. У Потерянного нет чести, так что он может спокойно спасаться бегством. Но все-таки надо набраться храбрости и выслушать ее приговор…

Он увидел, что она повернулась к нему снова.

— Полагаю, у тебя была причина, чтобы поступить именно так, — сказала На'Тот негромко.

Г'Кар кивнул, сглотнув.

— Причина была, ты права. Но какое это имеет значение, когда…

Она прижала пальцы к его губам.

— Этого вполне достаточно. Я верю, что причина была очень важной, иначе бы ты не сдался. Я знаю.

— Но как ты можешь такое утверждать? — воскликнул он, но она снова коснулась его губ ладонью.

— Я видела, как ты держался, когда тебя пытал Ту’Пари. Еще на «Вавилоне 5», когда только начала работать с тобой.

Г'Кар изумленно уставился на нее.

— И я знаю, что ты бы не сломался. Ни за что.

— На'Тот… ты была там, видела это и ничего мне не сказала?!.. Я…

— Тебе нет нужды объяснять причину. Мне достаточно знать, что она есть.

— Но я же… Потерянный…

Он увидел, что она улыбается.

— Г'Кар, дорогой, как ты думаешь, много ли останется от нарна, если его посадить в тюремную камеру на цепь и продержать там почти два года?

Он молчал, приоткрыв рот, глядя на нее.

На'Тот  снова поцеловала его, в этот раз более требовательно и уверенно. А потом добавила:

— Не думаю, что у меня есть право судить тебя, Г'Кар. Но, знаешь… в жизни Потерянных есть своя незатейливая прелесть — ведь они могут делать все, что им вздумается, и не бояться последствий. Потому что хуже уже не будет.


	12. Убежище

Г'Кар открыл глаза, разбуженный ярким светом от лампы на стене, который бил ему прямо в лицо. Несколько мгновений он лежал, щурясь и моргая, пытаясь понять, где находится. Потом, проснувшись окончательно, вспомнил, что они с На'Тот перебрались в его спальню, поскольку в ее комнате из-за открытого окна все было перевернуто вверх дном.

Г'Кар повернул голову и увидел, что она лежит рядом, положив голову ему на плечо, и спит, крепко и безмятежно. Он хотел было приказать компьютеру приглушить свет, но не решился произнести команду вслух, опасаясь ее разбудить. Вместо этого, осторожно приподняв свободную левую руку, он махнул ею перед лампой, надеясь, что та имеет сенсорное управление, помимо голосового. Так и оказалось, слава Г'Квану, и в спальне воцарился мягкий полумрак.

Г'Кар лежал, глядя на На'Тот, и его охватило приятное, почти забытое в последнее время ощущение покоя. От того, что просыпаешься рядом с кем-то _не чужим_. Чувствуя тепло и прислушиваясь к дыханию того, кого ты знаешь, и кто знает тебя.

Ему всегда это нравилось. Еще со времен Первой Оккупации, хотя такая возможность предоставлялась нечасто. У него было много любовниц, как среди нарнских женщин, так и среди инопланетянок, но большинство из них он даже не помнил по именам. Время, проведенное с ними, казалось ему чем-то вроде кратковременного убежища от суровой реальности. Где он скрывался, чтобы отрешиться от повседневных забот и набраться сил для новой борьбы. Это всегда помогало, даже если он был с партнершей всего несколько часов.

Г'Кар привык жить именно так: от любовницы к любовнице, от убежища к убежищу, не задерживаясь надолго ни в одном из них. Задержка обычно не сулила ничего хорошего. Это он понял еще со времен Первой Оккупации.

Задержка предполагала возникновение привязанности, а вот с этим у него всегда были проблемы.

Г'Кар посмотрел вверх, на потолок, слушая ровное дыхание женщины рядом с собой. Уже много лет он не позволял себе привязываться к кому-либо. Ибо это серьезно усложняло и без того запутанную жизнь. Привязанности — это всегда слабость, всегда уязвимость, шанс для твоих врагов нанести подлый удар. А он не мог позволить себе роскошь быть слабым.

Война с Центавром и многочисленные потери, которые она принесла, еще больше убедили его в этом. Навалившиеся заботы по организации Сопротивления на станции и в родном мире занимали все его свободное время и силы, так что стало не до развлечений с любовницами, даже кратковременных. Да, это означало определенное одиночество, но все чем-то жертвуют ради общего блага.

А после пребывания в плену у Картажье…

Г'Кар тяжело вздохнул, закусив губу. Этой ночью он был с На'Тот предельно откровенен, впрочем, и с собой тоже, впервые за последние три года.

То, что пришлось испытать в застенках на Приме Центавра, очень сильно изменило его. Доктор Франклин говорил ему, что время лечит любые раны, и, рано или поздно, он сможет преодолеть и последствия пыток.

Возможно, это время настало? Время вернуться к истокам и снова почувствовать себя нарном?

Г'Кар находил весьма парадоксальным то, что, сражаясь ради Нарна, выдержав мучительные пытки ради блага своего народа, он не мог воспользоваться результатами своих трудов. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось вернуться домой и жить среди других нарнов. Ходить по родной земле и дышать родным воздухом. Жить на Нарне и видеть собственными глазами, как он восстанавливается заново, залечивает свои раны.

За два года странствий в космосе это желание стало почти навязчивой идеей. Он так часто думал об этом, что даже Лите передалось его беспокойство.

Ох, Лита…

Г'Кар закрыл глаза. Пора признать, что к ней он все-таки привязался. После двух лет совместных странствий это было неизбежно. Но с Литой все было не так, как сейчас… совсем не так… им было хорошо вместе, этого он не отрицал, но она не была нарном и не могла понять его до конца, как и он не мог понять ее…

 

Г'Кар сглотнул, вспомнив дни, которые провел на станции после того, как вернулся из центаврианского плена. Больше всего его пугал собственный народ. Ужасно признавать это, но все так и было. Он мог спокойно разговаривать с землянами: с Шериданом, Ивановой, Маркусом и Гарибальди, но стоило кому-то из нарнов хотя бы попытаться обратиться к нему с расспросами, как его охватывала самая настоящая паника.

Постепенно он научился избегать слишком дотошных вопросов. И даже убедил себя, что с ним все в порядке. А когда Франклин сделал ему искусственный глаз, внешне не отличимый от настоящего, стало еще легче. Нарны на станции перестали оглядываться на него, перестали интересоваться, что случилось с его глазом. Он начал думать, что худшее позади, и жизнь налаживается. И даже Моллари перестал вызывать у него раздражение, но…

…Кха'Ри издали его недописанную книгу, и внимание нарнов снова обратилось на него. А он-то полагал, что хуже пыток Картажье ничего уже не может быть!

Тра'Кар не верил ему, полагая, что он только делает вид, что ему не нужно такое поклонение. Но Г'Кар и в самом деле чувствовал себя ужасно, оказываясь в центре внимания столь огромной толпы. Раньше, до плена, ему действительно было приятно видеть и чувствовать такое поклонение. Он искал и требовал его сам. Но не теперь. Только не теперь!

Он перевел взгляд на На'Тот. И почувствовал приступ искренней благодарности за ее терпение. Вряд ли этой ночью он проявил себя искусным любовником. Наоборот, таким неуклюжим он не был, наверное, со времен своего первого юношеского свидания, когда его сразу после очередного боя увлекла за собой одна из женщин-воинов его отряда. Г'Кар мало что запомнил из той неловкой торопливой возни в темноте. Лишь острое до боли желание, звериную страсть, почти безумие, полностью поглотившее их на несколько мгновений. Но партнерше понравилось, и она смеялась, помогая ему потом одеться…

Вот и сейчас все пришлось вспоминать заново. Ему вдруг захотелось посмеяться над собой, над своими страхами и неловкостью. Г'Кар вспомнил удивленный взгляд На'Тот, когда по привычке стал предельно осторожно и нежно ласкать ее, как всегда вел себя с земными женщинами… о, она, наверное, подумала, что с ним что-то не так…

Чуть слышный голос Литы произнес в голове:

_«Не буди ее! Она редко спит так крепко…»_

И Г'Кар прижал ладонь свободной руки ко рту.

На'Тот полагала, что он наслаждается своей славой в обществе прекрасных поклонниц? Знала бы она, с каким ужасом он взирал на эту толпу каждый раз, когда они бросались к нему за благословением!

Знали бы они… _если бы они только узнали…_

Ему совершенно не хотелось ничего объяснять, равно как и отвечать на бесчисленные вопросы.

Он не хотел говорить об этом даже с На'Тот, хоть и по другой причине. Но она поразила его, прошептав, когда они влетели в его спальню, сдирая одежду друг с друга и не прекращая яростно целоваться, все больше шалея от разгорающейся страсти:

_«Никаких вопросов, хорошо?»_

И он почувствовал после этого невероятное облегчение.

Никаких проклятых вопросов.

Г'Кар посмотрел на нее. Теперь, когда горел свет, пусть и слабый, он видел бледные полосы на ее шее и запястьях — шрамы от кандалов. А на плече — знакомый извилистый след от ожога. Рубец от электробича. Слава Г'Квану, их было немного, но Г'Кар все равно нахмурился, пытаясь подавить поднимающуюся внутри ярость. Она не должна была пройти через этот кошмар. И если бы он вел себя не настолько глупо…проклятье, если бы он настоял на своем, когда Г'Стен излагал план Кха'Ри… возможно удалось бы избежать всех этих жертв…

Прошлого не воротишь, и мучить себя из-за упущенного не стоило. Но все же…

Никаких вопросов, да, они уговорились.

…Но они не сломали ее, она ошибается. Он просто не мог представить, что такое произошло. Нет, только не с ней. _Только не она!_

Г'Кару захотелось наклониться и поцеловать шрам на ее шее, но пришлось сдержать этот порыв, потому что это наверняка бы ее разбудило.

Он вспомнил ее мягкий упрек в ночи, о том, что вряд ли ему под силу остановить грозу. Тут она его недооценивает. Сузив глаза, Г'Кар поклялся, что обязательно поднимет этот вопрос на первом же заседании Кха'Ри, и заставит минбарцев сделать что-нибудь с этими проклятыми грозами. Население Нарна достаточно настрадалось во время войны, чтобы жить в страхе во время мира.

Г'Кар смотрел на нее, размышляя о том, что есть необыкновенная прелесть, присущая женщинам, уроженкам Севера. На'Тот, как и он, была родом из Г'Камазада, одного из старых городов на северном континенте Нарна, под названием Ваз. Жители его издревле были воинами и вели жизнь, близкую к аскезе. Они не украшали дома драгоценными камнями, как южане, не рядились в яркие многослойные одежды. Больше ценили хорошее оружие, нежели священные книги, и упражнения в токти, старинном искусстве рукопашного боя, предпочитали всем прочим наукам. После Первой Оккупации это только усилилось. Центавриане не могли выносить жаркого климата южного континента, поэтому обосновались на северном. И жителям северных городов досталось сильнее, чем южанам.

Это отразилось на их характере, вне сомнения.

На'Тот была довольно типичной северянкой: гордая, высокомерная, строгая, всегда готовая дать отпор обидчику, броситься на защиту своей семьи и друзей, не прощающая слабости ни себе, ни другим.

Нет, сломать таких, как она,  нелегко…

Г'Кар наклонился ниже, продолжая бороться с искушением. И обнаружил, что смотрит прямо в ее открытые глаза. Ярко-алые, как у любого жителя Севера. У женщин с южного материка глаза были цвета янтаря или даже темнее…

— Утро доброе, соня! — прошептал он, улыбнувшись ей.

Настороженность исчезла из ее взгляда, по мере того, как сонливость рассеивалась.

Г'Кар воспользовался ее расслабленностью и поцеловал в шею. Если бы только можно было стереть эти шрамы вместе с воспоминаниями…

На'Тот тихо фыркнула, пытаясь уклониться, но все еще не могла двигаться достаточно быстро. Г'Кар  повернулся, оказавшись сверху, и прижал ее к постели, продолжая целовать ее шею и плечи, чувствуя, что в нем снова разгорается желание, смесь бесстыдства и нежности. Это вызвало у него ликование и почти детский восторг. До чего же здорово чувствовать себя живым!..

— Ах, ты, неугомонный… — прошептала На'Тот с улыбкой, но договорить не успела: громкий звон домофона заглушил ее слова.

Они замерли, дрожа от страсти, все еще переплетенные в объятиях,  и уставились друг на друга.

Домофон продолжал трезвонить.

На'Тот встрепенулась и села, отодвинув его.

— Я никого не жду, — тихо сказала она, глядя на Г'Кара. Потом, сжав его плечо пальцами, громко произнесла: — Да? Кто там?

— Гражданин Тра'Кар, — раздался из динамиков неторопливый насмешливый голос, — хочет встретиться с госпожой На'Тот по важному и неотложному делу.

На' Тот снова уставилась на Г'Кара, вопросительно приподняв безволосую бровь.

Он тихо застонал.

— Мой кузен, — шепнул Г'Кар, закатив глаз. — Он всегда был на редкость сообразителен.

На'Тот поднялась с кровати, озираясь по сторонам в поисках одежды.

— Я спущусь к воротам, — сказала она ровным голосом. — Выпровожу его вон, если тебе хочется.

Г'Кар качнул головой, скривив губы.

— Мой кузен малый настойчивый…

Она оскалилась в усмешке.

— А я умею убеждать, ты ведь знаешь.

Он хохотнул, соглашаясь.

— Главное, сиди здесь и не высовывайся, — добавила она, продолжая собирать вещи, разбросанные по спальне. — И перестать хихикать, лучше скажи, куда ты швырнул мой пояс?!


	13. Нежданный гость

На'Тот, поправив одежду, спустилась вниз, во двор, и подошла к воротам. Перед тем, как открыть небольшую дверцу-калитку, оглянулась, чтобы убедиться в том, что Г'Кар не смотрит в окно.

Выглянув на улицу, она увидела высокого широкоплечего мужчину в нарядной военной форме, стоявшего, прислонившись к каменной стене, и очень внимательно разглядывающего тиснение на своей перчатке. Услышав скрип петель, нежданный гость поднял глаза, и На'Тот едва удержалась от возгласа удивления: настолько он был похож на Г'Кара, разве что выглядел чуть моложе.

Мужчина, заметив ее, тут же прижал кулаки к груди, отвесив быстрый учтивый поклон.

— Госпожа На'Тот! — произнес он низким приятным голосом. — Рад познакомиться с вами!

Она встретила его внимательный взгляд и невольно потянулась  к вырезу  рубашки, потирая шею. Слишком уж пристально он на нее смотрел. Слишком заинтересованно. Пальцы нащупали на коже припухшие следы от поцелуев.

— Я очень занята, гражданин Тра'Кар, так что хотелось бы поскорее узнать, что за дело привело вас в мой дом в такую рань? — спросила На'Тот  сухим деловитым тоном, запахивая рубашку плотнее.

Он неприятно улыбнулся.

— Что ж, я тоже ценю свое время, поэтому буду откровенен. Я пришел повидать моего кузена, гражданина Г'Кара.

На' Тот позволила себе улыбнуться и пожала плечами.

— Вы говорите о Великом Святом? Тогда вы ошиблись домом. Гражданин Г'Кар живет в другом конце города. Полагаю, вы и сами знаете, где.

Она сделала шаг назад, намереваясь закрыть дверцу, но Тра'Кар проворно подскочил и заблокировал ее ногой.

— О, куда же вы спешите! Я уверен, что не ошибся. И буду очень признателен, если вы сообщите моему кузену о моем визите.

— Это частная территория, гражданин, так что уберите ногу, если не хотите, чтобы я ее вам сломала, — ответила На'Тот тем же любезным тоном. — И вашего кузена здесь нет!

Тра'Кар продолжал удерживать дверцу, нагло глядя ей в лицо.

— Вы уверены в этом? Может быть, мы войдем в дом и как следует поищем?

— А может быть, мне вышвырнуть вас вон или позвать охрану, чтобы вас задержали за вторжение в частные владения? — ответила На'Тот, как бы размышляя вслух. — Я понимаю, что сейчас на почве возвращения Великого Святого многие сошли с ума, но всему есть предел!

— Я бы не хотел начинать наше знакомство с ссоры, На'Тот, — промурлыкал Тра'Кар, потянув на себя дверцу. — Поэтому и пришел к вам один. Без безумных поклонников моего кузена, без советников Кха'Ри, которые, к слову, весьма обеспокоены его внезапным исчезновением. Я просто хочу повидать дорогого братца…

— Гражданин, вы глухой? — проворчала она, рванув дверь на себя. — Я уже несколько раз повторила, что Г'Кара здесь нет!

Тра'Кар не отпустил дверцу и не отвел взгляда, облизнув губы.

— А лгать нехорошо, На'Тот.

— Вы намекаете, что я лгу?! — воинственно прошипела она, толкнув калитку вперед, отчего Тра'Кар, пошатнувшись, чуть не упал.

— А как еще я могу назвать то, что вы делаете, моя дорогая? — ответил он, посмеиваясь. — Я знаю, что Г'Кар здесь, у вас.

— Вы бредите! — фыркнула она, намереваясь закрыть дверцу, пока он восстанавливал равновесие.

— Хорошо, тогда я буду бредить громче, на всю улицу, — крикнул Тра'Кар, взмахнув руками. – Эй, почтенные граждане! Она прячет в своем доме Великого Святого!

— Перестаньте немедленно! — прорычала На'Тот, когда увидела, что он и впрямь готов орать в полный голос.

— Пустите меня в дом, и, возможно, я замолчу, — ответил Тра'Кар с издевательской улыбкой, а потом помахал прохожему, который шел по другой стороне улицы и уже подозрительно на него косился. – Эй, а ты знаешь, что она…

— Тра'Кар, заткнись! — На'Тот услышала голос Г'Кара позади себя. — Немедленно войди во двор!

Она застонала, воздев глаза к небу.

Тра'Кар драматически взмахнул руками, проходя мимо нее.

— А я был прав, как видите, — негромко произнес он, посмотрев на нее.

— Если На'Тот скрывала правду, то лишь потому что _я_ попросил ее об этом! — строго сказал Г'Кар и захлопнул за ними обоими калитку.

— Да-да, ты, как всегда, благороден до тошноты, — фыркнул Тра'Кар.

На'Тот удивленно посмотрела на Г'Кара.

Тот пожал плечами, мрачно улыбнувшись.

— Такова его манера выражать братскую любовь и привязанность. Я уже привык.

— Давайте пройдем в дом? — предложил Тра'Кар, брезгливо глядя на лужу под ногами. — Здесь немного… грязновато.

— Поддерживаю, — сухо сказал Г'Кар, шагая к дому. — Но надеюсь, что ты еще помнишь о правилах приличия при нахождении в гостях, и не будешь вести себя, как последняя скотина.

На'Тот снова приподняла бровь, явно удивленная такими резкими словами. Но промолчала.

— Подобное поведение — это наша семейная черта, дорогой кузен, — ласково ответил Тра'Кар, заходя в прихожую, — и не думаю, что ты поступил лучше, удрав из-под носа Кха'Ри. У вас милый дом, госпожа На'Тот. Но маловат для такого почетного гостя, как Великий Святой. Вот если бы вы побывали в его роскошных покоях…

— Ох, перестань же, Тра'Кар! — сердито шикнул Г'Кар, перебив его. — Говори, зачем пришел!

— Соскучился, — ответил Тра'Кар, бесцеремонно озираясь по сторонам. — И хотел проверить свои догадки. Как видишь, оказался прав. Сожалею, если нарушил ваше мирное уединение. Но все же лучше я на пороге, чем толпа твоих последователей или советники в полном составе, не так ли?

— Как ты догадался? — спросил Г'Кар.

Они прошли в гостиную и уселись на длинную кушетку с брошенными на нее небольшими подушками. Г'Кар отыскал бутылку с тари, разлил красноватое вино по бокалам и поставил на стол перед ними.

Тра'Кар откинулся назад, положив ногу на колено, и взял бокал двумя пальцами.

— Если бы тебя не было здесь, На'Тот вряд ли осталась бы дома. Даже если бы все советники приказали ей это сделать. Я немного изучал ее досье на досуге. Она многим тебе обязана… и не всегда играет по правилам. Несомненно, она бы ринулась тебя искать…

На'Тот фыркнула.

— Вот и решил проверить догадку лично, — продолжал Тра'Кар, а потом поднял бокал вверх. — Ну, за встречу!

Они сделали по глотку.

— Но я не один такой догадливый в Совете, дорогой кузен, — сказал Тра'Кар. — Так что скоро здесь станет шумно. Прямо как в твоем дворце. Не уверен, правда, что это обрадует прекрасную хозяйку дома.

И он улыбнулся На'Тот.

— Впрочем, этот вопрос еще не поздно уладить.

Г'Кар настороженно уставился на него.

— Ты о чем?

Тра'Кар улыбнулся, отпив тари.

— О нашем незаконченном разговоре, конечно. Я понимаю, как неудобна вся эта шумиха вокруг твоего имени: толпы поклонников, постоянные звонки советников. Тяжело нести бремя правителя одному. И не иметь возможности даже просто побыть наедине… с другом. Хотя бы пару дней.

И он выразительно посмотрел на На'Тот.

— Если бы это бремя нес кто-то другой, более ответственный, всем было бы легче, не так ли? Ты бы спокойно писал свою книгу, в перерывах между проповедями и любовными свиданиями, а я… я  бы занимался общением с Кха'Ри. Почти идиллия, не так ли?

На' Тот пригубила вино, молча наблюдая за ним. Кузен Г'Кара явно не страдал от заниженной самооценки.

— Но это может стать реальностью, если ты замолвишь пару слов в нужные уши, — добавил он.

Г'Кар нахмурился.

— Я уже высказал тебе свое мнение. И вряд ли оно изменится.

Тра'Кар с улыбкой посмотрел на На'Тот.

— Мой кузен всегда любил власть. И значила она для него больше, чем все приятные мордашки на свете. Я надеюсь, На'Тот, что вам известно об этой его слабости, и вы не позволите себя обмануть?

— Тра'Кар!

— О, знаю, знаю, вы — _старые добрые друзья_ , — Тра'Кар хмыкнул, поглядев сквозь бокал на свет. — Но даже ради друга мой дорогой кузен Г'Кар не отступится от власти. Не пойдет на такие незначительные уступки. Я пытаюсь помочь вам обоим, и что слышу в ответ?

На'Тот куснула губу и посмотрела на Г'Кара. Тот сердито вскочил.

— На'Тот, могу ли я поговорить с моим кузеном наедине? — прорычал он, не сводя с Тра'Кара гневного взгляда.

Она встала, церемонно поклонившись им обоим. И вышла из гостиной.


	14. Разговор по душам

Тра'Кар проводил На'Тот внимательным взглядом, а потом повернулся к Г'Кару и криво улыбнулся.

— А она миленькая. Рад, что ты решил взяться за ум, дорогой кузен, и снова стал ухлестывать за нарнийками. Ты всегда мыслил стратегически. Подобные отношения, несомненно, создадут тебе более… солидную репутацию, нежели легкомысленные интрижки с земными женщинами и центавриа…

Договорить он не успел, потому что Г'Кар молниеносно оказался рядом и, ухватив за воротник, прижал к стене.

— Ты у На'Тот в гостях, так что, будь любезен, придержи свой грязный язык! Я не позволю тебе столь оскорбительно отзываться о ней в моем присутствии!

— Я вовсе не желал никого оскорблять, наоборот, рад за вас обоих, — нагло улыбнулся Тра'Кар. — Теперь ты хоть немного напоминаешь мне прежнего Г'Кара. Жаль, советники из Кха'Ри плохо знают тебя, а то бы сразу поняли, что  нашего Великого Святого нужно искать прежде всего в женской постели…

Г'Кар еще раз встряхнул его, гневно сверкнув глазами.

— Наверное, приятно снова повидать старого друга, да? — спокойно поинтересовался Тра'Кар, отодвинув его руку от своей шеи. — Это редкая удача, когда хоть кто-то из тех, кого ты знал до войны, остался в живых…

— Не лезь не в свое дело! — огрызнулся Г'Кар, все еще раздраженный его неприятными замечаниями.

— Не горячись. Я бы мог действительно решить большую часть твоих затруднений. Не желаешь править единолично? Я готов разделить с тобой тяжкое бремя власти, дорогой кузен! Подумай хорошенько над моим предложением. Возможно, если ты будешь свободен от части обязанностей, пребывание в родном мире перестанет казаться тебе столь мучительным.

Г'Кар криво улыбнулся.

— Ты не понимаешь ситуацию полностью, Тра'Кар. Я ратую за то, чтобы нашим народом правил Совет Кха'Ри, как и в старые времена. Нельзя, чтобы власть сосредотачивалась в руках одного или двух верховных правителей. Это верный путь к тирании и диктатуре.

— Тем не менее, они всегда были у нас. Восемь верховных правителей, членов Первого Круга. Восемь глав крупнейших городов Нарна. Разве ты забыл? Если ты не хочешь править нашим миром, то мог хотя бы стать верховным правителем Мокстока.

Г'Кар покачал головой.

— Нет. Места советника во Втором или Третьем Круге для меня более чем достаточно. Я уже много раз говорил это Кха'Ри, но они как будто не слышат меня!

— Они бы услышали тебя, кузен, если бы ты благословил достойного преемника на свое место.

— Увы, я не могу назначить таким преемником тебя, — строго ответил Г'Кар. — Потому что такие, как ты, не несут народу ничего, кроме новых бед и страданий!

— Но я все равно лучше того, кто бежит от собственного народа, не желая взять на себя ответственность за его судьбу. Лучше того, кто ставит интересы инопланетян выше интересов собственной расы!

Г'Кар сузил глаза, стараясь держаться спокойно.

— Почему ты так решил? — поинтересовался он.

— Потому что если бы ты действительно хотел сделать свой народ счастливым, то не стал бы лишать его права на месть!

Г'Кар застонал, тряхнув головой.

— Да пойми же ты, безумец, что сейчас для нашего народа есть вещи, важнее мести! Нам надо залечить раны и восстановить собственный мир!

— Нет, Г'Кар, это ты должен понять: если мы выжили в том аду, то только потому что мечтали отомстить нашим врагам. Мечтали дожить до того дня, когда Прима Центавра сгорит в огне, а города ее обратятся в руины! Ты не веришь в это? Выйди на улицу и спроси у любого прохожего! Уверен, он скажет тебе то же, что и я! Спроси у На'Тот! Вряд ли она ответит иначе!

— Но Прима Центавра уже горела в огне, и большая часть ее городов теперь лежит в руинах, — тихо ответил Г'Кар.

— И это был поистине великий день для всех нас, — кивнул Тра'Кар. — Но тебя не было с нашим народом, когда это произошло. Ты отправился на Приму Центавра с этим отвратительным кровавым чудовищем Моллари, и в качестве кого? Телохранителя! Мне тошно даже думать о том, что верховный правитель Нарна был на побегушках у центаврианского премьер-министра!..

— Осторожно, Тра'Кар, — негромко заворчал Г'Кар, и его глаз сверкнул, — ты ничего не понимаешь, так что не спеши делать выводы!

— Тогда, быть может, ты хоть что-нибудь объяснишь? — вкрадчиво спросил Тра'Кар. — И не только мне, но и своему народу? Скажешь правду, вместо того, чтобы прятаться и удирать в очередное космическое путешествие? Г'Кар, наш народ искренне восхищается тобой. Но некоторые твои поступки повергают всех нас в полное недоумение и огорчение! Верховный правитель должен быть полностью верен своему народу, своему миру. А ты, к сожалению, в этом плане не самый безупречный кандидат.

— Я не обязан отчитываться перед тобой, Тра'Кар! — сердито зашипел Г'Кар, отпрянув назад. — И ужасно устал от подобных вопросов! Почему ты так ведешь себя со мной? Великий Г'Кван, ты, возможно, мой единственный уцелевший родич, но делаешь все, чтобы мне захотелось убить тебя на месте! В чем дело? За что ты меня так ненавидишь?!

Тра'Кар недобро оскалился, посмотрев Г'Кару прямо в лицо.

— И ты еще спрашиваешь? Поразительно!

Он отрывисто хохотнул, взмахнув руками.

— Значит, ты полагаешь, что я должен разрыдаться в умилении и броситься с открытыми объятиями к тому, кто погубил почти всю нашу семью? К трусу, который прятался на «Вавилоне 5» под защитой землян, в то время как наши родичи страдали от пыток и подвергались унизительным казням в руках центавриан?

Г'Кар замер, приоткрыв рот, кулаки его то сжимались, то разжимались.

— Я выполнял приказ Кха'Ри, — хрипло ответил он.

— Они убивали по пятьсот нарнов за каждого центаврианина, Г'Кар, — безжалостно продолжал Тра'Кар. — Тебя не было здесь во время войны, и ты не видел, что за ад тут творился. Тех, кто погиб в первые минуты бомбардировок, считали счастливчиками. Понимаешь? Потому что выжившим повезло меньше. Центавриане забирали из каждой семьи по заложнику, отправляли в трудовые лагеря. И казнили их, если кто-то оказывал сопротивление или неповиновение. Сотни, тысячи смертей в день!

Он замолчал, подняв глаза к потолку.

— Да, я сам был дураком, когда перевез жену и детей на Нарн в конце войны. Ты же знаешь, что дела наши шли неважно, и мы теряли колонию за колонией в каждом сражении с центаврианами. И я так радовался, что успел эвакуировать их с Дросса до того, как там началась кровавая заварушка. Уж в родном-то мире им ничто не угрожает, думал я.

Г'Кар опустил глаза, закусив губу.

— Мне и в самом страшном сне не могло присниться, что центавриане могут прорвать нашу оборону и сделать то, что они сделали, — говорил Тра'Кар, качая головой.

— Твоя семья?.. — хрипло спросил Г'Кар, вспомнив ехидную жену Тра'Кара и двух шумных племянников.

— Они уцелели во время бомбардировок. Моя жена тогда как раз решила навестить своих родичей, живших далеко от больших городов, чтобы показать им детей, раз уж они выбрались на Нарн. Редкое везение… — ответил Тра'Кар, поняв безмолвный вопрос кузена. — А потом мне повезло еще раз, когда удалось найти их в той неразберихе, что царила по всей планете. Они даже не были ранены!

Он криво улыбнулся, замолчав.

Г'Кар терпеливо ждал, опасаясь задавать вопросы.

— Я думал, что смог хорошо их спрятать. Но ошибался. Центавриане умели собирать нужную им информацию. Позже я узнал, что они схватили и других членов нашей семьи, намереваясь выманить тебя с «Вавилона 5». К тебе должен был приехать их посланник.

Г'Кар кивнул.

— Советник На’Фар, да. Он приезжал и говорил со мной…

— Ты знал, какова будет цена за твое неповиновение, но все равно остался, — сказал Тра'Кар сквозь зубы. — И эти твари казнили их всех! Родственников всех нарнов, что остались с тобой на станции! А также мою жену и детей! Я прятал их, но это все равно не помогло, потому что один из соседей выдал их центаврианам, в надежде, что его собственных родичей не казнят. Как ты думаешь, можно ли простить такое?

Г'Кар молчал, глядя перед собой. Губы его беззвучно шевелились.

— Я смотрю на тебя и еле удерживаюсь, чтобы не вцепиться тебе в глотку, — прорычал Тра'Кар, и лицо его исказилось от гнева. — И мне тошно каждый раз, когда твои глупые наивные поклонники начинают петь свои гимны, восхваляя тебя. Они бегают за тобой, носятся с твоей идиотской книгой, цитируя наизусть тот бред, что там написан, а ведь из-за тебя они потеряли своих близких! Из-за тебя! И я поражаюсь, как у тебя хватает наглости претендовать на место верховного правителя, когда твои руки по локоть в крови невинных?! Ведь они зовут тебя Великим Святым, глупцы! А Святой даже не понимает, в чем его вина и считает, что всю эту кровь можно стереть, сказав: «Простите, я выполнял приказ Кха'Ри!»

Г'Кар молчал, пораженный его словами, только дыхание его участилось.

— Мне не нужны твои лицемерные извинения, Г'Кар, потому что они не вернут мне тех, кого я потерял, — продолжал шипеть Тра'Кар. — Но я чувствую себя оскорбленным, когда вижу тебя в роли правителя. Тебе там не место! И я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы исправить эту несправедливость! Только не говори, что ты раскаиваешься в содеянном! Если бы это было так, ты бы не ходил под ручку с этим Лондо Моллари, не лебезил бы перед центаврианами, не променял бы свой народ на…

— Замолчи! — выдохнул Г'Кар, и на его висках вздулись вены.

— Нет уж, я молчать не буду! — огрызнулся Тра'Кар. — Центавриане сделали из тебя труса, раба, подпевалу! Немудрено, что ты предпочитал и дальше сидеть на своем «Вавилоне 5», среди своих любимых инопланетян! Развлекаясь с земными женщинами. Интересно, знает ли На'Тот, с каким омерзительным трусом связалась?..

— Заткнись! — вскричал Г'Кар и ринулся к нему, сжав кулаки.

Тра'Кар оскалил зубы, шагнув ему навстречу.

— Ну же, давай, попробуй меня ударить! Я долго ждал этого момента! Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что у тебя хватит на это духу!

Взревев от бешенства, Г'Кар вцепился в Тра'Кара, а тот немедленно ответил ему весьма чувствительным ударом кулака. Они с грохотом сбили столик, не переставая дубасить друг друга.

 

На'Тот влетела в гостиную, встревожившись из-за шума. И ринулась их разнимать.

— Вы сошли с ума?! — воскликнула она, пытаясь растащить сцепившихся мужчин. — Немедленно прекратите!

— Отойди, На'Тот! — рявкнул Тра'Кар, сплевывая кровь из разбитого рта, — дай мне разобраться с этим мерзавцем! Он это заслужил!

— Да, не мешай, я справлюсь сам! — рычал Г'Кар, пытаясь дотянуться до горла своего кузена.

— Центаврианский прихвостень! — выкрикнул Тра'Кар в бешенстве. — Трус! Предатель! Лучше бы ты остался на Приме Центавра лизать ноги твоему любимому императору Моллари!.. И развлекал бы его двор своими лживыми проповедями!..

— ЗАТКНИСЬ! — Г'Кар ударил его еще раз.

На'Тот встала между ними и, оттолкнув Г'Кара, лягнула его кузена ногой в живот, от чего тот упал на пол.

— Кого ты защищаешь?! — закричал Тра'Кар, согнувшись пополам и кашляя. — Этого трусливого извращенца?!

— Не смей оскорблять Г'Кара в моем доме! — прорычала На'Тот и еще раз сбила его на пол, когда он попытался встать.

— Помешалась на его учении, На'Тот, а? — прошипел Тра'Кар, пытаясь вздохнуть. — Или разделяешь его нездоровое влечение к центаврианам? Все может быть, особенно если учесть, что ты каким-то образом умудрилась уцелеть после двух лет пребывания в их тюрьме. Наверняка ты этого добилась, ублажая императора и его придворных!..

На'Тот с шумом втянула в себя воздух, услышав эти слова. И будто оцепенела на мгновение.

— Ну, ты и мразь! — произнес Г'Кар, пытаясь подобраться к кузену, минуя На'Тот.

Но тут она ринулась вперед, явно намереваясь придушить Тра'Кара. И Г'Кару пришлось схватить ее, вместо того, чтобы самому броситься на своего двоюродного брата.

— Тише, На'Тот, успокойся! — пробормотал он, обхватив ее сзади за плечи и навалившись всем весом. — Не слушай его!

— Убью! — крикнула она, вырываясь.

Тра'Кару удалось встать на ноги, хотя он по-прежнему держался рукой за живот.

— Убирайся вон немедленно! — прошипел Г'Кар, удерживая бьющуюся в его руках На'Тот.

— Но мы еще продолжим наш разговор! — ответил Тра'Кар, попятившись к двери. По лицу его текла кровь, на правой щеке набухал огромный синяк. — До свидания, На'Тот! Развлекайся и дальше с этим центаврианским шутом! Может быть, он научит тебя, как правильно лизать ноги их императору?

На'Тот и Г'Кар одновременно зарычали от ярости. Но Тра'Кар уже вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Г'Кар все еще крепко обнимал ее сзади, опасаясь, что она побежит догонять его кузена.

— Не слушай то, что он говорил, — прорычал он, тяжело дыша. — Он сошел с ума!..

— Убери руки! — прошипела На'Тот, врезав ему локтем в ребра. — Не смей прикасаться ко мне!

Г'Кар оторопел, но продолжал удерживать ее. Бок горел огнем от ее тычка.

— На'Тот, что с тобой? Неужели ты поверила его словам? — пробормотал он ошеломленно.

— Не прикасайся ко мне! — заорала она и вывернулась из его захвата.

— На'Тот… — повторил он, шагнув к ней.

Она попятилась от него, качнув головой.

— Просто не трогай меня! — сказала она напряженно. — Мне надо побыть одной.

— Я… хорошо… — Г'Кар послушно кивнул, а потом провел рукой по лицу, чувствуя, что из носа, который и раньше был разбит, снова капает кровь. — Я… хотел бы объяснить…

— Не надо, — оборвала его На'Тот, и голос ее был очень холодным и напряженным. — Ты тут ни при чем. Я просто хочу побыть одна!

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — он посмотрел ей вослед, когда она направилась к лестнице, ведущей наверх. — Я… думаю, что мне лучше вернуться к себе. Тра'Кар наверняка сообщит Кха'Ри о том, что я здесь, и тогда сюда примчатся мои поклонники и все советники с охраной. Не думаю, что это тебе понравится.

На'Тот отстраненно кивнула, замерев на лестнице.

— Надеюсь, что успею их перехватить до него… — пробормотал Г'Кар растерянно.

Он все еще дрожал от злости на кузена, и от злости на самого себя. И совершенно не понимал, что случилось с На'Тот. Перепады в ее настроении завораживали и пугали его одновременно…


	15. Рутина

— Поверьте, у нас есть опыт масштабного терраформирования. И за эти три года мы уже добились немалых успехов, занимаясь очисткой атмосферы вашего мира от поднятой взрывами пыли.

Г'Кар сидел в кресле, потирая ноющий висок, и слушал ровную и спокойную речь минбарского специалиста, стоявшего в центре полутемного зала перед висевшим в воздухе детальным голографическим изображением Нарна. Алая планета, мерцая, вращалась, повинуясь жестам ученого, и возле нее то и дело появлялись надписи и цифры: сначала на минбарском языке, а потом — на нарнском.

— Мне бы не хотелось утомлять вас подробными таблицами и данными анализов, поэтому попробую объяснить более доступно. Главная проблема заключается в ураганных ветрах, которые бушуют по всей поверхности Нарна, — продолжал минбарец. — Это отчасти является последствием бомбардировок, а также связано с особенностями рельефа и климата вашего мира. В результате мы имеем то, что происходит сейчас — грозовые бури вместо спокойных обильных дождей. Ваши города традиционно располагаются в каньонах и горных долинах, там, где ветер не настолько силен и разрушителен, разбиваясь о скалы. Но эти же каньоны и долины  притягивают к себе массивные циклоны…

Минбарец ткнул пальцем в голограмму, и Г'Кар увидел, как огромная спираль на поверхности планеты замерцала алым цветом, переливаясь и вращаясь.

— Они задерживаются возле городов, концентрируясь и набирая мощь, вот почему грозы повторяются так часто именно в этих районах. Понимаю ваше беспокойство, но мы работаем над этой проблемой и надеемся, что в ближайшие год-два бури сменятся благодатными дождями. Пока что мы сосредоточены на том, чтобы большая часть ядовитых осадков проливалась за пределами ваших городов. Это кропотливая работа, но мы делаем все, что в наших силах.

Минбарец замолчал, сложив руки на животе. И почтительно поклонился Г'Кару и нескольким советникам, которые слушали его.

— И все же эти осадки могли бы быть менее… _обильными_ , — проворчал один из советников.

— Вы должны понять, что ураган в любом случае пройдет над городом, — мягко ответил минбарец, — разница лишь в том, будет ли это пылевая буря или гроза. Полагаю, гражданин Г'Кар уже видел последствия и того и другого во время своего тура по Нарну?

Г'Кар кивнул. Да, во время визита в один из южных городов он узрел мощную пылевую бурю, налетевшую очень стремительно. И то, во что превратились улицы после нее, тоже помнил. Песок и ржавая пыль везде. В воздухе, на земле, в еде, под ногами, на одежде, в глазах — всюду. Тамошние жители не обходились простыми накидками на голову, как здесь, в Мокстоке. И даже специальные респираторы плохо помогали. Г'Кар не понимал, как там вообще можно жить?

Он вернулся в Моксток уже два дня назад, но ему до сих пор казалось, что проклятый песок скрипит на зубах.

— Дожди необходимы вашему миру, — сказал минбарец, и его коллеги кивнули. — Бомбардировки почти уничтожили ваши моря и океаны, вода испарилась, и теперь ветер поднимает много соли, превращая воздух в смертоносную взвесь. Да, это работа не на один год и даже не на одно десятилетие, но мы преодолеем это, если будем действовать сообща. Это будет интересный и уникальный опыт.

— И вам действительно удавалось возрождать планеты после подобных разрушений, господин Солейн? — спросил Г'Кар.

Минбарец посмотрел на него и вежливо улыбнулся. Но его серые глаза остались серьезными.

— Да, гражданин Г'Кар. В свое время наш собственный мир едва не был погублен в результате разрушительных междоусобных войн между кланами. Потребовались столетия, чтобы восстановить то, что еще осталось. Как я и говорил, у нас большой опыт в этом деле.

 

***

 

Совещание было закончено, минбарцы и советники покинули зал заседаний, и Г'Кар воспользовался перерывом, чтобы посидеть в одиночестве в темноте, вспоминая о событиях последних десяти дней, которые он провел в непрерывных разъездах по Нарну.

Путешествие и общение с жителями городов оказалось одновременно утомительным и полным впечатлений. И реакция на увиденное и услышанное наступила только сейчас, когда у него стало появляться время для размышлений.

Нарн был на грани экологической катастрофы еще до второй войны с Центавром. Но теперь…

Г'Кар покачал головой, прижав пальцы к губам.

Моря и океаны пересыхали, леса, с таким трудом восстановленные после Первой Оккупации, погибли, как и большинство животных.

Ученые, однако, не спешили опускать руки и пытались решить эту проблему с помощью клонирования. И, конечно, Межзвездный Альянс оказывал в этом плане огромное содействие.

Г'Кар с благодарностью вспомнил о докторе Франклине, который в свое время связал его со многими ведущими специалистами на других мирах. Увы, на Нарне к моменту освобождения от центавриан собственных ученых почти не осталось.

И, конечно, вся надежда возлагалась на колонии, которые сейчас стали основными поставщиками продовольствия для метрополии…

— Гражданин Г'Кар, — услышал он почтительный голос Ха’Дрока и повернул голову в сторону своего молодого секретаря, — вас вызывают по межзвездной связи.

— Кто? — спросил Г'Кар, продолжая массировать висок. После напряженного дня, проведенного в совещаниях, голова, особенно левая сторона, просто раскалывалась.

— Посол Та'Лон, — ответил Ха’Дрок.

— Переключи вызов сюда, — сказал Г'Кар, разворачиваясь к монитору.

Экран мигнул, потом вспыхнул в темноте, и Г'Кар увидел знакомое лицо.

— Приветствую тебя, гражданин Г'Кар! — произнес Та'Лон с улыбкой. — Спешу сообщить, что уже сегодня прибываю на Нарн. Полагаю, что за пару дней сумею разобраться со всеми неотложными дипломатическими делами, а потом буду совершенно свободен и готов к общению. Очень надеюсь, что нам удастся встретиться и поговорить.

— Обязательно, дорогой друг, — ответил Г'Кар, кивнув. — Мне не терпится узнать последние сплетни с «Вавилона 5» из первых рук.

— А с тебя — рассказ о космических приключениях, — засмеялся Та'Лон. — Что ж, не буду отрывать тебя от дел. До скорой встречи!

Г'Кар хотел еще что-то сказать, но Та'Лон уже закончил связь, и перед ним снова был только темный экран. Да, этот парень никогда не любил длинные разговоры…

 

Г'Кар почувствовал какое-то тепло в груди от этого звонка. За последние дни произошло слишком много различных событий, он постоянно с кем-то встречался, разговаривал о всевозможных делах, важных и не очень. Общение с поклонниками в храмах, совещания с министрами и советниками. Потом перерыв на короткий сон — и круговерть начиналась снова. Конечно, в бытность его послом на «Вавилоне 5» приходилось жить и в более изматывающем режиме, но невозможность хоть ненадолго отключиться от всего этого, просто побыть наедине с собой дольше, чем на час-два в перерывах между заседаниями, удручала.

Поэтому увидеть хоть одно знакомое лицо было настоящим праздником. Тем более, это был Та'Лон, старый и верный соратник, с которым плечом к плечу пришлось пройти через столько трудностей во время пребывания на станции. Хорошо, что он здесь. Г'Кар чувствовал, что ужасно соскучился за два года по его неиссякаемому спокойствию и невозмутимости.

Потом он вспомнил о На'Тот и вздохнул. Прошло больше десяти дней с их встречи, закончившейся так неудачно. Что она теперь о нем думает? Вряд ли что-то хорошее. Скорее всего, Тра'Кар добился своего. И она проклинает тот день, когда связалась с ним…

Г'Кар прикрыл глаза, стараясь отрешиться от пульсирующей головной боли. Вряд ли в подобных разрывах было что-то новое для него. И, конечно, жизнь продолжается. Он хотел от нее слишком многого. Но она вовсе не обязана понимать и принимать его таким, каким он стал.

Г'Кар посмотрел на видеофон. Позвонить ей? Чтобы уж окончательно все прояснить?

Наверное, Тра'Кар прав: он трус. Потому что не мог решиться на столь простое и обыденное действие. Это было смешно. Ему приходилось делать и более неприятные звонки. Всегда лучше сразу покончить с проблемами, чем пестовать и лелеять их. Вскрыть и прочистить нарывающую рану…

— Гражданин Г'Кар… — снова голос Ха’Дрока. — Вас уже ждут на заседании.

Он убрал руку от экрана видеофона.

Не сейчас.

И, встав, направился к выходу. До вечера еще было далеко, и впереди, по меньшей мере, два совещания. А потом — встреча с последователями в храме. Обычная рутина Великого Святого. Не стоит вовлекать На'Тот в это безумие.

 

***

 

— Нам надо поторопиться, гражданин Г'Кар, — сказал один из его телохранителей, когда они покинули Дворец Кха'Ри и подошли к флаеру. — Надвигается очередная гроза.

Действительно уже поднялся сильный ветер, а небо потемнело, став лиловым.

Г'Кар оглянулся на своих четырех телохранителей. У него и раньше была охрана, с самых первых дней появления на Нарне, только не столь явная. Но, как только он появился после двухдневного отсутствия с разбитым носом, Кха'Ри сделали свои выводы. И охрану удвоили. Двое мужчин и две женщины, вооруженные до зубов, находились возле него постоянно. Сначала он пытался возражать, но потом смирился. Конечно, Кха'Ри не допустят, чтобы он снова исчез без следа. К тому же, с каждым днем количество поклонников, дежуривших у его дома, росло. И появляться на публике без охраны становилось действительно опасно.

Телохранители прекрасно знали свое дело и в обычное время умели быть незаметными. За дни поездок по Нарну Г'Кар к ним привык.

Он сел во флаер рядом с пилотом. Остальные телохранители расположились сзади.

— Летим к храму, — сказал один. — Думаю, мы успеем до начала грозы.

Г'Кар посмотрел в окно, на черную тучу, надвигавшуюся на город. Молнии уже плясали во мгле. Через несколько минут тут наступит ад. Он вспомнил темноту в доме На'Тот, и как содрогались каменные стены под напором стихии. И ее полные ужаса глаза в свете молнии…

— Нет, не к храму, — вдруг сказал Г'Кар.

Пилот уставился на него.

— Простите?

— Я должен навестить друга, — твердо ответил Г'Кар. — Меняем курс!

— Гражданин Г'Кар, со всем уважением… — начал возражать один из телохранителей, — это может быть опасно. И… вас ждут в храме!

— Подождут еще немного, — ответил он. — Меняем курс. Я скажу вам, куда лететь. Это недалеко, мы успеем до грозы.

— Надо связаться с остальными и предупредить о задержке… — сказал телохранитель.

— Не надо ни с кем связываться! — резко ответил Г'Кар. — Я приказываю!

Телохранители замолчали. Потом пилот включил двигатели, и флаер взмыл в небо.

Г'Кар сплел пальцы вместе, глядя на огни города внизу. Конечно, невежливо заваливаться вот так, без приглашения, но, проклятие, он не допустит, чтобы она оставалась одна во мраке!


	16. Неожиданная встреча

Когда Г'Кар добрался до ворот знакомого дома, туча уже зависла над городом, закрыв солнце. Он нажал кнопку звонка, чувствуя, как сердце учащенно колотится в груди. Двое телохранителей топтались поодаль, переглядываясь. Г'Кар просил их остаться у флаера, но они упрямо последовали за ним, ссылаясь на приказ Кха'Ри не оставлять его.

Г'Кару пришлось ждать довольно долго, прежде чем из динамика раздался голос На'Тот:

— Да? Кто там?

— Это я, На'Тот… — Г'Кар почувствовал, что внезапно охрип.

Она долго не отвечала, и он заволновался.

— Можно мне войти? — не выдержал он.

Дверца, скрипнув, отворилась. Г'Кар шагнул во внутренний двор, строго оглянувшись на телохранителей.

— Ждите здесь! — приказал он.

Те застыли у ворот.

Г'Кар прошел по двору к дому, увидев, что На'Тот стоит на пороге.

— Знаю, что надо было предупредить о своем визите, — торопливо заговорил он, прижимая кулаки к груди в приветственном жесте, — но я… я просто не знал, смогу ли вообще вырваться… и…

Она открыла дверь в дом, поманив его внутрь.

— Я просто подумал, что… — продолжал говорить он, чувствуя, что волнение все усиливается. — Я просто хотел сказать…

— Да, не ожидала увидеть тебя сегодня, — ответила На'Тот спокойно. — Что-то случилось? Чем могу помочь на этот раз?

Г'Кар качнул головой.

— Нет, ничего не случилось, На'Тот. Просто я… — он сглотнул.

— На'Тот, кто там? — раздался мужской голос, идущий со стороны кухни.

Г'Кар замер, насторожившись.

На'Тот  вздохнула и обернулась.

— У нас гость, — громко ответила она. — Полагаю, ты захочешь с ним поздороваться.

Г'Кар увидел, как из кухни вышел Та'Лон, держа в руке сковородку, на которой что-то шумно шкворчало, и уставился на него, приоткрыв рот в изумлении.

— Г'Кар?!

— Та'Лон!

— Вот это встреча, дружище! — воскликнул Та'Лон, оправившись от изумления первым.

— Весьма неожиданная, должен сказать, — ответил Г'Кар, чуть нахмурившись.

— И что ты тут делаешь? — этот вопрос они задали одновременно, после небольшой паузы.

На'Тот скрестила руки на груди, наблюдая за ними.

Ответили они тоже одновременно:

— Решил навестить На'Тот.

И замолчали, моргая.

А потом Та'Лон расхохотался, качнув головой.

— Ну, конечно, что же еще можно тут делать? Г'Кар, ты как раз вовремя. Я приготовил роскошный ужин из кое-каких деликатесов, которые удалось привезти с «Вавилона 5». Думаю, что хватит на всех, потому что я готовил с запасом…

— Ужин? — повторил Г'Кар, поглядев на На'Тот. — Это… мило.

— Уже сложившаяся традиция, — ответил Та'Лон. — Наверное, ты об этом не знаешь. Тебя же давно здесь не было. Я всегда, когда приезжаю на Нарн, навещаю На'Тот в первый же день. Ну… чтобы убедиться, что с ней все в порядке…

И он посмотрел на нее с мягкой улыбкой.

— Да, конечно, — сказал Г'Кар, рассеянно кивая. — Я же сам просил тебя о ней позаботиться…

— Именно. Мы с На'Тот — старые друзья. Полагаю, мне надо поблагодарить тебя за это. Если бы не твое поручение, мы бы так и не познакомились, — ответил Та'Лон, улыбаясь. — Хорошо, что ты решил зайти. А то я все ломал голову, как бы выманить тебя из Дворца Кха'Ри? Ты ведь теперь очень занятой верховный правитель…

Снаружи загрохотало, и Та'Лон дернулся, едва не уронив сковороду.

— Ох, прошу прощения, чуть не погубил наш будущий ужин. Эти грозы — сущее бедствие. Не могу к ним привыкнуть… глупо, но что есть, то есть…

Он виновато улыбнулся, глядя на Г'Кара, продолжавшего стоять столбом в вестибюле прихожей.

— В такую погоду крайне… неприятно сидеть дома одному, так что лучше собраться за столом в хорошей компании, не так ли? — добавил Та'Лон, попятившись к кухне. — Прошу прощения, Г'Кар, у меня там что-то пригорело…

Г'Кар повернулся к На'Тот, которая стояла рядом, задумчиво глядя на него.

— На самом деле я зашел ненадолго, — сказал он ей. — Меня ждет целый храм последователей моего учения.

И потер висок, чувствуя, что тот снова наливается болью.

— Нельзя заставлять их ждать слишком долго, — ответила На'Тот. И склонила голову набок. — Но гроза совсем близко, Г'Кар. Находиться на улице опасно. Ты мог бы поужинать с нами.

— Нет, как-нибудь в другой раз, — напряженно ответил Г'Кар, пытаясь улыбнуться ей. — Извинись за меня перед Та'Лоном, хорошо? Мне надо спешить… Я просто… я хотел…

— Понимаю, — ответила На'Тот, а потом вытянула руку и чуть сжала его локоть. — Тогда… в другой раз?

— Д-да, конечно… — он кивнул, и в голове будто провернули раскаленную иглу.

На'Тот вдруг встрепенулась.

— Г'Кар, подожди! Чуть не забыла… сейчас!..

Он увидел, как она быстро поднялась по лестнице на второй этаж, оглянувшись на него через плечо.

— Вот! Все готово! — громко сказал Та'Лон из кухни. — Сейчас накрою стол. Конечно, вряд ли я готовлю настолько хорошо, как ты, Г'Кар, но кое-что мне удается вполне прилично…

Г'Кар стиснул челюсти, тяжело вздохнув.

На'Тот сбежала вниз, держа в руках стопку исписанных листов бумаги.

— Твои записи, — сказала она, вручая их ему. — Ты забыл их тогда… когда…

Г'Кар вздрогнул, взяв их и сунув за пазуху.

— Если тебе важно это знать, то я их не читала, — добавила На'Тот. И отвела взгляд в сторону.

Он улыбнулся ей.

— Спасибо, я совершенно забыл про них…

— Пожалуйте к столу! — Та'Лон вышел к ним, улыбаясь.

— Не сегодня, прости, — ответил Г'Кар, попятившись к двери. — Последователи разнесут храм, если я не появлюсь там через несколько минут.

— Кажется, стать последователем учения Великого Г'Кара — единственный шанс пообщаться с Великим Г'Каром, — вздохнул Та'Лон, на мгновение перестав улыбаться. — Но я понимаю. Очень жаль! — и он прижал кулаки к груди в салюте.

Г'Кар поклонился им обоим, а потом быстро вышел за дверь и поспешил к флаеру под начинающимся ливнем. Верные телохранители рысили следом…


	17. Вечерние новости

— Добрый вечер, в эфире «Межзвездные новости». Оставайтесь с нами и всегда будете в курсе последних событий на тридцати мирах и колониях!..

Г'Кар сидел в своем кабинете, погруженном в полумрак, который немного рассеивало мерцание свечи, слушая приятный голос женщины-диктора. По давней привычке, он старался смотреть не только нарнскую версию ISN, но и земную, иногда там проскальзывала информация или мнения, которые могли не войти в обычные выпуски. Этим вечером, правда, он слушал новости невнимательно, как фон.

Снаружи бушевала гроза, раскаты грома периодически заглушали слова диктора. Да и в душе у него тоже не было покоя. Г'Кар тщетно пытался отрешиться от неприятных мыслей, но они упрямо возвращались. Он пробовал засесть за свою книгу, но только зря извел несколько листов бумаги. Глупо было так расстраиваться из-за того, что случилось в доме На'Тот, но он не мог ничего с собой поделать. А чего он ожидал, собственно? Конечно, есть и другие, кому небезразлична ее судьба. Те, кто оказываются рядом, как только возникнет необходимость. Те, кто не пропадают на два года невесть где. И ему надо радоваться этому, а не…

— …президент Шеридан на днях вернулся на Минбар после очередной поездки по мирам, входящим в состав Межзвездного Альянса, — с улыбкой произнесла диктор.

Г'Кар повернул голову к экрану.

— …Правительство Земли в очередной раз предложило правительству Примы Центавра помощь в восстановлении урона причиненного их миру во время бомбардировок, произведенных объединенным флотом Режима Нарна и Свободного Землевладения Дрази в 2262-м году. Как всем известно, после этих трагических событий Прима Центавра вышла из состава Межзвездного Альянса и по сей день пребывает в изоляции. Президент Лученко неоднократно подчеркивала, что, несмотря на досадные конфликты, произошедшие между нашими мирами, Земной Альянс не собирается забывать годы сотрудничества и доброжелательных отношений с Примой Центавра и всегда готов протянуть руку помощи и поддержки ее жителям. Но правительство Центавра снова отказалось от этого предложения, заявив, что они вполне способны обойтись собственными силами. Наши аналитики считают такое заявление весьма опрометчивым, учитывая, что экономика и инфраструктура планеты находятся в плачевном состоянии после бомбардировок…

Г'Кар хмыкнул, потянувшись к бокалу тари. Головная боль все еще досаждала ему, так что вряд ли можно было надеяться на спокойный сон. Центавриане продолжали держаться обособленно, в гордом одиночестве, не допуская в пределы своих владений представителей рас — членов Межзвездного Альянса. С одной стороны, если кто и понимал такое поведение, то именно нарны, сами перенесшие похожую катастрофу. Лучше умереть, чем принять унизительную подачку от того, кто разрушил твой мир. Или от тех, кто наблюдал, как его разрушают, безучастно и хладнокровно. С другой стороны… разве лучше обрекать свой народ на страдания?

Он вспомнил гневную речь, которую произнес Моллари в день своей инаугурации, и покачал головой. Похоже, императорский титул у этой расы постепенно сводит носителя с ума, иначе как еще объяснить некоторые действия правителей Центавра?

— Новости с Независимой колонии Марс: наши специальные корреспонденты сообщают о новой серии взрывов, произведенных в поселениях на Сирийском Плато. Проводится тщательное расследование, выдвигаются предположения, что ответственность за эти теракты лежит на группе нелегальных телепатов-экстремистов, ранее возглавляемых неким Байроном Гордоном, погибшим два года назад во время ареста сотрудниками Пси-Корпуса на «Вавилоне 5». На это указывает и тот факт, что от взрывов пострадали, в основном, объекты, принадлежавшие Пси-Корпусу. Местное население встревожено подобными актами агрессии со стороны телепатов, но представители Пси-Корпуса обещали разобраться с этим инцидентом и заверяют, что причин для беспокойства нет. «Ситуация под нашим полным контролем», — заявил господин Альфред Бестер в интервью нашему корреспонденту…

Г'Кар поднес бокал с тари к губам, но замер, слушая улыбчивую дикторшу. Потом поставил вино обратно на столик около кресла и нахмурился. Он опасался чего-то подобного. Зная Литу и ее ненависть к Пси-Корпусу, это было неизбежно. А если учесть, что она наверняка опирается на поддержку мистера Гарибальди…

— …жители Режима Нарна продолжают радоваться возвращению на родину своего духовного лидера и национального героя, гражданина Г'Кара. Буквально на днях Великий Святой — именно так поклонники называют своего учителя и кумира, — завершил Тур Доброй Воли, ознакомительную поездку по Нарну. Вполне возможно, что автор знаменитой «Книги Г'Кара», которая стала настоящим бестселлером во многих мирах, в том числе и на Земле, скоро почтит своим присутствием и другие миры. Это, несомненно, порадовало бы многочисленных читателей и поклонников его учения…

Г'Кар поморщился, закрыв глаза. Национальный герой. Какой ужас!

— … на данный момент хотим напомнить нашим зрителям, что его книгу читают почти во всех мирах Межзвездного Альянса, и продолжают переиздавать ежегодно. Мы вместе с читателями надеемся, что возвращение гражданина Г'Кара из его космических странствий повлечет публикацию долгожданного продолжения…

Г'Кар фыркнул и уже хотел приказать компьютеру переключиться на другой канал.

— Наш специальный корреспондент обещает сделать все возможное, чтобы взять интервью у этого знаменитого писателя и героя войны за освобождение Нарна…

— О, только не это! — простонал Г'Кар, переключая канал. — Не хватало мне только интервью для полного счастья!

Он потянулся к коммуникатору, намереваясь отдать дополнительное распоряжение Ха’Дроку относительно репортеров и журналистов с Земли.

Но коммуникатор затрезвонил сам, и его писк прозвучал особенно пронзительно в перерыве между раскатами грома.

В доме Г'Кара даже во время грозы не отключали свет, и теперь, зная, что другие жители Мокстока лишены такой роскоши, он чувствовал себя особенно неловко.

— Да? — сказал Г'Кар, поднеся коммуникатор ко рту.

— Гражданин Г'Кар, вас вызывает по межзвездному каналу господин Джон Шеридан, Президент Межзвездного Альянса, — раздался голос Ха’Дрока.

Г'Кар приподнялся с кресла и подошел к видеофону.

— Хорошо, я приму звонок. Соедини нас!

 

Он уставился на экран, немного удивленный, что Шеридан решил выбрать для звонка такое время.

Экран ожил, и Г'Кар увидел улыбающееся лицо президента Межзвездного Альянса.

— Приветствую, гражданин Г'Кар! — произнес Джон Шеридан.

— Господин президент, рад видеть вас! — ответил Г'Кар, прижав кулаки к груди.

— Извиняюсь за то, что беспокою в столь поздний час, — произнес Шеридан. — На Нарне, должно быть, уже ночь. Но это неофициальный звонок.

Г'Кар немного расслабился. И посмотрел на президента с интересом. Он не видел его почти два года. Шеридан почти не изменился, разве что волосы на висках посветлели еще больше.

— Решил, что лучше поздно, чем никогда, понимаете… — продолжил Шеридан с улыбкой. — Я слышал, что вы вернулись на Нарн, но только сегодня смог освободиться от дел и…

— Да, я слышал о Туре Доброй Воли, — кивнул Г'Кар. — Вы даже побывали на Нарне, как мне доложили.

Шеридан засмеялся, качая головой.

— Всего за две недели до вашего возвращения! Чертовски обидно разминулись, вы не находите?

— Еще один повод для повторного визита на Нарн, — Г'Кар улыбнулся еще шире.

Шеридан покачал головой и поднял руку.

— Э, нет, Г'Кар, теперь ваш черед! И я тут говорю вполне серьезно. Здесь, в Тузаноре, вам всегда будут рады.

— Это официальное приглашение? — Г'Кар прищурился, посмеиваясь.

— Вполне! Мы не видели вас два года, Г'Кар. Мне кажется, это серьезный повод, чтобы собраться.

— У меня есть опасения, что на Минбаре не смогут выдержать толпу моих неистовых поклонников. А они неизбежно последуют за мной, если я действительно соберусь с визитом. Официальным или нет.

— О… — Шеридан многозначительно приподнял брови. — Вы знаете, что вашу книгу издали и на Минбаре?

Г'Кар нервно засмеялся.

— Чую подвох в вашем приглашении, господин президент!

— Вы же не откажете в такой простой просьбе старому другу? Да и Деленн была бы рада вас увидеть.

— Надеюсь, она в добром здравии? — поинтересовался Г'Кар. — Я… я должен признаться, что соскучился по всем вам.

— Вот! Ловлю вас на слове! — Шеридан навел на него палец. — Деленн сейчас укладывает Дэвида. Он в последнее время стал капризничать…

— Дэвида? — переспросил Г'Кар. — Это ваш сын, не так ли?

— Ох, боже, вы же были в дальнем космосе, когда он родился, — пробормотал Джон Шеридан, проведя рукой по своей короткой бородке. — Да, мы назвали его Дэвидом, в честь деда. Он даже похож на него… по крайней мере, мне так кажется. Деленн утверждает, что он — вылитый я. Не знаю, почему она сделала такие выводы, тем более, что маленькие дети все выглядят примерно одинаково…

— Джон, с кем ты разговариваешь? Дэвид никогда не заснет, если ты будешь…

Г'Кар услышал знакомый женский голос. А потом увидел лицо Деленн рядом с Шериданом.

— Г'Кар! — она просияла, улыбнувшись ему. — Рада вас видеть!

— Это взаимно! — Г'Кар поклонился ей.

— Вот, уговариваю его нанести визит на Минбар, — сказал Шеридан, наклонившись к своей жене.

— Присоединяюсь к уговорам, — засмеялась Деленн.

— Дэвид, познакомься с гражданином Г'Каром! — Шеридан осторожно взял ребенка с рук Деленн и поднес к экрану видеофона. — Сорванец не хочет спать в кроватке, только на руках у мамы с папой. Так что у нас каждую ночь развлечение…

Г'Кар помахал рукой сонному ребенку на экране.

— Выглядит здоровым и крепким, — сказал он. — Но я не думаю, что много понимаю в детях людей и минбарцев.

Дэвид распахнул голубые глаза и, приоткрыв пухлый рот, уставился на пятнистое лицо на экране. У него были светлые вьющиеся волосы, отросшие почти до плеч. На взгляд Г'Кара, этот мальчик не походил ни на отца, ни на мать. Разве что глазами…

Дэвид поморгал, а потом, то ли испугавшись, то ли застеснявшись, отвернулся и прижался лицом к плечу Шеридана.

— Полагаю, он видел не так много нарнов на своем веку, — мягко засмеялся Г'Кар.

— Вы первый, если честно, — ответил Шеридан.

— Надеюсь, что не испугал его.

— О, это вряд ли… — ответила Деленн, забирая сына на руки.

— И все-таки я выиграл спор с Моллари… — пробормотал Г'Кар, улыбнувшись.

— Что? Какой еще спор? — Шеридан озадаченно уставился на него.

Деленн отошла, видимо, пытаясь уложить сына еще раз.

Г'Кар засмеялся, глядя на Шеридана.

— Еще на станции, узнав, что вы с Деленн ждете ребенка, мы с Моллари поспорили, каким он будет. Я говорил, что ваш сын будет похож больше на человека, а Моллари утверждал, что у него будет гребень, как у минбарцев. Как видите, я оказался прав!

Шеридан смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот.

— И… на что же вы спорили, если не секрет?

Г'Кар тряхнул головой.

— Господин президент, да разве важно, на что? Мы спорили ради самого спора!


	18. Недоразумение

Г'Кар, весьма довольный собой, остановился у ворот дома На'Тот и  нажал кнопку вызова домофона. Небо над головой было ясное и безоблачное. И до вечера с его неизменными грозами было далеко.

Зря, ох, зря одна из его телохранительниц обмолвилась, что никому еще не удавалось ускользнуть из-под ее надзора. Г'Кар представил ее озадаченное лицо, когда она войдет в его апартаменты и никого там не обнаружит, и тихо рассмеялся. Шо’Рин, конечно, по-своему замечательная девочка, но он воевал в Сопротивлении еще тогда, когда ее на свете не было, и знает столько способов уйти от любой слежки, сколько ей и не снилось.

На сей раз пришлось обойтись без мантии послушника. Но накидка, защищавшая лицо и глаза от пыли, тоже неплохо годилась для маскировки во время прогулки по улицам Мокстока.

Единственным минусом его очередного побега было то, что предупредить На'Тот о своем визите он не успел. Что ж, придется смириться с тем, что ее может не оказаться дома… или она не будет в восторге от его внезапного появления. Но надо прояснить их отношения. Для их обоюдного спокойствия.

Г'Кар еще раз нажал на звонок.

А если она не откроет? Перебраться через стену?

Он оценивающе задрал голову, прикидывая высоту возможного препятствия.

В этот момент из динамика домофона раздался голос На'Тот:

— Да? Кто там?

— Это я, На'Тот… — ответил он напряженно.

Снова пауза.

Г'Кар увидел, что дверца в воротах приоткрылась.

— Проходи в дом и подожди. Я занята. Подойду чуть позже.

Г'Кар быстро прошел во внутренний двор, оглядываясь по сторонам. Калитка автоматически захлопнулась за его спиной. Он подошел к дому, не заметив никого вокруг. Толкнул массивную дверь, и она открылась от его нажатия.

— На'Тот? — позвал он, медленно двигаясь по коридору. — Я здесь… Нам нужно поговорить…

Ее нигде не было видно. И в доме было очень тихо.

Г'Кар убрал с лица тонкую ткань накидки, продолжая оглядываться в поисках хозяйки дома.

Никто не отозвался на его слова. Он задумался, что делать дальше? Ждать здесь, как она попросила, или все-таки ринуться на поиски? Почему-то ему было очень важно выяснить именно ее мнение. Возможно, не самое высокое, но пусть уж лучше выскажет все претензии в лицо. Все лучше, чем молчание. Лучше, чем неопределенность.

Наверх подниматься он не решился, поэтому принялся бродить по первому этажу, осторожно заглядывая в комнаты, на кухню, в гостиную. На'Тот нигде не было. Но она же ответила на его звонок в ворота, значит, должна находиться где-то в доме.

Г'Кар заметил еще один узкий темный коридор, в конце которого была небольшая дверь, но не сплошная, из толстого дерева, а со стеклянными вставками.

Дома, построенные в старом стиле, часто изобиловали вот такими закоулками, это был пережиток с давних времен, когда жилище каждой семьи было одновременно крепостью, в которой можно было выдержать нападение или осаду и в то же время ускользнуть из него незаметно.

Г'Кар подошел к двери и осторожно коснулся ручки. Толкнул. Дверь бесшумно отворилась, и в глаза ему ударил яркий дневной свет. Это был еще один выход на улицу.

Он моргал и морщился, привыкая к свету после полумрака, царившего в доме. И услышал негромкий смех, который, несомненно, принадлежал На'Тот.

Г'Кар вздрогнул и насторожился, повертев головой. А потом пошел на звук.

Перед ним оказался еще один небольшой дворик, посыпанный розоватым песком.

— Ко мне пришли, и я должна идти, — услышал он голос На'Тот. — Потом с этим закончим.

— Вот, значит, как? Уже выгоняешь? А я проделал такой длинный путь, чтобы тебя проведать! — ответил незнакомый мужской голос.

— Перестань!

Г'Кар замер, услышав, как На'Тот снова мягко засмеялась.

Он почувствовал, как будто по нему снова прошелся электробич: все тело словно обдало огнем, а потом бросило в холод. Стиснув челюсти, Г'Кар повернул за угол.

На'Тот лежала на песке, обнимаясь с незнакомым ему мужчиной в черной военной форме, и это точно был не Та'Лон, его голос Г'Кар бы узнал сразу.

— Мне действительно надо идти, — повторила она мягко, толкая своего собеседника? любовника? в грудь. — Дай подняться!

 — Я тебя не держу, — засмеялся мужчина, и в то же время ловко перехватил ее руку, не давая встать.

— Что ж, ты сам напросился!

Г'Кар увидел, как она вывернулась из захвата и отбросила своего собеседника на песок, посмеиваясь…

А потом услышал свой собственный охрипший от ярости голос:

— На'Тот!!!

Она обернулась к нему, явно не ожидая, что он окажется так близко.

— Думаю, нам надо кое-что прояснить! И поскорее! — прорычал Г'Кар, чувствуя, что бешенство вскипает в нем все сильнее, требуя немедленного выхода.

— Г'Кар! Я же просила тебя подождать в доме! — произнесла На'Тот с укоризной.

— И  теперь вижу, почему! — рявкнул он, а потом, не выдержав, наклонился к типу, который все еще лежал на песке, и сгреб его за ворот одежды. — Кто это? Еще один, хм… старый друг?!

— Г'Кар, погоди, ты все неправильно понял… — заговорила На'Тот, поднявшись на ноги.

— А, по-моему, тут и понимать нечего! — прошипел он, сердито поглядев на ее неизвестного ухажера. Возможно, этот парень был когда-то красавцем, но не сейчас — длинный бледный шрам пересекал все лицо. — Ты явно не скучаешь тут, а?

— Г'Кар! Ты сошел с ума?! — выдохнула она.

— Извини, но я пришел прояснить кое-что и сделаю это! — гневно крикнул Г'Кар и тряхнул, как следует, ненавистного парня. — Но сначала выставлю посторонних!

Мужчина со шрамом издал короткий рык и перехватил его руку.

— Посторонний?! Я?! Да ты рехнулся! — воскликнул он, а потом сжал локоть Г'Кара с такой силой, что тот невольно вскрикнул от боли. Еще мгновение спустя он осознал, что летит кубарем на песок, а его противник, наоборот, вскочил на ноги, упруго и стремительно.

 — Прекратите! Прекратите немедленно! — кричала На'Тот, но Г'Кар уже плохо слышал ее, потому что от ярости у него совсем помутилось в голове.

Он бросился на проклятого любовника, который, встав на ноги, оказался здоровенным верзилой, выше его на полголовы, хотя Г'Кар никогда не считал себя коротышкой. Тот поймал его в воздухе, и у Г'Кара возникло ощущение, будто его ударили тараном, как будто он налетел с размаху на гранитную скалу. Он прошел через много драк в своей жизни, но не помнил, чтобы кто-то мог бить с такой ужасающей силой.

Опомнился он, лежа на песке, на спине, а его противник прижимал его коленом, явно намереваясь еще раз ударить. Но На'Тот возникла позади и ухватила его за руку, удерживая.

— Немедленно прекрати, На'Ир! — кричала она. — Остановитесь вы оба!

— Только сначала убью этого наглеца! — ответил верзила.

— На'Ир! Это же Г'Кар! _Тот самый_ Г'Кар, понимаешь?!

— Да неужели? — мужчина ехидно оглянулся на нее, а потом снова перевел взгляд на Г'Кара. Некоторое время внимательно рассматривал, а потом выражение его лица изменилось: вместо ярости появилось изумление. — Святые мученики, а ведь ты права!

Г'Кар почувствовал, как стало легче дышать, когда громила слез с него и отскочил в сторону…


	19. На'Ир

— Не понимаю, что на тебя нашло, Г'Кар! — сказала На'Тот, помогая ему встать на ноги. — Ты цел? Всякий раз, когда ты появляешься в моем доме, начинается драка. Мне кажется, это плохая традиция… Своих кузенов можешь колотить, сколько душе угодно, но моих родственников я никому трогать не позволю!

Она принялась отряхивать его одежду от пыли и песка, но Г'Кар остановил ее.

— Родственников? — переспросил он.

— На'Ир — мой троюродный брат, — пояснила На'Тот. — Мне казалось, что ты видел его на «Вавилоне 5», когда он однажды приезжал навестить меня, еще до войны с Центавром.

Г'Кар начал припоминать, что действительно видел кого-то из родственников своего атташе во время работы на станции, еще до войны.

Плечо, в которое угодил удар кулака кузена На'Тот, сначала онемело, а теперь стало пульсировать от боли. Г'Кар потер его, поморщившись.

С болью пришло и осознание собственной промашки. Надо же так по-идиотски оконфузиться!

— Я… мне показалось… — произнес Г'Кар, а потом замялся, осознав, что не может при ее кузене сказать об истинной причине своей ярости. — Мне показалось, что он… напал на тебя.

На'Ир слушал их, также отряхивая одежду от песка.

— А что, уже бывали такие случаи? — поинтересовался он настороженно.

На'Тот поспешила вмешаться, бросив на Г'Кара выразительный взгляд.

— Нет-нет, точнее, однажды, но это долгая история. Я все поняла, Г'Кар. Ты просто обознался, да?

— Да, обознался, — кивнул он. — Полагаю, мне нужно принести извинения? Я вел себя отвратительно…

— Как и я, гражданин Г'Кар, — На'Ир почтительно поклонился ему. — Давно мечтал лично поблагодарить вас за спасение моей кузины из плена, но не думал, что это выразится вот так! Надеюсь, что не очень вас зашиб?

Г'Кар мотнул головой.

— Все в порядке, хотя, признаюсь откровенно, удар у вас железный…

На'Ир ухмыльнулся, а потом поднял правую руку и стащил толстую перчатку.

— Не совсем железный. Скорее, титановый, — сказал он.

Г'Кар в изумлении уставился на блестящий металл: под перчаткой вместо обычной руки был протез.

— После того, как меня изрядно потрепало в одном бою, пришлось обзавестись искусственной рукой вместо потерянной, — сказал На'Ир, не сводя с него внимательного и чуточку вызывающего взгляда. — Многие наши воины стыдятся таких увечий, но я не вижу в этом ничего позорного, — добавил он, заметив, что Г'Кар продолжает смотреть на него. — Я потерял руку в честном бою с врагами моего народа и не чувствую себя виноватым.

 

— Мы упражнялись в _токти_ , чтобы мой кузен привыкал к протезу, — сказала На'Тот. — И тут появился ты… преисполненный праведного гнева…

— Эти тренировки и тебе необходимы, чтобы вернуть былую форму, дорогая кузина! — ответил На'Ир, надевая перчатку обратно. Потом сжал и разжал пальцы, медленно и осторожно.

Г'Кар услышал тихое жужжание шарниров протеза.

Он посмотрел на На'Тот и ее кузена более пристально и увидел, что они одеты в черные рубашки и широкие штаны-шаровары — традиционную одежду для тренировок. И на него нахлынула новая волна стыда за свое безобразное поведение. Ну, конечно, это была обычная тренировка. А он-то подумал… идиот…

— Теперь, когда недоразумение улажено, быть может, вы пройдете в дом? — предложила На'Тот.

Г'Кар и На'Ир кивнули.

На'Тот ушла вперед, чтобы отдать слугам распоряжения об ужине.

Г'Кар беседовал с ее кузеном, пока они шли к гостиной.

— Вы ведь служили на «Г'Токе»? — вспомнил он.

На'Ир кивнул.

— Да, как и мой отец. Пользуюсь случаем, чтобы поблагодарить вас лично за помощь, которую оказали нашему крейсеру, когда он прилетел к «Вавилону 5» в поисках убежища. Если бы не вы, мы бы долго не продержались…

Г'Кар качнул головой.

— То была исключительно заслуга капитана Шеридана. От меня там мало что зависело.

— Не соглашусь с этим, Великий Святой…

— Г'Кар. Пожалуйста, зовите меня так.

— Если бы не те отношения, которые вы установили с землянами, они бы вряд ли проявили к нам подобную благосклонность и пошли на риск, прикрывая нас от центавриан. Вы добились их расположения и сочувствия, и это распространилось и на нас. Конечно, я постараюсь лично вернуть долг президенту Шеридану при первой возможности. Меня тяжело ранило в последнем бою, который пришлось выдержать нашему крейсеру. Если бы не помощь Шеридана, я, скорее всего, не выжил бы. Как и остальной экипаж «Г'Тока»…

Г'Кар вспомнил нарнский крейсер, который неожиданно выпрыгнул из гиперпространства возле Эпсилона 3 на последних крохах энергии, запрашивая помощи и убежища. Выглядел он жутко: весь в обугленных пробоинах от прямых попаданий и с зияющей огромной дырой в правом борту, где от взрыва разворотило значительный участок корпуса.

Они думали, что кораблей такого класса не осталось после разгрома, учиненного центаврианским флотом.

«Г'Ток» уцелел только потому, что находился в дальней разведке, когда пал Нарн. Из последующих бесед с На'Калом, его командиром, стало известно о том, через сколько испытаний довелось им пройти, прежде чем добраться до «Вавилона 5». Кажется, крейсер поставил все возможные рекорды по прыжкам в гиперпространстве. За последний самый изматывающий путь к земной станции их корабль совершил около тридцати скачков, пытаясь оторваться от погони. Энергия двигателей была почти на нуле, когда они приняли решение просить помощи у землян. Добраться до другой базы уже не было возможности…

На'Калу пришлось принимать очень тяжелое и рискованное решение. Земляне всегда были союзниками центавриан. Но в этот раз риск оказался оправданным. Последний прыжок спас им жизнь…

— Как дела на «Г'Токе»? — поинтересовался Г'Кар. — По-прежнему охраняет границы Нарна в составе Золотого флота?

Крейсер, как и его экипаж, стал для жителей Нарна своеобразным символом борьбы за свободу. Все, кто сражался на нем во время войны с Центавром, теперь стали героями, и имена их славили по всему Нарну.

— Несколько дней назад мы вошли в доки орбитальной верфи для капитального ремонта. Последние годы были нелегкими, и теперь пришло время залечить все раны, — ответил На'Ир с улыбкой. — Вот почему я и смог сюда добраться. Воспользовался передышкой и взял отгул. Предполагается, что ремонт займет полгода. Я надеюсь, что потом Кха'Ри позволят нам отправиться в дальнюю разведку. Все-таки это то, для чего «Г'Ток» был предназначен с самого начала: летать к неизведанным дальним мирам, осваивать новые земли и колонии…

На'Ир мечтательно посмотрел перед собой.

— Конечно, рискованно оставлять родной мир так надолго, но, признаюсь честно, вертеться на орбите — это не для меня…

— Могу понять ваши чувства, — заметил Г'Кар. — Дальний космос, раз поймав в свои объятья, уже никогда не отпустит…

— Точно! — засмеялся На'Ир. — Вы же тоже много путешествовали, так что знаете, как оно бывает…

— Да, знаю, — согласился Г'Кар. — Так значит, и На'Кал тоже здесь, на Нарне? Давно его не видел, надо будет с ним поговорить…

— Теперь, полагаю, вы будете видеться чаще, — сказал На'Ир, выпрямившись.

— Интересно, почему? — спросила На'Тот, входя в гостиную. — У тебя, братец, весь день загадочный вид. В детстве это означало, что ты задумал очередную шалость.

Лицо На'Ира, из-за шрама казавшееся суровым, осветила улыбка.

— Что ж, можно и так это назвать. Хотел, чтобы это было сюрпризом. Но так и быть, скажу сейчас.

И он гордо выпрямился во весь рост, насмешливо глядя на На'Тот.

— Дело в том, дорогая моя кузина, что я получил повышение…

Она посмотрела на него, приподняв брови.

— … и теперь командую тяжелым крейсером «Г’Ток», — договорил На'Ир.

На'Тот ахнула.

— Ты серьезно?! И молчал!

— Официально я еще не в должности, но на самом деле все уже решено, — ответил На'Ир, посмеиваясь. — Так что я теперь дар’гарот![1]

— Ты же всегда об этом мечтал! — воскликнула На'Тот, а потом подошла к нему и обняла. — И ты это заслужил!

— Мои поздравления! — сказал Г'Кар. — А как же На'Кал?

— Отец тоже пошел на повышение… если это можно так назвать, — ответил На'Ир. — Он теперь один из советников Кха'Ри, так что вы еще увидите его на заседаниях.

Г'Кар покачал головой, пытаясь представить такого закаленного в боях воина, как На'Кал, в зале совета, скучающего в кресле…

На'Ир будто прочитал его мысли и кивнул.

— Отец не очень рад такому назначению, ведь его стихией всегда была дальняя разведка в космосе. Там он на своем месте. Но когда Кха'Ри принимают такое решение, мало что можно изменить. Они назвали это «наградой за боевые заслуги».

На'Ир вздохнул.

— Из-за возни с ремонтом у меня вряд ли будет свободное время, чтобы навещать тебя чаще, кузина. Сама понимаешь, что у командира военного крейсера всегда найдется, чем заняться. Но я все-таки пришел сюда, к тебе, чтобы сделать кое-какое предложение. И очень надеюсь, что тебе оно придется по душе…

На'Тот, заинтригованная, не сводила с него взгляда.

— И надеюсь, что уважаемый Г'Кар тоже это предложение поддержит.

Слуги принесли ужин, и все трое уселись за стол, продолжая беседовать.

— Если Кха'Ри действительно одобрят мое предложение о новом походе в дальний космос, то «Г’Ток» уйдет в разведку сразу после ремонта. Да, кто-то считает, что сейчас не время для подобных операций, и нам надо крепить оборону собственной планеты, на случай провокаций врагов. Но мне кажется, что именно сейчас нам крайне необходимы новые колонии, новые источники ресурсов и сырья. Их поиск и будет главной задачей «Г’Тока». Ты всегда мечтала о такой службе, На'Тот, не так ли? Я предлагаю тебе этот шанс. Летим со мной! Специалисты и воины твоего уровня и квалификации просто необходимы в моей команде!

Г'Кар видел, как На'Ир взял руку На'Тот и осторожно стиснул в своей лапище.

— Да, поход будет долгим. Три года… или даже пять лет. Но тем заманчивее присоединиться к нам. Я не требую, чтобы ты ответила прямо сейчас. У тебя есть несколько месяцев, чтобы все обдумать.

На'Тот молчала, и Г'Кар видел, что предложение кузена ее ошеломило.

— На'Ир… я…

— Тебе нужно встряхнуться, сменить обстановку, — настойчиво говорил он, заглядывая ей в глаза. — Что может быть лучше, чем путешествие по дальнему космосу? И мы будем вместе, как и мечтали когда-то в детстве.

На'Тот  перевела взгляд на Г'Кара. Он заметил, что ее дыхание участилось.

— Мне действительно надо это обдумать, — ответила она На'Иру.

— Конечно, конечно. Но это прекрасное предложение, как мне кажется. Я ведь прав, гражданин Г'Кар? — и он посмотрел на него. — Вы сами только что вернулись из похожего странствия. Скажите же ей, что это здорово!

Г'Кар вздрогнул, когда его окликнули.

— Да… это захватывающее приключение…

Он сумел выдавить вежливую улыбку, но сердце его невольно сжалось. Поход действительно мог длиться не меньше трех лет. Долгий, долгий срок. Если НаʼТот примет предложение На'Ира и улетит на «Г’Токе», увидит он ее нескоро, ох, нескоро…

— Вот, гражданин Г'Кар со мной согласен, — прогудел На'Ир. — Буду ждать твоего ответа, дорогая кузина! Может быть, мы найдем подходящую для колонизации планету и прославимся на весь Нарн? Такой шанс упускать нельзя!..

Он хотел еще что-то добавить, но из отворота его мундира раздался писк коммуникатора.

На'Ир поднялся, вынимая коммуникатор, и виновато улыбнулся, поклонившись Г'Кару и На'Тот.

— Кажется, мое свободное время на сегодня истекло, — пробормотал он. — Типичный отдых командира корабля! Прошу прощения!

И он вышел из гостиной, разговаривая с кем-то по коммуникатору…

* * *

 

[1] нарнское воинское звание, соответствующее земному капитану.


	20. Искушение

— Очень жаль, но меня срочно вызывают на «ГʼТок», — сказал НаʼИр, вернувшись к ним через несколько минут. — И дня без меня не могут управиться…

Он оборвал свое ворчание и посмотрел на НаʼТот с лукавой улыбкой.

— Но это приятные хлопоты, не буду скрывать.

— Еще бы, у тебя теперь есть новая игрушка, — фыркнула НаʼТот, выразительно оглянувшись на ГʼКара.

НаʼИр покачал головой, и лицо его стало серьезным.

— Нет, не игрушка. Корабль, моя милая сестрица, это… часть семьи. Любимое детище. Так что прошу прощения, если буду говорить о нем слишком часто. С командирами крейсеров это случается.

Он шагнул к ней и, наклонившись, обнял за плечи.

— До свидания, сестра! Рад был тебя повидать, пусть и недолго. Зато не успел надоесть. Ничего, мой отец за меня отыграется. Теперь, когда он будет жить на Нарне постоянно, уверен, он с тебя глаз не спустит. Но мне так будет лучше. Ты не представляешь, каким занудой он может быть, когда дело касается его драгоценного «ГʼТока»! Вот почему я должен следить за ремонтными работами внимательно — отец меня убьет, если там что-то будет не идеально.

НаʼИр вздохнул, потерев переносицу. А потом, отодвинувшись от НаʼТот, церемонно поклонился ГʼКару.

— Сожалею, что наша встреча получилась такой короткой…

— Зато довольно бурной, — улыбнулся ГʼКар, потерев плечо.

НаʼИр пытался остаться серьезным, но не смог и тоже рассмеялся.

— Что есть, то есть! — ответил он, в перерывах между смехом, а потом направился к выходу, но на пороге обернулся и выразительно посмотрел на НаʼТот.

— Подумай над моим предложением. Я надеюсь, что ты его примешь. И тогда, как говорят шутники-земляне: «Я покажу тебе все эти звезды!»

И он театрально взмахнул рукой.

НаʼТот задумчиво кивнула, улыбаясь ему. А потом пошла его провожать.

 

***

 

ГʼКар остался сидеть в гостиной, постукивая пальцами по столу.

На какое-то мгновение он почувствовал приступ зависти к НаʼТот. Наверное, это чудесно — когда твои родичи любят и поддерживают тебя. А не пытаются вцепиться тебе в горло при первом удобном случае, как…

ГʼКар потер висок, отметая мысли о ТраʼКаре. У него были и другие двоюродные братья и сестры, но они или погибли, казненные центаврианами, или пропали без вести в первые дни Оккупации.

ГʼСтен… Святой ГʼКван, он бы отдал что угодно, чтобы дядя был жив и рядом с ним сейчас! Особенно сейчас. Его советы всегда были мудрыми и к месту. Он умел вдохновлять и поддерживать. Он научил его всему. Иногда его уроки были грубоваты, но это не имело значения, раз они достигали своей цели.

ГʼКар чувствовал тоску по дяде с тех дней, как узнал о поражении нарнского флота в битве при Гораше-7 и падении Нарна. Но сейчас она накатила особенно остро, и ему стало почти физически больно при мысли о том, что ГʼСтен ничего этого не увидит. Дядя наверняка вдоволь посмеялся, если бы узнал, что его племянник стал Великим Святым, новоявленным пророком и пишет философские книги. И все же он стал бы отличным советником… если бы… _если бы он был жив._

ГʼКар прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вздох, чтобы избавиться от стеснения в груди. Не стоит лишний раз тревожить души мертвых. Лучше думать о живых.

«Надо связаться с НаʼКалом, — подумал он, — и уговорить его стать моим советником. По крайней мере, с ним я буду уверен в том, что никто не ударит меня в спину и не подсидит…»

Если уж КхаʼРи хотят видеть его верховным правителем, то им придется смириться с тем, что свое ближайшее окружение он подберет сам. Совсем недавно старый ДʼПар недвусмысленно намекнул на то, что такой важной персоне, как Великий Святой, обязательно нужны хотя бы два советника, как положено по традициям. И начал предлагать своих кандидатов. ГʼКар слушал имена и совершенно не представлял, о ком шла речь. Нет-нет! Ни за что на свете он не пустит в свой внутренний круг непонятных ему незнакомцев, будь они хоть десять раз герои войны за освобождение Нарна! Он примерно так и заявил ДʼПару, разве что в более мягких выражениях, из уважения к возрасту советника.

Старый нарн все равно обиделся из-за такого недоверия к его мнению. ГʼКар постоянно расстраивал его своим своеволием и нежеланием поступать так, «как принято».

— Если я до сих пор жив, уважаемый ДʼПар, то только потому, что никогда не поступал так, «как принято»! — ответил ему ГʼКар, когда тот начал его упрекать в излишней подозрительности и придирчивости…

 

***

 

— Вот и я!

Он вздрогнул, очнувшись от своих размышлений, и увидел вернувшуюся НаʼТот. Она задумчиво улыбалась и покачивала головой.

— Сегодня у меня день необъявленных визитов, — сказала она, усаживаясь за стол напротив него. — Вы все как будто сговорились. Сначала НаʼИр ворвался в дом с утра, потом — ты. И все тут поставили вверх дном. Надеюсь, ты не держишь зла на моего кузена? Он иногда похож на ураган.

На'Тот  тихо засмеялась, проведя рукой по лбу.

— Да, я это почувствовал, — кивнул ГʼКар, пошевелив плечом. Оно до сих пор как-то странно хрустело.

— И страшно даже представить, что тут было бы, если бы он прилетел вчера и наткнулся на ТаʼЛона, — продолжала говорить НаʼТот, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

ГʼКар вздрогнул и порадовался, что она на него не смотрела сейчас, потому что проконтролировать выражение лица он не смог.

— Почему? — спросил он, изо всех сил стараясь держать нейтральный тон.

На'Тот  подняла голову и посмотрела на него.

— Ох, да ты же не знаешь… НаʼИр с ТаʼЛоном жутко поссорились при прошлой встрече, прошло уже два года, а они до сих пор друг на друга рычат. Подрались, как бешеные, еле удалось их растащить…

ГʼКар выпучил глаза, уставившись на нее. Он не ослышался? Чтобы невозмутимый и сдержанный ТаʼЛон с кем-то подрался?!

— Мы с тобой об одном и том же ТаʼЛоне говорим? — уточнил он, не сдержавшись. — Я его знаю уже четвертый год, и за все это время он ни разу  ни с кем не затеял ссоры. Только отвечал на вызовы, если их ему бросали.

НаʼТот посмотрела на него с кривой улыбкой.

— Похоже, ты его знаешь недостаточно хорошо. Но ты прав: ссору начал не ТаʼЛон. Это все НаʼИр. Он всегда был таким… может завести мертвого. Способен выбесить любого за несколько минут. У него в этом деле талант. В тот день он особо отличился…

Она передернула плечами.

— Кажется, это случилось через несколько дней после атаки нашего флота на Приму Центавра. Извини, если мои воспоминания покажутся тебе отрывочными, я тогда была… не совсем здорова. НаʼИр вместе со своим отцом участвовали в этой бомбардировке. И он, решив, что это меня порадует, привез мне инфокристалл с записью…

НаʼТот запнулась, посмотрев на ГʼКара.

— С записью той бомбардировки. Когда их крейсер обстреливал Приму Центавра, НаʼИр все снял на камеру. Для меня. Потому что… он решил, что это для меня важно…

ГʼКар нахмурился, стиснув челюсти.

— Он пришел ко мне и поставил эту проклятую запись. Наверное, мне надо было притвориться и сказать, что это здорово, и в том же духе… но, ГʼКар, тогда у меня просто не было сил притворяться. Я и сама от себя этого не ожидала… я ведь и в самом деле мечтала, чтобы эта проклятая планета сгорела в огне! Вместе со всеми своими обитателями. Но когда я увидела эти кадры…

Она махнула рукой и покачала головой.

— Наверное, мне стало плохо. Я сейчас уже не вспомню подробностей. Помню только, что стала просить его выключить эту запись. НаʼИр, будучи чем-то увлечен, становится совершенно непрошибаемым. И надо же такому случиться, что именно в тот день ТаʼЛон меня навестил. Он увидел, что я вот-вот с ума сойду, и тоже потребовал, чтобы НаʼИр запись выключил. Видимо, сделал это слишком грубо или резко. А мой кузен… ты сам видел, какой он… чуть что — сразу взрывается… И они вспылили, наговорили друг другу столько ужасных вещей… ты просто не представляешь, что они говорили, ГʼКар…

НаʼТот спрятала лицо в ладонях.

— Я бы их не смогла растащить… я тогда еле могла от кровати до стола дойти, а они дрались не на жизнь, а на смерть, — я это видела! Не знаю, что бы было, если бы не пришел НаʼКал и не остановил их…

ГʼКар смотрел на нее, затаив дыхание.

НаʼТот грустно улыбнулась.

— И с тех пор они не разговаривают и стараются не пересекаться. Так что очень хорошо, что и сейчас разминулись.

— Да, хорошо… — хрипло ответил ГʼКар.

НаʼТот вздрогнула и уставилась на него, как будто впервые увидела.

— Эй, а ты как сюда добрался? И где весь твой… эскорт?

ГʼКар пожал плечами.

— Я от всех ускользнул.

— Ты сошел с ума?! — воскликнула она, всплеснув руками. — Да разве можно быть настолько беспечным идиотом?! Ты бродил по городу без охраны?!

— Я уже давно покинул сумку и способен за себя постоять, — усмехнулся он, забавляясь ее сердитым видом.

— ГʼКар! — перебила она его, вскочив. — Не смей так больше делать! Никогда!

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я не должен приходить к тебе? — уточнил он.

— ГʼКар! Перестань искажать мои слова! — вскричала НаʼТот, раздражаясь все больше. — Ты прекрасно понял, что я имею в виду!

Он перестал улыбаться и взял ее за руку.

— Я очень хочу это понять, да. Но… если тебя это устроит, я  постараюсь не пересекаться с ТаʼЛоном в твоем доме. Если таков твой выбор, я приму его и постараюсь не мешать. Но мне нужно это знать.

НаʼТот замерла, приоткрыв рот.

— Причем тут ТаʼЛон? — спросила она, наконец.

ГʼКар сжал ее руку чуть сильнее.

— НаʼТот, дорогая, пожалуйста, не лги мне. Ложь в таких вопросах причинит больше боли и вреда, чем самая горькая правда.

— В чем я не должна лгать?! — воскликнула На'Тот, тряхнув головой.

Потом, посмотрев на него внимательнее, она осознала. И прижала ладонь ко рту.

— Святые мученики, ГʼКар… да ты совсем сошел с ума, если подумал…

Она покачала головой, засмеявшись.

— Да как тебе только в голову могло такое прийти?! Чтобы ТаʼЛон… чтобы он… и я…

НаʼТот всплеснула руками.

— Ты его совершенно не знаешь, судя по всему, — проговорила она, когда немного успокоилась. — ТаʼЛон — мой самый верный друг. Он заботливый и всегда рядом, если нужна помощь, но он бы никогда… он никогда даже не…

ГʼКар хотел возразить, сказать, чтобы она перестала морочить ему голову, но так ничего и не произнес. Он взглянул на нее и понял, что НаʼТот действительно говорит правду. Она совершенно ничего не понимает… или не хочет понимать?

— Ох, прости, наверное, я и впрямь немного сошел с ума, — сказал он, хохотнув.

— Никогда не думала, что ты такой… мнительный… — заметила она с улыбкой.

— Я  и сам удивился, когда это обнаружил.

ГʼКар почувствовал небывалое облегчение, выяснив истинное положение вещей.

— Так мне уйти? — спросил он, встав с места.

— Да перестань же издеваться! — зарычала НаʼТот и, рывком подтянув его к себе, поцеловала, жестко и властно.

— Как прикажете, прекрасная госпожа! — ответил он, когда их губы разъединились. — Просто я подумал…

— Не думай! — оборвала она его. — Лучше закрой дверь. У меня ужасно любопытные слуги. Ты ввалился без предупреждения, и теперь они наверняка растреплют о твоем появлении по всему городу… Ты чудовище, ГʼКар, ты это знаешь?

— Ты еще не представляешь, _насколько_ я чудовищен! — ответил он со смехом, задвигая засов на двери…

 

 

***

 

Задыхаясь, они лежали в постели, постепенно приходя в себя.

В этот раз все было по-другому. Не было ни страха, ни сомнений, и он четко знал, чего хочет. И НаʼТот тоже вела себя иначе: более яростно, более настойчиво и смело. И все это кружило голову и заставляло кровь вскипать в жилах. ГʼКар ласкал ее тело уверенными и отточенными движениями, чувствуя, что она отвечает ему с возрастающей страстью. С земной женщиной он бы постарался не терять контроля, но сейчас… сейчас можно было позволить себе побыть нарном…поймать это ощущение и раствориться в нем без остатка…

ГʼКар смог пошевелиться первым и, тяжело дыша, посмотрел в лицо НаʼТот.

— Так ты примешь предложение твоего кузена? Полетишь на «ГʼТоке» в дальнюю разведку?

НаʼТот встрепенулась, услышав его вопрос, ей явно было трудно собраться с мыслями.

— Что? — слабым голосом переспросила она, а потом откинулась назад, кусая губы. — Ну, ты нашел время, когда задавать эти вопросы!

— Самое удачное время, как мне кажется, — перебил ее ГʼКар, а потом требовательно поцеловал ее в шею. И чуть прикусил место поцелуя. Она зашипела, сморщив нос, но по-прежнему не могла пошевелиться. — Ты примешь его предложение?

НаʼТот некоторое время лежала неподвижно, прикрыв глаза. А потом кивнула.

— Да, ГʼКар. Скорее всего, я соглашусь на это.

Он шумно вздохнул, продолжая глядеть на нее сверху.

НаʼТот подняла руку и принялась медленно поглаживать его шею и плечи, разминая твердые напряженные мышцы.

— Да, это означает долгую разлуку, но я действительно мечтала об этом с детства. От такого подарка судьбы нельзя отказываться. Прости…

Он наклонился к ней и снова поцеловал. А потом прошептал на ухо:

— Я понимаю. Но это все равно меня огорчит.

— Как и меня, — ответила она, а ее руки уже поглаживали его спину, лениво и ласково.

ГʼКар приподнялся и посмотрел на нее очень пристально, сжав губы.

— А что, если у меня для тебя тоже есть предложение? И не менее заманчивое?

На'Тот вопросительно приподняла брови, продолжая расслабленно лежать на спине.

— Это лучше, чем дальняя разведка? — спросила она с улыбкой.

ГʼКар покачал головой.

— Нет, к сожалению. Даже наоборот, то, что я тебе предлагаю, многие считают весьма неблагодарным делом. И скучным. Но, дорогая, была ли ты когда-нибудь в дальней разведке? Мне вот довелось однажды слетать в такой поход, и вот что я тебе скажу…

Он подтянул ее к себе, медленно поцеловав в живот.

— Почти девяносто процентов времени это скучнейшее занятие во вселенной, просто полет в пустоте, рутина и однообразие, плюс, экипаж, многих из которого тебе захочется убить уже через пару месяцев. А остальные десять процентов — это исследование планет, большая часть которых представляет собой безжизненные куски камней в космосе. И только один шанс из тысячи тысяч, что ты встретишь… нет, не разумную жизнь, а хотя бы признаки жизни. В основном, одноклеточной… например, редкий вид космической плесени… От которой не будет никакого толку, ибо она окажется ядовитой…

— Перестань! — лениво засмеялась НаʼТот, вздрагивая от прикосновения его горячих настойчивых губ. — И, конечно, то, что предлагаешь ты, будет интереснее?

— Гораздо интереснее! — ГʼКар широко улыбнулся.

— Говори же, — потребовала она, насторожившись. В ее взгляде промелькнуло какое-то неуловимое выражение: то ли напряженное ожидание, то ли жажда.

— Я предлагаю тебе остаться и занять место моего советника в КхаʼРи, — сказал он.

НаʼТот напряглась всем телом, услышав эти слова, а потом качнула головой, закрыв глаза, и тихо засмеялась.

— ГʼКар, не надо так шутить…

— Я не шучу, — быстро ответил он и посмотрел на нее очень строго.

Она перестала улыбаться и привстала на локте.

— Тогда ты сошел с ума. На это место наверняка претендуют многие, более достойные его, чем я.

— С чего ты так решила? — резко спросил он.

Сейчас в нем не было ни капли недавней ленивой неги.

НаʼТот грустно улыбнулась.

— ГʼКар, возможно, сейчас  ты не можешь оценивать ситуацию трезво, но я-то не слепая. В КхаʼРи очень много тех, кто сражался во время Второй Оккупации, совершал подвиги, боролся за нашу независимость. Герои войны, воины Сопротивления. Я же, к сожалению, не герой войны. Я проторчала все эти годы в центаврианской тюрьме, без смысла и без пользы для нашего народа. У меня нет никакого права отнимать столь почетный пост у тех, кто его заслужил. Если я приму твое предложение, КхаʼРи устроят скандал. Для таких Потерянных, как я, будет лучше отправиться в дальний космос, а политику оставить для героев…

— Вот, значит, как ты думаешь?.. — медленно произнес ГʼКар, склонив голову набок.

Она кивнула, куснув губы.

— И ты полагаешь, что я предложил тебе такой ответственный пост исключительно из-за того, что… кхм, немного увлечен тобой сейчас?

— Да… немного увлечен… — она провела пальцем по его животу, прочертив незримую дорожку до его сумки. В этом месте плотная и жесткая кожа сменялась более нежной и чувствительной, и ГʼКар прикрыл глаза, чуть содрогнувшись.

 

— Увы, я до отвращения прозаичен, когда дело касается таких вопросов, НаʼТот, — ответил он. — И никогда бы не предложил такой пост тому, кто не был бы его достоин. Я знаю тебя, знаю, на что ты способна, и понимаю, что из всех кандидатов, претендующих на место моего советника, ты — лучший вариант.

Пальцы НаʼТот замерли, коснувшись входа в его сумку. Она опустила голову, устало улыбнувшись.

— Прошло много лет, ГʼКар. И я изменилась.

— Я вижу это. Вполне возможно, что раньше я бы тебе этот пост не предложил.

Она тихо засмеялась.

— Мне надо подумать. Слишком много предложений, у меня от них кружится голова.

— Мне бы хотелось получить ответ поскорее. Ты нужна мне, НаʼТот.

ГʼКар взял ее руку и потянул к своей сумке, глядя ей в глаза. Она, уступая его безмолвному приглашению, осторожно погладила влажную горячую пульсирующую кожу там, внутри, и он тихо застонал, не выдержав. А потом обнял ее, с силой притянув к себе, и прошептал ей на ухо:

— Мне очень нужен тот, кому можно доверять, кто бы мог поддержать меня в случае необходимости. Тот, кто был бы мне по-настоящему верен. Ты — как раз такой кандидат.

— Это нечестный прием, ГʼКар, — прошептала она укоризненно. — Ты же знаешь, что я не смогу отказать,  потому что в долгу перед тобой…

— Да, и я нагло и беспринципно пользуюсь этим, — ответил он. — Раз ты не можешь отказать, значит, надо соглашаться. Ты со мной?

— ГʼКар! — вздохнула НаʼТот, пытаясь освободиться от его объятий.

Но он схватил ее за запястья, прижал  к постели и поцеловал, настойчиво и властно.

— Скажи, что останешься! — потребовал он.

— Проклятье! — выдохнула НаʼТот. — Ты ведь не отвяжешься, не так ли?

Г'Кар  поцеловал ее снова, более яростно, и прикусил кожу на шее, причиняя  боль.

НаʼТот вскрикнула, рванувшись и, освободив одну руку, стукнула его кулаком по спине. Но это было все равно, что колотить каменную стену.

— Да или нет? — спросил он, тяжело дыша.

— Мерзавец! — прорычала она. — Ты всегда думал только о себе!

Он принялся целовать ее, покусывая самые чувствительные точки на ее теле, лаская ее везде с возрастающей настойчивой страстью.

— Неправда, и я сейчас это тебе докажу!

НаʼТот вскрикнула снова, не в силах сопротивляться столь яростному напору, извиваясь и содрогаясь от его прикосновений, от которых все ее тело вспыхнуло огнем.

— Да! Да! Твоя взяла! — простонала она, задыхаясь. — Я помогу тебе…

Алые глаза ГʼКара радостно сверкнули.

— Прекрасно! — прошептал он.

— Но КхаʼРи взбесятся, вот увидишь, — ответила она тихо.

— Уже предвкушаю это, моя дорогая, — засмеялся ГʼКар, склоняясь над ней. — И только представь, какая рожа будет у ТраʼКара!..

 

***

 

В дверь осторожно постучали несколько раз, прежде чем НаʼТот попыталась высвободиться из крепких объятий полусонного ГʼКара.

 — Что… — пробормотал он, тут же схватив ее и притянув к себе обратно. — Куда?..

— Т-с-с, сейчас выясню, — тихо ответила НаʼТот, приподнявшись в постели. В комнате было темно, и она не могла понять, который сейчас час. Утро, ночь или вечер?

Стук повторился.

— Что такое? — недовольно спросила она.

— Госпожа НаʼТот, к вам посетительница, — сказал слуга из-за двери. — Говорит, что пришла по очень важному делу…

ГʼКар дернул НаʼТот к себе и промычал, не открывая глаз:

— Скажи, чтобы приходила утром. Мы заняты…

— Пусть придет утром! — крикнула НаʼТот, позволяя ему увлечь себя обратно в постель.

— Госпожа… простите…, но уже утро, — чуть запинаясь, ответил слуга.

НаʼТот тяжело вздохнула и села.

— Кто это? — спросила она.

— Она утверждает, что ей срочно нужен гражданин ГʼКар. Сказала, что является его телохранительницей.

НаʼТот посмотрела на ГʼКара.

— ШоʼРин, — пробормотал он, протирая глаза. — Все-таки нашла меня. Значит, еще не безнадежна.

— На твоем месте, я бы ее прогнала с позором, — безжалостно сказала НаʼТот, а потом встала и принялась одеваться. — Такому телохранителю не место среди твоей свиты!

— Она еще молода и может ошибаться, — мягко ответил ГʼКар, также поднявшись с постели.

— Ты слишком снисходителен к неудачникам, — сказала НаʼТот. — Но ничего, когда я буду твоим советником, то займусь этим вопросом.

ГʼКар тихо засмеялся.

НаʼТот нахмурилась, поглядев на него через плечо.

— Если бы я тебя охраняла, тебе бы не удалось так легко скрыться, — сказала она воинственно.

Он кивнул.

— Возможно.

НаʼТот нахмурилась.

— Что значит, возможно? Я плохо охраняла тебя на «Вавилоне 5»?

ГʼКар покачал головой, закончив одеваться.

— Я вовсе не собираюсь спорить с тобой, НаʼТот. Ты была отличным телохранителем.

Он подошел к двери и открыл ее.

На пороге стояла молодая нарнийка в военной форме, и вид у нее был крайне смущенный и обеспокоенный.

— Великий Святой! — воскликнула она, склонившись.

— Без громких титулов, ШоʼРин, — перебил ее ГʼКар. — Рад, что ты все же сумела меня разыскать.

— Гражданин ГʼКар, вас ждут в вашей резиденции, — произнесла девушка, не поднимая глаз. — Если я не приведу вас обратно, то… — тут она запнулась на мгновение, — то мое имя будет опозорено…

— И это именно то, чего ты заслуживаешь, — жестко сказала НаʼТот.

ГʼКар поднял руку, выразительно посмотрев на нее.

— Я поеду с тобой, ШоʼРин. Надеюсь, урок пошел на пользу? Не стоит быть слишком самонадеянной! Всегда найдется тот, кто сможет тебя удивить!..

— Да, Ве… гражданин ГʼКар, — девушка продолжала стоять, уставившись в пол. — Урок оказался весьма… поучительным…

— Я сама тебя отвезу, ГʼКар, — решительно сказала НаʼТот, застегивая одежду. И смерила телохранительницу презрительным взглядом. — Твоя охрана ненадежна.

Девушка вздрогнула и уставилась в точку перед собой, стиснув губы.

ГʼКар мягко улыбнулся и, когда НаʼТот вышла из комнаты, чтобы отдать распоряжения насчет флаера, подмигнул телохранительнице.

— Просто впредь не спорь со мной, деточка, — сказал он ей тихо.


	21. На'Кал

— Приветствую тебя, гражданин Г'Кар!

Высокий статный нарн в парадном мундире дар’гарота вошел в кабинет Г'Кара, прижав кулак к груди в церемонном салюте.

— Я получил твое сообщение. И решил не откладывать нашу встречу. Мы и так видимся нечасто. Уже два года прошло с последнего нашего разговора, не так ли?

Г'Кар поднялся из-за стола, отодвинув свои записи. И широко улыбнулся, кланяясь давнему своему соратнику.

— Значит ли это, дорогой мой На'Кал, что ты принимаешь мое предложение?

На'Кал ответил очень сдержанно. Но, сколько Г'Кар его помнил, он всегда был таким. Сосредоточенным, подобранным, по-военному четким.

— Твое предложение — огромная честь для меня. Но и серьезный вызов. Пост советника при верховном правителе… — он покачал головой и позволил себе улыбнуться, — о такой должности я даже не мечтал.

— Раз Кха'Ри уже назначили тебя советником, так почему бы тебе не пойти ко мне? — сказал Г'Кар с кривой улыбкой.

На'Кал негромко фыркнул, пристально глядя на него.

— Я пытался их переубедить. Пытался доказать, что могу принести нашему миру больше пользы, командуя военными кораблями в дальнем космосе. Но Совету не терпелось наградить  меня за героизм и доблесть, проявленные во время последней войны. И, конечно, за участие в атаке на Приму Центавра. Отвертеться от этих почестей я не могу. Значит, придется привыкать жить с этим. Здесь, на Нарне. За все нужно платить. Да, я это понимаю.

Г'Кар посерьезнел, прищурившись.

— Так ты сожалеешь о том, что участвовал в той бомбардировке?

На'Кал качнул головой, продолжая смело глядеть ему в глаза.

— Если я о чем и сожалею, Г'Кар, то только о том, что мы чуть не погубили тебя во время той атаки. Но наши генералы приняли решение о бомбардировке, будучи уверенными в том, что центавриане уже казнили тебя. С тобой несколько дней не было связи, и, учитывая враждебность Центавра… — он развел руки в стороны.

— И тогда вы решили отомстить… — пробормотал Г'Кар мрачно.

— Да, отомстить, — На'Кал подошел к нему ближе. — Центавриане это заслужили, Г'Кар. И возмездие все равно бы свершилось, рано или поздно. Ярость, которая зреет так долго, всегда найдет выход. Полагаю, ты и сам это понимаешь. И твое присутствие на Центавре только ускорило развязку.

Г'Кар прикрыл глаза на мгновение.

Да, он и сам так думал. Возможно, если бы он остался на «Вавилоне 5», то сумел бы вовремя заметить сговор между военачальниками флотов Нарна и Дрази и предотвратил бы назревающее безумие. Но тогда вряд ли Моллари остался бы в живых. И неизвестно, к каким катастрофическим последствиям это привело бы. Какой бы выбор ни был сделан, плата была бы высокой.

— Новый пост — это вызов, — продолжил На'Кал. — Но я всегда любил вызовы, Г'Кар. Поэтому решил принять твое предложение.

Г'Кар просиял, прижав кулаки к груди.

— Я очень рад это слышать, На'Кал. Мне нужны верные союзники.

Он говорил искренне. На'Кал, красивый, умный, опытный, был одним из немногих военачальников, уцелевших после войны с Центавром. Лучшие командиры нарнского космофлота погибли во время трагической битвы при Гораше-7. Остальных уничтожили чуть позже, при бомбардировке Нарна и колоний. Да и после капитуляции центавриане охотились за всеми представителями Четвертого и Пятого Кругов, в которые издавна входили воины, а тех, кого удавалось схватить, казнили на месте, понимая, что они могут быть опасны.

На'Кал принадлежал к офицерской элите Нарнского Космофлота: как командир тяжелого крейсера, ходившего в дальнюю разведку, он в совершенстве владел несколькими инопланетными языками, был очень хорошо образован и знал обычаи многих миров. Кха'Ри наделяло таких офицеров правом первого контакта, они олицетворяли собой весь Нарн и говорили от имени всего народа. Огромный опыт, приобретенный в дальних полетах, когда связь с родным миром прерывалась на годы, делал На'Кала бесценным союзником. Он умел принимать самостоятельные решения, не боялся ответственности и в то же время понимал, что иногда надо действовать деликатно и терпеливо. Странствия по другим мирам расширили его кругозор, и он был способен взглянуть на вещи и события со стороны.

За время, проведенное на совещаниях Кха'Ри, Г'Кар успел понять, что деликатности, терпения и банального воспитания не хватало доброй половине советников. Да и откуда им было это взять, когда большая их часть была выходцами из низших кругов? Если бы не война и последующая Оккупация, они бы никогда не попали сюда. Да, несомненно, некоторые из этих новых советников были достойны такого возвышения. Но иногда, особенно когда на заседании разгорался очередной спор, Г'Кар начинал тосковать по прежним дням с их церемониями и строгим этикетом. Сейчас все эти традиции стремительно отмирали. Процесс этот начался еще со времен Первой Оккупации. Но тогда он шел не так бурно, потому что оставалось много хранителей древних традиций и знаний, передававших их молодежи. Оставались старые города и храмы, одним своим видом напоминавшие нарнам о том, кто они и откуда пришли.

Но сейчас… Г'Кар вспомнил свою недавнюю поездку по Нарну, вспомнил те руины, которые постоянно видел, посещая тот или иной город. Отчеты многочисленных советников и министров тоже стояли перед глазами. Уничтожено, стерто, вычеркнуто из памяти. Если во время Первой Оккупации центавриане эксплуатировали ресурсы их мира, то во Вторую Оккупацию цель у них была только одна: уничтожить их расу и разрушить их мир. Потому что с этой истощенной планеты больше нечего было брать.

И, конечно, в первую очередь уничтожали всех, кто имел отношение к правящим кругам: религиозных служителей, ученых, военных — всех, кто обладал хоть какими-то знаниями и мог стать потенциальным лидером.

Г'Кар смотрел на На'Кала и пытался вспомнить, сколько всего офицеров его уровня уцелело после всех этих преследований? И понял, что может пересчитать их по пальцам одной руки.

Немудрено, что Кха'Ри захотели дать ему пост советника. Такой опыт и знания надо держать при себе, а не подвергать опасностям, таившимся в дальнем космосе.

— Значит, ты все-таки решил остаться на Нарне и принять правление народом? — поинтересовался На'Кал. — Тебе удалось найти способ разрушить идола? Или ты решил изменить своим принципам?

Г'Кар чуть приподнял бровь.

— Ты тоже читал мою книгу? — спросил он.

На'Кал кивнул, улыбнувшись.

— Да, не удержался. Она весьма… занимательная.

Г'Кар сердито махнул рукой.

— Нет, На'Кал, я так и не придумал, как уничтожить идола, не разрушая себя вместе с ним. И что касается правления… я категорически против единовластия. Во время поездки по Нарну я встречался с правителями многих городов. И надеюсь, что они займут свое место рядом со мной в Первом Круге. Так, как было встарь. Г'Кван утвердил такой порядок для Кха'Ри, и я не вижу причин от него отказываться. Вот почему мне нужны здравомыслящие советники, которые бы придерживались такой же точки зрения, что и я. И следили бы, чтобы Кха'Ри не слишком увлекались в мое отсутствие…

— Отсутствие? — живо переспросил На'Кал. — Так ты не собираешься оставаться?

Г'Кар покачал головой.

— О, нет-нет, я имею в виду, вдруг мне придется совершать дальние поездки? Было бы хорошо иметь верных советников дома.

Он внимательно посмотрел на На'Кала.

— Г'Кван свидетель, мне очень хочется остаться и поучаствовать в восстановлении нашего мира после войны. Но я опасаюсь растущего безумия. За те дни, что я здесь нахожусь, в Моксток приехало почти сто тысяч паломников! И они прибывают с каждым часом. Признаюсь честно,  не знаю, что с ними делать и как их вразумить. Мне пришлось уехать с «Вавилона 5» по той же причине. С одной стороны наседали поклонники, с другой — советники Кха'Ри. Я надеюсь на то, что в этот раз все будет иначе. Но без вашей помощи это будет очень трудно выдержать.

— Я ценю твою откровенность, Г'Кар, — ответил На'Кал. А потом склонил голову набок и добавил: — Я еще не вступил в свою новую должность официально, но хочу дать тебе один совет, который может оказаться очень полезным.

— Внимательно слушаю тебя, старый друг, — сказал Г'Кар, насторожившись.

На'Кал некоторое время молчал, явно подбирая слова. Он поднес к губам руку в плотной кожаной перчатке и сделал небольшой круг по кабинету. После чего снова остановился напротив Г'Кара.

— Как ты, вероятно, уже знаешь, командиром «Г’Тока» назначен мой сын, На'Ир. Он опытный воин и хороший офицер, и я рад, что мой крейсер достался именно ему. Команда уважает его. Это всегда на пользу кораблю. Большая часть моего экипажа решила остаться на военной службе. Особенно те, кто потерял семью и друзей во время войны.

— Это замечательно, — сказал Г'Кар, — все знают, как важно, чтобы экипаж корабля, идущего в дальнюю разведку, был сработанным и дружным.

— Вот об этом как раз я и хочу поговорить, — На'Кал говорил очень серьезно. — На'Ир собирается получить разрешение Кха'Ри и отправиться в поход к дальним пределам исследованного космоса. Но я хочу, чтобы его просьба была отклонена.

Г'Кар уставился на него в изумлении.

— Но… я думал, что ты будешь этому рад, — выговорил он, наконец. — Ведь «Г’Ток» предназначен для подобных миссий, и твоя команда хорошо обучена. Неужели ты настолько боишься за своего сына, что…

На'Кал резко качнул головой и шагнул ближе, поджав губы. Глаза его вспыхнули на мгновение.

— Естественно, как любой отец, я беспокоюсь за своего сына, даже если он уже давно вырос. Но тут причина другая…

Он снова прижал руку к губам, явно волнуясь.

— Это отчасти связано с нашей последней миссией, которую мы выполняли до войны. И ты помнишь, Г'Кар, мой корабль полетел в ту разведку, потому что ты убедил Кха'Ри, что это сделать необходимо. «Г’Ток» отправился к Пределу, к дальним планетам на границе изведанного космоса, чтобы выяснить, насколько верны те истории, что описаны в наших священных книгах. Мы были вне связи с родным миром и колониями, когда началась война. Поэтому не знали о том, что не все участники миссии были такими же везучими, как мы. И что другой крейсер, посланный Кха'Ри к За’Ха’Думу, был уничтожен сразу при выходе из гиперпространства. Цель нашего похода лежала в другой стороне, но это тоже были темные, зловещие миры.

На'Кал замолчал, глядя куда-то поверх него.

— Мы держались осторожно, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Наблюдали и изучали столько, сколько могли. Собирали слухи и информацию. Те миры считались мертвыми уже многие столетия. Но там кипела жизнь! Большинство рас, которые там теперь обитали, были нам незнакомы. Кроме, пожалуй, дракхов. О них упоминали минбарцы, центавриане, маркабы. Я заинтересовался ими, когда понял, что они владеют весьма развитыми технологиями. Если бы нам удалось раздобыть некоторые из них…

— Дракхи? — встрепенулся Г'Кар. Это название почему-то было ему знакомо. Возможно, он слышал о них во время странствий с  Литой?

— Очень странная и неприятная раса, — кивнул На'Кал. — На'Ир особенно увлекся наблюдением за ними. Насколько я знаю, он и по сей день собирает о них любую информацию. Теперь мы знаем, что они были прислужниками Теней. И им удалось сбежать с За’Ха’Дума до того, как он взорвался. Правда, никто так и не выяснил, куда они направились…

Г'Кар медленно сел за стол, подперев кулаком подбородок.

— Нам тогда пришлось прекратить нашу разведку и срочно возвращаться, — продолжал говорить На'Кал. — Дракхи и их хозяева что-то заподозрили. На наш крейсер было совершено несколько внезапных нападений, в которых мы уцелели чудом. Мы постарались сбить вероятную погоню со следа и поспешили на Нарн. Информация, которую нам удалось разведать, была важной. Мы совершали прыжок за прыжком, в надежде, что сможем от них оторваться. Но я не уверен, что нам это удалось.

На'Кал куснул губу, продолжая глядеть на Г'Кара.

— У нас постоянно было неприятное гнетущее чувство, особенно в гиперпространстве… как будто совсем недалеко от нас находится нечто ужасное. Возможно, я скажу банальность, но то было древнее зло, то, что так ярко описал Г'Кван в своей книге. Мы ничего не видели, наши сенсоры ничего не засекали. Разве что иногда был какой-то странный фон, но мы относили это к помехам в гиперпространстве. Тем не менее, команда нервничала, это напряжение сильно всех выматывало. Я тогда думал, что подобные настроения — следствие долгого пребывания в космосе, ведь мы уже три года не были дома.

Подозревая возможную слежку, я решил не вести корабль к Нарну напрямик, а сначала добраться до нашей дальней базы слежения, чтобы оттуда связаться с метрополией и получить новые указания.

Возможно, это спасло нам жизнь. Мы вызывали нашу базу, еще находясь в гиперпространстве, но ответа не получили. Списали это на неисправности в нашем передатчике.

Когда мы вышли из гиперпространства, то обнаружили, что база слежения была полностью уничтожена. А нас поджидало несколько центаврианских крейсеров…

На'Кал покачал головой.

— И тогда началось наше безумное бегство…

Г'Кар встал и ободряюще положил руку на его плечо.

— Вы действовали как герои. Ты и твоя команда.

На'Кал усмехнулся, но в глазах его таилась грусть.

— В отчаянии нам пришлось просить помощи у командования «Вавилона 5». Но мне до сих пор немного не по себе при мысли о том, что мы навлекли на станцию и ее обитателей огромную опасность. И дело даже не в нападении центаврианского крейсера, а в нашем незримом преследователе, который держался рядом. Но это я узнал сильно позже. Как и то, что пропавший пилот истребителя из эскорта, который нам выделил Шеридан, нашел свою смерть, встретившись с тем кораблем лицом к лицу. Иногда я думаю, что вся эта ужасная война могла бы начаться позже, если бы мы не привели этих тварей на хвосте…

Г'Кар тряхнул головой.

— Я разговаривал об этом с Деленн. И она была уверена: если бы Тени напали позже, то у них было бы больше сил и возможностей. И тогда вряд ли кто-то выжил бы. Так что все могло быть только хуже, На'Кал.

Он кивнул.

— Если На'Ир отправится в дальнюю разведку снова, то наверняка попытается продолжить свои исследования по дракхам. Я считаю, что сейчас не время будить древнее зло… или то, что от него осталось. Слишком поспешные действия могут вызвать новую войну, Г'Кар, к которой в данный момент мы не готовы.

— Если дать ему предельно четкие указания то, возможно, это его ограничит, — ответил Г'Кар.

На'Кал покачал головой.

— Г'Кар, ты же знаешь, как проводится дальняя разведка. Как только крейсер уходит из зоны связи, он предоставлен сам себе. И отследить его перемещения почти невозможно. С На'Ира станется вернуться к тем мирам, чтобы проверить свои подозрения. И, поскольку в экипаже «Г’Тока» осталось очень много «стариков», я уверен, его инициативу поддержат многие. Им нельзя идти в этот поход!

Г'Кар внимательно смотрел на На'Кала. А потом кивнул.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы это предложение было отклонено. Потому что доверяю твоему опыту в этом вопросе. Да и На'Тот не будет так обидно оставаться на Нарне.

Он улыбнулся.

На'Кал же чуть нахмурился и отвернулся от него на мгновение.

— Раз уж ты заговорил о На'Тот, мне хотелось бы кое-что прояснить, Г'Кар…

Он снова повернулся к нему лицом и продолжил:

— Возможно, мои вопросы покажутся тебе бесцеремонными, но она — моя племянница, и ее судьба мне небезразлична.

Г'Кар кивнул, тяжело вздохнув.

— Я понимаю. Так что ты хотел узнать?

— Ты назначил На'Тот своим советником, как и меня. Это хороший выбор, она сделает все, чтобы тебя не подвести. Но, Г'Кар… ты уверен, что стоит подвергать ее такому напряжению? Она пережила очень многое, когда была в плену, и поправилась совсем недавно, да и то я не уверен…

— В чем? — резко переспросил его Г'Кар.

На'Кал махнул рукой, и выражение его лица изменилось.

— Не обращай внимания, похоже, я и к ней испытываю отцовские чувства, это немного искажает восприятие, делает меня пристрастным. Но я знал ее еще ребенком, поэтому… — тут он оборвал себя и быстро улыбнулся. — Она, несомненно, поправилась. Но столь ответственный пост сделает ее мишенью для многих завистников.

Г'Кар осторожно тронул На'Кала за локоть.

— Я предложил ей этот пост как раз для того, чтобы немного встряхнуть. Это должно помочь ей вернуться в прежнее состояние. Потому что страшнее всего в ее положении находиться в покое, наедине со своими мыслями. Но на совещаниях Кха'Ри никогда не бывает спокойно. Ничто не бодрит так сильно, как борьба с врагами и завистниками.

На'Кал продолжал недоверчиво смотреть на него.

— Ну… мне это помогло, по крайней мере, — пробурчал Г'Кар негромко. И снова вздохнул.

— Надеюсь, ты прав, — ответил На'Кал сухо. И его глаза сузились. — И мне также хотелось бы выяснить, насколько серьезны твои с ней отношения?

Г'Кар чуть вздрогнул.

— Уже сплетничают? — проворчал он мрачно.

На'Кал криво улыбнулся.

— Я офицер разведки, Г'Кар. И стараюсь следить за новостями… и сплетнями. Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы слухов о ваших отношениях стало слишком много.

— Надеюсь, что на этот вопрос я не обязан отвечать? — воинственно поинтересовался Г'Кар.

На'Кал пожал плечами, все еще улыбаясь. Но в глазах его появился неприятный стальной блеск.

— Ты должен понять одну вещь, Г'Кар. Наш род всегда гордился своими женщинами. Сейчас, когда из нашей семьи почти никого не осталось, женщины стали и вовсе бесценными. Мне, как главе рода, приятно, что Великий Святой обратил внимание на мою племянницу, но я не позволю причинить ей обиду или оскорбление. Так что, если я узнаю о том, что ты ведешь себя с ней… неподобающе… не взыщи, Г'Кар, я заставлю тебя ответить за это.

На'Кал произнес эти слова совершенно ровным спокойным голосом.

Г'Кар покачал головой, укоризненно глядя на него.

— И ты действительно думаешь, что я способен причинить На'Тот какой-либо вред или оскорбление?

На'Кал фыркнул.

— Может быть, ты пророк и святой, но у тебя очень долгое время была определенная репутация. Да, у меня есть сомнения в твоей надежности в этом плане. С тебя станется очаровать слишком доверчивую женщину, а потом, заскучав, найти другую.

Г'Кар некоторое время молчал. А потом, потерев лоб, поманил На'Кала за собой к окну, которое выходило на просторную террасу.

— Иди сюда, На'Кал, и скажи мне, что ты видишь?

Они остановились возле окна.

 — Осторожнее, не высовывайся слишком сильно. Иначе…

Голос Г'Кара был заглушен громкими криками с улицы.

— Г'Кар! Г'Кар! Великий Святой! Дай нам свое благословение! Г'Кар!

На'Кал потрясенно смотрел на толпу послушников, выстроившуюся возле дома Г'Кара, заполонившую всю улицу, на сколько хватало взгляда. Они кричали и размахивали статуэтками и книгами.

— Я слышал, что тут творится сущее безумие, но не думал, что их так много… — сказал он. — Пока ты странствовал, здесь не было таких сборищ.

— Их становится все больше с каждым днем, — сказал Г'Кар негромко. — Скажи, хотел бы ты, чтобы у На'Тот появилась такая же навязчивая свита?

На'Кал посмотрел на него, и в его алых глазах промелькнуло понимание.

 — Вот и я не хочу, — Г'Кар пожал плечами и тяжело вздохнул, — поэтому лучше, чтобы все оставалось как есть.


	22. Внутренняя угроза

Толпа поклонников на улице шумела все сильнее, и к Г'Кару подошел один из телохранителей, дежуривших снаружи, на террасе, негромко посоветовав отойти от окна.

Г'Кар не стал с ним спорить и, взяв На'Кала под руку, провел его вглубь комнаты, где слуги уже накрывали на стол.

— Позволь мне угостить тебя ужином, — сказал он, указывая ему на стул. — Заодно поднимем бокалы за наше будущее сотрудничество.

На'Кал кивнул, принимая приглашение, но лицо его было задумчивым, и он то и дело оглядывался на окно.

— Не понимаю, что случилось с нашим народом, — сказал он, наконец, когда они уже сидели за столом, — но во всем этом поклонении есть что-то очень нездоровое. Как и ты, я давно не был в родном мире, поэтому все эти перемены мне особенно заметны. Такое ощущение, что все вокруг разом потеряли способность соображать самостоятельно. Г'Кар, они ведь такими раньше не были!

Г'Кар кивнул, помрачнев.

— Они ведут себя… как рабы. Мне больно говорить такое, На'Кал, но я пришел к такому удручающему выводу после двух лет размышлений об их поведении и мотивах. Раб привык во всем полагаться на своего хозяина. Его пугает свобода, потому что это означает, что ему придется самому принимать решения и нести за них ответственность. Центавриане долго добивались этого. И, похоже, во время Второй Оккупации им удалось достичь значительного результата.

Г'Кар грустно посмотрел на На'Кала, который напряженно откинулся назад в кресле, слушая его.

— Всех, кто стремился к свободе и независимости, они истребляли вместе с семьями. Страшно даже подумать о том, сколько народу было казнено или замучено в лагерях за два года оккупации. Выживали самые покорные, самые сговорчивые…

— Самые трусливые, — жестко сказал На'Кал. — Лучшие погибали. И теперь нам придется пожинать плоды этой генетической чистки. Ты ведь слышал об этой программе, которую здесь проводили центавриане?

Г'Кар кивнул.

— Наш народ уже не тот, что прежде. И нам нельзя забывать об этом. Оказавшись предоставленными самим себе, они растерялись. И стали искать нового хозяина.

— И выбрали тебя, — кивнул На'Кал. – Да, скорее всего так и есть. И издание твоей книги только подлило масла в огонь.

— Но сами они себя рабами не считают, — вздохнул Г'Кар. — И будут яростно это отрицать, если кто-то вдруг упрекнет их в этом.

— Но в  то же время они весьма дотошно выискивают тех, кто, по их мнению, вел себя по-рабски во время Оккупации, — негромко сказал На'Кал. — И карают их беспощадно. Ты ведь в курсе последних расследований?

Г'Кар помрачнел. Конечно, он знал о том, что с первых дней освобождения на Нарне создали специальный комитет, занимавшийся поиском и наказанием военных преступников и изменников. Те граждане, которым предъявлялось обвинение в сотрудничестве с центаврианами, арестовывались, допрашивались, и на основании полученных показаний, а также информации от свидетелей и прочих улик, им выносился приговор. Открытое сотрудничество с врагом каралось смертью. Само по себе обвинение в измене уже становилось бесчестьем для любого нарна. И неважно, будет он оправдан или нет. Впрочем, почти все приговоры оказывались достаточно строгими. Если подозреваемого приговаривали к пожизненному изгнанию с Нарна, это считалось помилованием.

Через несколько дней Кха'Ри как раз должны были начать слушания по очередной серии таких дел.

— Хотя прошло уже два года, страсти все еще кипят, — говорил На'Кал. — И тюрьмы, насколько я знаю, переполнены. Я всегда был сторонником справедливости. И считаю государственную измену самым тяжким преступлением. Но, Г'Кар, цифры в отчетах начинают меня беспокоить. Если эти суды и расследования будут продолжаться в том же духе дальше, количество казненных преступников сравняется с числом жертв центаврианской оккупации. Поиск врагов и предателей стал для нашего народа какой-то болезненной манией.

— Ты прав, с этим надо срочно что-то делать, — ответил Г'Кар, нахмурившись. — Я слишком долго откладывал решение этой проблемы. Непростительное малодушие с моей стороны.

— Это очень неприятное дело, так что я могу понять тебя, — сказал На'Кал. — Но этот комитет в последнее время обрел слишком много влияния. Я считаю, что это может привести к весьма неприятным последствиям для нашего общества. Да что там далеко ходить за примерами! Я начал изучать это более тщательно, потому что представители этой проклятой комиссии явились и на  «Г’Ток», допрашивали моих офицеров и экипаж, вынюхивали, выпытывали… — голос его чуть дрогнул от едва сдерживаемого гнева. — Пытались проанализировать наши бортовые журналы. Цеплялись к каждой детали, каждой строчке…

— Во имя Г'Квана, зачем?! — вскричал изумленный Г'Кар. — Ведь ваша преданность нашей родине совершенно очевидна! Более того, вы — герои, без которых спасение Нарна было бы невозможно! И вы отчитались в ваших действиях еще во время войны! Наше командование уже тогда признало все ваши действия правильными и единственно верными! Это возмутительно!

На'Кал кивнул, его глаза вспыхнули алым огнем.

— Я недолго терпел их наглость. Сначала мне показалось, что это обычная проверка, против которой я ничего не имею, хоть и считаю это чистой бюрократией. Но когда они стали выпытывать совершенно не относящиеся к делу вещи… тут я приказал им убираться. Боюсь, что это прозвучало довольно грубо. Но я не позволю каким-то гражданским кабинетным чинушам унижать моих офицеров и команду. Только не после того, через что им всем пришлось пройти!

— Тебе надо было сразу связаться со мной, — укорил его Г'Кар. — Я бы вправил этим чрезмерно старательным чинушам мозги!

На'Кал криво улыбнулся.

— Я бы обратился к тебе, конечно. Но ты был где-то там, среди звезд… — и он выразительно посмотрел в окно.

Г'Кар прикрыл глаза. Ну, конечно.

— Почему они хотели все перепроверить? — спросил он, когда немного успокоился. — В чем вас пытались обвинить?

На'Кал зло улыбнулся.

— Мы выжили там, где мало кто уцелел бы, Г'Кар. Кажется, теперь это считается преступлением. И, конечно же, им не дают покоя обстоятельства, по которым мы отправились в дальнюю разведку прямо перед началом войны. Поскольку наше поручение было секретным, а правительства, которое отдало тот приказ, уже не существует, становится сложно доказать, что мы не были дезертирами… — он не выдержал и вздохнул.

Г'Кар сердито стукнул кулаком по столу.

— Если они сумели придраться даже к таким героям, как вы, страшно подумать, какие обвинения могут предъявить другим гражданам. Спасибо тебе, На'Кал, что обратил мое внимание на эту проблему. Все серьезнее, чем я думал. Помню, что и после Первой Оккупации проводились подобные расследования, и я сам это одобрял, потому что предателей действительно было очень много. Но, похоже, в этот раз деятели из комитета перестарались в своей охоте за врагами народа. Сейчас вообще слишком много крайностей. Такое ощущение, что наши граждане забыли о том, что бывает золотая середина. Как в поклонении святым, так и в сведении счетов с недругами.

Он прижал кулаки к груди, кланяясь своему собеседнику.

— Вижу, что мысль назначить тебя моим советником, была удачной. За все дни, что я торчу здесь, на Нарне, ты первый указал на эту проблему. Буду очень признателен, если и дальше ты будешь сообщать мне о любом таком случае. Мне нужна реальная информация о делах в родном мире, а не гладкая показуха.

На'Кал поклонился ему в ответ, поднявшись из-за стола.

— В чем ты можешь быть уверен, Г'Кар, так это в том, что я не стану ничего от тебя утаивать. За годы службы в дальней разведке я поднаторел в поиске и выявлении подобного рода информации. Как говорят земляне: «Старые привычки умирают долго».

— Мистер Гарибальди говорил также: «Мастерство не пропьешь», — засмеялся Г'Кар.

И На'Кал рассмеялся вместе с ним.

— И это тоже верно. Не буду больше отнимать твое время, Г'Кар. Надеюсь, что мы сможем справиться и с этой проблемой. Нельзя допустить, чтобы наши граждане продолжали уничтожать друг друга в мирное время. Есть задачи более важные, нежели ворошение прошлого. Но эту проблему не решить, просто объявив всеобщее прощение грехов. Среди сотен невинных могут прятаться чудовища, повинные в гибели миллионов наших граждан. Они должны быть наказаны и очень строго. К сожалению, центаврианских прислужников во время войны было очень много…

Г'Кар поднялся из-за стола, провожая его до двери. Услышав последние слова На'Кала, он напрягся, помрачнев.

— Не всякий, кто общался с центаврианами, может быть предателем, — сказал он тихо. — Иногда обстоятельства складывались так, что такое общение было неизбежно…

— Вот почему комитет нельзя совсем упразднять, — ответил На'Кал. Его глаза оставались суровыми. — Для того, чтобы выяснить истину, необходимо расследование всех обстоятельств. Но нельзя допустить, чтобы они получили абсолютную власть. Это… развращает.

 

***

 

Г'Кар долго сидел один в полутемном кабинете, размышляя над словами На'Кала. Да, Кха'Ри и население Нарна пришли бы в полное смятение, если бы узнали об истинных обстоятельствах освобождения их мира.

А ведь он особо не скрывал своих отношений с Моллари. Двусторонний договор Нарна и Центавра, подписанный ими в поддержку Шеридана был продолжением той тайной сделки, заключенной в тюрьме во время пребывания в плену у Картажье. И то, что он был телохранителем премьер-министра, тоже трудно было утаить от общественности.

Наверное, они считают это его причудой. Некоей странностью, которая присуща ему, как пророку. Все Великие Святые были известными чудаками. Тот же Г'Кван, к примеру.

Тем не менее, уж кому можно со спокойной совестью предъявлять обвинение в государственной измене, так это ему.

Вполне вероятно, они так и сделают, если он попытается разрушить идола. Попытается действовать не так, как они хотят и представляют.

Один неверный шаг — и эта толпа за окнами, которая сейчас поет гимны в его честь и просит благословения, взорвется от ненависти к нему и будет жаждать его крови…

Г'Кар покачал головой, отгоняя наваждение. Вспомнил о том чокнутом нарне на «Вавилоне 5», стрелявшем в него. Здесь таких тоже полным полно.

Возможно, он совершил ошибку, вернувшись на Нарн и попытавшись найти компромисс с Кха'Ри и последователями. Но, по крайней мере, он попытался. Может быть, еще удастся справиться с этой неконтролируемой энергией толпы?

Зазвонил видеофон, прервав его размышления.

Г'Кар коснулся монитора, принимая сообщение.

— Приветствую тебя, гражданин Г'Кар! — сдержанно произнес Та'Лон.

— Наконец-то! — сказал Г'Кар, глядя на экран. — Я все ждал, когда ты позвонишь. Мы можем встретиться завтра. В заседаниях Кха'Ри пока перерыв.

— Боюсь, что встречу придется отложить до следующего моего визита на Нарн, — ответил Та'Лон. — Я звоню как раз, чтобы сообщить, что вынужден срочно вернуться на «Вавилон 5». Возникли неотложные дела.

Г'Кар открыл было рот, чтобы переспросить, но Та'Лон продолжал, не давая ему вставить ни слова:

— Ничего серьезного для Режима Нарна. Но я должен уехать. У меня на станции толковый помощник, но некоторые переговоры слишком деликатны, чтобы поручать их ему.

— Понимаю… — медленно ответил Г'Кар, глядя на спокойное лицо нарнского посла. — Хотя, конечно, ужасно обидно, что мы не успели нормально поговорить…

— Мне и самому очень жаль, — Та'Лон криво улыбнулся. — Но ты ведь понимаешь, как оно бывает.

— Я надеялся, что ты будешь присутствовать на церемонии введения в должность моих советников, — сказал Г'Кар. — Уверен, На'Тот была бы рада, если бы ты был там…

— Увы, — Та'Лон пожал плечами. — Надеюсь, она не сильно расстроится. Передай ей еще раз мои извинения. И поздравления.

Он почтительно поклонился, вежливо улыбнувшись ему.

Они несколько мгновений молча смотрели друг на друга. А потом Та'Лон прервал связь.


	23. Откровения

Как Г'Кар и предполагал, Кха'Ри отреагировали на его выбор советников весьма бурно. На следующий же день после разговора с На'Калом он явился во Дворец и официально объявил о своем решении.

И в течение часа наблюдал за творившимся в зале шумным спором. С одной стороны, он сожалел, что На'Тот при этом не присутствовала, потому что некоторые советники выглядели очень забавно. С другой — он был рад, что ее здесь не было, потому что кое-кто высказывался довольно грубо. Возможно, речи возражавших были бы еще бесцеремоннее, но они были вынуждены сдерживаться, потому что в зале находился На'Кал, явно не настроенный выслушивать гадости о своей племяннице.

Наконец, Г'Кару надоел царивший в зале совета бардак, и он резко оборвал протесты советников, заявив, что, на самом деле, его выбор окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит.

— Вы сами хотели, чтобы я принял решение, так что извольте его выслушать. Если оно вас не устраивает, значит и я, как правитель, не вызываю у вас доверия. И тогда мне лучше снова отправиться в путешествие среди звезд, оставив правление тем, кто пользуется у вас большим уважением!

После таких категоричных слов советники приуныли и согласились с его решением.

Когда заседание закончилось, и Г'Кар с На'Калом покинули зал совета, к ним подошел Тра'Кар.

— Примите мои поздравления… _советник_! — процедил он сквозь зубы, коротким поклоном поприветствовав На'Кала. А потом посмотрел в глаза своему кузену. — Поговорим, братец?

— Ох, только избавь меня от очередного потока обвинений и упреков! — фыркнул Г'Кар, остановившись. Общение с Кха'Ри уже было испытанием для его терпения, поэтому он не собирался тратить остатки нервов на пререкания с кузеном.  На'Кал вопросительно посмотрел на него, но Г'Кар махнул ему рукой, показывая, что все в порядке. —  Иди, я тебя догоню.

Он остался один на один с кузеном в полупустом коридоре Дворца Кха'Ри.

— Значит, таков твой выбор, братец? — прошипел Тра'Кар. — Что ж, поздравляю. Вот только не думай, что я спокойно стерплю твое оскорбление!

— И что же ты предпримешь? — холодно поинтересовался Г'Кар. — Бросишь мне открытый вызов, как было принято в старину, или начнешь трусливые интриги за спиной, как модно сейчас?

— Ни то и ни другое, — ответил Тра'Кар, сузив глаза. — Но я сумею доказать, что ты совершил ошибку, и довольно серьезную.

— Ты сомневаешься в моих советниках? — вызывающе спросил Г'Кар.

— Не пытайся передергивать, дорогой кузен. Мы с тобой давно спорим, и я знаю все твои уловки. Я готов признать, что На'Кал достоин занять место твоего советника. Но На'Тот…

— Ни слова больше! — предупредил его Г'Кар, шагнув ближе.

— Ты уверен, что действительно ее знаешь? — упрямо продолжил Тра'Кар. — Уверен, что она способна справиться с таким ответственным постом? Что она будет служить верно, а не станет пользоваться твоим доверием в своих интересах?

— Во имя Г'Квана, довольно! — Г'Кар закатил глаза, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не вцепиться в своего кузена прямо тут, на глазах у собственных телохранителей, которые уныло ждали в стороне, когда он закончит разговор.

— О, понимаю, что сейчас, когда она вскружила тебе голову, тебе трудно обсуждать подобные вопросы. Но потом ты еще вспомнишь о моем предупреждении. Главное, чтобы это не случилось слишком поздно.

— Перестань молоть чушь! — отмахнулся Г'Кар. — Вскружила голову? Да ты рехнулся, Тра'Кар!

— Если бы это было не так, ты не вел бы себя как слепой, — ответил Тра'Кар. — И не доверил бы столь важный пост сумасшедшей…

— Я сказал — довольно! — оборвал его Г'Кар, посуровев. — Я не желаю, чтобы ты говорил о ней гадости!

— Я просто пытаюсь открыть тебе глаза, — тяжело вздохнул Тра'Кар. — Но вижу, что сейчас это бесполезно. Что ж, я найду тебе более веские доказательства. И тогда ты поймешь, что я был прав!

Он резко развернулся и ушел, гордо вскинув голову.

Г'Кар постоял, нахмурившись, а потом, махнув рукой, двинулся туда, где его дожидался На'Кал.

Они намеревались после заседания отправиться в дом На'Тот, чтобы сообщить ей о решении Кха'Ри.

 

***

 

Г'Кар и На'Кал обнаружили На'Тот во внутреннем дворе, сцепившуюся в довольно яростной борьбе со своим кузеном.

— Снова тренируются? — полувопросительно произнес Г'Кар, посмотрев на своего спутника.

На'Кал выдвинул вперед челюсть, глядя на то, как его сын с рыком швырнул кузину через весь двор. На'Тот полетела кубарем, вспахав песок, но потом тут же вскочила на ноги. Потрясла головой и снова ринулась в атаку.

— Похоже на то… — ответил На'Кал, но в голосе его не чувствовалось уверенности.

— И все-таки ты делаешь ошибку! — рявкнул На'Ир, перехватив ее руку и резко вывернув. На'Тот вскрикнула от боли, но потом сумела избавиться от захвата и ударила его локтем в живот. Кузен, захрипев, согнулся пополам.

— Не тебе судить! — тяжело дыша, крикнула она, а потом ударила его еще раз, сбив с ног.

— Ты будешь об этом жалеть! — заорал На'Ир, когда она навалилась на него сверху, придавив коленом к земле.

На'Кал невольно поморщился, наблюдая за этим поединком. Похоже, они даже не заметили их появления.

— Просто смирись с этим! — прошипела На'Тот, продолжая удерживать его. — Не все в этом мире происходит так, как тебе хочется!

— Еще чего! Последнее слово всегда оставалось за мной! — проревел  На'Ир, а потом, развернувшись, ударил ее со всей силы.

Г'Кар дернулся, и На'Кал тоже, увидев, что На'Тот отлетела на несколько шагов и рухнула навзничь, пытаясь вздохнуть.

 

— Они всегда так… тренируются? — спросил Г'Кар, не желая снова попасть впросак. — Не слишком ли… _жестко_?

На'Кал передернул плечами.

— Довольно часто. Но мне кажется, что пора вмешаться, пока они, кхм, не поубивали друг друга.

И он громко окликнул своего сына, который, прихрамывая, уже шел к На'Тот.

На'Ир мгновенно остановился и развернулся, вытирая кровь с лица.

— О, вы уже вернулись! — поприветствовал он их. Улыбка на покрытом шрамами лице выглядела жутковато. И оглянулся на На'Тот, которая медленно поднималась на ноги, потирая плечо. — А мы тут… тренируемся, как обычно…

— Да, как обычно, — мрачно подтвердила На'Тот, подойдя ближе.

— Немного увлеклись, я вижу, — тактично сказал На'Кал.

— Совсем чуточку, — ответил На'Ир, быстро переглянувшись с На'Тот. — Так что же решили Кха'Ри?

— Они одобрили выбор гражданина Г'Кара.

— Ясно… — На'Ир посмотрел на окровавленную ладонь, а потом вытер ее о штаны. И подчеркнуто низко поклонился На'Тот. — Поздравляю с назначением, _госпожа советник_!

Она промолчала, только глаза ее вызывающе сверкнули.

— И тебя, отец, тоже поздравляю, — продолжил На'Ир, церемонно отсалютовав На'Калу.

— Тебе надо привести себя в порядок, — ровным голосом сказал На'Кал. — Ведь завтра церемония ввода в должность. Хорош ты будешь там, с разбитым лицом!

— Мое лицо в любом случае далеко от совершенства. Позвольте откланяться, — ответил На'Ир, попятившись. Он прихрамывал все сильнее.

Проходя мимо Г'Кара, На'Ир на миг поднял на него взгляд, качнул головой, хмыкнув, но так ничего не сказал, ограничившись поклоном.

На'Кал, нахмурившись, смотрел ему вслед, а потом, извинившись перед Г'Каром и На'Тот, пошел за ним…

 

***

 

_Огонь. Всюду огонь, алые языки вырываются из мрака, пожирая все на своем пути. От него не сбежать, не укрыться. Скоро, скоро он найдет и поглотит тех, кого так долго искал. Так долго выслеживал. Он ничего не забыл и ничего не простил. Тот, кто спалил все, что было ему дорого, должен сгинуть в беспощадном пламени. Огонь найдет мерзавца и заставит платить по счетам. Более того: в огне исчезнут все его мечты, все чаяния, всё, что было ему дорого, то, что было делом всей его жизни. Все исчезнет, рассыплется пеплом. Потому что есть тот, кто помнит. Тот, кто заставит помнить других._

_Языки пламени бежали в темноте, образуя буквы. А буквы складывались в слова._

_Помни._

_Помни._

_Помни!_

**_Помни Байрона!_ **

 

***

 

 

Г'Кар вскрикнул и открыл глаза, хватая ртом воздух. Вокруг было темно. Некоторое время он лежал, пытаясь прийти в себя, чувствуя облегчение оттого, что пламя было всего лишь сном.

Кто-то коснулся его плеча, и Г'Кар вскрикнул снова, дернувшись всем телом.

— Тихо, это всего лишь я, — услышал он мягкий шепот.

Обернувшись, он увидел На'Тот, которая, приподнявшись на локте, внимательно смотрела на него.

— Ты кричал во сне, и я решила, что тебе лучше проснуться.

Г'Кар кивнул, погладив ее руку. А потом лег, откинувшись на спину, и уставился в потолок.

— Да, всего лишь сон, — хрипло сказал он. — Прости, если разбудил.

Он чувствовал, что На'Тот продолжает напряженно смотреть на него в темноте.

— Кто такой Байрон? — спросила она, наконец.

Г'Кар повернулся к ней и, взяв за плечи, притянул к себе, обнимая. Прикосновение к ее теплому и сильному телу придавало ему уверенности и спокойствия. И видение из кошмара казалось не таким реальным.

— Так звали одного земного телепата, жившего на «Вавилоне 5», — ответил он. — Он скрывался от преследований Пси-Корпуса, и Шеридан дал ему убежище на станции.

— Почему ты звал его? — спросила На'Тот. Он почувствовал, как ее сильные пальцы принялись медленно вычерчивать круги на его груди, разминая напряженные мышцы.

Г'Кар ответил не сразу. Ему никогда раньше не снилось такое.

— Это не я звал его, — ответил он негромко, будто размышляя вслух. — Его звал другой… человек. А я лишь услышал отзвук. Эхо чужого сна.

На'Тот вряд ли поняла его. И он надеялся, что она не будет допытываться дальше.

— Он все еще на станции? — На'Тот оказалась настойчивой.

— Нет, — Г'Кар обнял ее крепче, коснувшись губами ее шеи, вдыхая ее запах. — Он умер два года назад. Погиб, когда телепаты Пси-Корпуса пытались арестовать его. Был взрыв… И огонь забрал его…

Видение снова возникло перед глазами. Г'Кар зажмурился, ослепленный вспышкой пламени. Так странно. Его даже не было в том доке, когда это случилось. Но он видел и помнил каждый миг. Потому что помнила _она_. И видела это пламя во снах почти каждую ночь.

У них было много времени, чтобы попытаться приглушить свои воспоминания. В один из вечеров Лита показала ему это. Поделилась самой сильной своей болью, чтобы он понял, почему она так ненавидит Пси-Корпус и все, что с ним связано. Почему она хочет уничтожить его.

Но то видение было другим. В нем были боль, страх, потеря. В этом же сне Г'Кар чувствовал только ненависть.

— Она не простила, — пробормотал он. — И никогда не простит. _Не остановится._

На'Тот встрепенулась, недоуменно посмотрев на него.

— Кто?

Г'Кар покачал головой.

— Неважно. Это просто еще один кошмар. Надеюсь, он не повторится.

Он не стал говорить о Лите Александер, подозревая, что эта тема неприятна На'Тот.

Но она все равно почувствовала… или догадалась. Он поражался, насколько быстро она догадывалась о таких вещах. Правда, не был уверен, что понимала все правильно.

Ее пальцы замерли на его груди, а потом На'Тот отодвинулась от него, поднявшись с постели в темноте.

— Пожалуй, согрею немного отвара из листьев _албы_ , говорят, он хорошо успокаивает. Если бы ты выпил его на ночь, кошмаров не было бы.

Он не стал ее удерживать, зная, что она все равно поступит по-своему. К тому же, вряд ли удастся заснуть снова, так почему бы не выпить отвар?

 

***

 

 

На'Тот вернулась быстро, принеся две чашки с ароматной темной жидкостью. Вручила ему одну и уселась на край кровати, потягивая отвар из своей.

Г'Кар остался в эту ночь у нее, поскольку его дом ей категорически не понравился.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты все время стремишься оттуда сбежать, — откровенно сказала она ему накануне. — У тебя не дом, а кошмар! В нем всегда столько народу?

Он печально кивнул.

— Днем в нем постоянно бродят советники и министры, вечером — последователи моего учения, которым удалось попасть на проповедь, и еще слуги и телохранители…

— Ужасно, — пробормотала На'Тот. — Разве не для этого существует Дворец Кха'Ри?

— Увы, мои попытки добиться покоя не увенчались успехом. А теперь, когда поклонников стало еще больше, шум стоит и днем и ночью.

— Бедный, — сказала На'Тот. И Г'Кар поразился тому, как она умудрялась произнести это слово так, что оно не звучало обидно или жалостливо. — Если станет невмоготу, можешь прятаться у меня.

Он посмотрел на нее оценивающе.

— Боюсь, если буду это делать слишком часто, мои поклонники не дадут покоя и тебе. Наши отношения и так уже привлекли слишком много внимания…

— Не беспокойся, теперь, когда решение принято, отступать уже поздно, — перебила она его. И добавила резко: — В любом случае, в твоем доме я оставаться не хочу, прости. Мне не нравятся подобные дворцы.

 

***

 

На'Тот зажгла свечу, чтобы не сидеть в полной темноте, и теперь оранжевые блики плясали на ее обнаженной пятнистой коже.

— Отвар _албы_ не самое лучшее утреннее питье, — сказала она, – но, учитывая, что нам предстоит провести весь день во Дворце Кха'Ри, какой-то толк от него все равно будет.

Г'Кар внимательно посмотрел на нее, пытаясь понять, беспокоит или нет ее предстоящая церемония? На'Тот вела себя немного странно этой ночью, снова поразив его переменчивостью своего настроения. В прошлый раз она была такой дикой, открытой и неистовой, и это свело его с ума, он успел забыть, какое наслаждение можно получить, когда полностью отдаешься своим чувствам и желаниям, не опасаясь, что твоя страсть может покалечить партнера. Нынче же она была очень сдержанной и в то же время почти нежной, и все это было так необычно для нее, что у него захватывало дух. Г'Кар то и дело ловил ее напряженный ожидающий взгляд, но не понимал, что это означает. Ее определенно что-то беспокоило этой ночью.

Правда, сейчас На'Тот выглядела почти безмятежной. Но, зная ее характер, он не был уверен, что она поделится с ним своими сомнениями, даже если они возникнут.

Иногда эта черта его раздражала.

Впрочем, вряд ли он имел право лезть ей в душу. Ведь он сам многое от нее скрывал.

Г'Кар вытянул руку, дотронувшись до ее плеча, чтобы хоть как-то приободрить. Первый день в качестве советника — тяжелое испытание для любого. Он помнил свое первое заседание очень отчетливо, и то, как его тогда трясло, тоже помнил. Ему мало кто был рад, особенно после того, что случилось с Ду'Рогом. Половина Кха'Ри считала его наглым выскочкой, простолюдином, сумевшим пробраться в Третий Круг при помощи выгодного брака. Другие уважали его, как героя войны и опытного военачальника, но не хотели терпеть его прямолинейных высказываний на заседаниях.

Г'Кар содрогнулся, вспомнив полные ненависти и неприязни взгляды, когда впервые вошел в огромный зал Совета, чтобы занять свое место.

Да, сколько не убеждал он себя тогда, что ему все равно, поток отрицательных эмоций очень выматывал.

На'Тот тоже придется пройти через это. Даже если бы Кха'Ри были более благосклонны к ее назначению, все равно найдутся завистники и недоброжелатели. Такие, как Тра'Кар, например.

«Он свихнулся», — подумал Г'Кар расстроено. Неприятно было думать так о родиче. Но и пренебрегать его угрозами не стоило. Поэтому, втайне от На'Тот, Г'Кар отдал распоряжение организовать для нее охрану.

— Все будет хорошо, — тихо сказал он, поглаживая ее плечи.

В отличие от него, На'Тот будет там не одна. И он постарается поддержать ее так, как может.

На'Тот вздрогнула, зашипев, и потерла плечо.

— Ох, прости, я забыл, — сказал Г'Кар, отпустив ее. — Что за скверная идея — устраивать тренировку по токти накануне важной церемонии? Твой чокнутый кузен чуть руку тебе не сломал!

— Было бы хуже, если бы его удар пришелся в лицо, — ответила она с кривой улыбкой. — Вот я была бы красавица на заседании!

— Он всегда такой… деликатный? — недовольно проворчал Г'Кар. — Мне казалось, что он всерьез хотел тебя покалечить.

 

— Увы, такое с ним бывает часто, — ответила На'Тот, а потом, поставив чашу на столик возле кровати, прижалась к нему. — На'Ир даже в детстве не умел бороться понарошку. И мы постоянно дрались. Мне просто надо было помнить про этот его недостаток. Но я слишком долго тренировалась с Та'Лоном, который всегда контролирует свою силу. Вот и расслабилась.

Г'Кар чуть нахмурился, когда она заговорила о Та'Лоне. Хотя они прояснили это недоразумение, он почувствовал какое-то беспокойство.

— Эти тренировки настолько важны, что ты готова терпеть все эти тычки и удары от бесноватого кузена? — проворчал он.

— Да, важны, — ответила она. — На'Ир получил новый протез совсем недавно, и ему надо освоиться с ним как можно скорее. Поскольку он теперь командир тяжелого крейсера, сам понимаешь, ему надо быть безупречным во всем. Если его увечье будет заметно… — тут она замолчала, помрачнев. – Он, конечно, делает вид, что это его не беспокоит, но я-то знаю, как он нервничает. На'Ир всегда был гордым. И не хочет быть калекой. Не хочет, чтобы ему делали поблажки…

Г'Кар сглотнул, вспомнив собственные переживания из-за искусственного глаза, особенно когда носил человеческий протез, привлекающий внимание. Потребовалось много времени, чтобы привыкнуть и не думать постоянно, что все на него смотрят: кто-то с удивлением, кто-то с жалостью. А кое-кто и с отвращением.

На'Тот встрепенулась.

— Но пусть это останется между нами, хорошо? На'Ир взбесится, если узнает, что его увечье обсуждают. Я сказала это тебе, потому что… Ну, чтобы ты не сердился из-за того, что он иногда так себя ведет. Ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к протезу. Поэтому он не всегда может рассчитать силу удара или захвата…

— Мог бы найти мешок для битья для начала, — буркнул Г'Кар.

— Я у него в долгу, — ответила На'Тот с кривой улыбкой. — Ты не представляешь, сколько он сделал для меня в свое время. Носил меня на руках, пока я училась ходить заново, и… ох, мне стыдно даже вспоминать, как мерзко я тогда себя вела, и сколько ему пришлось от меня вытерпеть…

Г'Кар замер, обнимая ее.

— Им всем пришлось натерпеться, если говорить откровенно, — продолжала она. — И Та'Лону, и На'Иру, и моему бедному дяде. Хорошо, что ты меня не видел. Я была тогда совершенно невыносима. До сих пор стыдно вспоминать то время.

Г'Кар стиснул челюсти.

— Да, не видел… — произнес он тихо. — И мне очень стыдно из-за этого. Потому что я должен был быть рядом.

На'Тот фыркнула.

— Глупости. У тебя были дела поважнее, чем вникать в мои капризы.

И она отодвинулась от него, а потом встала с постели.

— Мне хочется отблагодарить На'Ира за то, что он сделал, так что если ему нужно тренироваться, я буду помогать ему в этом. Да, порой он ведет себя ужасно, но жалко, что ты не видел, как он спустил с лестницы тех надоедливых парней из комитета, которые прицепились ко мне, едва я вышла из госпиталя.

 

Г'Кар вздрогнул.

— Комитета? Они что, и к тебе приходили?!

На'Тот напряглась на мгновение, уловив изменение в его голосе.

— Да, конечно, приходили. Насколько я поняла из их объяснений, это стандартная процедура допроса для всех, кто побывал в плену у центавриан. Они выясняют обстоятельства, при которых ты попал в плен, и… причины, по которым оказался на свободе…

Она замолчала, заметив, что в глазах Г'Кара загорелся гнев.

— Я этого не знал. Когда это было?!

На'Тот отвернулась от него, а потом заговорила очень ровным голосом:

— Я плохо это помню. Но я тогда уже покинула госпиталь… и Та'Лон только-только разыскал моих родичей. Прости, в то время все было для меня как в тумане. Видимо, потому что мне все время кололи мне какую-то дрянь, от которой в голове все мутилось. Врачи утверждали, что это необходимо для того, чтобы я поправилась поскорее. Помню, что эти ребята из комитета пришли ко мне и стали задавать вопросы… много вопросов. И были очень настойчивыми. Не все вопросы были приятными, и я немного... разволновалась. Помню только, что примчался На'Ир, похожий на разъяренного ну’тока, и вышвырнул их из дома, спустив с лестницы.

— Вот твари! — прорычал Г'Кар, чувствуя, что его начинает трясти.

На'Тот положила руку ему на плечо, успокаивая.

— Это было давно. Больше они не приходили.

— Да, надо этим заняться, и срочно… — пробормотал Г'Кар, отвернувшись от нее, чтобы она не видела выражения его лица.

— Что ты сказал?

— Ничего.

Он попытался улыбнуться. Но получалось плохо.

На'Тот вздохнула, а потом взяла пустые чашки.

— Пойду, еще отвара налью. Может быть, это поможет выдержать этот день.

— Волнуешься?

Она криво улыбнулась.

— Немного. Но я постараюсь тебя не подвести.

— Я никогда в тебе не сомневался. Конечно, ты справишься.

На'Тот замерла на мгновение, помрачнев.

— Есть кое-что, в чем я не уверена, — тихо сказала она, кусая губы.

Ей явно было трудно говорить, но Г'Кар терпеливо ждал, не перебивая.

— Мне… немного не по себе, когда вокруг слишком много народу, — выдавила На'Тот, наконец. – Ох, тебе, наверное, смешно это слышать…

Г'Кар покачал головой и взял ее за руки, снова притянув ее к себе. Неужели из-за этого она вела себя так странно этой ночью? Подумать только!

— На'Тот, мне вовсе не смешно. Более того, я сам ужасно боюсь толпы.

Она недоверчиво посмотрела на него.

— Ты говоришь это, чтобы меня успокоить?

— Нет. После того, как я вернулся из плена, мне действительно тяжело долго находиться в толпе. Поэтому я тебя понимаю, и очень хорошо.

— Это когда-нибудь пройдет? — тихо спросила она.

Г'Кар пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Но и привыкнуть не получается.

— Но ведь ты как-то умудряешься общаться со своими поклонниками?

Г'Кар улыбнулся.

— Я требую, чтобы они приходили ко мне небольшими группами. Тогда можно это выдержать.

— Не уверена, что совет Кха'Ри можно счесть небольшой группой, — пробормотала На'Тот. — Что ж, тем интереснее вызов!


	24. Потери и приобретения

Огромные резные ворота, ведущие в зал заседаний Дворца Кха'Ри, распахнулись, и оттуда вышли участники церемонии, следуя своему рангу и положению. Сначала — верховные правители главных городов Нарна, следом — их советники и священники из Второго Круга, далее — члены более низких Кругов.

В коридорах дворца царил полумрак, но, когда они вышли на широкую площадку, с которой открывался вид на город, яркий солнечный свет ударил им в глаза. И тут же внизу, у ступеней длинной лестницы, взревела толпа граждан, которые с раннего утра ожидали этого важного события.

Г'Кар на мгновение вздрогнул от этого шума, который долетал даже сюда, несмотря на то, что лестница была очень высокой. Но потом, взяв себя в руки, улыбнулся жителям Мокстока. Осталось продержаться еще немного до конца официальной части церемонии.

Он чувствовал себя страшно усталым после целого дня, проведенного в зале Совета, но в то же время никогда еще не был так доволен тем, что там происходило. Два его советника держались великолепно. Он даже не ожидал, что их присутствие окажет влияние на Кха'Ри с первого же заседания.

По старинной традиции, места советников верховного правителя располагались по бокам от его кресла, чуть ниже. На'Тот и На'Кал, в строгих черно-золотых мантиях, их традиционных одеяниях, все эти часы сидели в резных креслах, не шелохнувшись, прямые и строгие, как два изваяния. Это являло настолько разительный контраст с остальными советниками в зале, что сразу бросалось в глаза. И Г'Кар с удовольствием наблюдал, как постепенно присутствующие переставали ерзать, почесываться, болтать между собой или жевать (о да, и такое встречалось время от времени). Пожилые члены Кха'Ри, такие как Д’Пар и  На’Фарл, тоже заметили перемены в поведении окружающих, и даже позволили себе многозначительно улыбнуться.

«Возможно, еще удастся возродить старые добрые традиции», — подумал Г'Кар. Особенно когда среди членов Совета есть те, кто еще помнит их и знает, как положено себя вести.

Теперь, стоя на виду у всей толпы, пытаясь выдавить самую любезную улыбку, на которую он только был способен, Г'Кар невольно завидовал На'Калу, который, церемонно шагая на положенном от него расстоянии, умудрялся держаться непринужденно и приветливо. Его советник улыбнулся и поднял руку, махнув толпе внизу. Вся его фигура дышала достоинством и уверенностью. Несомненно, сказывалась привычка присутствовать на официальных предприятиях не только на Нарне, но и в других мирах.

На'Тот была более сдержанной, она не улыбалась, и глядела куда-то поверх толпы. Пару раз Г'Кар заметил, что она делала глубокий вдох. Но, кажется, ей неплохо удалось справиться со своими страхами.

Он был бы рад подбодрить ее больше, но надо было продолжать игру на публику. А публика ждала очередной речи от него, вне всякого сомнения.

На предстоящей сессии заседаний Кха'Ри предполагалось провести ряд слушаний по делам тех, кто в годы Оккупации и войны сотрудничал с центаврианами, поэтому народ внизу был особенно взбудоражен. Тем более, впервые за два года свободы на этих процессах будет присутствовать сам Великий Святой. И, уж конечно, он вынесет самое верное решение и покарает виновных.

Г'Кар, повинуясь негромким указаниям техников, занял место в центре площадки, выжидая, когда те настроят голографический проектор. Его речь собирались транслировать во всех городах Нарна. Он воспользовался небольшой паузой, чтобы собраться с мыслями и быстро подыскать наиболее важные слова.

Он смотрел на нарнов там, вдали, у подножия Дворца Кха'Ри, и понимал, что вряд ли призывы к снисходительности и милосердию будут тут уместны. Народ жаждал, чтобы виновные понесли наказание, и желательно, жестокое. А что может быть ужаснее проклятий из уст уважаемого пророка?

«Святым я уже был, не хватало еще заделаться всеобщим судьей и палачом», — мрачно подумал Г'Кар.

— Все готово, Великий Святой, — прошептал техник за его спиной.

Он кивнул, быстро улыбнувшись, и, сделав глубокий вдох, начал говорить, и голос его, усиленный множеством динамиков, загремел над площадью и городом…

 

***

 

— Вот теперь никто не посмеет возражать против вашего назначения на должность моих советников, — сказал Г'Кар, направляясь к флаеру, возле которого уже выстроились его верные телохранители.

— И все же тебе надо было предупредить нас об этом, — сдержанно произнес На'Кал, шагая чуть позади него, как требовал протокол.

— Тебя смущает мое благословение? — Г'Кар повернулся к нему, склонив голову набок. — Вот уж не думал, что это станет проблемой!

— Просто я всегда был против всего этого… религиозного ажиотажа, — ответил На'Кал, переглянувшись с На'Тот. — Одно дело — быть твоим советником, но совсем другое — когда Великий Святой осеняет тебя своим благословением и делает частью всего этого… безумия.

Г'Кар потер переносицу, покосившись на На'Тот. Та была молчалива и мрачна все это время.

— Я просто хотел положить конец пересудам и спорам, — сказал он мягко. — Дать вам свое благословение — единственный надежный способ это прекратить. Тем более, Кха'Ри и остальные жители Нарна давно жаждали, чтобы я это сделал. Что ж, они получили свое. Если рекомендации мои они еще могли подвергнуть сомнениям, то благословение Великого Святого, да еще произнесенное при таком скоплении народа… кто они такие, чтобы ему перечить?

— Что ж, теперь уже отступать слишком поздно, — На'Кал пожал плечами, а потом прижал кулак к груди. — Позволь откланяться, гражданин Г'Кар. Твоим советникам предстоит большая работа. Чтобы оправдать твое доверие, придется приступить к ней незамедлительно.

Г'Кар церемонно попрощался с ним, а потом посмотрел на На'Тот.

— Да, дела не терпят отлагательств, — сказала она с кривой улыбкой. — Думаю, нам с господином На'Калом придется изрядно потрудиться в эти дни. «Положение обязывает», как говорят земляне. Ты лично указал мне это место и дал благословение. Это огромная честь и ответственность. И я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы тебя не подвести.

Г'Кар приоткрыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что дела, несмотря на всю их неотложность, могут и подождать хотя бы до утра, а они бы этим вечером отпраздновали это назначение. Но промолчал, поймав холодный строгий взгляд своей советницы.

— До встречи на следующем заседании, гражданин Г'Кар, — сказала На'Тот подчеркнуто вежливо. А потом, отсалютовав ему, ушла следом за На'Калом.

 

Г'Кар смотрел ей вслед, чувствуя странную пустоту в душе. Телохранители терпеливо ждали, когда он сядет в свой флаер. Но он стоял, не двигаясь, и слова Тра'Кара вдруг зазвенели в его голове, отвратительные в своей жалящей правдивости:

_«…Ты уверен, что действительно ее знаешь? Уверен, что она будет служить верно, а не станет пользоваться твоим доверием в своих интересах?..»_

Он тут же мысленно отругал себя за то, что мог хоть на мгновение поддаться сомнениям. И проклял чрезмерную старательность На'Тот. Щрок, как он мог забыть об этой ее черте? И стоило отговаривать ее от дальней экспедиции лишь для того, чтобы потерять в пучине бесконечных государственных дел?!

 

***

 

 

— …новая серия взрывов прогремела сегодня на Земле и Марсе, — произнесла диктор «Межзвездных новостей» с экрана монитора, — и снова атакам террористов подверглись офисы и отделения Пси-Корпуса. На причастность к терактам указывают и надписи «Помни Байрона!», найденные возле каждого из пострадавших заведений.

Г'Кар оторвался от своих записей и поднял глаза на экран.

— Руководителем этой банды телепатов-нелегалов два года назад являлась некая Лита Александер, уже несколько лет состоявшая в розыске за бегство из рядов Пси-Корпуса. Два года она жила на «Вавилоне 5» под защитой Джона Шеридана, командира станции и впоследствии президента Межзвездного Альянса. Но оказалась настолько опасной, что даже ее покровители в конце концов попросили ее покинуть станцию…

Г'Кар смотрел на изображение рыжеволосой женщины, появившееся на экране. Сбоку от него бежала строка из мелких букв и цифр.

— Представители Пси-Корпуса предполагают, что в данный момент она может скрываться на Марсе. Внимательно посмотрите на эту фотографию, дорогие зрители. Возможно, вы могли встречать или видеть эту женщину. Если вам что-то известно об ее нынешнем местонахождении, просим незамедлительно сообщить об этом в ближайшее отделение Пси-Надзора. Помните, Лита Александер — сильный и неуравновешенный телепат, поэтому ни в коем случае не пытайтесь задержать ее самостоятельно! Предоставьте это сотрудникам Пси-Корпуса…

— Компьютер, — произнес Г'Кар, остановив новости. — Соедини меня с Майклом Гарибальди. Планета Марс, штаб-квартира корпорации «Эдгарс-Гарибальди».

— Начинаю соединение, — бесстрастно ответил компьютер. — Связь установлена!

Г'Кар привстал из-за стола, увидев на мониторе знакомую заставку.

— Штаб-квартира «Эдгарс-Гарибальди», главный офис, — произнесла симпатичная девушка-секретарь.

— Мне бы хотелось поговорить с мистером Гарибальди, — сказал Г'Кар, назвав только свое имя, стараясь избегать титулов и званий.

Кажется, это сработало, и девица пока не осознала, какой именно Г'Кар решил потревожить ее босса.

— Извините, мистер Гарибальди сейчас не может принять ваш звонок, — вежливо ответила она. — Он уехал по важным делам.

— Вы не могли бы переадресовать мой вызов… — начал было Г'Кар, но секретарша качнула головой.

— Мистер Гарибальди настоятельно просил не беспокоить его во время этой поездки. Но я обязательно сообщу, что вы звонили, господин Г'Кар. Сразу, как только он вернется.

— И когда же он вернется? — продолжал допытываться Г'Кар, покусывая губы.

Девушка на экране снова вежливо улыбнулась.

— Извините, мистер Гарибальди не сообщил нам точную дату своего возвращения.

— Понятно, — рассеянно протянул Г'Кар. И улыбнулся ей. — Что ж, прошу прощения за беспокойство. Я перезвоню позднее.

Экран погас.

 

Г'Кар снова сел за стол и, схватив перо, задумчиво принялся грызть его кончик.

Он находился на Нарне уже много дней, и за все это время с ним так или иначе связались почти все его старые друзья и знакомые по «Вавилону 5». Два дня назад, например, пришло письмо от капитана Локли, в котором она изъявляла надежду на то, что он нанесет визит на станцию. А еще несколькими днями раньше пришла короткая весточка от капитана Ивановой, чей эсминец «Титан» пролетал недалеко от границ Режима Нарна во время очередной миссии.

И только от двух старых друзей не было никаких известий. Одним из них был Майкл Гарибальди. Вторым — Лондо Моллари. И если Г'Кар мог понять, почему молчит император Центавра, то реакция президента корпорации «Эдгарс–Гарибальди», точнее, ее отсутствие, начинала его тревожить.

— Где же его носит? — пробормотал Г'Кар, безжалостно грызя перо.

Экран видеофона засветился, издав трель входящего вызова.

Г'Кар подскочил от неожиданности. Неужели Гарибальди все-таки решил высунуться из своего очередного подполья?

Но звонок шел с «Вавилона 5».

— Приветствую тебя, гражданин Г'Кар! — поздоровался Та'Лон, глядя на него с экрана. — Знаю, что время уже позднее, но дело, по которому я вынужден тебя тревожить, не терпит отлагательств.

— Внимательно слушаю тебя, Та'Лон, — ответил Г'Кар, заинтригованный таким началом разговора.

— Сегодня я встречался с послом Центавра, господином Котто, — продолжил Та'Лон. — И он сообщил мне, что его правительство приняло решение передать правительству Нарна кое-какие документы, списки и прочую информацию, имеющую отношение к нарнским заключенным, содержавшихся во время последней войны в трудовых лагерях.

Г'Кар приподнял брови, не сводя взгляда с Та'Лона.

— Большая часть списков была оставлена на Нарне во время поспешного отступления центаврианских войск после того, как была провозглашена свобода. Но некоторая информация так и осталась недоступной для наших граждан. В частности, списки заключенных трудового лагеря На’Хаминар и еще нескольких менее крупных заведений такого рода.

Г'Кар вздрогнул, услышав название.

На'Хаминар получил на Нарне страшную и печальную известность. Это был один из самых крупных и жутких лагерей во время Второй Оккупации, в котором содержались тысячи заключенных, большая часть которых там же нашла мученическую смерть.

Самое же ужасное было в том, что именно этот лагерь центавриане успели почти полностью уничтожить, прежде чем покинули планету. Кто-то предполагал, что это было сделано по инициативе его руководства, в частности начальника лагеря, лорда Корзо Милифы из Дома Милифа, известного своей крайней жестокостью. Другие утверждали, что центавриане таким образом пытались скрыть следы надругательств, творимых над нарнскими заключенными во время Оккупации.

Самого Милифу нарны уже несколько лет безуспешно мечтали заполучить для суда за военные преступления. Но, поскольку Прима Центавра вышла из Межзвездного Альянса, добиться правосудия или выдачи ее подданного было практически невозможно.

— Почему они решили проявить такую милость? И почему именно сейчас? — спросил Г'Кар, больше размышляя вслух, чем интересуясь наличием ответа.

Та'Лон понимающе кивнул.

— Если верить словам посла Котто, документы не представляют особой ценности или угрозы для безопасности Республики Центавр. Там содержится информация непосредственно о нарнских заключенных, а не о тех, кто их содержал в плену. В основном, это списки всех, кто побывал в этих лагерях за все годы Оккупации. Возможно, сказал он, это поможет нам разыскать тех, кто считался пропавшим без вести…

— Или узнать, где и как они встретили свою смерть, — закончил Г'Кар мрачно.

— Также они готовы предоставить нам списки тех, кто сотрудничал с центаврианами в годы войны, — добавил Та'Лон, и голос его чуть дрогнул.

— Во имя Г'Квана, они невероятно щедры! — Г'Кар не удержался от сарказма.

— Посол Котто говорит, что и те и другие списки весьма подробны, — сказал Та'Лон с бесстрастным выражением лица.

— Центаврианская любовь к бюрократии, — фыркнул Г'Кар, а потом провел рукой по подбородку. — Хорошо, поверим в то, что они решили избавиться от лишних бумаг. Но почему именно сейчас? Два года назад эти списки были бы более актуальными.

Та'Лон чуть дернул уголком рта.

— Я задал послу Котто такие же вопросы. Он ответил, что потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы разобрать всю эту документацию. Особенно… кхм, учитывая последствия бомбардировок. Как только это было сделано, они тут же связались с нами.

— И это решение их правительства? Решение императора? — негромко поинтересовался Г'Кар.

— Да, решение было одобрено Центарумом и императором Моллари лично, — подтвердил Та'Лон.

— Весьма великодушно с их стороны, — сказал Г'Кар. Лицо его снова помрачнело.

— Думаю, информация может оказаться весьма ценной, — заметил Та'Лон осторожно. — Даже если заключенный, чье имя внесено в список, погиб, его семья хотя бы будет это знать. Неизвестность страшнее горькой правды, как мне кажется.

Тут он был прав.

Г'Кар стиснул челюсти, внезапно вспомнив о своих собственных родственниках, судьба некоторых из них до сих пор была неизвестна. Он подумал о своей бедной жене, которую, как он знал, казнили из-за того, что он отказался вернуться на Нарн с На’Фаром. И дочь… что сталось с нею, он не ведал до сих пор. Когда арестовали жену, ребенка при ней не обнаружили. Так, по крайней мере, ему сообщили. Г'Рика могла погибнуть в первые дни бомбардировок, как тысячи таких же детей, или Да’Кал успела ее спрятать. Но даже если так, эта тайна умерла вместе с его женой…

— Что же касается списков предателей… — голос Та'Лона заставил его очнуться от размышлений.

— Вот это меня и беспокоит больше всего, — сказал Г'Кар, подняв руку. — Наш народ и так одержим поиском внутренних врагов и изменников. Ты только представь, что начнется, если они получат этот список!

Он замолчал. А потом, после паузы, добавил вполголоса:

— Возможно, этого они и добиваются.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что император Моллари… — начал Та'Лон.

Г'Кар качнул головой, поджав губы.

— Нет, не думаю, что он мог замыслить такое. Но в любом случае обращаться с этой информацией следует очень осторожно. Центавриане хотят передать ее публично, или переговоры были приватными?

— Посол Котто пока не хочет давать широкую огласку этим переговорам.

— Пожалуй, я свяжусь с ним лично завтра, — сказал Г'Кар, поигрывая пером, которое все еще держал в руке. — И попробую обсудить все более детально. В любом случае, это весьма волнующие новости, Та'Лон.

— Это точно, — согласился посол, заканчивая связь.


	25. Неожиданная собеседница

ГʼКар сделал несколько шагов туда-обратно по комнате, ожидая, пока видеофон установит связь с «Вавилоном 5». У него была целая ночь, чтобы поразмыслить над тем, что ему сообщил ТаʼЛон. И для себя он уже принял решение. Конечно, эти инфокристаллы нужно взять, раз представилась такая возможность. Но, прежде чем сообщать это КхаʼРи, он хотел посмотреть в глаза Виру Котто. Этот малый был никудышным лжецом. И, если в подарке от его правительства был какой-то подвох, ГʼКар поймет это по его глазам.

— Связь установлена! — произнес компьютер.

ГʼКар повернулся к аппарату межзвездной связи, прижав руку в кожаной перчатке к губам. И замер, с удивлением глядя на экран, с которого на него смотрел не Вир Котто, а весьма симпатичная женщина.

— Леди Мэриел?! — изумленно произнес он, узнав бывшую супругу императора Моллари.

Центаврианка встрепенулась, увидев его, а потом на ее лице появилась широкая улыбка.

— Какая неожиданная встреча, гражданин ГʼКар! — приветливо произнесла Мэриел, тряхнув густым хвостом каштановых волос. — Или мне лучше называть вас «Великий Святой»? Простите мое невежество в этом вопросе, в последние годы вести о том, что творится за пределами Примы Центавра, доходили до нас весьма… отрывочно. Но я слышала, что вы решили вернуться в родной мир, дабы помочь простому народу в его восстановлении. Похвальное самоотречение.

— Лучше зовите меня гражданин ГʼКар, — ответил он. И улыбнулся, стараясь спрятать ошеломление под маской беспечного веселья. — Видимо, на Приме Центавра произошло много перемен за те два года, что я странствовал среди звезд. Иначе как объяснить, что я вижу вас здесь, в каюте центаврианского посла? Неужели ваше правительство допустило, наконец, женщин на важные государственные должности?

Мэриел засмеялась, качнув головой.

— У нас многое переменилось, но, увы, не до такой степени. Нет-нет, гражданин ГʼКар, послом Примы Центавра на «Вавилоне 5» по-прежнему является Вир Котто, а я — всего лишь его гостья, которая оказалась настолько бесцеремонной, что ответила на ваш звонок вместо него. Надеюсь, моя маленькая дерзость не станет поводом для межпланетного конфликта?

ГʼКар покачал головой.

— Нет, конечно, нет. Хотя ваше присутствие здесь меня удивило.

Он продолжал улыбаться, но мысль о том, что она может быть замешана в это дело с инфокристаллами, оставила неприятный осадок в душе.

— О, мы с послом Котто давние друзья, — прощебетала Мэриел, подмигнув ему. А потом чуть отодвинулась от экрана, сказав громко: — Вир, дорогой, где же ты? Только посмотри, кто на связи!

Она снова подошла к видеофону и сказала, чуть понизив голос:

— Я слышала, что вы написали весьма любопытную книгу, гражданин ГʼКар. И весь Нарн, да и остальные миры тоже, сходит с ума по вашим историям. Я бы не отказалась прочитать ее, да вот незадача: я не знаю нарнского и сомневаюсь, что она будет переведена на центаврианский язык. В любом случае на Приме Центавра вашу книгу не достать.

— Но, полагаю, на станции это сделать гораздо легче, — вежливо ответил ГʼКар, внутренне напрягшись, когда она заговорила о его книге. — Наверняка там полно поклонников моего учения. У них всегда есть несколько копий моей книги.

— Спасибо за совет, видимо, придется ему последовать. Куплю нарнскую копию, буду читать по слогам со словарем, а самые непонятные места придется разбирать вместе с Виром.

Мэриел засмеялась, а потом подмигнула ему:

— Впрочем… дурной пример заразителен, как говорят земляне. Я давно подумываю о том, чтобы написать собственные мемуары. Кажется, сейчас они снова в моде. Как вы думаете, стоит ли мне этим заняться? Столько интересных историй можно было бы поведать миру…

ГʼКар качнул головой, мягко рассмеявшись, чувствуя, как по спине пробежала жаркая волна и тут же сменилась холодом.

— Вряд ли я смогу добиться такого же признания от читателей, как вы, — мурлыкала Мэриел, глядя на него с экрана, — но, вне сомнения, получу много удовольствия, вспоминая некоторые… забавные приключения.

ГʼКар закусил губу, не сводя с нее глаз. Она тоже смотрела на него, не мигая.

О, да, приключения были весьма забавные, тут Мэриел не преувеличивала. ГʼКар сглотнул, вспомнив тот безумный вечер, там, на станции, который они провели вместе.

— Кто знает, может, мои невинные записки даже издадут? — продолжала ворковать Мэриел.

ГʼКар кашлянул.

— Мэриел! Ох, вот ты где!.. — рядом с ней появился Вир, встревоженно глядя на экран. — Я же говорил тебе, что…

— Прости, дорогой, я не должна была принимать этот звонок, знаю, — она отошла от экрана, уступая ему место. — Но тебя так некстати отвлек этот назойливый грубиян, посол дрази. Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты пропустил этот вызов, я же помню, ты говорил, что он очень важный. И это действительно так, ведь сам гражданин ГʼКар соизволил с нами связаться!

— Это действительно приватная беседа, Мэриел, — сказал посол Котто, бросив быстрый взгляд на ГʼКара. Тот философски ждал, когда центаврианин решит вопрос со своей прекрасной гостьей.

— Конечно, конечно, мой дорогой. Я уже ухожу! — Мэриел прижала пальцы к губам и послала ГʼКару воздушный поцелуй. — До встречи, Великий Святой. Если напишу свою книгу, обязательно пришлю вам экземпляр в подарок!

Густые брови Вира Котто поползли вверх. Он уставился на ГʼКара, явно желая задать вопрос, но нарн быстро перевел разговор в другое, более деловое русло…

 

***

 

ГʼКар сидел в глубоком кресле, в полутемной комнате, глядя на одинокую свечу, догорающую на столе. Он размышлял о недавнем разговоре с послом Котто. А также о Мэриел и ее полушутливых словах. Конечно, она просто дразнила его. Это вполне в ее духе. Вряд ли у нее хватит терпения воплотить в жизнь подобные планы. Оставалось надеяться на это, потому что мысль о том, что она может опубликовать историю об их недолгой интрижке, вызывала неприятный спазм в животе. ГʼКар поерзал в кресле и заставил себя подумать о результатах разговора с Котто.

Посол Центавра стал еще одним поводом для удивления. Кажется, ГʼКар поторопился делать о нем выводы. Вир сильно изменился за эти два года. И не только внешне. Его лицо, некогда круглое и пухлое, осунулось и стало еще бледнее. В уголках губ залегли складки. Да и взгляд стал другим. Более твердым?

И он почти не заикался, пока они разговаривали. Просто удивительно!

Глядя ему в глаза, ГʼКар осознал, что не может прочитать, насколько тот искренен.

«Что ж, все мы изменяемся с годами, так почему Вир Котто должен быть исключением? — подумал ГʼКар, постукивая пальцами по каменному столу. — Но к лучшему ли эти изменения, вот в чем вопрос?»

Вопрос об инфокристаллах обсудили довольно быстро. Сразу после окончания разговора с послом Центавра ГʼКар связался с КхаʼРи и передал им всю информацию. Советники совещались недолго и согласились с его решением.

ТаʼЛон должен был доставить инфокристаллы лично, как только они будут переданы в его распоряжение. У него был богатый опыт курьерской деятельности, поэтому никто из КхаʼРи не возражал. Нарны до сих пор предпочитали не доверять важные документы и письма межзвездной связи.

ГʼКар обсудил с ним детали, как только закончил совещаться с КхаʼРи.

ТаʼЛон, как всегда, держался спокойно и философски.

Уже под конец разговора ГʼКар не выдержал и спросил, сузив глаза:

— Кстати… почему ты не сообщил мне о том, что на станции находится Мэриел?

ТаʼЛон удивленно приподнял безволосую бровь.

— Леди Мэриел, полагаю? Кхм, подруга посла Котто?

— Да, я говорю о ней.

ТаʼЛон пожал плечами.

— Просто не думал, что тебе это будет интересно. Но, кажется, я ошибался.

ГʼКар быстро хлопнул себя по лбу, проклиная за несдержанность. Конечно, откуда ТаʼЛону знать, что эта информация была бы ему важна?

— Просто… я никогда бы не подумал, что бывшая жена Лондо Моллари увлечется таким, как Вир.

ТаʼЛон криво улыбнулся.

— Ты не одинок в этой мысли, ГʼКар, уверяю тебя. Многие послы на станции до сих пор недоумевают, почему она выбрала его.

— И… давно она на станции? — ГʼКар постарался говорить ровно.

— Уже полгода, — ответил ТаʼЛон. В глазах его появилось особое насмешливое выражение. — То приезжает, то уезжает. Яркая женщина, должен сказать. Не пропускает ни одного дипломатического приема. Следовательно, и посол Котто тоже. Без него она появляться отказывается.

— Трогательная пара, — проронил ГʼКар.

— О, да, — согласился ТаʼЛон. — Послы и командование станции тоже очарованы ею, как и наш центаврианский посол. У нее удивительный… кхм… дар общения. Она сумела обаять даже посла дрази, а ты знаешь, что они ненавидят центавриан даже больше, чем мы, нарны.

ГʼКар выразительно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— И что же славный посол Режима Нарна?

ТаʼЛон негромко засмеялся, покачивая головой.

— Она очень мила, ГʼКар. Но немного не в моем вкусе. Да и мои неуклюжие варварские манеры вряд ли показались ей привлекательными.

— Тем не менее, дорогой мой дружище ТаʼЛон, будь с ней предельно осторожен. Не только нарнские цветы имеют острые шипы. А у этого цветочка они еще и отравленные.

— В этом я полностью с тобой согласен, — усмехнулся ТаʼЛон. — Я наводил о ней справки. Один из ее покровителей — сам Кастиг Лионе.

— Советник из министерства внутренней безопасности? — ГʼКару пришлось напрячь память, но имя это запомнилось ему еще со времен поездок на Приму Центавра, когда Моллари постоянно совещался то с одним, то с другим чиновником из Центарума.

— Он самый. Наверняка она работает на него, добывает свежую информацию от послов на станции.

— Надеюсь, посол Котто тоже об этом осведомлен, — негромко сказал ГʼКар.

ТаʼЛон выразительно посмотрел на него.

— Тот, кто влюблен, обычно слеп, — ответил он со вздохом. — Но нельзя не признать, что она его немного растормошила.

— Будем надеяться, что прозрение окажется не слишком болезненным, — сказал ГʼКар, заканчивая разговор по межзвездной связи. — Жду нашей встречи с нетерпением, ТаʼЛон!

Посол молча прижал кулаки к груди, продолжая мрачно улыбаться.


	26. Инфокристаллы

— Я сделал все так, как ты попросил, ГʼКар, — сказал ТаʼЛон негромко, усаживаясь рядом с ним во флаер. — Встреча с КхаʼРи официально назначена на завтра. А сегодня я в полном твоем распоряжении. И мне бы хотелось узнать, зачем…

— Всему свое время, ТаʼЛон, и я обязательно тебе обо всем расскажу. Но чуть позже, — перебил его ГʼКар, а потом приказал пилоту взлетать.

Их флаер быстро набрал высоту, направившись из космопорта в сторону Мокстока.

В салоне они были одни, место пилота было отделено перегородкой.

— Итак, кристаллы у тебя? — спросил ГʼКар, заинтересованно повернувшись к нему.

ТаʼЛон сунул руку за пазуху и извлек черный футляр.

— Все в целости и сохранности. Оба инфокристалла. Можешь убедиться.

И он открыл крышку.

ГʼКар дотронулся рукой в перчатке до сверкающих граней.

— Один содержит списки заключенных концлагерей, а второй — перечень всех нарнских граждан, которые сотрудничали с центаврианами во время войны и оккупации.

ГʼКар чуть нахмурился.

— И это все? Только два инфокристалла?

ТаʼЛон кивнул.

— Да, только два. Все, как и было заявлено. Что-то не так?

ГʼКар откинулся на спинку сидения.

— И… посол Котто точно ничего больше не передавал? Может быть… какое-нибудь дополнительное сообщение или инструкцию… может быть, что-то устное?..

— Нет.

ТаʼЛон посмотрел на него с интересом.

— Сообщение от кого?

ГʼКар вдруг подобрался и взмахнул рукой, отвернувшись.

— Неважно. Уже неважно.

И он принялся смотреть в окно, на раскинувшийся под ними город.

Но ТаʼЛон не стал молчать, как делал обычно. В этот раз его распирало от любопытства.

— И ты попросил меня прилететь заранее, только чтобы узнать об этом? Есть ли какое-то устное сообщение? От Вира Котто? Или… возможно, от самого императора Моллари? Вы ведь были друзьями…

ГʼКар недовольно оторвался от окна и повернулся к нему.

— Конечно, нет, ТаʼЛон. Есть и другие причины. Но… да, я надеялся на это. Наивно, конечно…  Но разве это так трудно — просто послать короткую весточку?

ТаʼЛон посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Неужели император Моллари за все эти годы ни разу с тобой не связался? Я был уверен, что, несмотря на сложные отношения с Центавром, вас двоих эта вражда не коснулась…

Он тут же замолчал, чувствуя, что ведет себя слишком вольно и затрагивает тему слишком личную для его друга. Но и сдерживаться было трудно.

ГʼКар стал еще мрачнее.

— Нет, ТаʼЛон, с тех пор, как я оставил Моллари там, на Приме Центавра, от него не было ни одного сообщения, ни единой весточки. Единственным источником информации о нем для меня остаются новости. Да иногда слышу что-то,  разговаривая с друзьями и знакомыми.

— А… ты сам пытался с ним связаться? — спросил ТаʼЛон, снова чувствуя себя неловко. Но раз уж они завели разговор на эту тему, надо было все прояснить.

ГʼКар кивнул.

— Несколько раз. Но не получил ответа. Возможно, мои сообщения просто до него не дошли. Все-таки странствия заводили меня в очень далекие уголки нашей галактики. Или… — он замолчал, тряхнув головой. — Нет, в другие варианты верится с трудом. Власть меняет многих, но если бы это случилось, Моллари мог бы просто сказать… или написать мне об этом.

ТаʼЛон на мгновение отвернулся, подбирая наиболее мягкие слова.

— Политика Примы Центавра и их императора в последние годы стала довольно странной, — очень осторожно заметил он. — Центавриане держатся изолированно, особенно от миров, вступивших в Альянс. И некоторые их действия… вызывают напряжение у членов Альянса. Поскольку Лондо Моллари — император Центавра, не думаю, что он мог остаться в стороне. Некоторые решения невозможно принять без его ведома.

ГʼКар слушал ТаʼЛона и вспоминал прощание с Моллари там, в императорском дворце, и его последние слова. Зачем он говорил все это, зачем дал ему призрачную надежду, если не собирался поддерживать отношения? Да, Режим Нарна и Альянс поступили с его миром и с ним лично очень жестоко. Как политик и как император, Моллари должен был вести себя соответственно. Но зачем все это двуличие в их отношениях? Неужели за все время общения с ним Моллари так и не понял, что ему всегда легче принять правду, какой бы грубой и болезненной она ни была?

Молчание и неопределенность раздражали его больше, чем открытая ненависть.

Еще полгода назад он мог списать все это на плохую связь. На то, что сообщения могли банально потеряться. Но не сейчас.

Что же там творится? И что происходит с Моллари?

ГʼКар обнаружил, что нервно постукивает пальцами по кожаному сидению и отдернул руку, положив ее на колено. А потом резко сменил тему разговора.

— Мы, наверное, уже подлетаем к дому НаʼТот.

Он посмотрел в окно, пытаясь понять, где они сейчас находятся.

— Почему мы летим к ней? — спросил ТаʼЛон, наклонив голову набок.

— В основном, потому что в моем доме слишком много глаз и ушей. У НаʼТот более спокойная обстановка. А нам сейчас как никогда нужно уединение.

Пискнул коммуникатор. ГʼКар выхватил его из отворота перчатки и поднес к губам.

— НаʼТот, ты вовремя. Мы уже подлетаем, — сказал он. — Все готово?

— Да, — ТаʼЛон услышал знакомый голос. — Но, если вы не хотите афишировать ваш визит, лучше идите с черного хода. ТаʼЛон знает, где он находится. У парадного слишком много… поклонников твоего учения.

ГʼКар чуть напрягся, услышав это. И переглянулся с ТаʼЛоном.

— Ох… они все-таки стали докучать и тебе?

— Почти сразу после того, как твое благословение прозвучало на весь Нарн в прямом эфире, — спокойно ответила НаʼТот.

— И ты сообщаешь мне об этом только сейчас? — ГʼКар не сдержал возмущения.

ТаʼЛон услышал, как НаʼТот хмыкнула, отвечая:

— Просто не хотела лишний раз портить тебе настроение, ГʼКар. Это часть цены за мое нынешнее положение. Вряд ли ты сможешь что-то тут изменить. У тебя и так хватает по горло возни с поклонниками. Возможно… это временный ажиотаж.

— Хорошо, мы зайдем с черного хода, — проворчал ГʼКар.

НаʼТот отключила связь.

ГʼКар убрал коммуникатор и с интересом посмотрел на ТаʼЛона.

— Так тебе действительно известно, где он находится?

ТаʼЛон кивнул, улыбнувшись.

— Я помогал НаʼТот покупать этот дом и в курсе всех его особенностей.

Он нажал на кнопку связи с пилотом флаера и сообщил необходимые координаты.

Они некоторое время смотрели в окно, наблюдая, как стремительно приближается город: скоро стали видны дома и прохожие на улицах. ГʼКар быстро узнавал местность. Вот и дом НаʼТот промелькнул под ними. Возле ворот и на ближайших к ним улицах действительно сидели паломники.

ТаʼЛон вздохнул, мрачно глядя на это.

— НаʼТот недолюбливает подобные скопления народа, — сказал он, поймав взгляд ГʼКара. — Думаю, эта толпа все же ее беспокоит. Даже если она в этом не признается.

ГʼКар почувствовал, как что-то внутри него сжалось при этих словах.

— Это все из-за меня, — сказал он глухо. — Все, с кем я общаюсь, вынуждены проходить через этот ад. Возможно… возможно я поступил опрометчиво и эгоистично, когда привлек к НаʼТот слишком много внимания. Как членов КхаʼРи, так и моих поклонников. Мне показалось, что новая должность поможет ей взбодриться. Но я не думал, что мои проклятые поклонники отреагируют так быстро…

ТаʼЛон легко прикоснулся к его локтю.

— И ты об этом жалеешь? О том, что вернулся на Нарн и снова общаешься со всеми нами? Что встречаешься со своими друзьями, вместо того, чтобы скитаться в космосе в одиночестве?

ГʼКар молчал, отвернувшись.

А потом сказал совсем другим тоном:

— Быть может, это безумие действительно скоро схлынет. Кажется, мы на месте. Веди меня!

Флаер уже шел на посадку, сделав круг над площадкой…

 

***

Перед тем, как выйти наружу, ГʼКар накинул на голову капюшон своей скромной мантии и закрыл лицо тонкой тканью, оставив на виду только глаза.

Они сели на площадке для флаеров в паре кварталов от дома НаʼТот. Здесь паломники попадались реже. Но все равно надо было соблюдать осторожность.

Пилот флаера хотел пойти с ними, но ГʼКар остановил его, приказав остаться в машине. Телохранитель нахмурился и попробовал напомнить о приказе КхаʼРи. Но ГʼКар указал на ТаʼЛона.

— В его компании я буду в безопасности, — сказал он.

— Даю слово, — кивнул ТаʼЛон, прижав кулак к груди.

Телохранитель поджал губы и поклонился в ответ.

Они прошли по залитой солнцем улице до дома, на первом этаже которого находился какой-то магазин. ТаʼЛон толкнул дверь и решительно вошел внутрь. ГʼКар, чуть поколебавшись, последовал за ним.

Они протолкались через посетителей магазина, и вышли через другую дверь, оказавшись под сводами каменной арки-тоннеля.

ТаʼЛон подошел к небольшой железной двери, прятавшейся в нише, и нажал на панель.

— Гражданин ТаʼЛон прибыл по приглашению, — сказал он негромко.

— Посетитель опознан! — произнес голос компьютера. — Доступ открыт!

ГʼКар услышал, как щелкнул замок в двери. ТаʼЛон толкнул ее, а потом, обернувшись к нему, поманил за собой.

Они оказались в узком тоннеле, идущем под уклон. Дверь захлопнулась. ГʼКар вздрогнул, оказавшись в полной темноте. Но это длилось недолго. Он услышал, как ТаʼЛон сделал несколько шагов, а потом появился небольшой огонек красноватого света. ГʼКар увидел, что на потолке над ними прикреплена лампа, реагирующая на движение.

— Следуй за мной, — сказал ТаʼЛон, двигаясь вперед. Лампы-шары загорались, когда они приблизились к ним, и гасли, когда удалялись. — Придется немного размять ноги.

ГʼКар шел, невольно вспоминая свои молодые годы, большая часть которых прошла под землей, в тоннелях, похожих на этот. Только те катакомбы были более пыльными и мрачными.

— Идти недалеко, — добавил ТаʼЛон, оглянувшись на ГʼКара.

— И часто тебе приходилось пользоваться этим ходом? — спросил ГʼКар, прищурившись.

ТаʼЛон покачал головой.

— На самом деле нет. Но в связи с последними переменами подозреваю, скоро такой путь в дом НаʼТот станет для нас основным.

ГʼКар помрачнел и догнал его, чтобы идти бок о бок. Тоннель был узким, но позволял это.

— Я действительно не хотел, чтобы все это ее затронуло. Но получилось то же, что и всегда. С тех пор, как издали мою книгу, общение со мной оборачивается для любого сплошным беспокойством.

И он тяжело вздохнул.

— Мне жаль, что я невольно этому поспособствовал, — откровенно признался ТаʼЛон.

— Ты не мог отказаться выполнять приказ КхаʼРи, — ответил ГʼКар. — Так что не вини себя. Но НаʼТот никогда бы не оказалась в таком положении, если бы  я ее не уговорил. И теперь я чувствую… определенную ответственность за последствия. Но одни извинения тут не помогут, увы. И от меня вряд ли будет много помощи, потому что чем больше я общаюсь с кем-либо, тем больше внимания поклонников привлекаю к нему. Ты спрашивал, нравится ли мне скитаться в космосе, вдали от родного мира и друзей? Тут вопрос не в том, нравится это или нет. Иногда это единственный способ сохранить спокойствие тех, кто мне близок.

ТаʼЛон кивнул, поджав губы.

ГʼКар остановился и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Когда-то я просил тебя присмотреть за НаʼТот. И ты прекрасно справился с этим поручением. Возможно, мне придется попросить тебя об этом снова, мой старый друг. Не все в КхаʼРи одобрительно восприняли ее назначение на пост моего советника. Да и поклонники не всегда ведут себя сдержанно. Ты был прав, когда сказал, что она никогда не признается, что это ее беспокоит. Такая уж у нее натура. Но это вовсе не означает, что ей не нужна помощь. Помощь верного друга. Да, твоя работа на «Вавилоне 5» отнимает значительную часть времени, и ты не всегда можешь быть рядом с ней. Но в те моменты, когда можешь, мне хотелось бы знать, что ты за ней присмотришь.

ТаʼЛон некоторое время молча смотрел ему в глаза, а потом поднес кулак к груди и поклонился.

— Ты мог бы и не просить меня об этом, ГʼКар.

— Знаю, — коротко ответил он, а потом хлопнул его по плечу. — Но мне хотелось все прояснить. Здесь из меня получится скверный защитник, увы.

Остальной путь они проделали в молчании.

 

***

Через несколько минут ТаʼЛон остановился у железной двери и снова нажал на панель.

Им пришлось подняться по короткой и крутой каменной лестнице, но в конце концов они очутились в полутемной комнате-алькове.

НаʼТот, облаченная в свободное одеяние из домотканой ткани, уже ждала их там, шагнув навстречу.

— Рада видеть вас обоих! — сказала она с улыбкой. — Я уже подготовила терминал так, как ты попросил, ГʼКар. Идите за мной!

Они последовали за ней наверх, к ее кабинету.

— Перелет на Нарн вероятно был утомительным, — произнесла НаʼТот, пропуская их вперед. — Возможно, перед тем, как приступить к делу, тебе захочется немного перекусить, ТаʼЛон?

Посол покачал головой.

— Со мной все в порядке, спасибо. Хотя я до сих пор не очень представляю, что именно мы собираемся делать.

НаʼТот посмотрела на ГʼКара, чуть приподняв бровь.

— Да, теперь пора все объяснить, — ответил тот. — Я собираюсь немного злоупотребить своим положением и властью. О, кристаллы от этого не пострадают, так что свое слово, данное КхаʼРи, ты сдержишь. Дело в том, что КхаʼРи… немного мне задолжали. И сейчас я просто возвращаю этот долг.

ГʼКар вместе с НаʼТот подошел к ее рабочему столу, на котором стоял компьютерный терминал.

— Он отключен от сети, как ты и попросил, — сказала она, коснувшись рукой монитора. Тот загорелся, активированный. — И свободен от какой-либо важной информации.

— Очень хорошо, — ответил ГʼКар и протянул руку к ТаʼЛону: — Дай-ка инфокристаллы!

ТаʼЛон вынул футляр, все еще настороженный.

— Ты собираешься их просмотреть? — спросил он. — До того, как их увидят КхаʼРи?

— Именно, — ответил ГʼКар, достав первый инфокристалл и вставляя в гнездо проигрывателя. — Сомневаюсь, что на них содержатся какие-то скрытые программы или файлы, но осторожность не помешает.

— Информация загружается, — бесстрастно произнес компьютер. — Ждите.

— Ты думаешь, что император Моллари мог… — начал ТаʼЛон, удивляясь еще больше. Но ГʼКар покачал головой.

— Нет, в данном случае меня беспокоит не император Моллари, — сказал он. — Но центавриане всегда были ловки по части тайных программ слежения и вирусов. Поэтому благоразумнее открывать эту информацию на терминале, у которого доступ в сеть закрыта.

— База данных загружена. Файлы готовы к работе! — объявил компьютер.

ГʼКар достал из-за пазухи еще один кристалл и вставил во второе гнездо.

— Что это? — спросил ТаʼЛон.

— Я составил список заранее, — ответил ГʼКар, глядя на экран, где появился текст на центаврианском языке. — Он содержит имена моих пропавших родственников и друзей. Данные о заключенных центаврианских концлагерей все равно надо проверять. Так почему бы мне не попробовать это первым? В свое время у меня была такая возможность, но я не воспользовался ею, предоставив это право другим. Я так поступил ради блага моего народа. Полагаю, если в этот раз не стану уступать очередь другим, никто не обидится и не станет возражать?

Он посмотрел на экран.

— Компьютер, начать поиск данных по введенному списку!

— Требуется подтверждение команды, — ответил компьютер.

— Подтверждаю, — сказала НаʼТот, подойдя к ГʼКару поближе и коснувшись его плеча.

— Начинаю поиск данных по введенному списку. Ждите! — ответил компьютер.

ГʼКар смотрел на экран, на котором стремительно мелькали имена, написанные по-нарнски и по-центавриански.

— Ты полагаешь, что кто-то из твоей семьи мог остаться в живых? — тихо спросила НаʼТот.

— Я не исключаю такой возможности, — ответил ГʼКар. — Некоторые родственники числятся пропавшими без вести после первых центаврианских бомбардировок. Другие были казнены, когда я отказался вернуться на Нарн. Первый список значительно больше второго. Это дает надежду… хоть и очень слабую. И я не могу упустить шанс узнать о них хоть что-нибудь. Даже если… — он запнулся на мгновение и провел рукой по лицу, — даже если это будет запись о смерти в одном из центаврианских лагерей.

— У тебя ведь была дочь, — сказала НаʼТот, тоже всматриваясь в мелькание строк на экране. — Совсем малышка, насколько я помню. Ты… тебе известно что-нибудь о ней?

ГʼКар тяжело вздохнул.

— ГʼРика. Ее звали ГʼРика. Она была в первом списке. Среди тех моих родственников, которых центавриане арестовали и казнили, ее не было.

НаʼТот сжала его плечо.

— Тогда, возможно…

ГʼКар покачал головой.

— Сомневаюсь. Моей дочери едва исполнилось пять лет, когда пал Нарн. Даже если она выжила после бомбардировок,  таких маленьких детей центавриане никогда не вносили в базы данных своих концлагерей. Во время Первой Оккупации имена детей иногда можно было найти в списках рабов. Но ты же прекрасно знаешь, что во Вторую Оккупацию центавриане уже не держали рабов на Нарне. Они просто загоняли наших граждан в лагеря, в тюрьмы и…

НаʼТот похлопала его по плечу.

— И все же отчаиваться рано. Давай дождемся результатов поиска.

ГʼКар постарался держаться спокойно, но обнаружил, что ему это дается с трудом. Строчки все бежали по экрану: имена, множество имен. Множество судеб. А он чувствовал, что его начинает бить дрожь.

Он не ввел имя своей жены в этот список. Потому что о ее судьбе ему было известно. Центавриане убили ее, казнили, из-за того, что он не вернулся на Нарн. Как казнили семью ТраʼКара, его жену и двух детей, которые даже не успели получить взрослое имя. Они сделали это из-за него. Стоила ли вся его борьба таких жертв?

ГʼКар почувствовал, что еще немного, и волна сильнейшего сожаления и тоски снова его накроет, поэтому поспешил заговорить со своими друзьями, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от этих разрушительных мыслей. Сколько бы он себя ни корил, мертвых уже не вернуть. Его дочь, скорее всего, умерла, как и тысячи, десятки тысяч таких же малышей, которые бродили в разрушенных бомбардировками городах, брошенные, голодные и искалеченные. А он за все время пребывания на «Вавилоне 5» так и не нашел возможности навестить ее…

— Вы тоже можете поискать своих родственников, пока есть такая возможность, — сказал он, сглотнув комок в горле.

— Хорошая идея, — ответила НаʼТот. — Я подготовила список… просто на всякий случай. ТаʼЛон, ты будешь пробовать?

Тот покачал головой, криво улыбнувшись.

— Нет. Большинство моих родственников умерли еще во время Первой Оккупации. Я родом из Верота, и этот город очень сильно пострадал от центаврианских бомбардировок. Одним из последствий тех разрушений была сильнейшая эпидемия _шен_ _ʼ_ _шин ора **[1]**_. Как вы знаете, эта болезнь распространяется через загрязненную воду и несвежую пищу. А этого среди руин было предостаточно. Я тогда был совсем еще ребенком, только получившим взрослое имя. В своей семье я заболел первым. Не знаю, сколько дней пролежал в бреду и беспамятстве. А когда очнулся… — Та'Лон тяжело вздохнул, по его лицу пробежала легкая судорога, — болезнь уже поразила остальных. Мою мать, моих сестер и брата. Все лежали, не в силах даже пошевелиться. Я пытался помочь им, пытался хоть что-то сделать. Но был слишком слаб…

ГʼКар смотрел на него, не зная, что ответить. Краем глаза он заметил, что и НаʼТот выглядит очень смущенной и расстроенной.

— Помню, что мне удалось выбраться на улицу, где я пытался молить прохожих о помощи. Но они если и появлялись, то шарахались от меня в ужасе. Через несколько дней все было кончено. Уже после я узнал, что болезнь выкосила почти полгорода.

ТаʼЛон посмотрел на них, и лицо его снова было спокойным.

— Потом я некоторое время бродяжничал, пока не прибился к храму гильдии БинʼЛот[2]. Они позволили мне начать обучение. По крайней мере, одному из их строгих условий я полностью соответствовал: был круглым сиротой. Следовательно, никакие привязанности к миру извне меня уже не отвлекали бы. Наставники гильдии стали моей семьей на долгие годы. Но я потерял и их, когда ушел оттуда. Сомневаюсь, что у меня остался кто-то из близких, о чьей судьбе я ничего не знаю.

— Ох, ТаʼЛон, мне так жаль!.. — произнесла НаʼТот.

Он покачал головой.

— Все это в далеком прошлом. И я смирился со своими потерями. Такова жизнь. Она редко бывает справедливой или милостивой.

— Мне бы твое смирение… — пробормотала НаʼТот чуть слышно. Она хотела еще что-то добавить, но тут компьютер произнес:

— Поиск завершен. Найдено одно совпадение с введенными данными.

ГʼКар подлетел к столу, наклонившись к экрану.

— Что? Вывести на экран!

— Требуется подтверждение… — начал компьютер, но НаʼТот уже повторила команду.

Они уставились на открывшийся файл.

Там появилось фото нарнской женщины, очень красивой, хотя явно было сделано уже после того, как она попала в плен к центаврианам.

— ГʼСаʼЛид, Пятый Круг, заключенная из трудового лагеря НаʼХаминар, поступила в… — заговорил компьютер, но НаʼТот перебила его, вскрикнув:

— Святые мученики! Это же моя тетя! Жена покойного дяди ШуʼРена! Боги… мы ничего не слышали о ней почти десять лет! Почему она в твоем списке?

ГʼКар посмотрел на нее в изумлении.

— Мы были знакомы с детства. Вместе воевали во время Первой Оккупации. Я пытался найти ее еще до войны. И решил, что если введу ее имя в список, хуже не будет.

Они снова уставились на файл на экране.

— Здесь написано, что она содержалась в НаʼХаминаре, — сказала НаʼТот, схватив его за руку. — Но не указано, что ее казнили или перевели в другое место. ГʼКар, моя тетя может быть еще жива!

Она осознала, что вцепилась в его руку слишком сильно, и разжала пальцы.

— Но если она жива, то почему до сих пор не объявилась? — произнесла НаʼТот упавшим голосом, продолжая перечитывать строки из файла. — Мы же обыскали весь Нарн и колонии.

— Причин для этого много, — сдержанно ответил ГʼКар, стараясь не показывать своего волнения. Лицо ГʼСаʼЛид всколыхнуло в нем воспоминания о прошлом. О годах бродяжничества в Пограничной зоне, скудной еде, которую приходилось делить между собой, и их смешной детской войне против центавриан…

— Она могла быть тяжело ранена, возможно, даже потерять память. Известны тысячи подобных случаев. Но ведь она пропала еще до войны. Что ты знаешь об этом?

НаʼТот села за стол, постукивая по нему пальцами.

— Тетя уехала очень внезапно. Почти ничего нам не сказала. Наверное, нам надо было расспрашивать ее более настойчиво. Но у всех тогда было очень много дел. Я только устроилась на службу во Дворец КхаʼРи, и все мои мысли были лишь о том, как бы не вызвать очередную гневную вспышку у советника ЛиʼДака. Отец был занят на очередной важной сделке, а тетя Ла'Эт ее ненавидела, к ней она бы никогда не стала обращаться. В общем, мы все были хороши. Возможно, она пыталась нам что-то сказать, но всем было некогда… Она тогда часто шутила, что уйдет в монастырь. Но мы не воспринимали это серьезно. Если ты знаешь мою тетку с детства, то должен понять, почему.

На'Тот выразительно посмотрела на ГʼКара.

Он кивнул, криво улыбнувшись.

— Да, ГʼСаʼЛид вряд ли была создана для мирной жизни послушницы. Но она очень верила в учение ГʼКвана. Кто знает, в какую крайность могла ее бросить жизнь?

ТаʼЛон, молчавший все это время, указал на экран.

— НаʼХаминар до центаврианских оккупаций славился как один из самых крупных монастырей, посвященных учению ГʼКвана.

ГʼКар и НаʼТот приоткрыли рты.

— О, святые мученики! — выдохнула НаʼТот. — Она была там, когда пришли центавриане. Как и сотни других послушников и жрецов.

— Похоже на то, — кивнул ТаʼЛон.

— Мы должны найти больше информации! — вскричала НаʼТот, вскочив с места и схватив ГʼКара за руку снова. — Неужели все, что у нас есть — этот файл?!

— Да, я постараюсь найти всю информацию, какую только смогу, — ответил ГʼКар, похлопав ее по руке. — Но это будет нелегко. НаʼХаминар был полностью уничтожен вместе со всеми заключенными. Ты же видела отчеты…

— Кто-то мог уцелеть! — покачала головой НаʼТот. — Мы не должны терять надежду и сразу сдаваться. ГʼСаʼЛид не из тех, кто сдается. Ты должен это знать!

ГʼКар тяжело вздохнул, глядя на взволнованное лицо НаʼТот.

— Да, я знаю. И это меня беспокоит. С таким характером, как у твоей тети, она могла не дожить до уничтожения НаʼХаминара.

— Она научила меня всему, ГʼКар, — тихо ответила НаʼТот, — и если есть хоть малейший шанс найти ее, мы должны это сделать.

— Мы это сделаем, — заверил ее ГʼКар. — Ты сказала, что у тебя есть свой список? Давай проверим, не остался ли в живых еще кто-то из твоей семьи…

* * *

 

[1] Разновидность нарнской пневмонии, очень заразна и часто заканчивается летально. Болезнь поражает легкие, нарушает дыхательную функцию на клеточном уровне. Ученые выяснили, что эта болезнь может передаваться и другим расам, вызывая тяжелые поражения.

[2] Известная и уважаемая гильдия телохранителей на Нарне.


	27. Новости, хорошие и не очень

_Много лет назад…_

 

Они осторожно пробирались по узкому темному тоннелю, нащупывая путь.

ГʼКар шел сзади, держа руку на плече своего спутника, подталкивая его вперед или показывая направление при очередном повороте.

— Долго еще? — спросил мужчина, вытянув вперед руку.

— Уже пришли, — ответил ГʼКар.

Они повернули еще раз и остановились около двух вооруженных до зубов воинов, охранявших вход в убежище.

— Он со мной, — коротко сказал ГʼКар, указав на своего спутника. Воины кивнули, быстро осмотрев его.

— Я привел его, дядя! — и с этими словами он втолкнул своего спутника внутрь и шепнул ему на ухо: — Теперь можно снять повязку.

Худощавый высокий нарн остановился в центре небольшой пещеры, служившей убежищем ГʼСтену, командиру одного из отрядов Сопротивления, сдернул темную ткань с глаз и потряс головой, несколько раз моргнув, чтобы привыкнуть к свету заново.

ГʼСтен сидел на полу, полностью погруженный в молитву. Но, услышав шаги своего племянника, мгновенно поднялся на ноги и подошел к гостю, прижав кулак к груди.

— Дарʼсол[1]  ШаʼТот, я полагаю? Рад встрече! Надеюсь, ты не в обиде на наши небольшие меры предосторожности? — и он указал на повязку.

— Дарʼсол ГʼСтен. Рад, что ты согласился поговорить со мной. И я нахожу меры предосторожности вполне уместными.

Гость прижал кулаки к груди, быстро поклонившись.

— Мой племянник сказал, что у тебя ко мне важное дело. Предлагаю перейти к его обсуждению, чтобы не тратить наше время впустую. Наверняка это что-то очень важное, раз ты решил нарушить принятое среди воинов Сопротивления правило скрытности и явиться на личные переговоры.

ШаʼТот выразительно посмотрел в сторону ГʼКара, застывшего возле стены со скрещенными на груди руками. ГʼСтен усмехнулся и качнул головой.

— У меня нет секретов от моего племянника, ШаʼТот. Он мой ближайший помощник. Так что можешь говорить свободно… или не говорить ничего.

— Хорошо! — их гость сунул руку за пазуху и вытащил миниатюрный голографический проектор. — Долгие годы наши отряды были вынуждены сражаться с центаврианами порознь. И это ограничивало выбор целей. Мы могли позволить себе мелкие вылазки на некрупные объекты, которые были бы по силам нескольким десяткам воинов.

— Большой отряд становится уязвимой мишенью, — заметил ГʼСтен. — Это правило знают даже младенцы, не покинувшие сумку.

— И все же, мы не можем вести войну таким образом вечно, — ответил ШаʼТот, вставляя инфокристалл в гнездо проектора. — Наши точечные мелкие атаки только раздражают центавриан, но не наносят им ощутимого урона. Думаю, пора это изменить. Но для этого нужно объединить наши силы. И вот почему я здесь.

ГʼСтен недоверчиво прищурился.

— Ты считаешь себя умнее лидеров КхаʼРи, ШаʼТот? А они говорили нам, что время еще не пришло. Мы еще помним бойню в Хекбе. Помним, что случается, если Сопротивление пытается объединиться в отряды больше ста воинов. Центавриане выслеживают их и уничтожают. Безжалостно. И методично.

— О, я помню это, ГʼСтен! — по лицу ШаʼТота на мгновение пробежала гневная судорога. — Многие мои родичи навсегда остались в Чаше Слез. И однажды центавриане заплатят за это. Я глубоко уважаю мнение КхаʼРи. Но это не повод трусливо прятаться под землей до конца жизни. Мы вовсе не так слабы, как несколько лет назад! А центавриане все больше устают поддерживать порядок в наших городах. Объединив силы и опыт, мы могли бы напасть на более серьезные цели. И нанести центаврианам более значительный урон. Если наши удары станут для них болезненными — по-настоящему болезненными, — возможно, они все-таки оставят наш мир в покое…

— Или ответят еще одной бомбардировкой наших городов, — мрачно сказал ГʼСтен. — Ты этого хочешь? Новой волны разрушений и казней?

ШаʼТот шагнул к нему ближе, глядя в глаза. На его лице не шевельнулся ни один мускул. ГʼКар невольно напрягся и тоже сделал шаг к ним, встав рядом с дядей.

— Я хочу, чтобы метлоголовые убрались из нашего мира. А ты? Я пришел сюда, потому что слышал, что твои воины — одни из храбрейших в Сопротивлении ГʼКамазада. И что дарʼсол ГʼСтен — дерзкий и решительный лидер, не привыкший трусливо отсиживаться в катакомбах. Значат ли твои слова, что эти слухи — всего лишь сказки? И что клятва, которую принесли твои воины — мщение центаврианам, до последней капли крови и до последнего вздоха — пустая похвальба?

— Да как ты смеешь говорить такое о моем дяде?! — прошипел ГʼКар, схватившись за нож.

Но ГʼСтен поднял руку, призывая молодого племянника к молчанию.

Некоторое время мужчины смотрели друг другу в глаза. А потом ГʼСтен указал на проектор.

— И что же за цель ты предлагаешь?

ШаʼТот нажал на кнопку и перед ними появилось голографическое изображение, начавшее медленно вращаться.

— Трудовой лагерь КаʼДорʼШан, — сказал он. — Рудник неподалеку от ГʼКамазада. Вот уже много лет он является незаживающей язвой на нашей земле. И сотни… тысячи наших сородичей умирают там. От голода, непосильного труда и жестокого обращения. Пора уничтожить это место!

— Поразительно точный план, — пробормотал ГʼСтен, вглядываясь в мелкий текст, бегущий поверх изображения. — Как тебе удалось раздобыть его?

— У меня есть связи и определенные ресурсы, — коротко ответил ШаʼТот. — Этот план — из последних обновлений. Но центавриане часто меняют свой распорядок и коды доступа. Если мы хотим нанести им удар, то надо действовать быстро.

— Спешка в таком деле только во вред, — возразил ГʼСтен, ткнув на часть плана, чтобы увеличить его. — Этот лагерь очень хорошо охраняется. Как с земли, так и с воздуха. Один защитный периметр чего стоит. Даже если я сойду с ума и соглашусь пойти с тобой на его штурм, у нас не хватит на это воинов. И оружия.

— Мы не одни пойдем на этот штурм, ГʼСтен, — ответил ШаʼТот, продолжая переключать виды на голограмме. — Я уже провел переговоры с ЛиʼДаком и его отрядом. Они готовы рискнуть.

ГʼКар издал придушенное рычание, услышав это имя.

Но ГʼСтен снова строго поднял руку, не отрывая взгляда от плана.

— Дарʼсол ЛиʼДак часто действует опрометчиво. И не любит подчиняться чужим приказам. Его действия трудно предугадать. Как центаврианам, так и своим. Я бы не стал связываться с ним в общем деле. Особенно столь рискованном и тонком, как это.

— Но у него много сильных опытных воинов, и он хорошо знает ту местность, — возразил ШаʼТот.

— Да, знает. Я слышал,  прежде он работал на этом руднике, но смог сбежать во время одного из бунтов. Но… ЛиʼДак — жестокий убийца, ШаʼТот. Все атаки его отряда заканчиваются безумными кровопролитиями.

— В любом случае нам понадобится определенная доля безумия при штурме, — ответил ШаʼТот. — Я разработал план действий, и если он окажется удачным, мы сможем отключить периметр и увести заключенных, но его не осуществить силами двух отрядов. Поэтому придется мириться с обществом ЛиʼДака и его бешеных воинов. Но если мы сможем это провернуть, то нанесем центаврианам огромный ущерб, как материальный, так и моральный, последствия от которого они не скоро исправят.

— Цель очень сложная, — сказал ГʼСтен, внимательно глядя на ШаʼТота. — В ГʼКамазаде есть много других объектов, нападение на которые было бы менее опасным и кровопролитным. Почему именно КаʼДорʼШан? У тебя есть личная заинтересованность в этом, я угадал?

ШаʼТот сделал длинный вдох, а потом кивнул.

— Да, есть.

Он вынул еще один кристалл и вставил в проектор, на место предыдущего.

— Если верить этим спискам, именно туда центавриане отправили моего брата…

— И с чего это мы должны рисковать нашими жизнями, чтобы его вытащить?! — вскричал ГʼКар, не выдержав. — Хорошенькое дело!

— …и еще пятьдесят пленников, захваченных во время недавней облавы, — ровным голосом продолжил ШаʼТот, включив проектор. Перед ними в полумраке пещеры повис мерцающий список. — Я слышал, что несколько воинов из вашего отряда тоже в нее угодили. И подумал, что вам не безразлична их дальнейшая судьба. Или я ошибался?

ГʼСтен потерял невозмутимость и жадно вгляделся в список, медленно прокручивающийся в воздухе.

— Во имя ГʼКвана, ГʼРил жива!.. ГʼКар, ты это видишь? — он ткнул пальцем в имя, увеличивая его. — Откуда ты… — выдохнул он, но тут же оборвал вопрос.

— Да, у меня есть связи, — повторил ШаʼТот. — Но время уходит, ГʼСтен. Каждый день, который мы тратим на пустые пререкания, каждый час промедления может стоить им жизни. КаʼДорʼШан — гиблое место, и заключенные редко выдерживают там больше полугода. А наши пленники отправлены туда на утилизацию. Ты знаешь, что самый большой срок, который центавриане отводят на это, — месяц. Я потратил почти половину из этого времени, чтобы добыть списки заключенных и план лагеря. Нам надо действовать быстро. Ты в деле?

— Ты знал, что я соглашусь, еще до того, как начал разговор, — ответил ГʼСтен. — Иначе не стал бы делиться своими планами. Но мы бы потратили меньше времени, если бы ты сразу сказал о пленниках. Да, я с тобой. Но одних воинов мало. Нам нужно хорошее мощное оружие.

— Об этом я тоже позаботился, — ответил ШаʼТот, доставая третий инфокристалл…

 

***

 

— ГʼКар… ГʼКар!

Он вздрогнул, осознав, что НаʼТот мягко тормошит его за плечо, склонившись над ним.

— Ты совсем ничего не ешь. В чем дело? Тебе не нравится поданное блюдо? — негромко спросила она.

ГʼКар моргнул, виновато посмотрев на нее.

Они сидели за столом, заставленным тарелками, и ТаʼЛон негромко пересказывал последние новости с «Вавилона 5».

— Я прикажу слугам заменить его, — вздохнула НаʼТот, потянувшись к тарелке.

ГʼКар спохватился и удержал ее руку.

— О, в этом нет необходимости. Угощение просто чудесное!

— Угу. Это видно по твоему аппетиту, — мрачно проворчала НаʼТот. — Точнее, его отсутствию.

— Наверное эта история не такая интересная, как мне думалось, — сказал ТаʼЛон, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо ГʼКара. — Но я всегда был некудышным рассказчиком.

— Это _очень_ интересная история, — процедила НаʼТот сквозь зубы. — Ведь так, ГʼКар?

И она сжала его плечо сильнее, почти до боли.

ГʼКар отрывисто хохотнул, ковырнув свою порцию.

— Да-да, мы внимательно слушаем. Вижу, посол Котто остается в своем репертуаре. И что было дальше? Мне действительно интересно это знать, ТаʼЛон.

— Эти бракири были настроены очень воинственно. Как вы знаете, во время последней войны их колонии серьезно пострадали от действий центавриан. И они до сих пор не могут это позабыть. Но в этот раз зашли слишком далеко, как мне кажется. Посол Котто поступил опрометчиво, разгуливая по тому сектору в одиночку… кхм… точнее, он был не один, а с дамой.

— Вир Котто?! — вскричала НаʼТот, уставившись на ТаʼЛона. — С дамой?!

— Да, с леди Мэриел, — ответил ТаʼЛон, выразительно посмотрев на ГʼКара. — Бывшей женой Лондо Моллари. Она пыталась успокоить бракири разговором, но вы знаете, какими мрачными и неприятными могут быть эти парни, особенно когда решили кого-то убить. Все могло закончиться очень скверно…

— Ну, я бы не стала из-за этого огорчаться, — безжалостно заметила НаʼТот, а потом взяла кубок с вином. — Им сильно досталось, надеюсь? У бракири есть несколько премерзких способов покончить со своими врагами.

ТаʼЛон чуть замялся, быстро посмотрев на ГʼКара.

— Отделались легким испугом. Бракири повезло меньше — двух из них пришлось доставить в медлаб.

НаʼТот замерла, не донеся кубок до рта.

— Ты серьезно? Ты хочешь сказать, что Вир Котто, этот жирный трусливый слизняк, смог раскидать пятерых здоровенных вооруженных бракири? Да я скорее поверю в то, что это дело рук леди Мэриел!

— Он вовсе не трусливый! — одновременно воскликнули ГʼКар и ТаʼЛон. И тут же замолчали, глядя друг на друга.

ТаʼЛон кашлянул и продолжил, смущенно глядя на НаʼТот:

— Их раскидал не посол Котто. И не леди Мэриел. Я… случайно оказался поблизости… и решил вмешаться.

НаʼТот поставила бокал на стол.

— Просто замечательно. Ты теперь что же, будешь заниматься спасением всех центавриан на станции? Других дел у посла Режима Нарна больше нет?

— Я так и знал, что это вовсе не забавная история, — пробормотал ТаʼЛон.

— Не забавная, но героическая, — сказал ГʼКар, хлопнув его по плечу. — Не каждому нарну под силу выстоять в бою с пятью вооруженными бракири.

ТаʼЛон махнул рукой.

— Эти парни не были серьезными противниками. Они брали числом, а не умением. Я не потратил на них много времени. Хотя, будь при мне мой меч, все закончилось бы еще быстрее. Но поскольку я теперь посол Нарна, то оставляю оружие в каюте.

— Полагаю, центавриане теперь наградят тебя орденом, — насмешливо сказала НаʼТот. — И что же Котто?

— Я проводил его и леди Мэриел до каюты, — спокойно ответил ТаʼЛон. — Вир был очень расстроен и взволнован. И поблагодарил меня за то, что помешал развитию крупного дипломатического скандала.

— Ты поступил благородно, — сказал ГʼКар серьезно.

НаʼТот зло рассмеялась, покачав головой.

— Вы оба пугаете меня все больше! — воскликнула она. — Рисковать жизнью? И ради кого? Ничтожного центаврианина!

— О, нет, Вир вовсе не… — ТаʼЛон и ГʼКар снова заговорили одновременно. И опять замолчали, прикусив язык.

— Послушай, НаʼТот, — ГʼКар нарушил паузу первым, коснувшись ее руки. — Ты действительно многого о нем не знаешь. Этот парень изменился. И к лучшему…

— Святые мученики! — НаʼТот всплеснула руками. — Он же совершенно бесхребетный, совершенно ни на что не годный! Помню, мне удалось как-то схватить его за горло, еще в начале моей работы на станции.  Как он верещал! Как трясся всем своим жирным телом! Мне стало так противно, что пришлось отшвырнуть его подальше, а потом долго мыть руки.

— Тем не менее, именно этот бесхребетный жирный трус оказался достаточно смелым, чтобы извиниться передо мной за то, что центавриане сделали с нашим миром, — тихо произнес ГʼКар.

ТаʼЛон и НаʼТот удивленно уставились на него.

— Да-да, он сделал это почти сразу после капитуляции. Подошел ко мне в турболифте и извинился. Конечно, тогда я не принял этих извинений, просто не мог их принять. Слишком свежи были воспоминания, слишком болезненны раны. Но потом я часто задумывался об этом его поступке. Конечно, одних извинений было недостаточно, чтобы искупить вину его народа. Но… это был первый шаг. И сделал его именно Вир. Поэтому я рад, что он не пострадал в той стычке. То, что именно он теперь является послом Примы Центавра, всем нам дает надежду…

— Надежду на что, ГʼКар? — тихо спросила НаʼТот. — На дружбу и полное примирение между нашими расами? Ты действительно в это веришь?

— Надежду на то, что этот замкнутый круг ненависти и боли все же можно разорвать. Не сейчас и не через пару лет. Но это когда-нибудь произойдет. В противном случае, НаʼТот, оба наших народа обречены на вымирание.

Она щелкнула пальцами.

— Твое видение. О котором ты писал в своей книге. Это ведь оттуда, да?

ГʼКар кивнул, прикрыв глаза.

— Думаю, мне так и не удалось описать его правильно. Иначе бы его не толковали настолько по-разному мои последователи. Но это, пожалуй, единственный момент, в котором мне хочется убедить всех читателей. И тебя тоже, НаʼТот.

Они долго смотрели в глаза друг другу.

— Попытка была впечатляющей. Но вряд ли успешной, — ответила НаʼТот холодно. А потом резко произнесла: — Быть может, лучше расскажешь нам с ТаʼЛоном какую-нибудь историю из твоих странствий? Наверняка ты пережил много приключений…

— Да-да, ты же обещал, помнишь? — встрепенулся ТаʼЛон, обрадованный тем, что удалось сменить тему разговора.

 

***

 

— Так значит, Лита Александер хотела найти планету, которая могла бы стать домом для ее народа, для телепатов? — уточнила НаʼТот, внимательно глядя на него.

— Что-то в этом роде, — кивнул ГʼКар.

— И насколько… удачными оказались эти поиски? — спросила НаʼТот очень ровным тоном.

— Наверняка вам попадались планеты, которые могли подойти для колонизации? — заметил ТаʼЛон.

— Возможности нашего корабля были несколько ограничены, «НаʼТот» не оборудована собственным гипердвигателем, она слишком мала для этого, увы. Так что мы зависели от зон перехода. А там, где их не было, наша возможность для дальних перелетов была скромной. Тем не менее, даже в таких условиях нам удалось посетить много миров, и некоторые из них были обитаемыми, — сказал ГʼКар. — Попались и такие, где была довольно развитая разумная жизнь. И я очень надеюсь, что в ближайшие годы они войдут в Межзвездный Альянс. Не везде нам были рады, конечно. Всякое бывало. Но, раз я сейчас сижу с вами и беседую, все эти встречи с неведанным закончились благополучно. Что же касается планеты для телепатов… — ГʼКар на мгновение задумался, поглядев куда-то в сторону от своих собеседников. — Мы побывали на нескольких мирах, которые подошли бы под требования Литы. Но все они уже являются чьими-либо колониями. Чтобы найти именно свою планету, нужен корабль, способный совершать гиперпространственные прыжки. Все ближайшие звездные системы возле зон перехода более-менее исследованы. Конечно, всегда есть планеты, которые никому не принадлежат, но обычно это связано с какими-либо сложностями в их освоении. С климатом или… странными обитателями. Всего через полгода после начала наших с Литой странствий мы натолкнулись на одну такую планету. Она чуть не убила нас, когда мы попытались ее исследовать…

ГʼКар на мгновение замолчал, обдумывая, как подать эту историю своим слушателям, не упоминая о корабле Пси-Корпуса и других деталях.

— Ты сказал, планета пыталась вас убить? — спросила НаʼТот. — Полагаю, ты имел в виду ее жителей?

— Это не совсем так, — ГʼКар качнул головой. — Дело в том, что вся планета обладала разумом. Знаю, это звучит невероятно и очень похоже на любимые байки пилотов дальних рейсов, но я говорю правду…

 

***

 

—… получается, Лита Александер способна выжечь сознание целой планеты одним лишь усилием мысли? — спросила НаʼТот, когда ГʼКар закончил свой рассказ. ТаʼЛон сидел молча, но эта история явно и его впечатлила.

— Ну, ей удалось  это сделать, потому что я немного отвлек это сознание, задавая вопросы… — сказал ГʼКар с улыбкой. — Хм… возможно, часть этих вопросов оказалась убийственной для бедных существ…

— И… ты спокойно позволил ей уйти? — продолжала спрашивать НаʼТот. — Зная, на что она способна? Зная, что эта женщина — по сути, ходячее оружие массового поражения? Зная, что она чудовищна опасна?

ТаʼЛон мягко кашлянул, поерзав на своем месте.

— Не думаю, что ГʼКар мог остановить ее. Так что слово «позволить» тут не совсем уместно.

ГʼКар кивнул, помрачнев.

— Да, ТаʼЛон, ты прав. Я пытался ее переубедить. Но Лита стояла на своем. И мне пришлось выполнить то, о чем она просила. То, о чем мы уговаривались еще в начале нашего путешествия. Я отвез ее к станции Ио — ближайшей зоне перехода от Земли. И там наши пути разошлись. Думаю, она благополучно добралась до Марса, как и планировала.

— Да, судя по новостям, она принялась там активно действовать, — заметила НаʼТот. — Если Лита действительно настолько ненавидит Пси-Корпус, как ты говоришь, и если она так сильна… им остается только молиться.

ГʼКар нахмурился при этих словах.

— Лита — не чудовище, НаʼТот. Просто… жизнь обошлась с ней очень сурово. И в ней кипит жажда мести. Мы, нарны, как никто способны ее понять…

— Ты оправдываешь ее? — спросила НаʼТот, чуть приподняв бровь. А потом долила себе тари в бокал. — Если она и ее люди будут продолжать в том же духе, на Марсе вспыхнет война. Будут жертвы и разрушения. Разве это не чудовищно? Но я могу понять тебя. Всегда грустно и больно видеть подобные перемены в том, кто был твоим другом. В том, кого ты хорошо знал. Или думал, что знаешь.

— Возможно, если бы я был более убедителен… — пробормотал ГʼКар, также схватив свой бокал.

НаʼТот тронула его плечо, качнув головой.

— Думаю, она ушла не потому, что ты был недостаточно убедителен. Ты можешь кого угодно уговорить, когда захочешь.

И она выразительно посмотрела ему в глаза. А потом продолжила, чуть понизив голос:

— Возможно, Лита поняла то же, что и ты: найти планету для колонизации, не имея более мощного корабля, вряд ли возможно. И просто задействовала план Б: попытаться отбить планету, которая уже есть. Например, Марс.

ГʼКар хохотнул, махнув рукой.

— О, нет, вряд ли Лита зайдет так далеко. Все, что ей нужно — это уничтожить Пси-Корпус.

— Одно другому не мешает, — НаʼТот пожала плечами. — Если для того, чтобы уничтожить Пси-Корпус, понадобится уничтожить планету, вряд ли она остановится. Ведь это у нее уже не первый опыт. В такие минуты я рада, что у нас нет телепатов. Следовательно, нет и проблем, связанных с ними. Да, мы уязвимы перед расами, у которых они есть. Но, честное слово, глядя на землян, читая отчеты о том, что творилось на «Вавилоне 5», когда там жили беглые телепаты, я прихожу к мысли о том, что проблем и беспокойства от них больше, чем пользы.

За столом воцарилось неловкое молчание.

ТаʼЛон кашлянул, желая что-то сказать, но громкий писк аппарата связи прозвучал чуть раньше.

Все трое вздрогнули и обернулись к источнику звука.

На экране монитора появилось серьезное лицо советника НаʼКала.

— Приветствую тебя, НаʼТот! — произнес он. А потом, заметив еще двух гостей за ее спиной, чуть нахмурился и добавил: — О, вижу, что и ГʼКар с тобой. Это хорошо, потому что ему тоже стоит на это взглянуть. Включи канал новостей. Да побыстрее. Думаю, это вас заинтересует.

НаʼТот переглянулась с ТаʼЛоном и ГʼКаром и приказала компьютеру включить новости.

 

***

  

На экране появилась шумная толпа горожан, среди которых было много паломников, размахивающих руками, выкрикивающих невнятные призывы. Лица всех были обращены к высокому нарну, одетому в нарядный мундир, стоявшему на небольшом возвышении, так, чтобы его было видно всем присутствующим.

ГʼКар сузил глаза, узнав своего кузена.

Тра'Кар  поднял руку вверх, призывая всех к тишине.

— Дорогие сограждане! — прокричал он, и его сильный голос был отчетливо слышен даже сквозь гул толпы. — Вот уже четвертый год наш мир входит в состав Межзвездного Альянса. Мы, нарны, являемся его полноправными членами, принимаем помощь от других рас, и сами помогаем чужакам по мере наших сил и возможностей, потому что таковы законы Альянса. Наша молодежь, наша опора и надежда, вступает в ряды рейнджеров, чтобы жить и учиться на далеком Минбаре, и покидает родной мир вместо того, чтобы заниматься его восстановлением. Минбарцы и земляне учат наших детей, наших будущих воинов, своим обычаям и идеологии, чужому языку, чужой культуре и истории. И это тогда, когда здесь, на Нарне, нужны все свободные руки, чтобы подняться из руин! Наши города открыты представителям других рас: дрази, бракири, врии, минбарцы и земляне живут среди нас и чувствуют себя вольготно, строят дома так, как они привыкли строить, едят ту пищу, которую они привыкли есть, одеваются так, как велят им их традиции. И что же делаем мы, нарны? Мы начинаем подражать им, вести себя, как они! Едим их пищу, носим их одежды, живем в домах, построенных по инопланетным чертежам. Осталось ли еще что-то исконно наше? Помним ли мы о наших корнях? Почти сотню лет центавриане пытались истребить это в нас. Неужели мы, сумевшие сохранить свою нарнскую сущность в течение двух оккупаций, готовы потерять ее так легко, растворяясь среди чужаков? Что останется нарнам от Нарна? Не пора ли вспомнить о том, что всегда делало нас нарнами? Что же помогло нам выдержать все эти нелегкие испытания последних лет? Священные книги?

Толпа снова зашумела, взбудораженная его речью.

ТраʼКар сделал паузу, окинув своих слушателей внимательным взглядом.

— Сомневаюсь в этом! Боги или духовные лидеры?

Горожане снова начали галдеть, переглядываясь между собой.

— Тоже неверный ответ! Лидеры лишь указывали путь, но без той силы, которую давали им вы, простые граждане Нарна, они бы ничего не достигли. Нет, вовсе не книги и не великие святые дали нам эту силу. Мы черпали ее в нашей ярости, в нашей ненависти к врагам, в нашей непримиримой стойкости! Разве не так?

ГʼКар поморщился, услышав, как взревела толпа в ответ на эти слова. НаʼТот и ТаʼЛон молча смотрели на экран, поджав губы.

— Знаю, что мои слова идут вразрез с учением нашего Великого Святого, знаю, что большинство из вас пришли сюда в надежде поговорить с ним, припасть к его мудрости. Вы оставили свои дома и семьи, преодолели огромные расстояния, чтобы услышать от него… и что же вы ожидаете услышать? Нет-нет, гражданин ГʼКар не будет призывать вас отомстить за гибель ваших родичей, за те ужасные разрушения, что центавриане причинили нашему миру. Скорее всего, вы услышите от него слова о смирении и терпении, о том, что мы, нарны, должны жертвовать собой ради блага Альянса. Чтобы потом, в очень далеком будущем, наш мир и все мы получили спасение. Наверняка все это вы уже прочитали в его священной книге. И поверили каждому его слову, не так ли? И вы сидите здесь и выжидаете, потому что Великий Святой так сказал, в то время как там, — и он резко поднял руку, указав пальцем на небо, — центавриане, наши заклятые враги, зализывают раны и копят силы для нового удара!

Толпа яростно зашумела, заглушив его на мгновение.

— Это можно было бы предотвратить, если бы президент Шеридан и его Альянс дали нашим кораблям завершить дело. Если бы мы сожгли Приму Центавра дотла вместе с ее проклятыми жителями, можно было бы чувствовать себя более спокойно. Но этого не случилось. И наш враг все еще может быть опасен. Не сейчас, но через несколько лет им захочется взять реванш за то, что мы с ними сделали. Так дикий _он_ _ʼ_ _вик_[2], получивший рану, прячется в горах, чтобы потом вернуться и сожрать нерадивых охотников, которые не сумели добить его сразу.

Возможно, вы полагаете, что Великий Святой и его советники просто этого не видят, не понимают? И, если им сказать об этом, они примут меры? Но… — ТраʼКар обвел взглядом толпу, криво усмехнувшись, — часто ли вы разговариваете с вашим Великим Святым? Вы простаиваете на пороге его дома часами, днями, ночами — и каков результат? Разве он сейчас с вами, на этой площади? Нет, он прячется от вас за стенами своего дома, закрывает окна, чтобы не слышать ваши голоса, тайком проскальзывает мимо, не желая общаться со своим народом.

Вы считаете, что я клевещу на него? Пытаюсь очернить его светлый образ? Вовсе нет! Я просто говорю правду, дорогие мои сограждане! Иногда она бывает горькой. Но кто-то должен ее произнести. Тот, у кого для этого достаточно смелости.

Полагаю, что я вполне подхожу на эту роль. По крайней мере, никто здесь не посмеет назвать меня, участника войны за нашу независимость, трусом! Я всегда сражался за наш мир, мечтал о том, чтобы Нарн процветал и был свободен. Я всегда был здесь, рядом, готовый прийти на помощь всем, кто в этом нуждался. А можно ли сказать то же самое о нашем Великом Святом? Большую часть последней войны он провел далеко от Нарна, на земной космической станции. А потом, вместо того, чтобы вернуться и направлять нас, умчался в скитания. Он больше беспокоится о проблемах Альянса, чем о делах родного мира. Земляне, минбарцы и даже центавриане значат для гражданина ГʼКара больше, чем его собственные соотечественники!..

Толпа заревела, раздираемая противоречивыми чувствами.

ГʼКар видел, как кто-то попытался протолкаться поближе к ТраʼКару. Откуда-то даже прилетело несколько небольших камней. Но были и те, кто явно задумался над его словами.

— Что он несет?! — выдохнула НаʼТот, подавшись к экрану поближе. — И почему они его слушают?!

— Стоит ли нам уподобляться такому небрежному лидеру? — кричал ТраʼКар. — Стоит ли подчиняться воле его советников, хотя известно, что некоторые из них были во время последней оккупации центаврианскими приспешниками, а другие долгое время  не жили на Нарне? Я обещаю, что постараюсь положить этому унизительному для всех нас положению конец! И да, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы то, что сделали центавриане, было отомщено! Потому что у нашего народа есть на это право! Право на справедливость! И центавриане заплатят по всем счетам! Даже если пройдет много лет! Я позабочусь об этом! Я, ТраʼКар, сын ГʼСтена! И я буду с вами до конца, здесь, на Нарне, на нашей родной земле! Как был и раньше, во время войны и оккупации. ГʼКар и его советники могут прятаться от своего народа за закрытыми дверями. Но знайте, что я всегда готов выйти к вам и выслушать вас. Потому что я — нарн, и вы, нарны, — мой народ! И я служу Нарну, а не Земле, Центавру или Минбару! Я люблю наш мир больше, чем собственного двоюродного брата ГʼКара, вот почему и говорю сегодня все эти слова. Все, что я хочу — это защитить мой народ, спасти всех вас от очередного опрометчивого шага!..

Дальше толпа разразилась такими дикими воплями, что различить его слова было затруднительно. Кое-где начались драки, и вскоре к особо ярым скандалистам ринулись вооруженные стражи порядка…

 

***

 

ГʼКар обнаружил, что стоит, судорожно стиснув зубы.

НаʼТот выключила новости, дрожа от гнева.

— Такие вещи нельзя спускать безнаказанно! — воскликнула она. — Как только он сумел организовать трансляцию?!

— ТраʼКар пользуется теми полномочиями, которые у него есть. И теперь такие речи называют «высказыванием своего мнения», — с холодным смешком ответил НаʼКал, все еще оставаясь на связи. — Думаю, несколько дней горячих обсуждений в Совете нам обеспечены благодаря этому… патриоту.

НаʼКал фыркнул.

— Я ожидал, что он начнет действовать, но не думал, что это будет настолько… яростно, — пробормотал ГʼКар, отчаянно стараясь не показывать своего гнева. — Он хочет спровоцировать нас. Но поддаваться на это нельзя ни в коем случае.

— Ты предлагаешь молча терпеть его оскорбления?! — вскипела НаʼТот. — Терпеть все эти потоки клеветы, которыми он поливает тебя? И твое окружение?! Лично я не намерена…

— Он хочет вызвать раскол в нашем правительстве, и если мы поддадимся на эту провокацию, то этого будет не избежать, — перебил ее ГʼКар. — Я им займусь, НаʼТот. И настоятельно советую тебе оставить это дело мне. ТраʼКар будет продолжать свои выпады, возможно, некоторые из них будут направлены и на тебя. Но я прошу — не вмешивайся! Он — мой брат, я знаю его достаточно хорошо. Я с ним справлюсь. Справлюсь сам.

Он пристально посмотрел на нее и повторил, взяв ее за локоть.

— Верь мне, НаʼТот.

Она подняла глаза к потолку, тяжело вздохнув.

— Хорошо.

ГʼКар повернулся к НаʼКалу, который хмуро смотрел на них с экрана.

— И тебе, мой старый друг, я бы хотел посоветовать то же самое. Оставьте Тра'Кара мне.

НаʼКал криво улыбнулся.

— Понимаю. Но если понадобится помощь, ты знаешь, где ее искать.

Экран погас.

 

***

 

 Выступление ТраʼКара безнадежно испортило всем настроение. И некоторое время они сидели за столом в мрачном молчании. Но тишина, воцарившаяся в комнате, позволила услышать гул толпы на улице.

Судя по всему, речь ТраʼКара уже обсуждали по всему городу.

ГʼКар хотел подойти к окну и посмотреть, что там творится, но НаʼТот остановила его и первая аккуратно отодвинула ставень.

— Кажется, их стало еще больше, чем утром, — сказала она негромко. И тяжело вздохнула. — Почему они пришли сюда? Не понимаю! Что они хотят получить от меня? Благословение? Откровение?

ГʼКар хлопнул ее по плечу, утешая.

— Ты хотя бы написал священную книгу, — продолжила НаʼТот, массируя виски пальцами. — И можешь обсудить ее с ними. Но что я могу им сказать? ТраʼКар упрекает нас в том, что мы прячемся от этих паломников. Но… я и в самом деле не чувствую, что имею право учить их. Моя задача вовсе не в этом! Нам действительно надо заняться восстановлением того, что было разрушено. Обеспечить жителей Нарна питанием, медицинской помощью и кровом над головой. Но вместо этого приходится продираться через все эти… религиозные дебри!

Она раздраженно посмотрела на паломников, которые бродили возле ворот.

А потом махнула рукой.

— Ах, ладно… думаю, что справлюсь и с этой проблемой. Тебе не стоит беспокоиться из-за этого, ГʼКар.

Он хотел ответить ей, но тут пискнул его коммуникатор.

ГʼКар выхватил его из перчатки и нажал на кнопку.

— Великий Святой, на улицах становится очень неспокойно, советую вам вернуться как можно скорее, — услышал он голос своего пилота-телохранителя.

— Мне действительно лучше вернуться, — сказал ГʼКар, повернувшись к НаʼТот. — Иначе кто-то в КхаʼРи может и поддаться на эту провокацию.

Она кивнула и поклонилась.

— Вам лучше уходить тем же путем. ТаʼЛон, я надеюсь, что ты присмотришь за нашим Великим Святым?

ГʼКар издал негромкое недовольное ворчание. А ТаʼЛон молча прижал кулак к груди.

НаʼТот прошла с ними до двери, ведущей к черному ходу. И, после недолгого колебания, накинула на плечи длинный плащ.

— Я провожу вас по тоннелю. Просто на всякий случай.

ТаʼЛон чуть заносчиво вздернул подбородок.

— Не доверяешь моему мастерству и опыту? Если бы я все еще состоял в гильдии БинʼЛот, это было бы серьезным оскорблением.

— Вовсе нет, — быстро ответила НаʼТот, шагая вниз по ступеням. — Если бы я действительно хотела оскорбить тебя, ТаʼЛон, то позвала бы еще пару охранников вместе с нами.

Теперь настал черед ТаʼЛона что-то проворчать под нос. А ГʼКар тихо усмехнулся.

Тоннель был слишком узким, чтобы идти по нему втроем, поэтому ТаʼЛон пошел вперед.

У двери, ведущей на улицу, НаʼТот задержала ГʼКара, ухватив за руку.

— Погоди.

Она подвела его к панели, вмонтированной в стену, и попросила коснуться ее.

— Компьютер, запомнить данные посетителя ГʼКара, — сказала она, а потом толкнула его локтем в бок и шепнула: — Скажи что-нибудь.

— Что ты делаешь? — ответил ГʼКар, немного озадаченно.

— Голос гражданина ГʼКара опознан и внесен в банк памяти, — произнес компьютер.

— Отлично, — сказала НаʼТот и снова толкнула его в бок. — Теперь у тебя доступ первого уровня в этот дом. Потому что… я тебе верю. И надеюсь, ты не будешь этим злоупотреблять.

ТаʼЛон тем временем коснулся панели, открыв внешнюю дверь, и выглянул наружу, некоторое время оглядываясь. А потом повернулся к ним.

— Нам надо спешить, пока на улице никого нет.

НаʼТот толкнула ГʼКара к выходу и быстро закрыла за ними дверь.

* * *

 

[1]  нарнское военное звание, аналогичное "военачальнику", во времена Сопротивления так называли командиров отрядов, а потом - командующих армиями или флотами.

[2] нарнский хищный зверь


	28. Узники Ка'Дор'Шана

_Много лет назад…_

Нападение на лагерь КаʼДорʼШан было первой крупной военной операцией, в которой ГʼКару довелось принимать участие. Если верить словам дяди, воины Сопротивления уже много лет не совершали чего-то подобного. Но, возможно, это время настало.

Саму атаку он помнил смутно, равно как и подготовку к ней. Все прошло стремительно. Отчасти это было вызвано нехваткой времени. И отчасти тем, что слишком долгая подготовка могла повлечь утечку информации, дать центаврианам возможность подготовиться. Именно поэтому многие крупные операции заканчивались неудачей. Чем больше народу было задействовано, тем больше вероятность того, что о грядущем нападении станет известно врагу.

Воины ЛиʼДака хорошо знали местность и помогли подобраться к лагерю незаметно. Отряд ШаʼТота отвечал за снятие защитного периметра и контроль связи. Ни в коем случае нельзя было позволить центаврианским солдатам связаться с другими базами и поднять тревогу. «Мстители» ГʼСтена обеспечивали штурм и подавление ответного огня гарнизона КаʼДорʼШана.

Не все прошло так гладко, как задумывалось, но им удалось прорваться на территорию лагеря и обезвредить охрану. Периметр был отключен, все сигналы связи заглушены, и нарнские воины принялись выводить пленников из бараков, указывая направление к транспортникам, в которых их должны были вывезти за пределы рудника.

Это заняло больше времени, чем они предполагали. Потому что заключенных оказалось очень много, некоторые были слишком изранены, слабы или больны, чтобы передвигаться быстро. Часть узников держали закованными в кандалы, и чтобы их освободить, тоже требовалось время.

— А вы чего хотели? — грубо рассмеялся ЛиʼДак, когда они ворвались в еще один барак, с оружием наперевес. — Никогда нельзя доверять тому, что значится в центаврианских официальных списках. Реальное число пленников всегда больше.

Они все были покрыты кровью центаврианских солдат с ног до головы. Несмотря на то, что удалось застать гарнизон лагеря врасплох, сопротивлялись они отчаянно.

— Мы не сможем вывести всех, — сказал ЛиʼДак, наблюдая за тем, как ГʼСтен вместе с ГʼКаром бродят среди заключенных, вглядываясь в их лица. — Их слишком много. У нас не хватит ни транспорта, ни времени. Через час должен начаться сеанс связи со штабом. Стандартная процедура у центавриан. Не получив ответа на свои сигналы, они поднимут тревогу. И лучше нам быть далеко отсюда, когда нагрянут их тяжелые истребители…

— ГʼРил? Вы не видели ее? — спросил ГʼСтен, тряхнув за плечо очередного пленника. — Она должна быть где-то здесь, если верить списку! Кто-нибудь ее видел?

— Нам надо спешить! — повторил ЛиʼДак.

ГʼСтен резко развернулся к нему и прошипел, сверкнув глазами:

— Я без нее никуда не уйду!

ЛиʼДак закатил глаза.

ГʼКар заметил, что один из пленников поманил его к себе. И подбежал к нему, сжимая в руках плазменный пистолет. Металл раскалился от долгой стрельбы и жег ладонь даже через толстую перчатку.

— Там… — прошептал старый нарн, указывая трясущейся рукой на дверь. — Карцер… Там…

— Дядя! — позвал ГʼКар, ринувшись в указанном направлении.

 

***

 

 

Еще несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы взломать замок двери. Они ворвались в темное и зловонное помещение, в котором обнаружили еще с десяток заключенных. Видно было, что их жестоко пытали.

ГʼРил была там, совершенно обессилевшая, в полубессознательном состоянии.

ГʼКар впервые увидел, что его дядя потерял обычное самообладание и издал крик боли и ярости. Он стоял рядом, пока ГʼСтен пытался снять с нее кандалы, что-то бессвязно бормоча сквозь зубы. ГʼРил что-то говорила ему, но ее голос был слишком тихим и слабым.

— Нам надо уходить, — сказал ЛиʼДак.

ГʼКар услышал чьи-то шаги за спиной. Обернувшись, заметил ШаʼТота и нескольких воинов из его отряда. Они остановились на пороге, явно потрясенные тем, что увидели здесь. ШаʼТот невольно провел рукой по лицу, глядя на пленников.

— Мы все равно не сможем вывести всех раненых, — произнес ЛиʼДак жестко. — Они замедлят наше отступление. Будем цепляться за каждого калеку — погибнут все!

— ГʼКар, иди с ШаʼТотом, помоги ему с остальными пленными, — глухо сказал ГʼСтен, прижимая к себе ГʼРил. — Мы выведем всех. Нельзя никого оставлять в таком аду!

— Дядя… — начал ГʼКар.

Но ГʼСтен мотнул головой, сглотнув:

— Я скоро вас догоню.

— Бараки для тех, кто подлежит утилизации, недалеко отсюда, — сказал ШаʼТот.

ГʼКар ринулся к выходу, не оглядываясь.

 

***

 

 

Им пришлось выдержать еще один короткий бой с охранниками барака. Они успели забаррикадироваться и устроили яростную отчаянную перестрелку, но ГʼКар и воины из отряда его дяди быстро оборвали это, бросив в укрытие центавриан несколько самодельных гранат. Они славились на весь ГʼКамазад умением делать такое оружие.

Тех центавриан, кто еще остался на ногах после прогремевших взрывов, добили в рукопашном бою, страшном и стремительном.

ГʼКар пригнулся, поднырнув под одного из солдат, а потом сломал ему шею одним движением руки. Он и раньше умел это проделывать, а за время нападения на КаʼДорʼШан отработал этот прием до полного автоматизма.

Последнего центаврианина прикончил ЛиʼДак, шедший следом.

ГʼКар, хоть и видевший за время пребывания в Сопротивлении не одну смерть, содрогнулся, наблюдая за тем, как именно это проделал их союзник.

ЛиʼДак вонзил нож в живот центаврианского солдата, провернул и дернул, отчего внутренности вывалились наружу, извиваясь, как змеи. Центаврианин заорал, содрогаясь от боли, а потом в корчах рухнул на пол. ЛиʼДак наклонился к нему, и ГʼКар подумал, что сейчас последует добивающий удар — то, что обычно все они делали в бою. Но вместо этого огромный нарн ударил свою жертву по спине, с хрустом сломав позвоночник. А потом выпрямился и перешагнул через бьющееся тело, посмотрев на ГʼКара.

— Отрадное зрелище, не так ли, мальчик? — с ухмылкой сказал он, вытирая нож о рукав.

Центаврианин снова заорал, всхлипывая.

— Эти твари не заслуживают быстрой смерти, — сказал ЛиʼДак, а потом двинулся вперед, к камерам. — Учись, как надо с ними обращаться!

ГʼКар попятился, все еще глядя на солдата, бьющегося в луже собственной крови.

— Они никогда не подарят тебе быструю смерть, если вдруг к ним попадешься, — сказал ЛиʼДак, перестав улыбаться. — Помни об этом, мальчик!

Тут в помещение ворвался ШаʼТот, за ним следовала его сестра по сумке, ЛаʼЭт, высокая женщина, очень похожая на него внешне. Только выражение глаз у нее было особое: застывший мертвый взгляд, присущий большинству _ки_ _ʼ_ _дат_ , охотниц. Так называли женщин — лучших стрелков в отрядах, они обычно держались особняком от остальных воинов. ГʼРил, любовница дяди, тоже была охотницей.

Они едва не наступили на центаврианина.

— Щрок! — выругался ШаʼТот, отшатнувшись.

Солдат уже не орал, только хрипел, пуская кровавые пузыри изо рта.

ШаʼТот наклонился и быстро сломал ему шею, оборвав агонию.

— А зря! — засмеялся ЛиʼДак, покачав головой. — Он бы протянул еще часок…

— Чокнутый ублюдок! — в сердцах выругался ШаʼТот и ринулся к терминалу, отвечавшему за открытие дверей в камерах барака.

ЛиʼДак только махнул рукой, а потом побежал следом.

 

***

 

 

Весь барак оказался забит пленниками, закованными в кандалы. Освобождение отняло много времени. ШаʼТот и его воины работали, не покладая рук, снимая наручники при помощи кодовых отмычек.

Заключенные здесь хоть и выглядели неважно, но все же получше, чем в карцере. Тем не менее, большая их часть вела себя странно: они выглядели оглушенными, плохо понимали, что происходит, двигались очень медленно.

— ШуʼРен? — ШаʼТот перестал сдерживаться и принялся выкрикивать имя своего брата, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Где ты? Отзовись же!

И он выбежал из камеры, чтобы проверить другие помещения.

ЛиʼДак вскоре застыл на месте, глядя на пленников. И лицо его помрачнело.

— Они не смогут идти, — сказал он, глядя, как еще один освобожденный узник мешком осел на пол. — Снова бессмысленная трата времени и сил!

ГʼКар перебегал от одного пленника к другому, орудуя  отмычкой.

В самом углу он заметил худую девушку, сидевшую с опущенной головой.

— Эй, — позвал он ее, тронув за плечо. — Мы вытащим вас отсюда. Давай руки!

Она подняла глаза, пустые и безжизненные. И ГʼКар вскрикнул, отшатнувшись.

— ГʼСаʼЛид?! Это ты?!

Хоть и прошло почти два года с тех пор, как их разлучила памятная облава, он узнал ее почти сразу.

— ГʼКар… — сказала она без всякого выражения.

Он принялся снимать с нее кандалы, от волнения не сразу попав отмычкой в замок. ГʼСаʼЛид молча наблюдала за ним. И лицо ее не выражало никаких эмоций.

— Сейчас, я вытащу тебя отсюда… — бормотал он. — Как ты сюда попала? Как долго ты здесь?

— Долго… — ответила она безразличным голосом. — Слишком долго, и теперь они отправили нас на утилизацию.

— Что они с тобой сделали?! — завопил ГʼКар, чувствуя, что внутри поднимается ужас. Выражение ее лица пугало его все больше.

— Прекращай это дело, мальчик, — тяжелая рука ЛиʼДака легла на его плечо. — Они все тут безнадежны. Поверь мне, я много таких повидал за свою жизнь.

— О чем ты? — ГʼКар снова кричал, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Он оттолкнул ЛиʼДака от себя, взбешенный его снисходительным тоном. Да, ему всего четырнадцать лет, но он прошел через столько битв, сколько ЛиʼДаку и не снилось, и уже давно никому не позволял называть себя мальчиком. Даже дядя никогда не обращался к нему так!

— Это С-11, парень, — сказал ЛиʼДак мрачно. — Последняя их разработка. Центавриане колют нашим пленникам эту дрянь и обрекают на мучительную зависимость от нее. Отведав такой штуки, ты никуда уже не уйдешь. Будешь готов ползти к ним на животе, лишь бы выпросить еще дозу. Боюсь, все эти узники здесь прочно на нее подсели. Даже если мы их вытащим отсюда, они останутся Потерянными…

Он сделал шаг назад и поднял автомат.

— Отойди, мальчик. Единственное освобождение, которое мы можем им дать — это быстрая смерть!

ГʼСаʼЛид чуть вздрогнула, уставившись на него. Но ничего не сказала.

— Ты… что творишь?! — срывающимся голосом произнес ГʼКар. — Она — мой друг!

— Она _была_ твоим другом, мальчик, — сказал ЛиʼДак, и оружие в его руке чуть загудело, набирая заряд. — Теперь это всего лишь ее тень, оболочка. Поверь мне, я пытался спасти таких, как она. Ничего хорошего из этого не выходило. Она сама поблагодарит тебя за освобождение от этой пытки. Потому что иного названия эта жизнь и не заслуживает.

— Отойди от нее, ты!.. — ГʼКар попытался его оттолкнуть, но ЛиʼДак даже не шелохнулся.

— Их не спасти! — прошипел он, сверкнув глазами. — Это зависимость на всю жизнь, неужели ты не понимаешь?! Она убьет тебя за дозу С-11, не моргнув! Предаст всех вас, если будет такая возможность! Тебе придется держать ее в кандалах все время, чтобы она не убила себя… или тебя, когда на нее накатит ломка. Ты этого хочешь для своей подружки? И для всех них? _Этого?!_

Он вскинул автомат.

ГʼКар бросился на него, пытаясь вырвать оружие.

— Нет! Не смей! — кричал он, вложив все свои силы в эту атаку.

— Глупый щенок! — прорычал ЛиʼДак, отбрасывая его от себя. — Да, жизнь бывает несправедлива! Но тебе уже пора к этому привыкнуть!

Он снова поднял автомат, воспользовавшись тем, что ГʼКар, ударившись о стену, сполз на пол,  хватая ртом воздух.

Пленники бесстрастно смотрели на их борьбу, не делая попыток уклониться или отойти.

— Что здесь происходит?! — ШаʼТот ворвался в камеру и выбил автомат из рук ЛиʼДака. Тот успел нажать на курок, грянул выстрел, и плазменный заряд рикошетом отскочил от стены, оставив безобразное пятно.

ГʼКар, взревев, прыгнул на ЛиʼДака, вцепившись в его горло.

— Мерзавец! — заорал он.

— Слюнтяй! — ЛиʼДак не остался в долгу и ударил его в ответ.

ШаʼТот еле растащил их обоих.

— Объясни мальчонке, что такое истинное милосердие! — прорычал ЛиʼДак, вытирая кровь с разбитого лица.

— Он хочет убить их всех! — дрожа от ярости, прошипел ГʼКар. — Чокнутый кровожадный ублюдок!

— Это единственный разумный выход! — повторил ЛиʼДак, положив руку на плечо ШаʼТота. — И единственное спасение для них! Мы должны помочь им освободиться. Раз и навсегда!

ШаʼТот замер на некоторое время с приоткрытым ртом.

— Тогда и меня стреляйте! — ГʼКар подбежал к ГʼСаʼЛид, закрыв ее своим телом.

— Вот только не устраивай тут сцен, молокосос! — прикрикнул на него ЛиʼДак, начиная звереть.

ШаʼТот молчал. Потом прижал ладонь к лицу.

— Нет, — сказал он, наконец. — Мы всех заберем с собой.

ЛиʼДак в ярости топнул ногой и снова схватил автомат.

— И ты туда же?! Да они сами передохнут уже завтра, если не получат свою дозу С-11!

ШаʼТот перехватил его руку с оружием и жестко посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Нет! — сказал он более громко. — Вдруг их можно вылечить? С-11 — относительно новый препарат. Наверняка есть и такое средство, которое снимает зависимость от него. Центавриане в этом плане очень дотошны. А пока нам надо найти столько доз, сколько сможем унести…

— Да чтоб я с вами, придурками, еще раз связался! — взорвался ЛиʼДак. — Бесхребетные слюнтяи!..

— Поосторожнее с выражениями, дарʼсол ЛиʼДак! — рявкнул ШаʼТот, приставив пистолет к его шее. — Пленников не трогать!

В этот момент в камеру ворвались, грохоча оружием, еще воинов пять, настороженно глядя на своих командиров.

ГʼКар наклонился к ГʼСаʼЛид, подхватив ее на руки.

— Все будет в порядке. Все будет хорошо. Не думал, что найду тебя! Думал, что ты мертва…

Девушка шевельнула рукой, посмотрев куда-то в сторону.

— ШуʼРен… я не уйду без него…

ГʼКар проследил за направлением ее взгляда и увидел юношу, лежавшего в оцепенении на полу у стены.

— ШуʼРен, ты сказала?

ШаʼТот, все еще державший ЛиʼДака на прицеле, встрепенулся.

А потом, вскрикнув, ринулся к пленнику, схватив его за плечи и встряхнув.

— Брат! Вот ты где! Я же звал тебя, кричал! Почему же ты не ответил мне?..

ЛиʼДак, сплюнув, повернулся и пошел к выходу из камеры.

— Если вам охота заниматься бессмысленным делом, не буду мешать. Но рисковать своими воинами из-за ваших заскоков я не собираюсь! Я шел с вами, чтобы разрушить это проклятое место. Вот этим и буду заниматься! А остальное делайте сами! Тут я вам не помощник!..

 

***

 

ГʼКар застонал, повернувшись в постели. Столько лет прошло с тех пор, но то, что он увидел тогда в КаʼДорʼШане, по-прежнему отчетливо вставало перед глазами. В ту ночь они разрушили это страшное место. И центавриане больше туда не вернулись, решив, что восстанавливать рудник будет слишком дорого. Но эта дерзкая вылазка нарнского сопротивления повлекла за собой новую волну боев по всей планете.

— Свет! — сказал он, тяжело дыша, поняв, что вряд ли сможет заснуть.

Слишком много воспоминаний. Слишком много горьких и страшных воспоминаний.

Г'Кар услышал какой-то шорох у двери и встрепенулся, невольно подобравшись.

— Великий Святой? — раздался негромкий голос.

ХаʼДрок. Только он имел привычку торчать возле его спальни днем и ночью, не обращая внимания на телохранителей.

ГʼКар прижал ладони к лицу, прогоняя видения прошлого. Пытаясь забыть безжизненные глаза ГʼСаʼЛид и остальных пленников, которых они тогда вытащили из этого ада.

— С вами все в порядке? Я… я слышал крик…

ГʼКар глухо зарычал, а потом встал с постели.

— Войди, ХаʼДрок, — сказал он. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал для меня.

Молодой помощник мгновенно оказался возле него.

— Что именно, Великий Святой?

ГʼКар сделал глубокий вдох.

— Мне нужна вся информация, которую только можно найти, по лагерю НаʼХаминар. Как можно быстрее.

— Будет сделано, Великий Святой! — ХаʼДрок почтительно поклонился. — Займусь этим сейчас же!

Он посмотрел на измученное лицо ГʼКара и добавил:

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Ты умеешь варить отвар из листьев _албы_? — спросил ГʼКар, прикрыв глаза ладонью.

— Сейчас принесу! — ответил ХаʼДрок без запинки.


	29. Разговор в ночи

Отвар _албы_ помог ГʼКару привести мысли в порядок. Заснуть уже вряд ли удастся, но можно использовать ночь для размышлений о будущих действиях.

Он сидел за столом, сжимая глиняную чашу с горячим питьем в ладонях, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, как лучше ответить на провокацию его зловредного кузена. Это надо было сделать как можно скорее. Чем дольше он будет это откладывать, тем больше влияния обретет ТраʼКар среди народа. Его выступления вызовут волнения по всему Нарну и колониям. И ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

Через пару дней у ГʼКара было запланировано выступление в Храме ГʼКвана по случаю довольно трагической для всех нарнов даты: бомбардировки их мира масс-драйверами и начала Второй Центаврианской Оккупации.

«ТраʼКар не мог выбрать времени удачнее для своих интриг, — подумал ГʼКар, делая глоток отвара, — у всех здесь еще свежи воспоминания о перенесенных ужасах, а он еще сильнее распаляет их жажду мести, потакая самым низменным желаниям. Успокоить кипящие страсти будет нелегко…»

Он подвинул к себе лист бумаги, намереваясь набросать черновой вариант речи. Необходимо продумать каждое слово, превратить его в оружие против ТраʼКара и его единомышленников…

— Задача не из легких, ГʼКар, — услышал он голос за своей спиной.

 Женский голос. Знакомый голос!

 Он резко развернулся, чтобы увидеть ту, что говорила.

 — Но я верю, что ты справишься, — продолжила женщина, шагнув к нему ближе и положив руку на его плечо. — Ты всегда умел говорить убедительно. Это твой величайший дар. И ты умеешь им пользоваться.

— Лита! — воскликнул ГʼКар в изумлении. От его движения отвар _албы_ выплеснулся прямо на черновик. Буквы и слова, начертанные на листе, тут же расплылись в неясные кляксы.

Рыжеволосая телепатка мягко улыбнулась ему, похлопав по плечу.

— Как ты здесь очутилась? Когда… — забормотал он, на короткий миг поверив, что она действительно здесь. Но потом, вспомнив свои прошлые видения, чуть отпрянул назад: — Но… ты не здесь, ведь так? И это еще один сон? Мысленная проекция? О… значит, отвар _албы_ подействовал на меня сильнее, чем я ожидал…

  Лита тихо рассмеялась, кивнув.

  — Да, ГʼКар, физически меня нет на Нарне, я — всего лишь образ в твоей голове. Извини за вторжение, но… мне просто хотелось знать, все ли у вас… у тебя в порядке.

  — У _нас_? — быстро переспросил ГʼКар, накрыв ее руку своей.

   Лита перестала улыбаться и закусила губу. ГʼКар знал эту ее привычку, она так делала, когда ей было больно, и она пыталась это скрыть.

   Он встал, продолжая держать ее за руку.

    — Ты приходишь ко мне из-за Коша, да? — тихо спросил он, глядя ей в глаза. — Беспокоишься за него? Я могу это понять. Помню, что ты показывала мне во время наших странствий.

  Лита вздохнула и кивнула. Теперь в ней не чувствовалось той опасности и мощи, которая почти оттолкнула ГʼКара во время их прошлого разговора. Он видел лишь маленькую и хрупкую земную женщину, в глазах которой таилась боль.

— Чего я понять не могу, так это почему Кош выбрал именно меня, а не тебя? — продолжил говорить ГʼКар, не сводя с нее немигающих красных глаз. — Да, я помню то, что ты мне рассказывала о ворлонцах. О том, что они умеют расщеплять свое сознание и тело, поскольку больше являются созданиями энергетическими, нежели физическими, и помещать его в другие живые организмы,  передавая таким образом свою память и сущность. И о том, как важно для них быть постоянно в контакте друг с другом. С себе подобными.

  — Да, ты все верно запомнил, ГʼКар, — ответила Лита. — Худшее, что может произойти с ворлонцем — это оказаться в полном одиночестве, вдали от своих сородичей и других живых существ. Не иметь возможности связаться с другим сознанием, поделиться переживаниями и опытом. Ворлонцы никогда не бывают одни. Но еще хуже для них  погибнуть в одиночестве.

  Ее голос задрожал.

   — Если такое… случается с ворлонцем, то он погибает навсегда. _Окончательно_. Ворлонцы очень боялись этого, поэтому крайне редко путешествовали далеко от своего родного мира и других сородичей. Их осталось очень мало, и каждый из них являлся Хранителем Памяти всей расы. Просто у каждого были разные воспоминания. Поэтому если кто-то из них погибнет, не успев передать свою часть Памяти другим, потеря будет невосполнимой. Исчезнет огромный пласт их истории, культуры, опыта… все, все исчезнет!

    ГʼКар слушал ее, а потом мягко провел рукой по ее лицу, отводя в сторону непослушную прядь мягких рыжих волос.

    — Долгое время я считала, что Кош ушел _навсегда и окончательно_. Но, благодарение небу, его крохотная часть сумела укрыться в Шеридане. И в тебе… но это я обнаружила сильно позже. То была радостная новость. Но я все равно не смогу простить себя за то, что не была тогда рядом. Ворлонцы изменили мое тело и отчасти сознание, чтобы я могла носить их, общаться с ними. Если бы я была рядом, то могла бы спасти его целиком! Кош был бы сейчас жив, а с ним — и все его воспоминания, вся его мудрость… Но меня там не было, и этого уже не исправишь.

   Ее голос дрожал все сильнее, а глаза стали подозрительно блестеть. ГʼКар редко видел ее такой открытой, обычно она до последнего скрывала свои чувства.

  _Даже когда они были вместе, в одной постели._

 — Всего лишь крохотная частичка осталась, ГʼКар, и я радовалась даже этому, — говорила она, покачивая головой. — Но и она потом ушла, когда пришлось изгнать Улькеша со станции. И снова я ничего не могла поделать! Более того… — Лита всхлипнула и прижалась к нему, спрятав лицо, — я сама поспособствовала этой его гибели!

      ГʼКар обнял ее, укачивая, успокаивая. И опять ее тело не казалось иллюзией. Оно было осязаемым, теплым.

     — Не вини себя, — мягко прошептал он. — Ты делала то, что было необходимо. То, что хотел Кош.

     — Я после этого как будто погрузилась в беспроглядную тьму, — проговорила Лита, все еще не поднимая лица. — Мир перестал существовать для меня. Я тоже оказалась совсем одна… и это сводило с ума. Ворлонцы… то, что они делали потом… Кош бы никогда не допустил этого, если бы остался жив! Его Память остановила бы их. Но он ушел, а остальные как будто обезумели. Это трудно объяснить, ГʼКар. Ворлонцы потеряли свою целостность. Такого не случалось с ними очень давно. По нашим меркам, конечно. У них время течет  по-другому. Последние потери они понесли почти тысячу лет назад. И, как оказалось, так и не научились справляться с этой болью…

  Она подняла на него мокрые от слез глаза и слабо улыбнулась.

  — Но ты снова дал мне надежду, ГʼКар. В тот день, когда почувствовала в тебе присутствие Коша, я поклялась, что никогда его не оставлю, буду защищать и оберегать по мере своих сил.

 ГʼКар почувствовал легкую горечь в душе, уже всплывавшую раньше, во время их первого разговора. Беспокоилась ли она о нем хоть немного? Или все, что она делала эти два года, было только ради ворлонца?

 — И тебя тоже, — добавила она. ГʼКар качнул головой, вспомнив, что перед ним — сильнейший телепат в известной части галактики.

— Ты должен беречь себя, ГʼКар, — серьезно сказала Лита. — Та частица Коша, что скрыта в тебе, последняя.

— Постараюсь, — ответил он. — Но я — всего лишь чудаковатый нарн, пытающийся познать истину. Зачем ворлонцу столь примитивный разум? Почему он не остался с тобой? Ты могла бы лучше позаботиться о нем. Тебя не было рядом в первый раз, но потом он ведь мог это сделать!

   Лита отодвинулась от него, на мгновение закрыв глаза. А потом медленно ответила:

   — Возможно… Кош поступил так из-за того, что оставаться со мной для него было опаснее. Я долго думала об этом, когда мы расстались. Он наверняка чувствовал мои намерения относительно Пси-Корпуса и… Бестера. Ворлонцы… умеют видеть будущее, ГʼКар. Это трудно объяснить словами.  Но они знают, что с ними случится, и это помогает им избежать некоторых неприятностей, уклониться от них.

  — Если это так, то почему Кош погиб? — спросил ГʼКар, не выдержав. — Если он знал об этом заранее, почему не принял меры? Не ушел или не сражался?

  Лита тяжело вздохнула и сцепила руки вместе.

  — Думаю, он знал. Но все равно остался… потому что так было надо. Он принес себя в жертву, ГʼКар, ради блага других. Ворлонцам это не свойственно. Но Кош… он был особенным.

   _«Кто-то должен пожертвовать собой ради блага других…»_

    ГʼКар вздрогнул, услышав тихий голос в своем разуме.

   — Если я не могу носить Коша сама, буду хотя бы присматривать за его хранителем, — Лита провела рукой по его плечу.

   — Могу ли я чем-то помочь ему? — спросил ГʼКар хрипло. — Может быть, есть какой-то способ или возможность…

   Она покачала головой.

   — Просто береги себя, ГʼКар. Возможно, у Коша есть своя цель. Но ворлонцы редко открывают свои намерения заранее. Когда наступит время, ты будешь знать, что делать.

     Последние слова Литы прозвучали немного странно, как будто ее голос превратился в хор. ГʼКар заметил легкое свечение, возникшее вокруг нее.

   — Я хотела бы побыть с тобой подольше, — сказала Лита, становясь все прозрачнее. — Но на таком расстоянии это требует огромных сил. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал… чтобы вы _оба_ знали… _я всегда буду здесь_ … и вы не одни…

   ГʼКар ринулся к тому месту, где она стояла, взволнованный этим признанием.

   — Лита! — воскликнул он, вглядываясь в темноту, воцарившуюся в его комнате. — Ты действительно не одна… и я готов прийти на помощь, если понадобится… только позови!..

 — Великий Святой? — ГʼКар вздрогнул, услышав голос ХаʼДрока за дверью. — Вы меня звали?

 Он моргнул, придя в себя, а потом посмотрел на испорченный лист на столе.

— Ох, нет-нет, ХаʼДрок, я просто репетировал свою речь, — ответил он со вздохом.


	30. В храме Г'Квана

ГʼКар стоял в огромном храме, глядя на толпу, собравшуюся внизу, в просторном каменном зале, ради того, чтобы услышать его обращение. Колышущееся море из пятнистых голов и алых мантий. Он слышал гул голосов, похожий на прибой.

      Охрана делала все возможное, чтобы заставить посетителей отойти подальше, но первые ряды все равно продолжали напирать, протягивая руки к Великому Святому.

      Приветственные крики уже успели стихнуть, но до полной тишины было еще далеко.

      ГʼКар не шевелился, опасаясь, что любой его жест вызовет новую волну экзальтированных воплей.

      Храм ГʼКвана выбрали для проведения этой церемонии, потому что он был самым большим и вместительным в Мокстоке. Почти три тысячи граждан стояли сейчас в зале, готовые внимать его словам. И еще несколько тысяч находились на просторной площади снаружи, в ожидании трансляции.

      В храме царил полумрак, несмотря на сотни толстых свечей, мерцавших на стенах и потолке. По древней традиции, на торжественных церемониях старались избегать искусственного электрического света. Но ГʼКара это даже успокаивало, помогало сосредоточиться на будущей речи. Лиц слушателей почти не было видно, и это тоже было к лучшему.

      Он скосил глаза вправо, быстро поглядев на стоявших там важных советников КхаʼРи. Где-то там должен был находиться НаʼКал…

      ГʼКар поймал себя на том, что пытается отыскать среди них НаʼТот, но потом качнул головой, вздохнув. Вряд ли она была здесь сегодня. Она не любила подобные публичные мероприятия и старалась уклоняться от них всеми правдами и неправдами.

      ГʼКар мог ее понять, но все же… возможно, было бы приятно увидеть среди всей этой толпы знакомое лицо.

      Он подумал о том, что по странной иронии судьбы, все, кому он посвящал свои самые проникновенные и пламенные речи, все, чье мнение об этих речах ему так хотелось бы услышать, почти никогда не присутствовали при их произнесении. И вообще редко посещали его выступления-проповеди лично.

      Тот же мистер Гарибальди, к примеру. Если он и посещал его встречи с поклонниками на станции, то лишь в качестве начальника службы безопасности, да и это длилось совсем недолго. Что уж там говорить про Моллари!

      ГʼКар тяжело вздохнул. Маловероятно, что император Центавра услышит эту речь. Хотя… ему стоило бы ее услышать.

      Также как и НаʼТот. Быть может, это помогло бы ей понять то, что он так мучительно пытался выразить в своей книге. Даже после всех перенесенных ею испытаний, она продолжала утверждать, что ни во что не верит. Пора признать, что такое упорство немного задевало и расстраивало его. Были вещи, справиться с которыми легче, если веришь во что-то высшее, а не только в себя. Это сделало бы ее сильнее.

      Возможно, ему надо было преодолеть проклятую свою гордыню и просто позвать ее сюда. Вряд ли она отказалась бы, если бы поняла, что и ему нужна поддержка. _Хоть иногда_. Но в любом случае сейчас слишком поздно это делать.

      ГʼКар задумался о Лите Александер. Могла ли она слышать его обращение? Их странные разговоры через пространство смущали его все больше. Каким образом она это делала? И насколько могла контролировать эту связь? Ей, искалеченной и ожесточенной, было бы особенно важно послушать то, что он намеревался сейчас произнести. Да, эта речь отчасти создавалась и для нее. Последний разговор с ней продолжал его тревожить. Там было много недосказанности. И чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше беспокоился за нее. Кош остался с ним, потому что чувствовал, что ей грозит опасность? Проклятие!

      Он почувствовал холод, пробежавший по спине. Или это просто сквозняки, гулявшие по залу?

      ГʼКар поймал взгляд жреца слева. Кажется, все в сборе, и техники настроили аппаратуру для трансляции. Он сделал шаг вперед, набрав в грудь воздух, вспоминая речь, которую подготовил заранее. Посмотрел перед собой, стараясь ни на ком не фокусировать взгляд. Слова почему-то ускользали из памяти — такое с ним случалось редко. Но ГʼКар запретил себе волноваться. Подготовленный или нет, он должен сегодня убедить граждан Нарна в своей правоте. И он этого добьется.

      Пусть здесь не было Майкла Гарибальди, Литы Александер, НаʼТот или Моллари, он все равно может обращаться к ним.

      И как только ГʼКар подумал об этом, слова нахлынули на него мощным нескончаемым потоком, сорвались с губ и обрушились на толпу там, внизу…


	31. Свет во тьме

Г'Кар чувствовал, что вложил в свою речь в храме слишком много сил, как физических, так и душевных. И теперь расплата была неминуема: в висках уже пульсировала  тупая боль. Он знал, что если останется на торжественном приеме, который планировался сразу после церемонии, то голова заболит окончательно и бесповоротно. Все, что ему было нужно сейчас — это тишина и полумрак. Здесь, в роскошной каменной громадине, которую называли его домом, повсюду ярко горели лампы и свечи. И сновали толпы народу. Иногда попадались знакомые лица, но большая часть посетителей была ему незнакома.   Г'Кар продержался час, выслушивая восторженные отзывы советников и жрецов, но уже не мог сосредоточиться на смысле их слов. Да, на какое-то время ему удалось увлечь народ и убедить в своей правоте. Они верили ему безоговорочно. И всему, что он делал. Даже если в эти действия входила поездка на Центавр в качестве телохранителя премьер-министра Моллари. Но он сомневался, что Тра'Кар так легко сдастся. Наверняка его предприимчивый кузен попробует взять реванш, и скоро.

Покалывание переместилось от правого виска к левому глазу, и это особенно раздражало. Ведь самого глаза уже несколько лет как не было! Поздновато для фантомных болей. Возможно, протез нуждался в настройке, доктор Франклин, устанавливая его, что-то говорил о регулярной калибровке. Во время странствий в космосе как-то не было времени заняться этим. Слишком далеко они были и от «Вавилона 5» и от других знакомых миров.

Г'Кар провел по лицу ладонью. Он подумает об этом позже.

А еще через час он сдался и улизнул с приема, да так ловко, что даже телохранители не сумели это заметить вовремя.

 

***  

Доступ через черный ход в дом На'Тот работал без сбоев, и вскоре Г'Кар стоял возле знакомой двери, обитой металлом. На'Тот не появилась  на церемонии,  не пришла и на прием после нее. И он постоянно думал об этом, постепенно раздражаясь. Все-таки это было для него важно! И он полагал… наивно надеялся, что На'Тот тоже это понимает. Как всегда понимала. Но, видимо, за те годы, что они не виделись,  она изменилась, а он так этого и не осознал... Или не хотел осознавать, слишком привыкнув к ней прежней?

Дверь распахнулась, и он шагнул в полутемный коридор. Еще через мгновение увидел пожилого слугу, который, держа в руке  лампу-шар, вышел ему навстречу, почтительно поклонившись.

— Великий Святой, — произнес он церемонно. — В этом доме всегда рады вас видеть. Госпожа На'Тот распорядилась, чтобы мы были готовы выполнить любое ваше желание, если вы вдруг нанесете визит…

— Госпожа На'Тот дома? — нетерпеливо перебил его Г'Кар.

Слуга покачал головой.

— Нет, она ушла по делам. Еще утром.

Г'Кар нахмурился, услышав об этом. Вот, значит, как. У нее есть дела поважнее? Но, возможно, он требует слишком многого, а сейчас, из-за мигрени, стал особенно капризен и раздражителен.

Слуга заметил его реакцию и добавил, еще раз поклонившись:

— Мне связаться с госпожой На'Тот, чтобы сообщить о вашем визите?

— Нет, не стоит, — отрывисто ответил Г'Кар. — Я… вполне могу подождать. Не нужно отвлекать советника от дел. Уверен, они очень важные.

— Если Великому Святому что-то нужно… — продолжал допытываться слуга.

— Все в порядке, то, что нужно, я уже получил, — перебил его Г'Кар. И тут он даже не покривил душой: в доме На'Тот было тихо, а неяркий свет не раздражал глаза. — Я просто побуду здесь. Хотя, если кто-то, кроме твоей госпожи, будет спрашивать меня, отвечай, что меня здесь нет.

— Будет исполнено, Великий Святой. Если вам что-то понадобится, просто позовите, терминалы внутренней связи есть в каждой комнате, — ответил слуга, отступая в сторону.

***

Г'Кар остался один. И некоторое время стоял, прикрыв глаза, наслаждаясь редким моментом покоя и тишины. А потом медленно прошелся по коридору, озираясь по сторонам. На'Тот хорошо вымуштровала своих слуг: если они и были здесь, то не попадались на глаза. Он осознал также, что впервые за все это время получил возможность осмотреть ее дом, спокойно, никуда не торопясь. Комнаты здесь все еще выглядели пустоватыми и необжитыми. На второй этаж он подниматься не стал. У нарнов по традиции нижний этаж дома считался открытой территорией, а вот подниматься наверх разрешалось только самым доверенным посетителям. А сейчас, несмотря на доступ, который дала ему На'Тот, он не чувствовал этого доверия.

Г'Кар остановился, заметив, что за очередным закоулком (коридоры в нарнских домах всегда были извилистыми, похожими на лабиринт) скрывается небольшая деревянная дверь. Он не видел ее прежде. Колебания были недолгими: Г'Кар шагнул вперед, толкнул ее. Дверь оказалась не заперта. И он вошел внутрь.

— Свет, приглушенный! — негромко произнес он.

Комната оказалась крошечной, но уютной. Возможно, такое впечатление возникло из-за многочисленных стеллажей, заставленных книгами. У противоположной стены Г'Кар заметил небольшой крепкий стол из красного дикого камня, также заваленный свитками и бумагами. Похоже, здесь у На'Тот было что-то вроде кабинета или библиотеки. Это его слегка удивило. Когда они работали вместе на станции, На'Тот не выказывала особого пристрастия к чтению книг или их коллекционированию. Ее вполне устраивала информация, которую можно было прочесть в электронном виде, с экрана компьютера или планшета.

Г'Кар присмотрелся к корешкам фолиантов и надписям на них. Тут были книги по истории Нарна и военному делу. Несколько трудов известных мастеров да'квана. Это удивило его еще больше. Зачем На'Тот интересоваться резьбой по камню? Он двинулся дальше, к столу. На полках не оказалось только религиозных трудов и художественных книг от известных нарнских авторов. В этом он еще мог узнать свою бывшую помощницу. Она не забивала голову ненужной информацией. Хотя…

Книга, лежавшая на столе, привлекла его внимание. Это было дешевое издание, напечатанное в типографии. Очень  скромный переплет уже  успел изрядно истрепаться.

Г'Кар сел в кресло, проведя рукой по раскрытым желтоватым страницам. Потом вгляделся в текст и покачал головой. Это была его книга, причем, одно из самых первых изданий, полное неточностей и помарок. Она была раскрыта на главе, в которой он пытался описать откровение, полученное в результате употребления «праха». Г'Кар с удивлением увидел пометки на страницах, явно сделанные рукой На'Тот. Некоторые слова в тексте были подчеркнуты,  а пара строк и вовсе обведена жирной линией.

Он взял книгу и принялся лениво листать ее, замечая похожие отметки и в других местах. Это вызвало у него противоречивые чувства. На'Тот довольно сдержанно отзывалась о его книге, никогда не критиковала ее резко, но и не выражала сильного восхищения. Но, судя по тому, что он сейчас увидел, она не только прочитала, но и неоднократно перечитывала ее.

Г'Кар, успевший за последние годы несколько раз переписать эту главу, поморщился, понимая, насколько сырым был первоначальный текст, изданный  миллионными тиражами. Если бы На'Тот  прочитала более свежую версию, то наверняка поняла бы многие вещи иначе. Ведь эта глава была одной из первых его записей, тогда он еще не прошел через центаврианский плен и о многих вещах думал по-другому. Г'Кару отчаянно захотелось внести правки прямо в этой книге, но он понимал, что так делать нельзя. Все-таки, этот экземпляр принадлежал На'Тот. Поэтому он отыскал на столе чистый лист бумаги и перо, устроился в кресле поудобнее и принялся за дело. Как обычно, это помогло ему успокоиться, и даже головная боль поутихла.

Что-то в обстановке и атмосфере этого дома способствовало творчеству. Может быть, тишина и отсутствие назойливых поклонников и советников? Г'Кар  исписал не один лист, с головой погрузившись в текст, прежде чем какой-то шорох за дверью привлек его внимание.

Он положил перо и листы на стол, потирая усталые глаза. По коридору кто-то шел. Скорее всего, вернулась хозяйка дома. Г'Кар поднялся на ноги и шагнул к двери, намереваясь поздороваться с ней.

Увлекшись своими записями, он не заметил, что наступил вечер, и в доме стало еще темнее. Поэтому, оказавшись в коридоре, он сумел разглядеть только смутный силуэт в развевающейся свободной одежде, похожей на мантию послушника. Г'Кар моргнул в недоумении. Как послушник умудрился проникнуть в дом мимо охраны? Впрочем, на собственном горьком опыте он знал, что его неистовые поклонники могут быть весьма назойливыми.

Г'Кар шагнул вперед и окликнул незваного гостя:

— Эй, уважаемый, это частный дом, если вы вошли без приглашения,  то лучше вам уйти и подождать хозяйку снаружи, у ворот.

Посетитель издал короткий вскрик, а потом развернулся, откинув капюшон.

— Свет! — услышал Г'Кар знакомый голос.

И удивленно уставился на На'Тот, которая и впрямь была переодета в простую алую мантию послушницы.

— Ты действительно готов выставить  из дома его хозяйку, Г'Кар? Очень мило!

Она улыбнулась и подошла к нему ближе.

— Не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь. Думала, ты весь вечер проведешь на торжественном приеме.

— Так и должно было быть, — подтвердил он. — Но я сбежал. Снова.  Слишком много народу, слишком много шума и суеты.

— Поэтому ты здесь? Снова нужно убежище? — сказала она с грустной улыбкой. — Увы,  с недавних пор в этом доме тоже  есть проблемы с тишиной.

На'Тот подняла руку.

— Слышишь?

Она замолчала, и Г'Кар действительно услышал далекий гул голосов с улицы, где паломники пели гимны.

— Прости за вторжение, я не… — пробормотал он.

— Все нормально, я же сама дала тебе допуск первого уровня, — перебила его На'Тот. — Тебе не нужно спрашивать моего разрешения, чтобы прийти сюда. Двери моего дома всегда для тебя открыты, Г'Кар. Запомни это. Всегда!

Г'Кар заметил какое-то странное выражение на ее лице. На'Тот выглядела непривычно оживленной и взбудораженной. Ее глаза горели, а дыхание было чуть учащенным.

— Почему ты в этой мантии? — спросил он, указав на ее накидку.

На'Тот  снова улыбнулась.

— Самая удобная маскировка. Особенно, если надо пройти по городу незаметно. Боюсь, мне придется часто ее использовать. Твои поклонники стали слишком общительными в последнее время.

— Полагаю, этот маскарад понадобился тебе для очень важного дела, — сказал Г'Кар, стараясь скрыть горечь в голосе. — И, видимо, более важного, чем присутствие на  моем выступлении в храме Г'Квана.

На'Тот ответила не сразу. А потом вздохнула и посмотрела ему в лицо, прямо и открыто.

— Хорошо, я скажу. Это действительно было важное дело. Но кое в чем ты ошибаешься.  Потому что я… была на твоем выступлении, Г'Кар.

Он в изумлении приоткрыл рот.

На'Тот кивнула.

— Да, я была там и слушала твою речь. Просто стояла среди обычных паломников, в общем зале, а не в зоне, отведенной для советников.

Г'Кар не сразу нашелся, что ответить.

— Ты знаешь, как трудно попасть на твои выступления обычным гражданам Нарна? — продолжила На'Тот. — Мне пришлось занимать очередь за десять дней, просто чтобы слушать твою речь, стоя внутри храма, а не снаружи, по трансляции. И то пришлось нажать на кое-какие рычаги среди знакомых в определенных кругах.

— Но… зачем тебе это понадобилось? — спросил Г'Кар озадаченно. — Ты же можешь попасть на любое мое выступление, официальное или нет,  достаточно просто попросить меня об этом!

На'Тот засмеялась, покачав головой.

— Нет, тогда это было  бы не совсем то, что мне нужно, Г'Кар.

— И что же тебе было нужно?

На'Тот помолчала, облизнув губы, а потом ответила:

— Несмотря на то, что мы знакомы уже несколько лет, я вдруг поняла, что почти не знаю тебя, Г'Кар. Точнее, знаю только несколько твоих сторон, но этого явно недостаточно. Может быть, было бы достаточно знать тебя как посла на «Вавилоне 5» или как  любовника. Но теперь я — твой советник. Ты выбрал меня на эту должность для того, чтобы я отстаивала твои интересы перед Кха'Ри и народом. Но для этого я должна знать, что именно тебе интересно. И вот тут у меня очень много вопросов, Г'Кар. Я поняла, что почти ничего не знаю о Г'Каре — Великом Святом, о Г'Каре — верховном правителе Нарна. И даже в моих знаниях о Г'Каре — великом писателе и пророке тоже много пробелов. Как я могу убедить других в том, что твой путь и твои взгляды достойны того, чтобы им следовать, если сама их не знаю и не понимаю? А если не понимаю, то не могу в них верить. Тебе ведь известны мои принципы.

— И поэтому ты читаешь мою книгу? — спросил он.

На'Тот  нахмурилась.

— Ты заходил в мою библиотеку? О, Г'Кар!..

— Я всего лишь заглянул в книгу, что лежала там на столе. Она была открыта, так что…

На'Тот  вздохнула, скрестив руки на груди.

 — Я просто хочу понять, почему народ сходит с ума от твоей книги. Что такого в твоих речах, что превращает их в безмозглых одержимых последователей твоего учения. Я не смогла бы выяснить это, если бы стояла рядом с тобой на твоих проповедях. Для этого нужно взглянуть на все… со стороны. Желательно, когда ты не знаешь, что на тебя смотрит кто-то… из близких друзей. Понимаешь, Г'Кар, если бы ты знал, что я  там, в зале, это бы оказало влияние на твою речь, так или иначе. Или на твое поведение. Так уж все мы устроены. Всегда играем на публику, играем для друзей и семьи. Просто маски носим разные.

— Я понял. Тебе захотелось увидеть меня без маски. И… ты нашла ответ на эти вопросы?

— Частично. Кое-что в тебе стало понятнее после сегодняшнего выступления.

Г'Кар заволновался. Он не ожидал, что желание узнать  ее мнение окажется настолько... болезненным.

— И… каковы твои впечатления? — хрипло спросил он. — Пожалуйста, На'Тот, раз уж у нас сегодня день откровений, скажи то, что думаешь, без прикрас.  В последнее время у меня не так много собеседников, с которыми хотелось бы говорить открыто.

— Хорошо, я буду откровенна, — ответила она. — Твоя речь была очень впечатляющей, даже завораживающей, я бы сказала. Очень жаль, что ты не мог видеть себя со стороны. И… надо отдать должное служителям храма Г'Квана: они позаботились о том, чтобы сама обстановка работала на тебя.

Г'Кар недоуменно склонил голову.

— Это ты сейчас о чем?

На'Тот задумчиво улыбнулась, посмотрев чуть в сторону, мимо него.

— Это действительно было эффектно, учитывая, что именно в этот момент ты произносил самые проникновенные слова в этой речи. Хорошая задумка, ты должен поблагодарить того, кто это сделал.

— Что сделал?! — Г'Кар волновался все сильнее. — Какая задумка?!

— Когда ты сказал, что наш народ должен быть един, не только между собой, но и с вселенной, с другими расами, ты… весь светился,  — ответила На'Тот.  — Это было очень впечатляюще, даже я была поражена. Прямо как во время выступлений пророков древности. Очень искусный световой эффект. И он сработал, как ты помнишь.

Г'Кар недоуменно приоткрыл рот. На самом деле, он мало что помнил о своем недавнем выступлении в храме. А речь почти вылетела из головы, как только он ее произнес. Сначала он еще пытался говорить так, как набросал себе в ночь накануне. Но потом… слова как будто сами вырвались из него. Такое  уже случалось раньше, особенно, когда он сильно волновался или слишком многое стояло на кону. Но в этот раз было и то и другое.

— Можешь гордиться, потому что даже я опустилась тогда на колени, вместе с тысячами твоих полоумных поклонников. Зрелище было прекрасное. Великолепная стилизация под выступления Г'Квана, я бы сказала.

— Что? На'Тот,  я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь? Какая еще стилизация?

Она посмотрела на него с удивлением и легкой усмешкой.

— О, Г'Кар, ты ведь всегда был таким яростным последователем учения Г'Квана, знаешь его книгу наизусть, неужели ты никогда не слышал о его выступлениях перед народом и о том, что там творилось?

Г'Кар покачал головой, все больше смущаясь.

— Мне тетка прожужжала все уши в детстве, рассказывая об этих чудесах, — сказала На'Тот. — О том, что во время самых своих памятных речей перед народом, Г'Кван светился. Не так ярко, как солнце, конечно, но все, кто его слушал, видели это. Я всегда думала, что это сказка, просто фигура речи. Но сегодня узрела все собственными глазами. Кто-то из твоего окружения знает, как произвести впечатление на публику. Об этой твоей речи еще сложат легенды, вот увидишь.

Она негромко засмеялась.

Но Г'Кар остался серьезным.

— На'Тот… я не знаю, о каких эффектах ты говоришь. Выступление у меня вышло спонтанным, признаюсь честно. И половину своей речи я выдумал в процессе. Но что я помню отчетливо, так это то, что все это время в храме было темно. Лишь несколько толстых алых свечей освещали зал. Этого требует традиция. И я не видел никакого света!

Улыбка На'Тот исчезла. А в глазах на мгновение промелькнула тревога.

— И после выступления никто не говорил мне об этом эффекте. Возможно, это была просто игра света. В том храме стены состоят из очень яркого кварца, а он часто бликует. И… я лично никогда не договариваюсь со служителями храмов об эффектах. Только о деталях выступления.

Она быстро опустила взгляд, проведя рукой по лбу.

— Да? Забавно. Возможно, ты прав, и то была лишь игра света. Или моего воображения.

На'Тот вдруг замолчала и отвернулась от него.

— Наверное, это все было глупо… и, конечно, чудес не бывает.

Он шагнул и коснулся ее плеч.

— Вовсе нет! И… я очень рад, что ты была там. Более того, я хотел, чтобы ты была там. И мое желание сбылось! Разве это не чудо?

— Надеюсь, я не ввела тебя в заблуждение, рассказав о том, что случилось в храме? — сказала На'Тот, медленно повернувшись к нему. — Твое учение заинтересовало меня, но я еще далека от фанатичного поклонения.

— Но ты уже сделала кое-какие шаги, так что я продолжу агитацию, — ответил он. — Возможно, не сразу, но со временем, я  смогу тебя соблазнить…

— Тебе придется основательно потрудиться для этого, Г'Кар, — мягко  сказала она, коснувшись его виска пальцами.  — Но шанс у тебя есть. Потому что я хочу знать о твоем учении как можно больше. Возможно, у тебя сложилось неверное мнение на этот счет. Я не считаю твою книгу блажью или глупостью. Хоть  и не согласна с некоторыми утверждениями в ней. И я бы хотела знать о ней как можно больше. Чтобы быть в состоянии защищать тебя, понимаешь? Защищать и поддерживать тебя. Никто, кроме самого автора, в этом мне не поможет.

— Из меня выйдет очень скверный учитель, На'Тот, — произнес Г'Кар с виноватой улыбкой.

— Зато я — хороший ученик, — ответила она. — Просто расскажи о своей книге то, что сочтешь нужным. Обещаю, что буду внимательным слушателем.

— Это будет очень  долгая история,  — протянул Г'Кар.

— Терпение — это то, что у меня  есть в избытке, особенно после центаврианской тюрьмы, — ответила На'Тот  с кривой улыбкой. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тут автор берет паузу, необходимую для написания следующих частей. И очень надеется, что не затянет это дело на годы.


End file.
